


Famille

by jenna1931, Melyxan



Series: Famille [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adoption, Cinnamon Roll, Fourth Wall, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multiverse, Québec, centered around adrien, feels very personal, french-canadian, its in french sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 97,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna1931/pseuds/jenna1931, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyxan/pseuds/Melyxan
Summary: Gabriel envoie Adrien faire une séance de photo en plein mois de Décembre au Québec. Après un argument ridicule, Adrien se sauve de son photoshoot, se transformant en Chat Noir pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, sans se retourner... mais il regrettera amèrement sa décision... enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit.J'ai l'intention de tout faire pour montrer à ce Cinnamon Roll ce à quoi une vraie famille devrait ressembler...





	1. Ragamuffin

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une histoire qui m'est plutôt personnelle, mais je travaille tellement dessus que je ne peux pas l'écrire pour la garder pour moi !
> 
> Je m'attends à rien à la mettre en ligne, j'espère juste que vous saurez apprécier la lecture...
> 
> \--Pour l'instant, la plus part des dessins sont à l'étape de croquis plus que douteux... On travaille dessus, promis !!--  
> \---I'm working on an [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279261) that will be available soon---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour où un Cinnamon Roll est entré dans mon bureau...

**=^/-\^=**

Les vendredis après-midi sont toujours tranquilles pour moi. Dans les bureaux du commerce où je travaille, je suis généralement seule à partir de 13h, mais j'ai habituellement du travail pour me tenir occupée jusqu'à la fin de la journée. De plus, en plein mois de décembre, avec la grosse tempête de neige qui fait rage dehors et le temps froid qu'ils annoncent juste après, je ne suis pas pressée de sortir. Je suis donc là, seule, à travailler en écoutant ma musique - _le seul moment où je peux en profiter pleinement_ \- quand Joel, le directeur-adjoint du magasin, en charge pour la journée, vient me voir, suivi de près par un jeune homme.

"Emilie, est-ce que tu pars bientôt ?" me demande-t-il, visiblement embêté par ce qu'il compte me demander par la suite.

Je lui souris, l'avisant que j'ai de quoi m'occuper jusqu'à au moins 16h, mon quart de travail se terminant techniquement à 16h30, mais ayant pris de l'avance, je pourrais partir avant tout le monde et m'épargner le trafic. Curieuse, je lui demande pourquoi il me pose la question. Il se tourne alors vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagne, celui-ci visiblement gêné et souhaitant se faire tout petit malgré sa grande taille.

"J'te présente Adrien" me dit alors Joel en invitant le jeune homme à entrer dans mon bureau. "On l'a pris à essayer d'voler un manteau", m'explique-t-il alors qu'Adrien baisse la tête et se frotte le bras avec sa main opposée, visiblement mal-à-l'aise par ce qu'il avait tenté d'accomplir. "J'ai essayé d’rejoindre ses parents pour qu'y viennent le chercher, mais j'ai pas encore eu d'nouvelles, et j'peux pas rester dans l'bureau avec lui, ça bouge trop su'l'plancher. Ça t’déranges-tu de l'garder avec toi le temps qu’j'arrive à rejoindre quelqu'un chez eux ?"

Je secoue doucement la tête en signe de compréhension, puis je porte plus attention au jeune homme qui va me tenir compagnie pour les deux prochaines heures. Il semble près de la vingtaine, mais sa grande taille est trompeuse. Dans le doute, je lui donnerais dans les quinze ans. Il a les cheveux blonds dorés, plutôt courts, qu'il porte coiffés séparé sur le côté, mais cette séparation semble naturelle chez lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet adolescent, et ses yeux d'un vert vif qu'il tâche de détourner de moi me font réaliser que non seulement je le connais, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a rien d'un voleur, et rien à faire ici. Adrien... Le souvenir de son prénom ne fait que confirmer mes doutes. Je me lève alors et sors du bureau en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi, y enfermant Adrien, pour rejoindre Joel. Il y a définitivement quelque chose que je dois mettre au point avec lui.

"Joel, écoute, je..." J'hésite. Jusqu'où est-ce que je peux me permettre d'aller dans mes explications ? Je reprends, tout bas, sachant que les murs sont en carton dans ce bâtiment. "Ça va t'faire bizarre, mais j’le connais...Pas... personnellement, mais assez pour savoir qu'y a pas besoin d’voler quoi qu'ce soit. Son père est tellement riche qu'y pourrait acheter l'magasin et celui d'à-côté ! Mais j'sais aussi qu'y est pas l'genre à voler non plus. Adrien est un bon gars. Si y a essayé d’voler un manteau, c'est sûrement parc’qu'y en avait d’besoin, et j'suis sûre que, non seulement y nous l’aurait rendu une fois ses problèmes réglés, mais en plus, y nous l'aurait payé pour s'excuser du trouble."

Je suis soulagée de voir un sourire s'étirer sur le visage de Joel.

"T'en fais pas avec ça, j'avais pas l'intention d'appeler la police ou d'ouvrir un dossier !" me dit-il en riant presque. "Y fait une température de marde dehors, et j'ai vu qu'y était entré sans rien sur lui. Si c'était pas du magnétique et du fait que j'dois quand même donner l'exemple, j’l'aurais laissé partir avec."

Je soupire de soulagement, mais je lui lance ensuite un regard inquiet.

"Comme j'te dis, j’le connais, et j'sais aussi qu'y doit pas être pressé d'rentrer chez lui. Son père est déjà... comment dire... super distant avec lui; quand y va revenir chez eux, tu peux être certain qu'y va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. J'sais qu't'as des responsabilités, mais pousse pas l'bouchon trop loin: essaie pas d’le rejoindre à toutes les quinze minutes, ok ? Partir de chez eux d'même, sans rien sur lui, y a dû s'engueuler avec son père et s'pousser avant d’dire des choses qu'y allait regretter..."

Joel se contente d'acquiescer et se dirige vers la sortie. Je décide d'aller dans la même direction que lui. J'en profite pour lui demander de me mettre le manteau de côté, ainsi que de trouver des bottes et accessoires d'hiver pour Adrien, et de me les mettre de côté. Ainsi, s'il n'arrive toujours pas à rejoindre son père ou son assistante, je pourrai toujours ramener Adrien chez moi. Avec le temps de chien qu'il fait dehors, je ne vais tout de même pas le mettre à la rue ! Mon directeur accepte volontiers, sachant où me rejoindre s'il arrive à avoir des nouvelles plus tard en soirée, et m'avise qu'au besoin, nous nous arrangerions pour les vêtements d'hiver pour Adrien. Je le remercie donc et me dirige vers la salle de pause pour offrir à Adrien un chocolat chaud et une pâtisserie que je ferai réchauffer quelques secondes au micro-onde. Je remarque ensuite, dans l'une des machines distributrices, qu'il y a du fromage de disponible. Je souris en mon for intérieur. Comment lui apporter la chose sans éveiller de soupçons ? J'ai bien dis que je le connaissais; je le connais beaucoup plus que quiconque sans doute.

**=^..^=**

Quelle journée de merde... Vraiment... Père qui m'envoie à l'autre bout du monde pour un shooting photo auquel il ne m'accompagne même pas, et quand je ne fais que discuter la possibilité de visiter un peu, il refuse catégoriquement, comme si on pouvait me connaître dans ce coin pourri ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de visiter par moi-même ! Le Québec a l'air bien quand on sait où regarder, mais oui, j'y serais allé avec mon garde-du-corps... Argh... Sa réaction m'a tellement mise hors de moi que je suis parti avec absolument rien: pas d'argent, pas de pièces d'identité, que les vêtements du shooting, et avec cette température, je regrette presque...Non, pas tant que ça en fait... Ce que je regrette le plus, c'est d'avoir épuisé Plagg avec ma transformation et de m'être fait prendre à voler ce manteau...Le directeur tente de rejoindre Nathalie, mais elle ne semble pas disposée à répondre. Est-ce qu'elle est prise à essayer de me rejoindre autrement ? Ou avec la police à lancer un avis de recherche ? Ce serait bien ma chance habituelle... Avis de recherche pour fugue et dossier criminel pour tentative de vol à l'étalage... Bon, le directeur n'arrive à rien. Je suis persuadé de lui avoir donné le bon numéro, pourtant ?

Le directeur regarde quelque chose sur son téléphone, l'heure sans doute, puis réfléchi avant de me faire signe. "Suis-moi," m'invite-t-il en souriant.

J'obéis - _qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?_ \- et nous nous dirigeons vers un second étage. Je suis surpris de constater que le directeur est resté patient et aimable avec moi. J'ai pourtant essayé de lui voler un manteau ! J'avoue ne pas avoir choisi le plus dispendieux, mais tout de même ! Et je sens Plagg grelotter contre moi... ou est-ce que la situation me rend plus nerveux que je ne veuille bien l'admettre ? Nous entrons dans la partie bureaux du commerce. L'endroit semble vide, jusqu'à ce que je perçoive de la musique provenant d'une porte entrouverte. Il frappe avant d'ouvrir, dévoilant une femme assise à son ordinateur. Il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle en poste. Je reste à l'écart jusqu'à ce que le directeur me présente et lui explique ce que j'ai fait. La honte. Non seulement, je me suis fait prendre la main dans le sac, mais en plus, je me retrouve avec une baby-sitter. J'entre dans le bureau, la tête basse, et je remarque qu'elle me dévisage. Elle ne semble pas me juger, juste... être curieuse. M'aurait-elle reconnu ? Je tâche de détourner les yeux, mais je crois qu'il est trop tard. Alors que le directeur quitte pour retourner "sur le plancher", la femme le suit et referme la porte derrière elle. Ça y est. Je suis prisonnier. Je les entends discuter de l'autre côté de la porte, mais ils ne parlent pas assez fort pour que j'arrive à comprendre.  
Un soupire m'échappe. Je décide de m'asseoir par terre, dans un coin, et de prendre discrètement des nouvelles de Plagg. Il semble s'être réchauffé, mais il est visiblement fatigué, ou il m'aurait lancé une panoplie de bêtises, encore... Je les aurais bien méritées... Je prend le temps de regarder autour de moi. Le bureau est vraiment un bureau de travail, très impersonnel et particulièrement bien rangé. Cette femme aime être ordonnée au travail. Pourtant, je remarque le fond d'écran de son ordinateur et note qu'il s'agit d'une image d'un film d'animation. Je reconnais le personnage, mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vu; il n'est peut-être pas encore sorti. Elle ne peut peut-être pas faire de modifications au bureau en tant que tel, mais elle sait se mettre à l'aise par d'autres moyens... En portant plus attention, je remarque un petit dessin collé sur le coin de l'écran. C'est tout petit, mais ça semble important pour elle vu l'emplacement et le soin qu'elle y a mis... Mais ! C'est moi !? Enfin, mon alter-ego ! Elle connaît donc Chat Noir ? Je ne croyais pas que nos exploits à Ladybug et moi avaient pu se rendre jusqu'ici ! Je ne suis peut-être pas autant à l'autre bout du monde que je ne le croyais !... Ce dessin me laisse une étrange impression... Le sourire... Oui, le Chat Noir sur son dessin porte un sourire si heureux, si sincère... À quand remonte la dernière fois où j'ai pu sourire ainsi ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus, et je repense pourtant à mes deux "personnalités", à ma mère... Le Chat Noir du dessin me parait presque étranger... Dommage.

**=^/-\^=**

Je reviens à mon bureau avec mes petites sucreries et en poussant une chaise à roulettes pour offrir à Adrien de quoi s'asseoir plus confortablement. La porte est toujours fermée, mais je sais qu'elle se verrouille de l'intérieur. Y est-il toujours ? Et s'il y est, il vaudrait peut-être mieux m'annoncer avant d'entrer, surtout sachant qu'il n'est jamais seul et que la créature qui l'accompagne doit rester secrète à tout prix. Je frappe donc doucement avant d'entrer. "Tu m'semblais nerveux, et j'voulais pas t’faire faire de crise cardiaque !" Je lui souris, tentant de le mettre à l'aise, mais il ne fait que me sourire timidement. Je remarque qu'il est près de mon ordinateur. Aurait-il essayé de faire quelque chose de compromettant sur mon ordinateur ? Ou alors... Ah ! Mon dessin de Chat Noir ! Ce doit être ce qui a attiré son attention. Je pousse la chaise près de la mienne et pose l'assiette que j'avais mise sur le siège, sur le bureau. "Aller, viens t'asseoir ! Tu vas quand même pas rester debout !" Il soupire et obéit sans protester. Je reprends ma place, mais ne reprends pas le travail tout de suite. Je lui désigne l'assiette avec la pâtisserie encore chaude, le fromage et le chocolat chaud. "J'me suis dis qu’ça t'ferait du bien. Joel m'a expliqué qu’t'étais entré dans l'magasin avec que ton linge su'l'dos ? Ça devrait t'aider à t'réchauffer..." Adrien ne bouge pas, regardant simplement l'assiette, la tête basse. Il est clair qu'il est nerveux pour la suite des choses, et je ne sais pas trop comment le rassurer. Je décide donc de faire les choses une étape à la fois et lui tends la main. "Au fait, on s'est pas présentés officiellement ! J'm'appelle Emilie. Contente de t'rencontrer, Adrien !" Il se tourne vers moi, me sourit timidement - _son sourire pour photographes_ \- et me serre poliment la main. Il détourne à nouveau les yeux, mais reste muet... Je crois bien savoir ce qui le tracasse. "T'sais, j'ai discuté avec Joel, et y m'a assurée qu’tout était correct avec le magasin. T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Pas d'police, pas d'dossier. Y fait une température pas possible dehors, même pour les québécois pure-souche, alors si c’était pas du fait qu'y a pas l'choix, y t'aurait laissé partir avec le manteau." Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ç'a semblé le rassurer. Il a finalement pris la tasse de chocolat et s'y est réchauffé les mains quelques instants avant d'en prendre quelques gorgées. Oh ! J'ai sans doute autre chose qui va l'aider à se sentir un peu mieux ! Je me suis penchée vers l'un de mes tiroirs dans lequel je garde des choses pour une utilisation personnelle, comme ma tasse à café, mes mouchoirs, etc. et en ai sortis ma veste de travail en polar. Ce n'est pas extraordinaire, mais au moins, ça sera plus confortable que juste sa chemise de photoshoot et moins chaud que de lui prêter mon gros manteau. Je ne suis pas assez proche de lui pour me permettre de la lui mettre sur les épaules, mais je la place sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, lui mentionnant qu'elle est à sa disposition s'il en ressent le besoin. Encore une fois, il me fait un timide signe de tête, me remerciant entre les dents, et reprend de siroter son chocolat chaud. Je comprends rapidement que je n'arriverai pas à grand-chose avec lui à moins qu'il ne s'ouvre de lui-même à moi, ce qui risque d'être long. "T'inquiète, Adrien, on attend simplement qu'Nathalie ou qu'ton garde-du-corps viennent te chercher. T'es pas prisonnier; on veut just’ pas qu'tu t'retrouves perdu dans 'tempête."

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air. "Comment savez-vous pour Nathalie et mon garde-du-corps ?!" Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois au courant de quoi que ce soit de cet aspect de sa vie.

"J'te connais plus que tu peux l'imaginer... Adrien Agreste." Je lui fais un sourire en coin, tentant de me montrer moqueuse, mais il se renfrogne.

"Alors je ne m'étais pas trompé quand j'ai vu que vous me dévisagiez tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?" me demande-t-il, me défiant presque de le contredire. "Vous savez qui je suis..."

"Et j'sais aussi qu'ton père est certainement pas avec toi au Québec. J'me doute qu'y ait qu'son assistante et qu'ton _bodyguard_ pour s'occuper d'toi. Et j'sais très bien qu't'es pas pressé d'retourner à l'hôtel ou peu importe où vous êtes installés l'temps d'votre séjour. Ton père est riche comme Crésus, mais y est pas _criss_ de t'donner la seule chose qui est vraiment gratuite en c'monde..." J'ai pris une pause, voyant que je commençais à péter un câble, mais aussi qu'Adrien me regardait avec de grands yeux. J'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop... Peu importe, ça devait sortir. Je prends une bonne inspiration pour me calmer un peu. "Tu t'es engueulé avec lui, j'imagine ? C'pour ça qu'tu t'es sauvé ?"

Il me regarde alors comme si j'avais regardé dans son âme, terrifié. _Comment je sais tout ça ? Comment j'ai pu deviner ? Mon Dieu, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, même si je te l'expliquais en long, en large et en travers. Si je te disais maintenant la moitié de ce que je sais sur ton univers, tu ne dormirais plus._ Je continue de lui sourire doucement, attendant patiemment une réponse ou un geste quelconque. Il finit par détourner les yeux et hoche lentement la tête. Il s'en veut, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Je pose doucement une main sur son épaule, attirant de nouveau son attention. "C'que j'vais t'dire va sans doute rien arranger entre ton père et toi, mais j'veux qu'tu saches que j'veux simplement t'aider, peu importe comment... Qu’ce soit en t'hébergeant chez nous, en t'payant l’taxi pour t'ramener à l'hôtel, ou tout simplement en étant là pour t'écouter, ou t'donner un peu d'chaleur humaine. C'que j'peux faire pour t'aider, j'le ferai."

Adrien regarde ma main sur son épaule du coin de l’œil. Il se demande sans doute si je suis sincère ou si je ne dis cela que dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose en retour. Je retire ma main et me retourne vers mon écran, devant malheureusement reprendre le travail, ce dont je m'excuse auprès de lui, lui rappelant cependant que j'arrive à faire deux choses en même temps, c'est-à-dire travailler et discuter. Je l'entends pouffer de rire, un rire jaune, ce commentaire lui rappelant sans doute son père. "Merci..." me dit-il enfin avant de s'attaquer à la pâtisserie.

Je vois alors en souriant qu'il a remarqué le morceau de fromage dans son assiette. Est-ce qu'il va...? _Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_ Il a pris le fromage et s'est arrangé pour sortir de mon champs de vision périphérique ! _Mon homme, si tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais - et ce que_ _ **je**_ _fais - tu te trompes royalement !_

Nous tombons alors dans un silence confortable, brisé par ma musique que j'ai remise à jouer à faible volume et par les touches de mon clavier. Je remarque du coin de l’œil qu'Adrien s'est emmitouflé dans ma veste de travail - _atrocement trop large pour lui_ \- et qu'il m'observe travailler d'un regard vague, ne comprenant certainement pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Au bout d'un moment cependant, il me demande: "Vous dessinez ?"

**=^..^=**

J'entends une chaise de bureau rouler sur le plancher, et m'assure que Plagg est bien caché. Il est fatigué et cela fait en sorte qu'il est tranquille - _ça fait changement_. Cependant, on prend le soin de frapper à la porte, ce qui me rassure. La femme entre et place la chaise à côté de la sienne. Recevoir autant d'attention, de soins, de la part d'étrangers, c'en est presque embarrassant... Je n'ai pourtant rien fait qui ne justifie un tel dévouement envers moi ! Elle m'invite à venir m'asseoir. Encore une fois, ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je suis coincé ici et il est clair qu'on ne me laissera pas partir; autant me mettre confortable. Je ne peux retenir un soupire et m'assieds comme on me le demande, la femme venant s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle ne fasse que reprendre le travail que mon arrivée avait interrompu, mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle me désigne l'assiette dans laquelle se trouve une pâtisserie qui ressemble à un morceau de carton, et un breuvage chaud qui ressemble à un chocolat dilué... C'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

Elle m'invite à manger et boire un peu, m'avisant que ça m'aidera à me réchauffer. Ce n'est pas faux; je suis frigorifié. Le Québec est atrocement froid en décembre... Cependant, je repense au directeur, Joel, et au fait qu'il doit être en train de porter plainte à la police. Je suis encore mineur, je devrais m'en sortir à plutôt bon compte, mais je sens que Père va m'enfermer à double tour dans le manoir; ce sera encore pire que de faire de la prison. De plus, il devra sans doute payer une compensation ou quelque chose du genre au magasin pour les désagréments... Ce n'est pas pour aider ma cause... Tout d'un coup, mon hôte me tend la main et se présente, tout sourire. Emilie... Comme Maman... _Ahh_... Elle fait tellement d'efforts et elle est si enthousiaste, je ne peux pas rester là à l'ignorer. Je me force donc à sourire, en espérant être convaincant, et répond à sa poignée de main. Cependant, je n'arrête pas de penser à mon avenir, à ce qui m'attend lorsque Joel aura réussi à rejoindre Nathalie. Emilie m'assure alors que le magasin ne tiendra pas rigueur de ce qui s'est passé et que, même pour les québécois, cette température est anormalement rigoureuse... À ne pas mettre un chat dehors, en somme… _Héhé, Ma Lady serait bien découragée si elle m'avait entendu !_ Je me permets finalement de prendre la tasse de chocolat et je profite de sa chaleur sur mes mains avant d'en prendre quelques gorgées... Je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup plus froid que je ne le croyais. Emilie semble l’avoir remarqué également. Elle fouille dans un tiroir et en sort un vêtement, une veste sans doute, aux couleurs du magasin, puis la pose sur l'accoudoir de ma chaise. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en servir, mais je sens que le chocolat chaud ne sera pas suffisant quand je m'aperçois que j'arrive à peine à la remercier. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne que je ne suis pas prisonnier, mais qu'elle ne fait qu'attendre que Nathalie ou que le Gorille ne viennent me chercher. Elle... les connaît ?! Je me tourne vers elle, choqué. "Comment savez-vous pour Nathalie et mon garde-du-corps ?!" Le fait que je sois connu implique sûrement que j'aie un garde-du-corps, mais comment expliquer qu'elle puisse connaître Nathalie ?!

"J'te connais plus que tu peux l'imaginer... Adrien Agreste" me dit-elle en souriant en coin. Génial, une autre fan... Moi qui croyais m'être retrouvé dans un coin perdu du monde, même ici, on me connaît...

"Alors je ne m'étais pas trompé quand j'ai vu que vous me dévisagiez tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?" _J'ai bien vu le regard que vous portiez sur moi._ "Vous savez qui je suis..."

Mais ce qu'elle me dit ensuite me bouleverse. Elle en sait beaucoup plus que ce que les magazines racontent sur moi et mon père ! Elle ne lui manque pas de respect, mais elle parle avec véhémence de Père. Tellement qu'elle se doit de prendre une pause pour se calmer, mais elle a compris: Oui, je me suis engueulé avec lui et c'est pour cela que je me suis sauvé. Maintenant, en cet instant, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait, mais cette femme ne semble pas me juger. Elle ne fait que me sourire et me regarder, compatissante. Elle me pose ensuite la main sur l'épaule. Je déteste ça; j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on va, virtuellement parlant, me tordre le bras, me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. De plus, elle me parle qu'elle ne veut, en gros, que mon bien, que m'aider. Pour en tirer quoi, à la fin ? Une récompense de la part de mon père ? Un quinze minutes de gloire ? Non, elle ne semble pas faire les choses pour la récompense que cela peut procurer. Elle se propose de m'aider, et je la crois. Elle s'excuse finalement de devoir reprendre son travail - _Je l'ai interrompue assez longtemps, de toutes façons_ \- mais elle me propose de continuer à discuter, qu'elle peut faire deux choses en même temps.

Je ne peux retenir un éclat de rire, repensant à mon père que je ne vois presque jamais à cause de son travail. Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas l'accompagner ou me tenir à ses côtés pendant qu'il travaille comme je le fais avec Emilie ? Ce serait tellement plus agréable et je me sentirais déjà moins seul dans cette horrible prison qu'est ma maison. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux, remerciant Emilie dans un soupire, puis je regarde cette pâtisserie qui ressemble à du carton... Elle me semble bien appétissante, tout d'un coup ! Je remarque soudainement qu'elle a aussi placé un morceau de fromage dans l'assiette. Est-ce qu'elle...? Non, impossible qu'elle sache ! Elle a dû simplement se dire qu'une pâtisserie ne serait pas suffisante pour combler ma faim et que le fromage me procurerait quelques protéines, mais cette coïncidence,... Je ne peux laisser passer l'occasion. Je profite du fait qu'Emilie soit rivée sur son écran pour m'éloigner discrètement et offrir le morceau de fromage à Plagg. Je l'entends grommeler doucement - _Je sais, ce n'est pas du camembert !_ \- mais il semble s'en contenter. Je profite aussi de l’occasion de me trouver plus loin pour me saisir de la veste d'Emilie et je me permets de l'enfiler... Bon, on pourrait être deux moi dedans, mais vu la situation, je vais m'en contenter... et je me rends compte que j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je reviens m'asseoir et reste là à observer Emilie travailler. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait, mais son écran ressemble presque à _"La Matrice"_ tant les graphiques sont archaïques. Bah, elle semble savoir ce qu'elle fait. Je me laisse porter par la musique qu'elle a mise pour briser le silence, tout juste perceptible pour que l'on puisse reconnaître la chanson sans pour autant nous empêcher de discuter. Puis, mon regard se tourne vers le petit croquis de mon alter-ego... Comment apporter la discussion sur ce qu'elle sait sans éveiller les soupçons ? "Vous dessinez ?"

**=^/-\^=**

Sa question me surprend, mais en même temps, je me doute déjà de ce dont il va me parler. Je me dois de jouer les innocentes. Je ne veux pas tout lui dire tout de suite, il ne me fait pas encore assez confiance pour me parler sans se cacher de son secret. Je hausse les épaules, l'air résignée. "J'dessinais plus quand j'étais plus jeune, mais maintenant, j'ai moins l'temps et la motivation... J'fais plus du croquis qu’du dessin, maintenant..."

"Vous êtes douée !" me complimente-t-il en souriant, désignant mon petit dessin de Chat Noir du menton. "J'ignorais que Chat Noir était connu, ici !"

"J'sais pas à quel point y est connu ici, mais c'est un d'mes personnages préférés !"

Je vois un moment d'hésitation dans ses yeux, presque un malaise. "C'est que... Chat Noir est réel ! Il m'a même sauvé la vie quelques fois !"

Je sais bien qu'il est réel: _il est assis à côté de moi !_ Je me tourne vers lui, prétendument choquée. "Quoi ?! T'es sérieux !? J'en savais rien; on nous l'présente plus comme un personnage de fiction qu'autre chose ! Mais alors... Les Akumas, le Papillon, tout ça, c'est réel !?"

Adrien éclate de rire. "Oui, tout est réel, et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec cette idée à tous les jours ! Dire que Paris a besoin de super-héros parce que la ville se fait attaquer régulièrement par de super-vilains... On ne se demande plus pourquoi Père me garde enfermé à la maison !"

Je souriais jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne son père. Je n'ai rien contre Gabriel; je sais qu'il aime son fils plus que tout au monde, mais quelle façon malsaine d'aimer quelqu'un que de l'enfermer dans une cage et d'en jeter la clé ! Si encore, il passait du temps avec lui pour compenser, mais il s'enferme plutôt dans son travail - _sans compter son travail secondaire consistant à attaquer Paris deux à trois fois par semaine_ \- et ne lui adresse pratiquement jamais la parole.

Je crois que mon air renfrogné à l'évocation de son père l'a rendu mal-à-l'aise. Adrien décide donc de revenir au sujet principal: Chat Noir. "Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Chat ?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder mon croquis d'un air mélancolique. Je sais qu'en parlant de Chat, je parlerai également d'Adrien, mais je me dois de bien choisir mes mots pour qu'il ne soupçonne pas que je connais le lien entre eux deux. "Y est très fort et courageux, drôle, un peu clown su’ ’es bords, mais en général, j'le trouve génial !" Je vois Adrien sourire en coin. Il semble satisfait de ma réponse, mais il ne dit rien; il voit que j'ai autre chose à ajouter. "Mais on voit dans ses yeux qu’c'te gars-là est pas heureux... Du moins, pas quand y est pas Chat Noir... Y est trop prompt à prendre des coups et à s'sacrifier dans un combat. J'comprends qu'y protège Ladybug pour qu'a puisse purifier l'Akuma et sauver Paris, mais... On dirait qu'Chat Noir sous-estime son importance, sous-estime l'importance d’sa propre vie pour faire plus attention. Y fonce toujours tête baissée dans un combat, pis ça m'fait m'inquiéter pour lui. Est-ce qu'y a rien ni personne qui l'attend chez eux ?" Adrien ne dit plus rien. Il a détourné les yeux depuis longtemps déjà, et semble perdu dans ses pensées... Je crois bien avoir touché une corde sensible. "J'espère juste qu'un jour, on va l'voir sourire comme j’l'ai dessiné: y mérite d'être heureux, lui aussi..." Il hoche lentement la tête, l'air absent, et redevient muet. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça.

Je finis par terminer mes commandes pour le magasin. N'ayant toujours eu aucune nouvelles de Joel, mais comme je dois le voir de toutes façons, je fais signe à Adrien de me suivre après avoir ramassé mes affaires et enfilé mon manteau. Nous descendons donc pour retrouver Joel à son bureau. La cohue de l'après-midi s'est atténuée et il a pu reprendre ses tentatives pour rejoindre l'assistante de _Gabe_... Urgh... Je ne peux même pas me résoudre à penser à lui avec un minimum de respect... Je frappe au cadre de porte pour attirer son attention. "As-tu eu des nouvelles, finalement ?" Je vois que les vêtements d'hiver que je lui avais demandés sont disposés sur une chaise, prêts à l'emploi.

Il lève les yeux de son ordinateur et secoue la tête. "Non, aucune nouvelle. Ou j'ai pas l'bon numéro d'téléphone, ou y veulent pas m'parler."

Je me tourne vers Adrien qui me regarde avec de grands yeux, puis me retourne vers Joel. "'Faut croire qu’c'est la deuxième option, parc'qu' Adrien est persuadé d'avoir donné l'bon numéro." J'entre dans le bureau et m'empare des bottes que je tends à Adrien. Il me regarde sans trop comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il m'entende continuer ma conversation avec Joel. "Bon, t'sais où m’rejoindre si t'arrives à quoi qu'ce soit. On va essayer d'notre côté, et l'premier qui arrive à quelque chose appelle l'autre ?"

"Ça marche !" me dit-il en retournant à son ordinateur alors que je tends les accessoires d'hiver à Adrien, prenant le manteau dans mes bras en attendant qu'il soit prêt à l'enfiler.

"Au fait, Joel, j'te dois combien pour tout ça ?" Je vois Adrien me regarder avec de grands yeux et perdre quelques couleurs. Il vient de réaliser que le chocolat et la brioche ne sont pas les seules choses que j'aurai payées pour lui aujourd'hui.

Il me regarde avec un large sourire au visage. "On s'en reparlera à un m'ment ‘nné. Bonne fin d'semaine !"

J'éclate de rire, tends le manteau à Adrien et souhaite une bonne fin de semaine à Joel. Non, cette fin de semaine ne sera pas comme les autres !

**=^..^=**

Emilie me conduit jusqu'à sa voiture, et franchement, j'en suis heureux. Décidément, les hivers québécois sont difficiles à battre ! Lorsque je me suis sauvé, il neigeait à gros flocons. Il faisait froid, mais c'était encore supportable. Mais maintenant, en fin de journée, il fait tellement froid que même avec les vêtements chauds que m'a fournis Joel, je ressens la température jusqu'à la moelle de mes os. De plus, il n'est que seize heure et il fait déjà noir, ou presque... Non, il est clair que, si on m'avait sorti du magasin dans le même état que celui dans lequel j'y suis entré, je n'aurais pas passé la nuit. De plus, passer la nuit chez Emilie me semble déjà plus confortable que dans un centre d'hébergement quelconque parce qu'on n'arrive pas à rejoindre mes tuteurs... Pourquoi Nathalie ne prend-t-elle pas les appels de Joel ?! Cela doit bien faire, quoi... trois heures que je suis parti ? Ne s'inquiète-t-elle pas ? Elle a sans doute déjà signalé à Père le fait que je me sois sauvé du shooting photo... Peut-être que ma disparition a été signalée et que nous ne sommes pas au courant juste parce que nous étions au magasin ? Je me rends soudainement compte que nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un supermarché. Pendant combien de temps suis-je resté perdu dans mes pensées ? Emilie n'a même pas pris la peine de m'en sortir, comme si elle avait deviné que j'avais besoin de ce moment pour moi... En sortant de la voiture, elle me fait signe. "Tu viens ? J'ai besoin d'une couple d'affaires pour le souper, mais j'voudrais pas acheter des choses qu’t'aimes pas ou auxquelles t'es allergique... J'te connais, mais pas tant qu'ça !" Je ne peux retenir mon sourire, mais je suis heureux qu'elle m'en ait parlé. Je la suis donc sans hésiter. Je me rends rapidement compte que je n'ai jamais eu à magasiner pour ma nourriture, Père faisant toujours affaire avec un chef renommé pour mes repas. Tant que ça entrait dans mon régime, je n'avais qu'à demander ce que je voulais manger et je l'avais. Mais Emilie n'a pas ce luxe, c'est certain.

Je me rends compte rapidement que je passe complètement inaperçu, ou les gens me reconnaissent et préfèrent m'ignorer. Il faut dire que le bonnet et l'écharpe - _Comment Emilie a dit qu'ils appelaient cela ici ? Une tuque et un foulard, je crois…_ \- cachent une bonne partie de mon visage, alors il y a peu de chances qu'on puisse me reconnaître... Si on me connaît autant qu'Emilie, ici. Nous parcourons les allées. Je comprends qu'Emilie n'ait pas les mêmes moyens financiers que mon père, et je vois qu'elle prend le temps de comparer les prix et les marques... La vie semble si différente... Mes amis vivent relativement dans les mêmes conditions, mais je ne me suis jamais retrouvé en première ligne. J'ai souvent proposé à Nino de lui fournir de l'argent pour ses sorties ou ses cadeaux pour Alya, mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux compter que sur la générosité d'Emilie. Je la suis sans trop savoir ce que je peux et dois faire. Je vois alors Emilie se battre avec son panier qu'elle porte à son bras et l'espèce de courge qu'elle tente de manipuler. Voilà de quoi me rendre utile ! Je lui propose alors de porter son panier. Elle me regarde, un peu surprise, mais sourit et accepte volontiers. "T’sais c'que c'est ?" me demande-t-elle en me montrant la dite courge. Je hausse les épaules et secoue la tête. J'avoue que, si j'en ai déjà mangé, je ne l'ai jamais vu sous cette forme. "C'est une courge-spaghetti. Ça fait partie d'la même famille qu'les citrouilles. Sa particularité est que, quand on la fait cuire, sa chaire s'détache en filaments et ça ressemble à du spaghetti" m'explique-t-elle en plaçant la courge dans le panier. "T'en as déjà mangé ?"

"Pas que je me souvienne." Peut-être que le chef m'en a déjà préparé, mais je ne saurais pas le dire avec certitude.

"Cool !" lance alors Emilie en reprenant ses courses. "En plus, j'vais t'montrer comment la préparer. Comme ça, si t'aimes ça, tu pourras t'en refaire plus tard !"

Je pouffe de rire. "Quand j'aurai le droit d'entrer dans la cuisine, j'essaierai !" Puis, je lui raconte comment les repas se passent chez moi. Elle m'écoute, mais je ne vois aucune expression passer sur son visage. À quoi pense-t-elle ?

"Est-c’ que ton père compte contrôler ta vie jusqu'à ta mort ?" me demande-t-elle enfin. "Est-c’ qu'y s'attend à c'que, une fois adulte, tu vas avoir besoin d'une assistante, comme lui ? D'un chef, comme lui ? Est-c’ que quelqu'un va s'occuper d’ton horaire comme c'est l'cas présentement ?"

Je lui avoue que je n'en sais rien. Il est vrai que je n'aurai pas toujours Nathalie pour me dire quels sont mes activités et mes engagements de la journée. Lorsque je suis Chat Noir, je suis libre de dire et faire ce que je veux, mais je suis tout de même coincé dans mon horaire, que ce soit parce que j'ai du me sauver de là où j'étais pour sauver Paris, soit parce que j'ai utilisé mon Cataclysme et que je dois déguerpir avant de me dé-transformer. Elle m'avise alors que ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir un horaire qui est malsain, mais le fait d'avoir un horaire pour absolument tout qui l'est; que l'on vit sa vie avec un horaire, mais que ceux qui sont les plus heureux sont ceux qui peuvent modifier leur horaire à leur guise. Je ne peux retenir un soupire. Mon horaire était si saturé que Père devenait fou de rage lorsque je tombais malade... Comme si j'avais fais exprès. Emilie ajoute un pot de sauce à spaghetti toute prête - _Tiens ? C'est pratique !_ \- puis passe devant la section des produits laitiers. Elle sélectionne un sac de fromage râpé, puis s'avance dans une section où se trouvent des fromages fins. Contrairement à Plagg, je ne suis pas si friand de fromages, mais elle en sélectionne quelques uns que je reconnais. Ce sont des fromages qui sont doux et ne sentent pas mauvais. Elle choisie entre autres un brie avec lequel je devrais m'en sortir, un champfleury - _Je ne connais pas celui-là... Le Québec fabrique-t-il ses propres fromages ?_ \- et... du camembert !? Elle en place trois meules dans le panier. Soit elle aime beaucoup le camembert, soit elle sait quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas.

Elle me montre la dernière meule de camembert avant de la placer dans le panier. "Celui-là a été jugé comme le meilleur camembert au monde, p’is y a été fabriqué ici, dans l'usine où mon père travaille... C'est un peu ma p'tite fierté !" Ah ! Je comprends mieux, maintenant ! Elle n'aime pas seulement le camembert, mais elle encourage également l'économie locale et le travail de son père... J'aimerais avoir une telle relation avec le mien... Nous nous arrêtons près des caisses et Emilie me pointe différentes directions. "Comme t'as vu, par là, y a les pâtisseries, au fond les desserts glacés et ici, les friandises. J'te laisse choisir le dessert d’c'soir, tant qu'on en ait assez pour trois."

"Je peux vraiment choisir ?!" J'ai toujours été limité dans mes choix de dessert à cause de ce régime de mannequin que je dois suivre. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une fois et que ce que mon diététicien ne saura pas ne me fera pas de mal, mais j'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance. Emilie ne fait que hocher la tête, un sourire narquois au visage. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je réponds à son sourire et fonce dans l'épicerie, puis reviens quelques instants plus tard avec une tarte à l'érable: j'ai entendu dire que le Québec était particulièrement doué pour ses produits à l'érable. Emilie approuve mon choix d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire, et nous passons à la caisse.

En nous rendant à sa voiture, je remarque que le pare-choc arrière de son auto est brisé, et qu'il semble l'être depuis un temps... Je m'arrête d'un coup. Elle est si encline à m'aider et à dépenser de l'argent qu'elle ne semble pas avoir pour moi, que je... "Emilie, je... Je vous remercie pour ce que vous faites pour moi, et je... suis désolé de vous causer autant de soucis."

Emilie range les courses dans la voiture, puis se tourne vers moi. Elle a l'air sérieux. "Premièrement, j'déteste être vouvoyée. J'aimerais qu’tu m'considères comme ton amie, et on vouvoie pas ses amis, pas vrai ?" Je ne peux rien opposer à cette logique et hoche la tête. Je vois très bien qu'elle veut être mon amie, et qu'elle me le confirme ne fait que me sentir encore plus endetté envers elle. Elle s'approche ensuite de moi, assez près cette fois pour m'apercevoir que je la dépasse de deux ou trois centimètres. "Ensuite, j'dois dire que oui, tu m'causes du souci…" _Je m'en doutais, je suis désolé._ "...trois en particulier." Elle appuie son index sur mon ventre. "J'me souci d'ton bien-être, qu'ce soit d’t'nourrir, d’t'vêtir, d’t'garder au chaud." Elle pointe alors ma poitrine. "J'me souci aussi d'ta confiance, d'ta sécurité, d'ta paix d'esprit, qu'tu puisses te fier sur moi." Elle m'appuie ensuite doucement sur le nez. Ce geste me fait tellement penser à Ladybug que j'en ai un hoquet. "Et j'me souci d'ton bonheur. Le temps qu'tu passeras avec moi, j'veux qu'tu sois heureux, et j'vais faire tout c'que j'peux pour y arriver." Elle recule d'un pas et passe doucement le pouce de sa moufle - _mitaine ?_ \- sur ma joue, près de mon œil gauche... Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ce qu'elle venait de me dire m'avait ému à ce point... Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a à peine quelques heures, et elle est déjà prête à tout pour m'aider... Avant de m'en apercevoir, je lui fonce dans les bras et l'étreins comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle ne répond qu'en m'entourant de ses bras et qu'en riant. "Tu vois ? Pour l'instant, j'sais qu'tu souris, qu'tu m'fais confiance et on s'en va t'nourrir... Tu vois b’en qu’tu m'causes pas d’souci !... Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas !" J'éclate de rire, mais mélangé à mes sanglots, le son que j'émets semble venir d’une autre dimension, et Emilie ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de rire davantage... Je sens que cette femme n'a pas fini de me surprendre.

**=^/-\^=**

Nous arrivons enfin chez moi. En entrant, Adrien observe la maison d'un regard… _troublé ?_ Je sais que ce n'est pas un palais, mais c'est ma première maison, et je n'avais pas grand choix avec le budget qui y était alloué. Je donne un petit coup de coude à Adrien et lui dit avec un sourire: "J'parierais qu'ma maison au complet rentre dans ta chambre !" Adrien me jette un œil rapide alors qu'il se débarrasse de son manteau et hoche lentement la tête. Je sais quelle taille a sa chambre, mais je doute qu'ils en aient déjà parlé dans les magazines, alors je préfère rester vague à ce sujet. Je prends son manteau et ses accessoires, lui indique où laisser ses bottes et lui fais vaguement faire le tour du propriétaire. Alors que nous revenons dans la cuisine et que je range les commissions secondaires - celles que nous n'utiliserons pas pour le souper - mon conjoint revient du travail et me sourit de son air habituel jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur Adrien. Il l'observe d'un œil crique, puis se tourne vers moi qui ne fait que lui sourire en retour. "Alain, j'te présente Adrien. Adrien, Alain." Les deux hommes se serrent poliment la main, puis Alain me demande non-verbalement des explications. Je ne peux retenir un gloussement, mais je lui réponds que cela devra attendre. "Adrien, j'imagine qu’tu dois avoir hâte de t'débarrasser du maquillage du _photoshoot_ , et une bonne douche chaude te fera pas d'mal vu la température dehors." Adrien acquiesce, jetant un regard nerveux à Alain. "Mon chéri, pourrais-tu trouver d’quoi s'changer pour Adrien, s'il-te-plaît ? D’quoi confortable qui pourra lui servir de pyjamas au besoin." Cette fois, c'est vers moi que se tourne Adrien, mais je continue de m'adresser à Alain. "Y est un peu plus grand qu'toi, mais plus mince aussi. Si t'as du Medium dans lequel t'es trop serré, ça devrait faire l'affaire." Alain soupire et entraîne Adrien dans la chambre pendant que je sors quelques articles de toilette pour mon invité. Je les entends discuter et je ne peux retenir un sourire.

**=^..^=**

Je m'assieds sur le lit alors qu'Alain fouille dans ses vêtements. Alors qu'il me tourne le dos, je peux me permettre de l'observer plus en détails. Il n'a peut-être pas la taille de M. Dupain, le père de Marinette, mais je ne le confronterais pas. Il se tient en forme, cela ne fait aucun doute. Après un moment de silence gênant, il finit par m'adresser la parole. "J'sais que, si Emi t'a accueilli ici, c'est parc’ qu'a veut t'aider. J'sais pas c'qui s'passe, mais j'sais qu'a va m'le dire éventuellement." Il se tourne vers moi et me tend un t-shirt, puis retourne dans la garde-robe. "J'sais aussi qu'Emi est généreuse, mais chaque fois qu'on a aidé quelqu'un, ça s'est retourné contre nous. T'as l'air d'un bon gars, Adrien, pis j'comprends qu'ma blonde veuille t'aider..." Il laisse sa phrase en suspend pour cette fois me remettre un bermudas. Je devrais m'en sortir pas mal avec ça. "...mais si t'abuses, j'te jure que j'te mets à 'porte à coups d'pieds dans l’cul, compris ?"

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge et j'ai du mal à l'avaler. "Oui, M'sieur" est tout ce que j'arrive à lui répondre. À ma grande surprise, il me sourit à son tour et me tape amicalement sur l'épaule. Je ne peux retenir un soupire de soulagement. Décidément, ‘ _qui se ressemble, s'assemble’_ correspond bien à ces deux-là. Je le remercie pour les vêtements, un peu plus assuré cette fois.

Alain sort de la chambre, moi sur ses talons. Je viens pour me diriger vers la salle de bain, mais Emilie m'arrête. "Pas celle-là: 'est brisée et on n'a pas prit l'temps d'la réparer encore. Tu vas utiliser celle du sous-sol; suis-moi." Je suis sans protester. Dans sa visite, Emilie ne m'avait pas montré le sous-sol encore, et je remarque qu'il y a une énorme différence entre l'état vieillot du rez-de-chaussée et l'état tout neuf du sous-sol. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire la remarque à Emilie. Elle se met à grommeler. "On a eu un dégât d'eau au printemps", m'explique-t-elle en montrant une pièce où se trouve un futon. "L'eau entrait par-là," elle pointe ensuite une pièce qui se trouve à l'autre bout du sous-sol, "et on s'en est rendu compte dans c'te pièce-là. Le sous-sol a dû être refait presqu’au complet." Je laisse s'échapper un sifflement soucieux, mais elle me sourit. "On a eu d'la chance dans notre malchance: les assurances ont pratiquement tout payé et mon _boss_ me devait quelques heures de travail supplémentaire. On s'en est plutôt bien sortis, en fin d'compte." Je suis content de l'entendre. Elle me montre finalement les articles de toilettes qu'elle a sortis pour moi et m'indique comment fonctionne leur douche. "Oh ! Donne-moi une seconde, j'reviens !" s'exclame-t-elle alors qu'elle disparaît pour revenir un instant plus tard, une manne à linge dans les bras. "Tu mettras ton linge de _photoshoot_ là-dedans, j'lui ferai une brassée spéciale pour être certaine de pas l’ _scrapper_. Ce serait b'en l'bout si ton père me poursuivait parc’ que j'sais pas laver du linge de haute-couture !"

Je ne peux retenir un éclat de rire à l'idée de voir Père dans tous ses états pour des vêtements qu'il peut s'offrir vingt fois sans sourciller. Avant de partir, Emilie m'avise que, depuis les rénovations du sous-sol, la porte de la salle de bain ne ferme plus, mais que personne n'allait descendre le temps que j'allais y être et que, donc, je pouvais prendre mon temps. Je la remercie, puis libère Plagg lorsque je suis certain qu'il n'y a plus personne en bas. Celui-ci se couche sur mon linge de rechange. Il est fatigué, n'a presque rien récupéré comme énergie si ce n'est du morceau de fromage que je lui ai donné lorsque nous étions au magasin... Autant dire qu'il est affamé... Et moi, je me rends compte que j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent. Je m'assieds sur le bord du bain et prends quelques bonnes inspirations. La journée n'a pas été de tout repos, et elle est encore loin d'être terminée.

**=^/-\^=**

"T'sais, t'étais pas obligé d’le menacer, t't à l'heure." Je regarde Alain, amusée, les bras croisés, adossée au comptoir de la cuisine. "C'est juste temporaire, pis c'est b'en juste parc’ qu'y fait une température de marde que j'peux quand même pas l'laisser partir de même !"

"T'aurais pu appeler la police pour qu'y s'occupent de lui ?" me reproche mon copain d'un air désintéressé. "Y se seraient occupés d’contacter ses parents ou d'l'emmener... J'sais pas, dans un Centre Jeunesse ?"

Je soupire. Il n'a pas tort. "Si j’le connaissais pas, ouain, j'aurais probablement fait appel à ‘a police, mais..." Je prends une pause, cherchant mes mots et la façon de le dire sans donner trop de détails. "...mais j’le connais et j'sais qu'y vit une vie d'marde chez eux, pis si j'peux l'aider juste en lui donnant un peu d'attention l'temps qu'ses tuteurs viennent s'occuper d'lui comme y devraient l'faire, b'en j'vais lui donner tout c'que j'peux lui donner... On voulait avoir un enfant, non ? C'est p't-êt’ pas l'nôtre, mais ça peut nous donner une idée si on est capables d’gérer ou pas ! Si on n'est pas capables d’s'occuper d'un ado, on pourra jamais s'occuper d'un bébé, qu'est-c’ 't'en penses ?"

Alain ne fait que hocher la tête et hausser les épaules. L'idée lui semble bonne, prometteuse. Je sais qu'il y a longtemps qu'il est prêt à être père - _il est prêt à être parent depuis plus longtemps que moi, en tout cas_ \- et la perspective de l'être, même temporairement, est assez pour le convaincre. Il se dirige alors vers la chambre d'amis - _la future chambre d'Adrien si on en vient là_ \- où il entrepose ses articles de piscine, et se prépare à partir pour le Centre Aquatique. Il prend habituellement sa douche à la maison avant de partir, mais vu les circonstances, il préfère la prendre directement là-bas. Il pourra en profiter et se reposer un peu dans le spa, mais surtout digérer tout ça. Après tout, si tout va bien, Adrien ne passera au mieux que la nuit à la maison, alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

.oOoOo.

Il a déjà quitté lorsque Adrien remonte, les cheveux en bataille. J'éclate de rire, à la fois parce que la différence est contrastante d'avec sa coiffure habituelle, mais aussi parce qu'il ne suffit que je lui mettre des oreilles sur la tête et il devient immédiatement Chat Noir. J'en déduis que la coiffure de Chat est sans doute sa tête du matin... et il semble avoir une tête du matin. "Tout va bien ?"

Il me regarde, l'air d'avoir à peine dormi deux heures. "Oui, je... " Il met un moment, mais n'arrive pas à trouver les mots... Trop exténué.

Je comprends rapidement que la douche a fait son effet et que l'adrénaline est revenue au niveau normal. Je souris, lui ébouriffe rapidement ses cheveux encore trempés et l'invite à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Je pars ensuite vers la salle de bain, juste à côté, et en sors un séchoir à cheveux. Je reviens à la cuisine et le lui montre, un petit sourire en coin. "J’peux ?" Il me regarde, les yeux mi-clos, intrigué. "Tu noteras qu'Alain a les cheveux trop courts pour que j'puisse m'amuser avec !" Il sourit et hoche la tête. Il a l'habitude lors des _shootings_ de se faire coiffer, mais se faire coiffer simplement pour le plaisir, ça ne lui arrive probablement jamais. La main droite sur le séchoir, je lui passe doucement la gauche dans les cheveux, le peignant aux doigts. Il se laisse emporter, les yeux complètement fermés, et laisse tomber sa tête en arrière, profitant du moment et de l'air chaud du séchoir. Je le sens parfaitement détendu, et j'en ai bientôt la confirmation lorsque je l'entends… _ronronner !_ J'ai trois chats; j'ai l'habitude du son et de la sensation des ronronnements, mais de l'entendre venir d'un humain, même si je m'y attendais, reste surprenant. Je retiens une envie soudaine de rire et fais semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il venait de se faire démasquer... Heureusement pour lui, je savais déjà à quoi m'attendre !

Une fois sa tignasse bien sèche, je lui ébouriffe encore la tête pour lui ramener les pieds sur Terre, puis je vais ranger le séchoir avant de revenir dans la cuisine. Il est déjà un peu plus réveillé, mais est toujours aussi détendu. Je sais qu'il faut que je lui parle de ce que je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre vraiment. Je me passe une main dans le visage, question de m'aider à réfléchir, puis je me dirige vers le frigo d'où je sors une meule de camembert que je tâche de garder discrètement hors de vue. Adrien me jette un œil vague, mais ne réagit pas à ma mascarade. Je viens finalement m'asseoir à la table avec lui, laissant la meule sur mes genoux.

"Je..." J'hésite, oui. "Y faut que j'te parle, mais j'sais pas trop comment m'y prendre." Je le vois ouvrir les yeux, me regarder avec inquiétude, mais je lui souris doucement, tentant de me faire rassurante. Je finis par lui placer un doigt sur la poitrine. "J'ai besoin d’faire appel à ta confiance en moi, d'accord ?" Il soupire légèrement, mais hoche la tête. Bien... Par où commencer ? "Tu t'souviens ? J't'ai dis que j'te connaissais... J'te connais sur certains points, mais y en a d'autres qui m'sont totalement inconnus."

"Comme ?" me demande-t-il, curieux.

"J'sais qu’t'es allergique aux plumes, mais j'sais pas c'que t'aimes manger. J'sais ton adresse courriel, mais pas ta date de fête." Je fais une pause. "J'sais qui sont Nathalie et l'Gorille, mais j'sais pas plus que toi c'qui est arrivé à ta mère..." J'ai hésité à parler du dernier point, mais cela fait partie de ce que je veux qu'il sache. "J'sais qu'tu détestes les secrets, et j'te promets d'être aussi honnête et d’jouer cartes sur table autant qu’possible, mais y'a des choses que, tu dois l'comprendre, j'peux pas t'dire tout d'suite." Comment lui faire une image ? "On révèle pas à un enfant d'trois ans qu’le Père Noël existe pas... On l’lui annonce que quand y est prêt à comprendre..."

"Tu me compares à un enfant de trois ans ?!" me lance Adrien avec une moue comique.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler, mais ce que je dois lui dire est un sujet sérieux. "Non, mais j'ose espérer qu'tu comprends l'image..." Il roule des yeux en souriant et hoche la tête. Il est clown; pas stupide. "Là où j'veux en venir, c'est qu'y a des choses que j'sais, mais que j'peux pas t'dire comment j'les sais, d'où m'viennent mes infos, et qu'y en a que j'sais, mais dont j'peux pas t'parler. Pas que j'veux pas; mais que j' _PEUX_ pas, simplement parce que t'es pas encore prêt à les savoir."

"Pas encore prêt ?" répète-t-il en baissant les yeux. Il doit penser aux fois où Ladybug a dû lui cacher des choses parce que Maître Fu, le Gardien des Miraculous, lui avait demandé de ne rien lui dire parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à être mis au courant.

Je lui mets une main sur le bras, près de son épaule. "Si t'es prêt dans cinq minutes, j'te l'dirai dans cinq minutes, mais si t'es prêt dans dix ans, j'te l'dirai qu’dans dix ans. C'pas quelque chose que j'tiens à t'cacher, juste quelque chose dont j'peux pas t'parler tout d'suite, et j'apprécierais qu'tu respectes et comprennes ça, d'accord ?"

Il est légèrement tendu, agrippant son t-shirt vis-à-vis son cœur, là où j'ai placé mon doigt au début de mes explications. Il veut me faire confiance, il se force à me faire confiance. Il ferme les yeux, tentant de prendre une décision, puis me regarde, l'air décidé, et hoche résolument la tête.

Je souris. "Bien ! Comme j't'ai dit, y'a pas mal de choses que j'sais sur toi. J'pourrais t'dire sans trop m'tromper c'qui s'trouve dans ta chambre,..."

"Sérieusement ?!" s'étonne Adrien, me regardant avec de grands yeux. "Comme quoi ?"

Mon sourire s'étire en un sourire digne du Chat de Cheshire. "Tu m' _challenges_? Rampe de skateboard, tyrolienne, mur d'escalade, jeux d'arcade, table de _babyfoot_ , panier de basket avec affichage des points, divan et télé, ordinateur à quatre écrans, lit au moins taille "queen", et y reste encore d'la place pour le piano à queue. Sans compter la collection d'animés japonais et d'jeux vidéos sur la mezzanine. Et j'parle même pas d'la salle de bain ! Comment j'm'en sors ?" Je sens que sa mâchoire est tombée quelque part par terre et qu'elle a roulé. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux et tente de refermer la bouche, mais n'y arrive pas. J'éclate de rire, et cela semble le ramener à la raison. "Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'c'est pas ça que j'sais qui est l'plus impressionnant !" Il secoue vigoureusement la tête pour se replacer les idées et me regarde de nouveau avec de grands yeux, comme s'il était impensable que je puisse en savoir encore plus sur lui. "J'connais toutes tes activités para-scolaires." Cette fois, s'il était Chat Noir, j'aurais vu ses fausses oreilles s'écraser sur sa tête. "J'sais qu'à part les _photoshoots_ , qu'tu suis des cours de Chinois, tu joues du piano, tu fais d'l'escrime, du basket, tu suis des cours d'autres formes de combat, genre karaté et peut-être même _capre..._... J'sais jamais comment l'prononcer… _capreira_?"

" _Capoeira_..." me corrige Adrien dans un souffle, tentant encore d’assimiler mes explications.

Je hoche la tête, tentant d'enfin enregistrer l'information correctement. "Bref... J'sais même qu'tu vas faire du volontariat dans un refuge pour chatons…" _Pour ça, je dois remercier_ _Marinette !_ Je redeviens plus sérieuse cette fois, mettant la meule de camembert sur la table, mais la tenant cachée dans ma main. "J'connais toutes tes activités para-scolaires... absolument toutes... même celle..." Je pousse la meule vers lui. "...qui nécessite de s’recharger au camembert."

Il se passe alors un long moment pendant lequel Adrien nous regarde alternativement, la meule de fromage et moi. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il cherche une parade, qu'il essaie de trouver de quoi s'échapper de la situation. _Lui ? Chat Noir ? Non, impossible ! Et pourquoi une activité para-scolaire aurait-elle besoin de camembert ?_ Je me sens presque méchante de le regarder, la tête appuyée dans ma main, se chercher des excuses, mais mon sourire s'étire un peu trop et je décide finalement d'abréger ses souffrances. "Tu peux sortir d’ta cachette, Plagg."

La petite créature noire ne se fait pas attendre, au grand désarrois d'Adrien qui tente de la retenir sans succès. Je lui tends nonchalamment la main et me présente comme je le ferais avec un humain. Il répond à ma poignée de main de sa petite patte, puis me lance un regard critique. "Tu en sais beaucoup sur Adrien; qu'en est-il de moi ?"

Je me redresse sur ma chaise, pointant mon regard droit sur la créature magique qui flotte à quelques pouces de moi. "T'es Plagg, le kwami d'la destruction et d'la malchance. T'es l'opposé d'Tikki, la coccinelle d'la création et d'la bonne fortune. Tikki et toi avez vu l'jour en même temps et, à mon avis, ça remonte à la création même d'l'univers, au " _Big Bang_ ", là où l'univers s'est créé dans une explosion - _mais ça, c'est ma théorie, pas un fait_. Sans en connaître tant plus, j’connais aussi Trixx le renard, Wayzz la tortue, Duusu le paon, Nooroo le papillon, Sass le serpent et Pollen l'abeille... Alors ? J’me débrouille comment?"

Plagg mets quelques secondes à digérer tout ça, puis se tourne vers Adrien. "Elle est douée !" Puis, à ma grande surprise, Plagg vient flotter jusqu'à mon épaule et vient s'y poser comme un perroquet sur l'épaule d'un pirate.

Je jette un œil amusé à Plagg, puis me tourne vers Adrien. Il ne semble pas avoir retrouvé sa mâchoire encore, mais il se mélange dans sa surprise une certaine crainte. Je reprends mon sérieux et le regarde doucement pendant que je prends la meule de camembert et en coupe un morceau pour le donner à Plagg. _Il n'a eu qu'un morceau de cheddar plus tôt, il doit être affamé._ "Si j'ai décidé d’tout t'dire dès l'départ, c'est pas pour t'enlever Chat Noir... au contraire. J'sais à quel point Chat est important pour toi, et _jamais_ j't'enlèverais ça. Si j't'en ai parlé, c'est justement pour qu'tu t'sentes à l'aise à l'utiliser quand tu veux. Le temps d'rentrer chez toi, si tu veux sortir, j'te retiendrai pas. J'veux qu'tu m'fasses confiance. Dis-moi quand tu pars et quand tu reviens, et hésite pas à m'en parler si t'as besoin d'aide pour régler un problème ou si t'es blessé... Ton identité a beau devoir rester secrète, parfois, ça peut être pratique d'avoir un allié en-dehors du masque. Après tout, même Batman a Alfred !" Adrien semble s'être calmé et regarde Plagg sur mon épaule qui, je le sens, hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Il semblerait que le kwami m'ait adoptée.

**=^..^=**

Elle sait...  
Elle sait _tout !_    
Et elle le prend avec le sourire !?  
Elle se propose même de m'aider au besoin ?!

Elle se lève de table et se dirige vers la cuisine, Plagg couché sur son épaule, les deux tellement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre qu'on dirait qu'ils ont toujours fait cela. Plagg a toujours été d'accord pour que je révèle mon identité à Ladybug, alors le fait que quelqu'un soit déjà au courant sans que j'aie eu à faire ou dire quoi que ce soit ne semble pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Mais comment peut-elle savoir ? Comment connaît-elle les kwamis ? Les Miraculous ?

Je réalise soudain que, lorsque nous étions au magasin et que nous discutions de Chat Noir, qu'elle savait... Elle savait que Chat Noir était assis à côté d'elle, que Plagg était dans ma poche... Et qu'elle savait que je lui donnais mon morceau de fromage lorsque je me suis éloigné.

Ce n'était pas seulement Adrien Agreste qu'elle a vu entrer dans son bureau, mais également Chat Noir...

Je me demande...

"Si tu sais pour moi, est-ce que tu sais qui est Ladybug ?"

"Oui."

Réponse concise. Elle ne m’en dira pas plus.

"Sais-tu qui est le Papillon ?"

Elle hésite. "Oui..."

Cette fois, la réponse me donne des frissons dans le dos. Nous combattons le Papillon et ses akumas depuis près d'un an et elle, elle sait qui il est ?

"Tu... Tu ne me diras pas qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?" Je garde espoir.

"Non..."

J'aurais dû m'en douter. "Pourquoi !? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ??"

Elle me regarde et pointe à son cœur. _Fais-moi confiance…_ C'est vrai. Elle m'a bien dit dès le départ qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas me cacher, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas me révéler; que je devais lui faire confiance. Je hoche la tête et baisse les yeux. "C'est vrai, excuse-moi..."

Nous restons silencieux, juste un instant, puis... "Adrien ?" Je me tourne vers elle, inquiet de subir de quelconque représailles. Elle me sourit doucement. "Tu viens ? J'vais t'montrer à préparer la courge."

Et juste comme ça, elle change de sujet, comme si nous avions parlé de la météo. Je vais la retrouver au comptoir et elle me montre comment couper et préparer la courge. C'est simple, mais pour l'instant, elle préfère s'en charger. Une fois que la courge est mise au four, elle s'éloigne un instant et revient avec le téléphone sans fil qu'elle me tend. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle n'a pas vraiment envie de me laisser partir, et mon regard ressemble probablement au sien. Je prends le combiné avec réticence et compose le numéro de Nathalie. Étrangement, je tombe sur sa boîte vocale. Au moins, je sais que j'ai le bon numéro, mais Nathalie n'a jamais laissé la boîte vocale embarquer sauf si elle était déjà au téléphone. Seulement, Joel a bien laissé au moins un message sur sa boîte vocale et, depuis le milieu de l'après-midi, elle aurait déjà dû avoir rappelé. J'essaie cette fois le numéro du Gorille, mais même chose. Je regarde le téléphone comme si le combiné allait me donner toutes les réponses à mes questions. Il ne me reste qu'une solution, et elle ne m'enchante pas.

Je me tourne vers Emilie, mais je dois afficher un regard paniqué parce qu'elle s'approche de moi et me serre doucement dans ses bras. "Si t'es pas à l'aise, ou si tu trouves qu’ça dégénère, tu m'passes le téléphone et j'le gère, d'accord ?" Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre les lèvres. Emilie, gérer mon père ?! Emilie semble comprendre mon appréhension et me sourit, l'air malicieux. "Y est resté en France, non ? Qu'est-ce' tu veux qui m'arrive ?"

Je souris. C'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas faire grand-chose, et rien ne garantie que je vais lui parler non plus. Je prends une profonde inspiration et compose son numéro... mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse... _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! Est-ce que tout le monde m'a oublié ? Ou m'ignore ? Je ne comprends pas !_ Emilie et moi nous échangeons un regard perplexe et inquiet, puis elle récupère le téléphone et hausse les épaules.

"Tant pis ! On a fait notre part ! ‘ _Demain est un autre jour’_ à c'qu'on dit..." Elle se tourne vers la chambre secondaire, puis soupire, l'air dépité. " _Eurk_..." Elle se plante dans le cadre de porte et y reste pendant un moment, puis se tourne vers une autre pièce, un bureau ou un boudoir, et revient quelques fois comme ça. Je la regarde faire sans trop comprendre, puis je la vois commencer à déplacer des meubles et changer des choses de place, descendre au sous-sol des choses qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Autant je commence à comprendre, autant je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. "Disons qu'c'est pas l'genre de chambre que j'entretiens vraiment, pis comme tu t'enlignes pour passer peut-être plus qu'une nuit ici, vu la rapidité à laquelle ta gang essaie de t’rejoindre, autant rendre la chambre un peu plus fonctionnelle qu'a l'est en c'moment, non ?" Elle dépose le morceau de meuble qu'elle tenait par terre, puis me pointe le salon. "Tu peux aller regarder la télé en attendant. Quand la minuterie va sonner, tu sors la courge, t’a retournes pis t’a remets pour un autre vingt minutes, ok ?"

Elle ne veut pas que je l'aide avec son brouhaha, mais elle ne veut pas non plus que je me sente inutile... _J'adore cette femme !_ Je hoche la tête et je me permets d'explorer un peu plus de rez-de-chaussée. Les choses n'y sont pas rangées avec autant de soins que chez moi, mais ce n'est pas complètement à l'envers non plus. Ils ne se cassent juste pas la tête à tout ranger, c'est tout. Ce qui fait le plus désordre sont la poussière et les poils de chat... Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore vu de chat dans la maison, mais il est clair qu'il y en a au moins un... ou vingt... Difficile à dire.

**=^/-\^=**

Adrien me hèle au bout de la cuisson de la courge. Je suis toujours en train de me battre avec les meubles pour réorganiser sa ‘ _future chambre’_ , mais je mets ce que je suis en train de faire de côté pour lui montrer la suite. Je lui explique donc comment défaire les fibres de la courge avec une fourchette, puis mon expérience me fait égoutter les ‘ _pâtes’_ avant de tout remettre au four avec le pot de sauce versé dessus et gratiné avec du fromage râpé. Le temps que le reste de la cuisson se fasse, Alain revient de la piscine et nous mangeons tous ensemble. Adrien remarque que mon conjoint n'est pas aussi intimident qu'il se l'était imaginé au départ, et Alain constate rapidement qu'Adrien a vraiment un bon fond et qu'il s'entend plutôt bien avec lui. Alors que l'émission que nous écoutons se termine et que les assiettes sont plus que vides, Adrien ne dit pas un mot et ramasse le tout pour se diriger vers la cuisine et... _commence_ _r_ _à faire la vaisselle !?_ "Adrien ?! Qu'est-ce' tu fais ?"

Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire reconnaissant sur le visage. "Je crois qu'après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, m'occuper de la vaisselle est la moindre des choses."

Je pousse un soupire. "C'pas à toi d'faire ça, voyons ! T'es mon inv~"

"Nope !" me coupe-t-il en me pointant de la brosse-éponge comme de son sabre d'escrime, un sourire narquois à la figure. "Tu sors de cette cuisine ! Oust !!"

J'éclate de rire et lève les mains en signe de résignation. "D'accord, _Kitty_ ! D'accord ! J'abandonne !" Je vois un petit sourire amusé au surnom que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'utiliser. _Attention! On voit ton Chat!_ De toute façon, il y a encore sa chambre dont je dois m'occuper.

Au bout d'une heure, tout est réglé. Adrien a une chambre relativement fonctionnelle, la cuisine est rangée, et nous nous installons pour regarder un film, Alain sur le fauteuil et Adrien et moi nous partageons le divan. Mais à peine le film a-t-il commencé que je vois Adrien se forcer à rester éveillé. Les événements de la journée l'ont vraiment mis à bout. Je m'étire pour m'emparer d'une jetée et la lui place doucement sur le dos avant de l'inviter à s'appuyer la tête sur mon épaule. Ou il se sent plus à l'aise avec moi que je l'avais imaginé, ou notre communication non-verbale a encore besoin de raffinement parce qu'il décide plutôt de s'installer la tête sur mes cuisses. J'échange un regard avec Alain, puis un sourire. Nous nous sommes rencontrés que pendant l'après-midi, et c'est comme si les choses avaient toujours été comme elles le sont en ce moment. Je place mon bras autour de sa poitrine et je commence à lui jouer dans les cheveux de ma main libre. Il se met à ronronner au bout de cinq secondes - _heureusement assourdi par le son de la télévision_ \- et je sens qu'il s'est endormi après tout juste cinq minutes. J'attends la fin du film avant de le réveiller et de le pousser à aller se coucher. De toutes façons, il est tard et nous allons aussi aller dormir. Il se lève comme un zombie, nous souhaitant bonne nuit, et disparaît dans la chambre d'amis.

.oOoOo.

J'ai toujours eu que ma nièce à coucher, et elle est du genre à dormir comme un loir. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire réveiller en pleine nuit par des cris et des gémissements. Je me tourne vers Alain pour savoir s'il a entendu, mais comme il dort avec des bouchons - _non, je ne ronfle pas !_ \- il dort paisiblement. Je me lève donc pour aller voir ce qui se passe et je me fais accueillir par une paire d'yeux verts, inquiets, qui flottent à quelques centimètres de mon nez. Je tâche de faire un signe rassurant à Plagg et entre dans la chambre pour retrouver Adrien en plein cauchemar. Il est agité… _très_ agité. Je m'approche doucement de lui et tente de le réveiller, mais sans succès. Il est vraiment plongé trop profondément dans son rêve. Je me pince l'arche du nez en soupirant. _B_ _onjour la nuit blanche_. Je décide de prendre la place de son oreiller, lui appuyant la tête sur mes cuisses et m'appuyant le dos au mur, utilisant l'oreiller que je remplace comme coussin pour rendre la position un peu plus confortable. Je m'aperçois que ce simple changement semble le calmer, mais pas entièrement. Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, je lui place un bras autour de la poitrine et l'autre dans ses cheveux, chuchotant doucement. Les traits de son visage commencent à se détendre, mais un sursaut lui fait me saisir le poignet qui se trouve sur sa poitrine et le serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne me fait pas particulièrement mal, mais ce n'est pas agréable. Après deux minutes qui semblent interminables, il finit par se rendormir complètement, mais il m'est impossible de bouger de ma position. Plagg semble l'avoir compris. Il se frotte la tête contre ma joue, puis vient se blottir sur mon épaule, dans le creux de mon cou. Tant qu'à être coincée, autant l'être en bonne compagnie !

**=^..^=**

Mon réveil se fait à la fois de façon douce et brutale. Douce parce que je sens que je ne suis pas seul; brutale parce que _BON SANG ! MAIS OÙ EST-CE QUE JE SUIS !?_ Il me faut bien quelques minutes pour réaliser que, même si ce n'est pas ma chambre, je sais finalement où je me trouve et la présence à mes côtés, plutôt sous ma tête, est ce qu'il y a de plus rassurante. Je redresse légèrement la tête pour voir Emilie, endormie assise le dos contre le mur. Pourquoi a-t-elle ressenti le besoin de me servir d'oreiller cette nuit ? Je vois alors Plagg sortir de derrière son rideau de cheveux et venir flotter au-dessus de moi.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Je murmure, je ne veux pas réveiller Emilie.

Pour une fois, Plagg reste délicat dans ses explications. "Tu t'es mis à faire des cauchemars, et Emilie est venue voir ce qui t'arrivait."

Des cauchemars... Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive, mais c'est bien la première fois que je ne m'en rappelle pas. Habituellement, je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur avec un Plagg qui vient se plaindre que j'ai gâché sa nuit... _Ah, j'ai compris !_ Il ne fait pas attention pour moi, mais pour Emilie ! _Pff... Ce kwami n'a vraiment pas de_ _cœur._ _.._ Et Emilie n'a sans doute pas fermé l’œil de la nuit.

" _Kitty_ ?" fait alors Emilie d'une voix pâteuse. "Tu pourrais relâcher mon bras, s'y-te-plaît ? J'pense pas qu'tu vas tomber du lit..."

 _Relâcher son bras ?_ Je penche la tête et remarque que je serre son poignet gauche de ma main droite, si fort que les doigts me font mal et mes jointures en sont blanches. Lorsque j'arrive à défaire ma prise, je constate avec effroi que ma main a laissé une marque bleutée sur le bras de mon hôtesse. Depuis combien de temps je m'accroche à elle comme cela ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu dormir en tenant aussi fermement ma prise ? Comment Emilie a-t-elle fait, elle, pour dormir ?! Elle ne fait que récupérer sa main et masser la partie endolorie en baillant. Pas de commentaire, pas de jugement. Elle prend la chose comme elle vient et fait avec. Je me recroqueville et ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard piteux. "Je suis désolé, je..."

"Un peu d'glace et un peu d'temps pis ça paraîtra plus." Elle me passe doucement la main dans les cheveux. "T'en fais pas pour ça..."

"Mais je..." _J'y tiens ! Je suis sincèrement désolé !_

"T’souviens-tu d'ton rêve ?" _Elle ne me laisse vraiment pas la chance_ _de m’excuser_ _!_ "Ç'avait l'air pas mal intense..." ajoute-t-elle en me montrant son ecchymose.

"Je..." Je secoue la tête. "Habituellement, ce sont des rêves qui concernent ma mère, ou Ladybug et moi lors de nos combats."

"Je vois..." Elle penche sa tête par en arrière et ferme les yeux, replaçant sa main endolorie sur ma poitrine et continuant de jouer dans mes cheveux de sa main droite. Après un moment, je crois qu'elle s'est à nouveau endormie. "J'pencherais pour une chute potentiellement fatale" marmonne-t-elle alors. "À la façon dont tu t'accrochais à moi, j'te dirais qu'tu faisais tout ton possible pour empêcher LB d'tomber vers une mort certaine..."

Je détourne le regard et ferme les yeux. "C'est possible... C'est la première fois que je ne me rappelle plus de mon rêve, mais c’est un rêve que j’ai déjà fait. Habituellement, je me réveille en sursaut ou après avoir reçu une claque de la part de Plagg..."

"Honnêtement, Gamin, je crois que cette nuit aura été ta nuit la plus paisible depuis que je te connais", me lance ce dernier en retournant se blottir sur l'épaule d'Emilie.

Nous nous échangeons un regard, puis un sourire, et décidons finalement de nous lever.

À quand remonte la dernière fois où je me suis senti le cœur aussi léger, déjà ?...

**=^/-\^=**

La première fin de semaine d'Adrien chez moi était d'abord un _weekend_ d'organisation et de compromis. Adrien avait certaines habitudes que je ne connaissais pas et, bien qu'il soit enclin à déroger à certaines pour les besoins de la cause, il tenait mordicus à d'autres. J'ai également noté qu'emprunter des vêtements à Alain ne serait pas suffisant. La grande stature d'Adrien nous a obligé rapidement à lui magasiner des vêtements à sa taille.

Nous avons également tenté à plusieurs reprises de rejoindre ses tuteurs légaux, mais toujours aucune nouvelle. J'ai même fait quelques recherches sur Internet à savoir s'il ne leur était pas arrivé un accident ou un incident qui pourrait expliquer l'absence de retour d'appel, mais rien, aucune information nulle part. J'ai alors commencé à me faire mes propres hypothèses sur la situation, et cela impliquait qu'Adrien n'allait pas passer que quelques jours chez nous... Même son meilleur ami Nino était plus facile à rejoindre et n'était pas plus au courant de ce qui se passait au Manoir Agreste.

La fin de semaine s'est rapidement écoulée. Je me suis excusée je ne sais plus combien de fois auprès d'Adrien pour devoir le laisser seul à la maison, lui offrant une clé s'il avait à sortir. Il n'a fait que sourire - _un sourire sincère, pas celui pour les photographes_ \- et m'a assurée que tout irait bien. Je sais qu'il a l'habitude d'être laissé seul à cause du travail - _et du caractère_ \- de son père, mais l'idée que je doive également en venir là me rebutait. Il a dû le remarquer puisqu'il m'a aussitôt fait un câlin en me répétant que tout irait bien... _Si tu le dis..._ En rentrant du travail cette journée-là, j'ai découvert que, si sa chambre était aussi propre et rangée chez lui, ce n'était pas du fait d'un employé qui passait régulièrement. Pour s'occuper, Adrien avait passé dans toute la maison pour ranger et nettoyer... _Comment rendre quelqu'un mal-à-l'aise ? Faites du ménage chez cette personne alors qu'elle est absente et que vous êtes sensé être son_ _ **invité**_ _..._ Honnêtement, je crois que la maison n'avait jamais été dans un tel état depuis notre emménagement... Un signe que certaines habitudes de vie devaient changer…

.oOoOo.

Les jours ont commencé à se succéder. Alors qu'au départ, nous tentions de rejoindre Gabriel et son équipe deux à trois fois par jours, nous en sommes tombés rapidement à tenter aux deux ou trois jours. Mon travail de bureau me permettait de faire certaines démarches concernant Adrien, mais également à propos de Chat Noir. Assez rapidement, j'ai pu trouver le lien du _Ladyblog_ et commencer à me tenir au courant de ce qui se passait à Paris. Apparemment, le Papillon se tenait tranquille et la ville semblait commencer à s'inquiéter pour Chat Noir. Bien que Ladybug n'ait pas eu besoin de son aide, pouvant compter sur d'autres héros pour lui prêter main-forte, elle-même se sentait concernée par l'absence soudaine de son premier et principal partenaire. J'ai donc pris une initiative et me suis inscrite au blog, lançant un message sur le réseau que je désirais discuter avec la jeune Lady en privé. Ça m'a à la fois surprise et rassurée de voir qu'elle avait rapidement répondu à mon appel.

**Claws_Out83: Bonjour Ladybug. Merci de m'avoir répondu**

_-LadyLuck-: Je fais toujours ce que je peux pour mes fans !_  


**Claws_Out83: Oh ! Mais je ne suis pas qu'une fan; je suis aussi une amie ! :)**

_-LadyLuck-: Une amie en quoi ?! o_O_  


**Claws_Out83: J'ai des nouvelles de Chat Noir...**

_-LadyLuck-: QUOI ?!_  
_-LadyLuck-: Il va bien ???_  


**Claws_Out83: Oui, oui ! :)**  
**Claws_Out83: Tout va bien**  
**Claws_Out83: Mais il risque de ne pas pouvoir revenir pendant un certain temps...**  
**Claws_Out83: J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problèmes... :(**

 _-LadyLuck-: comment je peux savoir que vous me dites la vérité ?_  


**Claws_Out83: À ça, il t'aurait répondu: "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti, Buginette ?"**

Il y a eu un long moment avant qu'elle ne réponde, si long que j'ai cru pendant un instant qu'elle s'était déconnectée.

 _-LadyLuck-: C'est une bonne nouvelle..._  


**Claws_Out83: Je ne peux pas te donner les détails ni le pourquoi du comment, mais tu dois savoir qu'il va bien et que sa vie n'est pas en danger.**  
**Claws_Out83: et que tu lui manques...**

 _-LadyLuck-: Vous pouvez lui transmettre un message de ma part ?_  


**Claws_Out83: Bien sûr !**  
**Claws_Out83: Suis là pour ca ! ;)**  
**Claws_Out83: Quel est le message ?**

 _-LadyLuck-: "Tu me manques, mon Chaton... "_  


**Claws_Out83: =^_^=**  
**Claws_Out83: Il en sera heureux...**  
**Claws_Out83: Je te redonnerai des nouvelles s'il y en a**  
**Claws_Out83: En attendant, penses-tu pouvoir considérer que "pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles" ?**

_-LadyLuck-: Je vais essayer..._

Lorsque à mon retour j'ai parlé de cette conversation avec Adrien, il s'est littéralement jeté dans mes bras, heureux que j'aie eu cette attention. Il aurait voulu parler à Ladybug, mais ignorait comment s'y prendre. Au moins, il était certain que sa Lady n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'elle se débrouillait malgré les circonstances.

**=^..^=**

Décidément, le temps des fêtes dans ma ‘nouvelle famille’ - _si je peux me permettre de l'appeler ainsi_ \- est complètement différent de ce que j'ai vécu l'an passé. Oh ! Bien sûr, mes dernières fêtes de Noël ont été particulièrement joyeuses, mais il aura également fallu que je sois porté disparu pendant un moment et que je me retrouve plus ou moins mêlé à une attaque d'akuma pour qu'on s'inquiète pour moi et qu'on organise une vraie fête de Noël. Mais ça ! C'est incomparable ! Premièrement, nous avons eu plusieurs fêtes, question de pouvoir voir tout le monde. Emilie avait été relativement occupée par le temps des fêtes au travail et je n'ai pu rencontrer sa famille proche qu'à Noël. J'ai pu constater avec un sourire que je m'entends aussi bien avec Stéphane, le père d'Emilie, qu'avec Alain. Pendant la soirée, nous en étions même à faire un concours de celui qui ‘ _sortait le plus de niaiseries’_ et à mon grand désarrois, ce n'est même pas moi qui ai gagné ! Et si Emilie a une attitude maternelle avec moi, alors sa mère Elise est encore pire ! Je crois surtout que, parce qu'Emilie et Alain n'ont pas d'enfant, c'est son instinct de _Mamie_ qui était le plus présent. Mélanie, la jeune sœur d'Emilie, m'a carrément sauté dans les bras en me rencontrant et semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me connaît aussi, mais j'ignore si, comme Emilie, elle connaît également l'envers de la médaille. Mélanie ne m'en a pas parlé et n'a pas semblé être portée à aborder le sujet. Elle l'ignore peut-être ou n'a pas jugé nécessaire de me le faire savoir. Enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau, Eve, la fille de neuf ans de Mélanie et la filleule d'Emilie. C'est une boule d'amour et... _c'est la pire de tous !_ Elle ne manque pas une occasion de faire rire, prend les blagues pour ce qu’elles sont, même quand c'est à ses dépends et elle n'a pas peur d'en rendre. J'apprends pendant la soirée qu'Eve n'a jamais vraiment connu son père et qu'elle a été élevée par tous... Emilie s'amuse à dire que ‘ _la pomme n'est pas tombée loin de l'arbre’_ et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

Après avoir _soupé_ , nous nous sommes installés au salon pour un échange de cadeaux. Bien entendu, Eve s'est retrouvée ensevelie de cadeaux et je n'en suis même pas surpris, et chacun des adultes se sont échangés un petit quelque chose, parfois aussi simple qu'une carte-cadeau pour aller déjeuner. Je les regardais faire, heureux de simplement être là et d'être témoin d'une vraie fête de Noël comme j'en voyais souvent dans les films et que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de vivre, même lorsque Maman était là... Mais tout d'un coup, tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi. _Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Des oreilles de chat ont poussé soudainement sur ma tête ?!_ Elise m'a alors tendu un paquet. _QUOI ?! Un cadeau pour moi ? Mais je ne fais même pas partie de la famille ! Je suis déjà honoré d'avoir été invité !_ J'ai alors pris le paquet et en ai sorti un _foulard_ au motif de coccinelle. Sans hésiter, je me suis tourné vers Emilie, la regardant d'un air complice.

"J'me suis contentée d'un foulard; j'suis pas aussi douée que M'man pour tricoter et j'avais pas beaucoup d'temps... en plus d’faire ça dans ton dos, c'était pas facile !" m'a-t-elle dit en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était rien.

J'ai éclaté de rire, mais je l'ai remerciée, puis Elise m'en a tendu un autre. _Quoi ?!_ Cette fois, j'ai trouvé dans la boite un bonnet et des moufles... euh... une _tuque_ et des _mitaines_ \- _je dois m'habituer au vocabulaire québécois…_ \- évoquant cette fois Chat Noir. La _tuque_ est noire avec des oreilles, avec une bordure vert néon évoquant le Cataclysme. Les _mitaines_ sont faites avec la même bordure au poignet que la _tuque_ , mais dans la paume se trouve une trace de patte du même vert néon, comme mon Miraculous lorsque Plagg est à l'intérieur. Mais alors que je regardais Emilie d'un air accusateur, c'est Elise qui s'est désignée comme coupable.

"Emi m'a juste fait la suggestion, c'est moi qui les ai faites."

 _Wow !_ Au moins, avec ça, je serai à l'aise pour le reste de l'hiver ! Mais Mélanie cette fois, m'a tendu un autre paquet plus grand celui-là. _Attendez, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici !?_ Cette fois, c'est littéralement une version manteau d'hiver de mon costume. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de regarder Emilie d'un air paniqué que j'espérais laisser paraître calme. Elle n'a fait que me sourire.

"J'ai dit à Mel que t'étais un grand fan de Chat Noir", m'a-t-elle dit avec un petit clin d’œil amusé. _Ouf ! Ça explique un peu le tout._ "Comme a voulait étudier en design de mode et qu'elle a pas mal de talent dans c'qu'a fait, j'lui ai demandé un manteau inspiré d'Chat Noir. Et comme on est deux accrocs aux _cosplays_..."

J'ai alors réalisé quelque chose qui m'a presque choqué. "Vous avez toutes fabriqué quelque chose pour moi !? Je ne connais Emilie que depuis deux semaines et vous avez trouvé le temps de faire tout ça ?! Pourquoi !?"

"On veut pas t'mettre à ‘a porte, mais au moins, l'jour où tu rentreras en France, t'auras d'quoi t'souvenir de nous !" a alors lancé Elise en souriant tendrement.

"Et ça fera déjà plus discret avec des vêtements Ladybug/Chat Noir en France que du _stock_ qui fait purement canadien !" a rajouté Mélanie en jetant un œil complice à sa grande sœur.

Celle-ci lui a répondu d'un ton faussement grognon. "Merci Mel, maintenant, j'l'imagine avec une veste matelassée à carreaux avec une tuque des _Canadiens_ en train d'manger d'la tire d'érable..."

Bien entendu, une référence typiquement québécoise que je ne comprenais pas, mais qui a semblé faire rire tout le monde. Emilie m'aura expliqué plus tard en me montrant des images sur l'ordinateur, et je n'ai pu y répondre qu'en riant. En France, on s'imagine souvent les Canadiens habillés de façon similaire et de voir qu'ils en rient eux-mêmes montre bien que je suis tombé sur des gens plus que biens.

Noël chez les Prud’homme, la famille proche d'Emilie, était quelque chose, mais la réunion de famille des Racine, le côté maternel d'Emilie, était dur à battre. Je n'ai jamais été entouré d'autant de personnes qui se disent faire partie d'une même famille dans une même pièce... Moi qui ai pratiquement toujours passé Noël seul ou presque, c'était quasiment... écrasant, mais dans un bon sens. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je croyais qu'Emilie était unique, exceptionnelle dans sa façon d'agir envers moi... Elle reste toujours hors normes à mes yeux, mais j'ai vite constaté que cette gentillesse était de famille. Je ne fais pas partie des leurs et pourtant, j'ai été accueilli à bras ouverts, sans questions ni préjugés. C'était la première fois que je les rencontrais et pourtant, je me sentais comme chez moi. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est lié par le sang ou par les liens conjugaux dans cette famille: on m'a expliqué que certains étaient des amis de famille de longue date et que d'autres avaient été non-officiellement adoptés.

J'ignore si c'est vraiment le cas, mais d'avoir trouvé cette famille, ces gens... Je crois que ma chance a tourné...

Enfin.

.oOoOo.

_Bonjour Père,_

_J’ignore ce qui se passe, pourquoi je n’arrive pas à vous rejoindre, mais j’espère que tout va bien. Je… Je suis désolé pour ce qui s’est passé. Je regrette, vraiment._

_Je veux seulement que vous sachiez que je vais bien. On a proposé de m’héberger le temps que j’arrive à vous rejoindre et à rentrer à la maison. Je vous fais parvenir mes nouvelles coordonnées pour quand vous souhaiterez me contacter._

_J’espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles,_

_Au revoir, Père._

_Je vous aime._

****óÔÔò** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le _pun_ , un Ragamuffin est une race de chat, mais originalement, ça désignait un enfant sans foyer habillé en guenilles. J'aimais la justesse et l'ironie de la chose...


	2. Furrever home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour où un Cinnamon Roll a décidé de rester dans ma vie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Melyxan pour le Kittymanjaro :)

**=^/-\^=**

Après les fêtes, la routine était déjà installée. Puisque Adrien n’allait pas à l’école, il restait à la maison et, pour se rendre utile auprès de nous, s’occupait des tâches ménagères, me laissant néanmoins m’occuper des repas. Cependant, j'insistais pour qu’il m’aide afin de lui montrer en même temps à cuisiner pour lorsqu’il aurait à quitter le nid familial, que ce soit celui du Québec ou celui de France. Je savais qu’il détestait se sentir inutile, alors quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à faire toutes les corvées, il a insisté. Il tenait à les faire; c’était sa façon de nous remercier de notre accueil et de ce que nous faisions pour lui. _Comment argumenter contre cela?_

.oOoOo.

Bien que la présence de Chat Noir n’était pas particulièrement utile et devait, jusqu’à un certain point, demeurer secrète – _Adrien part pour le Québec et, tiens? Chat Noir se trouve comme par hasard au Québec dans la même période de temps? Quelle coïncidence!_ \- Adrien ne sortait que rarement et principalement de nuit afin de rester le plus discret possible…

Je savais très bien qu’il avait du mal avec les températures froides de l’hiver québécois, et comme j’ai conseillé à Adrien de ne sortir en Chat que la nuit, j’ai fait exprès de demander à ma sœur un manteau basé sur son costume pour qu’il puisse le porter lors de ses patrouilles nocturnes lorsque personne ne le verrait, et il pourrait porter son manteau en plein jour comme si rien n’était. Mais mon chaton aime un peu trop son manteau pour le porter lors de ses patrouilles, au cas où il l’abîmerait. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Mélanie en devant lui annoncer qu’il était arrivé un incident avec son cadeau et qu’il avait dû s’en débarrasser…

J’ai bien ris un matin où j’étais seule à la maison, regardant la télé. J’ai entendu un bruit venant de la chambre d’Adrien et ce dernier venir me rejoindre au salon, se dé-transformant au passage. Sans un mot, ayant du mal à mettre un pied devant l’autre, il s’est emparé d’une jetée, s’est enroulé dedans en la montant jusque sous son nez, et s’est laissé tomber sur le divan. Sans même me jeter un œil ou me demander quoi que ce soit, il s’est ensuite couché la tête sur mes genoux, me tournant le dos et se recroquevillant pour se couvrir le plus possible à l’aide de la jetée, puis il s’est mis à ronronner tout naturellement. L’image était trop parfaite…

"Tiens? On dirait qu’ma commande de _purr_ ito est arrivée!" J’avais du mal à parler sans rire, mais lui n’a fait que grogner un ricanement et s’est remis à ronronner. Il était parti tôt la veille et rentrait particulièrement tard ce matin. Il avait sans doute passé une nuit blanche et était à bout de forces et frigorifié... encore. "Mets _surtout pas_ l’manteau qu’Mel t’a fait. Y est beaucoup plus _utile_ dans l’garde-robe…" À cela, il n’a trouvé comme argument que de grommeler de nouveau. Il savait que j’avais raison, mais était trop fatigué pour répliquer quoi ce que soit. J’ai ris de bon cœur et ai commencé à jouer dans ses cheveux, mais quelque chose n’allait pas. Mon _purr_ ito était trop chaud à mon goût… J’ai mis ma main sur son front et ai constaté avec inquiétude qu’il faisait de la fièvre. Cette nuit ainsi que les précédentes passées dehors sans manteau, même si les pouvoirs de Plagg lui donnaient une meilleure résistance au froid, l’avaient rendu malade, et j’en ai eu la confirmation lorsque ses ronrons se sont transformés en quintes de toux. "Adrien, tu ferais mieux d’aller t’coucher… Tu fais d’la fièvre…" Je lui ai parlé doucement, caressant délicatement son front et retirant les mèches de cheveux qui commençaient à y coller. Il a mis un temps à réagir, mais a fini par se lever lentement, le mouvement le faisant tousser à en cracher ses poumons… _D’accord, il est vraiment mal en point._ Je me suis levée à mon tour et l’ai suivi jusqu’à sa chambre… Encore heureux puisque après tout juste quelques pas, je l’ai vu tituber et l’ai rattrapé juste avant qu’il ne s’effondre. Il n’était pas inconscient, mais était sans conteste exténué. Je lui ai passé un bras autour de mes épaules et l’ai guidé jusqu’à sa chambre, l’aidant à s’étendre dans son lit.

Sa respiration était sifflante et je voyais bien que, même s’il essayait de me parler, il n’y arriverait pas. Je l'ai aidé à se mettre à l'aise, puis suis partie pour revenir avec quelques médicaments et un verre d'eau. Je l'ai aidé à s'asseoir et lui ai donné les médicaments, puis le verre d'eau, puis lui ai expliqué comment prendre les pompes que j'utilise pour soigner mon asthme. Je me suis assurée qu'il avait quelque chose qui l'aide à faire baisser la fièvre, à dormir et finalement à respirer. Lorsqu'il allait dormir, je m'occuperais de veiller à faire baisser sa température encore un peu avec des linges froids et un peu de glace. Une quinte de toux l'a assailli. Je me suis assise à côté de lui sur le lit et ai commencé à lui frotter le dos de façon rassurante. "Une fièvre comme ça, ça s’ _pogne_ pas en quelques heures... T'es malade depuis combien d'temps ?" Mais avant qu'il ne fasse mine de me répondre, je me suis reprise. "Non, répond pas; tu vas m'mentir." Je l'ai senti se saisir sous mon bras. Je sais qu'il est porté à la chose pour justement ne pas inquiéter les autres. "Plagg ? Y est malade depuis combien d'temps ?" Au moins, avec le kwami, je suis certaine d'avoir l'heure juste.

"Ça fera cinq jours aujourd’hui" a répondu Plagg en secouant la tête d'un air découragé, Adrien le fusillant du regard comme s'il l'avait trahi.

J'ai soupiré. "Bien sûr." J'allais ajouter quelque chose, mais j'ai senti Adrien se tourner vers moi, la tête sur mon épaule, et me serrer dans ses bras au niveau de la taille. "Adrien Agreste..." J'ai pris un ton réprobateur, sans être agressif. Il a toussé un bon coup, puis s'est levé la tête, me regardant de ses yeux piteux, au bord des larmes. Je ne sais pas lire sur les lèvres, mais j'ai bien compris qu'il s'excusait. Il se sentait mal, et ce n'était pas à cause de sa fièvre. Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il craignait mes représailles, en particulier parce qu'il ne m'avait encore jamais vue fâchée, mais aussi parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas être celui qui allait déclencher ma première colère. Je me suis tout simplement penchée pour lui donner un baiser sur son front brûlant, le prenant sans conteste par surprise. Il m'a regardé de ses grands yeux vitreux, étonné par ma réaction. J'ai appuyé mon index sur son ventre, pressant légèrement. "Tu m’cause du soucis..." Je lui ai presque chanté mon mécontentement. Piquer une colère n'aurait servi à rien. Il se sentait suffisamment coupable sans avoir à renfoncer le clou. Il a baissé les yeux, regardant mon doigt d'un air perplexe, puis a détourné la tête. _J'me souci d'ton bien-être._ Je l’ai serré dans mes bras, répondant à son étreinte. "J'te rappelle que j'm'appelle pas _Gabriel_. Tu perturberas jamais suffisamment mon horaire pour qu’j'en sois fâchée, encore moins si c'est parc’ que t'es malade. T'as l'droit d'être malade, c'est naturel !" Il s'est appuyé la tête sur mon épaule et s'est remis à ronronner. "C'qui m'déçoit, c'est qu’t'as volontairement risqué d’tomber malade ET l’fait qu’tu me l'ais caché." J'ai senti son étreinte se resserrer considérablement. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde chez lui qui s'inquiétait de sa santé, et que quelqu'un le fasse enfin le faisait se culpabiliser encore plus de ce qui se passait. Je lui ai passé doucement la main dans ses cheveux. Il commençait à relaxer, et les médicaments pour l'aider à dormir commençaient à faire effet. Je me suis alors tournée vers le kwami. "Dis-moi Plagg, est-ce que son Miraculous l'aide à guérir plus vite dans son état actuel ?"

L'incarnation de la destruction a secoué la tête. "Non, il ne l'aide que lorsque son mal est causé par un akuma ou par une magie liée aux Miraculous."

J'ai acquiescé, puis me suis tournée vers Adrien pour vérifier sa réaction. "J'aimerais qu'tu donnes ta bague à Plagg le temps qu'tu guérisses." Il m'a regardée avec de grands yeux, comme si c'était à mon tour de le trahir. "J’veux pas t'enlever Chat Noir, mais j'veux pas non plus que, si y arrive quelque chose, qu'tu t'transformes à la première occasion et qu'tu sortes dans ton état actuel. J'te connais, _KitCat_ ! Tu fonces tête baissée vers le danger ! Plagg va aller cacher ton Miraculous, donc même moi, j'saurai pas y est où, et c'est Plagg et non moi qui va décider quand Chat peut reprendre du service."

Adrien et le kwami se sont échangé un long regard, Plagg déterminé à faire comprendre à son partenaire qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec mes conditions. Je savais que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était encore prêt à me confier la garde du précieux Miraculous, et en prenant moi-même l'initiative de ne pas entrer en contact avec le bijou, j'espérais gagner quelques points de confiance supplémentaires auprès du kwami. Je ne disais pas cela comme un ordre, mais bien comme un conseil, et Plagg semblait approuver l'idée. Après quelques minutes de délibération silencieuse, Adrien étant dans l'incapacité d'argumenter à voix haute de toute façon, ce dernier a retiré sa bague dans un soupire et l'a confiée à la créature magique qui s'est envolée loin de la pièce pour y revenir quelques instants plus tard, les pattes vides. De cette façon, je ne pourrais pas abuser des pouvoirs du Miraculous et Adrien ne pourrait pas se transformer sans l'accord de son partenaire.

Après cela, nous nous sommes installés plus confortablement dans le lit et je suis restée aux côtés d'Adrien jusqu'à ce que les médicaments fassent leur effet et l'endorment.

.oOoOo.

À partir de ce jour, Adrien est devenu plus prudent, notamment en ne sous-estimant plus les températures hivernales québécoises. Une fois que sa grippe - _qui a tout de même duré_ _une semaine_ _APRÈS l'avoir traitée_ \- est passée, Chat Noir a eu l'autorisation pour reprendre du service tout en restant discret. La télévision locale en faisait parfois mention, mais les informations restaient trop floues pour être le moindrement exploitables.

Les semaines, bientôt les mois, ont commencé à passer. Alain et moi n'étions pas les seuls à avoir une influence sur Adrien, mais il en avait également une sur nous... plutôt sur moi. L'exercice physique n'a jamais été mon point fort, et même si j'ai souvent essayé, suivre un régime et surveiller mon alimentation n'a jamais été facile pour moi, en particulier avec Alain qui brûle tellement bien ses calories depuis si longtemps qu'il n'a plus à s'en faire. Cependant, bien qu'Adrien soit plus mince et techniquement plus en forme qu'Alain, Adrien était également plus patient que mon conjoint... Je ne dis pas qu'Alain est du type impatient, mais lorsque nous sortions nous entraîner, Alain faisait les choses de son côté et moi du mien. Hors, Adrien restait à mes côtés, à m'encourager. Il ajustait sa vitesse à la mienne et s'organisait pour ne pas ralentir son propre rythme lorsque je devais prendre une pause. Il lui arrivait même à l'occasion de suivre Alain dans ses entraînements, et franchement, Alain était aux anges que quelqu'un arrive à le suivre. Quant à l'alimentation, Adrien suivait toujours son régime de mannequin, bien qu'il se permettait de tricher un peu plus souvent, et m'aidait à suivre certaines recettes que je lui montrais à préparer. Il profitait de nos connaissances, et partageait les siennes.

De plus, bien que nous tentions toujours de rejoindre M. Agreste, nos tentatives se faisaient de plus en plus distantes. Au bout d'un moment, honnêtement, nous nous demandions si c'était encore nécessaire d'essayer... Nous étions heureux, tous ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Pour le reste, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps...

.oOoOo.

J'ai mentionné que mon travail de bureau me permettait de m'occuper de certaines choses concernant Adrien...

Et j'ai pu en faire la démonstration lors de son anniversaire.

Nous avons comme tradition de nous réunir chez mes parents lors de l'un de nos anniversaires. Pour l'occasion, puisque nous nous faisons rarement des cadeaux, nous nous contentons de préparer le repas et dessert au choix du fêté, et le temps que nous passons ensemble nous est suffisant. Seule Eve fait exception à cette règle… _C'est une enfant pourrie gâtée..._ Cette fois, cependant, nous avions une nouvelle exception. Adrien n'avait pas encore assisté à la fête de Eve, et croyait que nous fêtions toujours de cette façon. À la date où nous allions chez mes parents, il se doutait bien que nous nous réunissions pour son anniversaire, mais il n'avait pas envisagé se faire accueillir dans une maison remplie de décorations. Ses dernières fêtes ne s'étaient pas vraiment déroulées comme il l'espérait, alors trouver une maison calme et accueillante et surtout, exempte d'akuma potentiel était un bonus en soi.

L'après-midi et le souper n'ont rien présenté hors du commun. Nous avons souligné les seize ans d'Adrien et, après le dessert, nous lui avons présenté quelques cadeaux.

Je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué, mais Adrien avait eu une poussée de croissance depuis son arrivée chez nous, et mes parents ont proposé de magasiner un nouveau lit avec lui, qu'il soit à la fois à son confort et à sa taille... Il venait de dépasser les six pieds ! Son lit était définitivement devenu trop court pour lui et, Adrien étant Adrien, il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Décidément, ce cadeau n'était pas seulement pour lui !

Le cadeau de la part de ma sœur, à ma demande cela dit, était plutôt personnel. J'avais réussi à mettre Mélanie en contact avec Alya, la créatrice du _Ladyblog_ et une amie relativement proche d'Adrien. Pour l'occasion, et à cause du décalage horaire, Alya avait fait le tour de ses collègues de classe et avait enregistré leurs messages pour lui. Il en était si heureux qu'il a voulu les écouter tout de suite, devant nous, même si nous lui avions mentionné que ces messages étaient personnels et ne concernaient que lui. Il s'en moquait; il était heureux de les partager avec nous, nous permettre de connaître ses amis français. Il a placé la tablette sur la table de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse bien voir. Certains partageaient des souhaits de bonheur, mentionnant qu'il leur manquait, d'autres des blagues dont certaines à ses dépends. Son meilleur ami avait pris un peu plus de temps, lui exprimant à quel point il le trouvait courageux d'avoir affronté son père comme il l'avait fait et qu'il souhaitait le revoir bientôt. Un autre message, particulièrement personnel celui-là, l'a particulièrement touché. Un message de la part de Marinette. Sur le coup, elle semblait avoir du mal à dire ce qu'elle avait en tête, si bien qu'Alya a fait semblant d'arrêter d'enregistrer et a discuté avec elle, tentant de lui faire dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Alya avait ensuite monté l’audio de leur conversation sur un montage d’autres vidéos où on les voyait lui ou Marinette, ou des deux ensemble. Je savais très bien ce qui se passait, mais Adrien semblait troublé par la situation. Au fil de la conversation entre les deux amies, il a fini par réaliser que, si Marinette avait du mal à s'exprimer en sa présence, c'était à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui... Pas pour la marionnette d'Agreste junior, mais pour Adrien l'ami de classe.

_"J'aimerais pouvoir le lui dire... lui dire que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il ne m'aime pas... Il ne me voit sans doute même pas..."_

"Non, c'est pas vrai..." a murmuré Adrien, abasourdi. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses comme ça ?"

_"...et j'arrive même pas à le lui dire ! Comment veux-tu que je lui dise tout ça quand je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir en sa présence ? Je l'aime tant que mon cerveau devient de la bouillie et je n'arrive même pas à faire une phrase cohérente !"_

_"C'est un peu pour ça, la vidéo, Marinette !"_

_"Je sais, mais... ahhh... Il est un peu trop tard pour ça, tu ne trouves pas ?"_

_"Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, ma grande !"_

Adrien est resté un moment sans bouger, sans même cligner des yeux, quelques instants après la fin de la vidéo, mais je le sentais, son cerveau roulait à trois mille kilomètres à l'heure. Après tout, son propre cerveau arrêtait aussi de fonctionner lorsqu'il était en présence de Ladybug ! Soit, entant qu'Adrien, il agissait avec elle comme l'une des merveilles du monde; soit, entant que Chat Noir, il agissait comme un incorrigible et infatigable flirt. Marinette avait des sentiments pour lui, et il ne s'en était apparemment jamais rendu compte. Après un moment, son regard avait changé. Il venait de prendre une décision, mais je ne saurais dire laquelle.

Si la vidéo avait été forte en émotions, le dernier cadeau de la soirée allait littéralement changer la face du monde. Avec un sourire moqueur, j'ai placé un stylo devant lui. Il l'a regardé, puis m'a foudroyée du regard: il reçoit le même cadeau à chaque année de la part de son père. Je n'ai pu retenir mon éclat de rire. "T’inquiète; j’te niaise! C'est pas ton cadeau, mais tu risques d'en avoir d'besoin ! Du moins, j'espère qu'tu vas en avoir d'besoin..." Je lui ai alors tendu une enveloppe, mais quand il l'a tenue en main, je lui ai fait signe d'attendre avant de l'ouvrir. "C'qui s'trouve là-dedans relève entièrement d’toi. C'est _ta_ décision, à toi et à toi _seul_. Que t'acceptes ou refuses changera absolument rien en c'qui nous concerne, et si tu t'sens pas prêt à donner une réponse tout d'suite, l'offre a pas d'date d'expiration."

Adrien nous a envoyé à Alain et moi un regard perplexe, mais a fini par acquiescer. J'ai donc lâché l'enveloppe et l'ai laissé lire le document qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Si son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner pendant la lecture de la vidéo, il a littéralement explosé lorsqu'il a lu le document qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Pendant un bon moment, il a arrêté de bouger. Seules ses mains tremblantes pouvaient le distinguer d'une statue.

Il tenait une pré-acceptation à son adoption.

À seize ans, bien que n'étant pas majeur, Adrien était tout de même en âge d'avoir droit de parole quant à son avenir. Sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agissait, il avait déjà passé une entrevue téléphonique avec une travailleuse sociale qui lui avait demandé comment se passait sa vie chez nous, comment nous nous occupions de lui, mais aussi comment se passait la vie chez lui. Il n'y avait pas de jugement, que de la prise de renseignements. J'avais aussi réussi à contacter la police française pour avoir des nouvelles de Gabriel. Il semblait toujours être actif dans son manoir et j'avais mentionné nos nombreuses tentatives pour entrer en contact avec lui dans l'intérêt d'Adrien. On a ouvert un dossier et m'a assurée qu'on allait transmettre à Gabriel notre désir d'entrer en communication avec lui. Cependant, rien n'avait bougé et j'avais également transmis à la travailleuse sociale le numéro de dossier de la police française. Le refus constant de Gabriel d'entrer en contact avec nous a rapidement été considéré comme un abandon des privilèges parentaux de Gabriel et comme Adrien exprimait le désir de rester avec nous jusqu'à sa majorité, cela nous a donné le droit de devenir ses tuteurs légaux.

Le document que tenait Adrien était la demande pré-approuvée et signée par tous. Il ne manquait que sa signature. En signant, il pourrait obtenir la citoyenneté canadienne en plus de la citoyenneté française, aller à l'école, travailler, etc. Mais en signant, son père ne pourrait plus le récupérer, et il en était bien conscient. Adrien s'est alors lentement écroulé dans sa chaise, les bras sur ses genoux, tenant toujours le document comme si sa vie en dépendait, et la tête basse, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ma mère a fait mine de s'approcher de lui, mais je l'ai arrêtée d'un geste: c'était à moi à régler ça. Je me suis agenouillée à côté de sa chaise, tentant de voir son visage caché par ses cheveux. J'ai placé mes mains sur l'un de ses bras tremblotants afin d'attirer doucement son attention. "Tout va bien, Adrien, _tout va bien_." Je chuchotais tout juste pour qu'il me comprenne. "Si tu considères qu'on a franchi une ligne qu'on n'aurait pas dû, j'm'en excuse, je... j'veux qu'tu sois à l'aise avec cette décision. Si tu veux pas, ça..." Un geste d'Adrien, tout petit, tout discret, m'a littéralement coupé la voix. De sa main libre, il a lentement tapoté son index sur son nez. _J'me souci d'ton bonheur._ Il était heureux. Les mots lui manquaient, mais _il était heureux_ , trop heureux pour l'exprimer à voix haute. J'ai souris à mon tour, poussant un soupire mélangé à un éclat de rire. Je me suis redressée et j'ai serré Adrien dans mes bras, celui-ci répondant au ralenti à mon geste, sa tête m'arrivant à la poitrine et mon bras cachant en partie son visage. Je sentais des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais son geste m'indiquait qu'il s'agissait de larmes de joie. Ma mère m'a jeté un œil inquiet jusqu'à ce que, trop émue à mon tour pour pouvoir parler, je lui souris et hoche doucement la tête. Alors que tout le monde se réjouissait de la nouvelle et qu'Adrien relâchait notre étreinte, il m'a regardé et m'a fait un sourire qui m'a transpercé le cœur comme une flèche droit sur sa cible. Ma _"face de crapet"_ comme je m'amusais à l'appeler; mon croquis de Chat Noir sur mon écran d'ordinateur au travail. Il venait de me faire le même sourire sans même s'en rendre compte.

Cette fois, c'était moi qui pleurais de joie.

.oOoOo.

Les papiers officiels dûment remplis et envoyés, nous avons reçu ses pièces d'identité et documents personnels quelques semaines plus tard. Il était officiellement de notre famille et officiellement canadien. Nous avons également procédé à son classement scolaire afin de déterminer son niveau d'éducation. Je savais qu'il s'en sortirait bien, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il saute littéralement deux années ! À seize ans, il avait les connaissances pour passer directement au CÉGEP ! "Cégep ?" m'a demandé Adrien.

" _Collège d'enseignement général et professionnel_. Ça s'situe entre le secondaire - _ton lycée_ \- et l'université. Si tu décides de continuer vers l'université, tu peux suivre une formation générale qui dure juste deux ans, mais y a aussi des techniques qui t'permettent d'accéder directement au marché du travail et qui durent trois ans, incluant le stage. Tout dépend de c'que tu veux faire plus tard..." Adrien s'est mis à réfléchir, mais je me suis mise à rire. "T'es pas obligé d'penser à ça tout d'suite ! Pour l'instant, on doit encore t'inscrire à ta formation d'été pour palier au décalage de formation entre la France et l'Québec." Adrien m'a lancé un regard interloqué. "Ici, on s'en fout pas mal des présidents français..."

Il a éclaté de rire à mon regard impassible, mais a hoché la tête. Il venait de comprendre le type de formation qu'il lui faudrait suivre, en plus d'apprendre l'anglais. Je lui ai expliqué que le Québec étant la seule province francophone, il était bien utile de savoir parler couramment anglais. Ma sœur et moi sommes techniquement bilingues, alors il pourrait facilement se pratiquer avec nous et être parfaitement à l'aise avec une seconde langue...seconde. Après tout, s'il est capable de tenir une conversation en chinois, il devrait survivre à apprendre l'anglais !

.oOoOo.

Il semblerait que retourner à l'école après tout ce temps n'ait pas été des plus faciles pour mon C _innamon_ _R_ _oll_. Après avoir passé l'été à étudier la géographie et l'histoire du Canada et du Québec, les premières semaines de Cégep ont littéralement eu raison de lui. Il était heureux de retourner à l'école et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, de plus que ces personnes ne le connaissaient pas du tout, ou en savaient trop peu sur lui pour s'intéresser à lui de la même façon qu'on s'intéressait à lui en France. Du coup, l'ambiance lui paraissait complètement différente et il pouvait enfin se concentrer à être une personne normale - _ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être,_ _après tout_. Cependant, son univers était tellement bouleversé qu'il rentrait complètement exténué à la maison. Je l'ai même trouvé un jour, en plein après-midi, en train de faire une sieste directement couché en boule au sol, profitant de la chaleur du soleil d'automne, avec Plagg blotti sur la tête et mes trois chats couchés sur lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Un véritable _****Kitty****_ _manjaro_! Je n'ai pas pu résister et, même si je me doutais que Plagg n'y apparaîtrait pas, je les ai pris en photo et l'ai mise sur le fond d'écran de son ordinateur pour voir sa réaction.

Il a éclaté de rire et l'y a laissé pendant des mois.

  


**=^..^=**

Ma première année au Québec aura été une montagne russe d'émotions et de _bourrage de crâne_ , de nouvelles expériences et de nouvelles connaissances...

J'aurai appris que mon costume ne me protège pas des hivers québécois. Vraiment, je fais attention au manteau que m'a offert Mélanie, mais je ne le laisse plus à la maison lorsque je pars en patrouille. Emilie a même demandé à sa mère de lui montrer comment elle m'avait tricoté la _tuque_ et les _mitaines_ pour m'en refaire des semblables pour aller patrouiller. Maintenant, je peux sortir sans risquer d'attraper une pneumonie... Il faut dire que Plagg me surveille à chaque fois, mais je peux comprendre: lui aussi fini par avoir froid par mon intermédiaire.

Le printemps a définitivement été le bienvenu ! Alain s'est toujours entraîné d'une façon ou d'une autre cinq jours par semaine, que ce soit en faisant de la course, de la musculation ou de la nage. Dès que les températures l'ont permis, Alain s'est mis à aller courir dans un parc et Emilie suivait comme elle le pouvait. Elle s'est souvent plaint de son cardio médiocre, mais elle me disait que, depuis quelques temps, elle avait retrouvé la motivation pour perdre du poids. Cependant, je comprenais sa difficulté à poursuivre ses objectifs. Elle faisait souvent les choses seule de son côté, Alain se trouvant être à un niveau trop avancé pour elle. Quand le printemps est arrivé et qu'ils ont recommencé à aller dehors, je me suis mis en tête d'accompagner Emilie lorsque c'était possible. J'étais incontestablement plus en forme qu'elle, à la fois à cause de mon _ancien métier_ de modèle, mais également grâce à Chat Noir, mais je voulais rester à ses côtés autant que possible pour l'encourager, et c'est quelque chose qu'elle a semblé apprécier. Elle courait de plus en plus souvent dans son parcours, puis de plus en plus longtemps, et quand elle devait ralentir pour reprendre son souffle, je me contentais de faire un peu de sur-place, ou je prenais de l'avance et revenais. S'entraîner accompagnée de quelqu'un était motivant pour elle, et je voyais qu'elle donnait constamment son maximum. Elle me disait également avoir du mal à suivre certains régimes, encore une fois parce que Alain arrivait à brûler ce qu'il consommait en calories, alors elle était souvent la seule à devoir surveiller son alimentation et cela devenait démotivant. Je ne savais pas les préparer, mais je lui ai mentionné ce que j'avais l'habitude de manger. Encore une fois, parce qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle restait motivée et poursuivait sur la bonne voie. Par la même occasion, elle me montrait comment préparer ces repas, alors c'était gagnant-gagnant pour nous deux.

Mais on s'en doute, le point culminant de l'année a sans conteste été ma fête d'anniversaire. D'abord, je ne dis pas qu'avoir un bon lit est insignifiant comme cadeau, mais cette vidéo m'a touché droit au cœur. Kim, Max, Alix, Alya, Nino,... _Marinette_... Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ entre elle et moi, mais je croyais que ce n'était dû que par le fait d'être connu dans un domaine dans lequel elle rêve de travailler plus tard. Qu'elle était nerveuse parce qu'elle espérait faire bonne impression, pas qu'elle... avait des sentiments pour moi. À rester seul trop longtemps, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre certains aspects de la communication non-verbale...

Et que dire du fait d'avoir littéralement une _nouvelle famille_! Sur le coup, j'ai eu peur... peur des conséquences, que ce genre de décision se retourne contre moi. Faire officiellement partie de cette famille... Est-ce que Père pourrait vouloir me récupérer de force en apprenant cela et pourrait vouloir faire du mal à ces gens ? S'il leur arrivait quelque chose à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... Mais tout d'un coup, je me suis rappelé les _trois soucis_ d'Emilie: Mon bien-être, ma sécurité et mon bonheur. Même si la fin du monde nous tombait dessus, elle serait là pour moi. Même si Père lançait l'apocalypse sur nous, elle serait là pour moi. Même si le Papillon akumatisait toute la ville de Paris et nous l'envoyait sur la gueule, elle serait là pour moi. Elle m'a donné le choix et le temps. J'aurais très bien pu dire _non_ ou attendre, mais j'en avais trop envie. En moins d'un an, je n'aurai jamais été autant entouré d'amour que pendant les quinze années précédentes. Maman était plus proche de moi que Père, mais elle était également très occupée. Emilie et Alain font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour passer du temps avec moi. En France, il m'arrivait souvent de ne pas voir Père plus de 24 heures. Ici, ça ne dure que le temps qu'Emilie et Alain sont au travail; nous passons toujours la soirée ensemble. Et si je m'ennuyais, je pouvais toujours _lâcher un coup d'fil_ à Elise... en attendant de commencer l'école.

L'école... Autant je me serai battu pour pouvoir aller à l'école comme tout le monde quand j'étais en France, autant on m'a presque présenté la chose comme une obligation ici. Selon mon évaluation scolaire, j'aurais pu simplement passer un examen pour obtenir mon diplôme d'études secondaires, le niveau minimum que les entreprises demandent, et passer directement sur le marché du travail... Mais pour aller dans quel domaine ? Jamais avant aujourd'hui je n'ai eu à prendre ce genre de décision par moi-même. Je devais toujours faire ce que Père ou Nathalie avaient décidé pour moi. Emilie, en revanche, était pour mon indépendance et cherchait non pas à me brider dans ma prise de décisions, mais à me conseiller. Dans l'immédiat, elle m'a fortement recommandé de suivre une première année de formation générale au Cégep et de voir, au fil de mes études, ce qui pourrait m'intéresser comme métier ou comme domaine d'études plus tard. Il aurait été facile de répondre que je voulais aller dans le domaine de la mode, mais d'autre part, je n'ai jamais créé de vêtements comme mon père. Est-ce que j'y aurais vraiment ma place ? Est-ce que je compte vraiment travailler dans le domaine ?

Ç'aura été difficile de m'adapter à l'école pendant la première session, pas seulement à cause des cours, mais également à cause des gens. Premièrement, la plus part des étudiants sont adultes ou en voie de l'être. Je comprends qu'il ne m'en manque pas beaucoup pour l'être, mais ça surprend toujours quand je dis que je n'ai que seize ans. Ensuite, la plus part des gens ne me connaissent pas. Pas de _"Adrien ! Je suis ton plus grand fan !!"_ Je peux enfin me concentrer sur mes études sans me faire constamment déranger pour un autographe. Seuls ceux qui étudient dans la mode savent qui je suis, mais on ne m'accapare pas. Certains se demandent ce qui se passe dans ma vie, pourquoi je vis au Québec maintenant, mais je reste vague. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de leur raconter mon histoire de long en large. J'ai tout de même réussi à me faire quelques copains, et certains m'ont même invité à passer les fêtes chez eux.

Mais les fêtes, je les réserve pour ma famille. Je crois qu'Emilie a fait passer le mot dans sa parenté quant à mon adoption parce que j'ai reçu autant d'accolades de bienvenue que de _foutage de gueule_ , ce qui, on me l’a expliqué plus tard, est tout à fait normal dans la famille Racine. Ce dont j'ai eu le plus droit, c'est de passer le message à Emilie d'arrêter de _‘m'donner des coups d'pieds dans l'cul’_. Quand Mélanie a été la quatrième à me passer la remarque, je me suis dit qu'il serait temps que je passe en effet le mot à Emilie qui a éclaté de rire. Elle ne comprenait pas mon désarrois face au commentaire et a dû prendre le temps de m'expliquer l'effet théorique qu'une série de coups de pied au derrière aurait eu sur ma taille. Après tout, j'ai pris près de quinze centimètres depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vus ! J'ai eu l'occasion de comprendre que les mesures métriques et impériales étaient mélangées ici et que mon mètre 90 ne voulait rien dire, mais que de mentionner que je mesure maintenant 6'5" était parfaitement clair et impressionnant... et je n'ai même pas encore fini de grandir !

.oOoOo.

_Bonjour Père._  
_Il y a un an, j'ai fais une bêtise._  
_J'ai pris ce que je croyais être une initiative et je me suis sauvé de mon shooting photo. J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur des personnes formidables qui, plutôt que de me faire me sentir coupable, m'ont épaulé et m'ont accepté pour qui je suis._  
_Aujourd'hui, un an plus tard, je me sens chez moi... je **suis** chez moi._  
_J'ai commencé à aller à l'école, à apprendre à cuisiner,..._  
_Tout ça pour dire que..._  
_Vous me manquez, mais je ne suis pas triste, je ne suis pas seul. J'aime ces gens et je suis heureux de faire partie de leur famille. On s'est soucié de mon bien-être, de ma sécurité et de mon bonheur dès le début, et rien n'a changé depuis._  
_Si vous souhaitez renouer contact, vous avez déjà le numéro où me joindre, sinon..._  
_Je vous rappellerai l'an prochain._  
_Au revoir, Père._  
_Je vous aime..._  


****óÔÔò** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai aucune idée comment la bureaucratie fonctionne...
> 
> Juste... faites semblant que c'est possible, ok ?


	3. All you knead is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour où un Cinnamon Roll a obtenu un nouveau pouvoir...

**=^/-\^=**

"Emi, j'ai peut-être une idée pour mes études !" Adrien est revenu de l'école avec un gros sourire au visage. Voyant mon intérêt, il a poursuivi. "En discutant avec Alex et Véro, je leur ai raconté _je sais plus comment_ que la physique était ma matière préférée à l'école, et depuis le temps, ça m'intéresse toujours. Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi je poursuivais pas dans le domaine, et je me disais que c'était une bonne idée, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Mon sourire s'est élargi. "Ça m'semble être une super idée ! Mais..." Son enthousiasme s'est éteint légèrement. Le mien aussi. "...c'est l'genre de cours qui s'donne à l'université et je... j'ai vraiment pas les moyens d't'y envoyer..." Défait, il a soupiré et est allé dans sa chambre. Je savais ce qu'il fallait faire, mais je ne savais pas comment lui apporter le sujet. Il avait accoté à porte, alors je savais qu'il pouvait m'entendre néanmoins. Je m'appuie sur le cadre de porte, les bras croisés. "Le seul moyen pour qu'tu puisses y aller, c’serait qu'tu travailles aussi. En mettant tous nos moyens financiers ensemble, on devrait arriver à quelque chose..." Il sort en trombe de sa chambre et me saute dans les bras. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire. "J'ai dis qu'j'avais pas les moyens, ça veut pas dire que j'les aurai pas éventuellement !" Il relâche notre étreinte, un sourire victorieux au visage. Ça n'a fait que me faire rire davantage, mais ma bonne humeur s'est rapidement atténuée. "Une nouvelle job, ça implique beaucoup d’frais auxquels on pense pas nécessairement." S'il était transformé, j'aurais vu ses oreilles s'écraser sur sa tête. "Dépendamment d'ton horaire d'école ET d'travail, j'pourrai pas toujours t'faire de _lift_. Encore une fois, dépendamment d'où tu vas travailler, tu vas peut-être avoir besoin d'ton propre char et donc, d'suivre des cours de conduite..."

Il se met à réfléchir, tapotant son menton de son index. "L'idéal serait que je travaille près d'ici... ou même directement ici... "

Je n'ai pu retenir un éclat de rire. "Travailler près d'ici, c'est faisable. On a des tonnes de commerces pas loin..." Je pointe la station service associée avec un commerce de restauration rapide qui se trouve juste à côté de chez nous. "... Vraiment pas loin. Pour c'qui est d'travailler directement ici, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué. Y faudrait qu'tu deviennes ton propre _boss_. Ça implique dans c'temps-là d'avoir une clientèle cible avec laquelle tu serais capable de fonctionner à temps partiel disons..."

"Quel genre de clientèle ?" me demande-t-il, prenant mentalement un paquet de notes.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me tapote le menton de l'index. Je réalise d'un coup que je n'ai jamais fait cela avant d'avoir rencontré Adrien... Décidément, ce garçon aura déteint sur moi, et pas juste pour les _cat puns_... "Une clientèle avec laquelle t’as un abonnem~" Puis, l'illumination. "Des cours de piano ! J't'ai encore jamais entendu jouer d'mes propres oreilles, mais j'sais qu’t'es très doué ! Si tu veux un travail qui rapporte et qui peut s'faire sans transport, ça serait une option !" Je jette un œil au commerce qui se trouve à côté. "Mais tu vas quand même avoir besoin d'un piano, et ça, j'sais qu'j'en ai pas les moyens..." Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui. Il passe dans ses yeux autant d'excitation que d'appréhension. Je me mords la lèvre et lui passe doucement la main sur son bras. "Hey, Chaton, c'est juste une suggestion ! Si t'as d'autres idées, j'suis toute ouïe !"

Il secoue la tête. "Non, c'est ce qui me semble le mieux pour l'instant... Et puis, j'ai beau avoir amélioré mes compétences sociales avec l'école en France et le Cégep ici, il me reste encore à améliorer mes compétences avec la clientèle... Si je veux pas décourager les nouveaux étudiants en musique !"

Je me mets à rire, tellement que je dois m'asseoir. Adrien me regarde interloqué. Il n'a rien dit de si drôle, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fait rire à ce point. "Avant d'te rencontrer, avant d'faire ma job de bureau, j'travaillais avec la clientèle." Je me secoue la tête et prend une bonne inspiration pour reprendre mes esprits. "Si tu veux qu’j'te donne des trucs avec les clients, t'as l'une des anciennes meilleures du magasin comme ‘ _mère’_ !"

Adrien retrouve alors son sourire, mais me regarde, l'air perplexe. "Pourquoi tu es plus avec la clientèle ?"

"Parc’ que j'étais à un cheveu d’perdre la boule !" Je lui raconte ensuite quelques expériences et situations. Au début, il se demande s'il ne regrette pas sa décision, mais plus j'avance dans mes histoires, plus il rit et secoue la tête d'un air résigné. "Ça prend d'tout pour faire un monde !"

Adrien sourit, mais il réfléchit en même temps. "Si tu avais un seul conseil à me donner avec les clients, ça serait quoi ?"

"Tu considères chaque client comme un ami potentiel à qui tu veux rendre service."

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. "Quoi ?! C'est tout !?"

Je hausse les épaules. "C'est plus complexe que ça, mais ça s'résume pas mal à ça. Avec les clients, tu laisses paraître Chat; avec tes collègues, tu laisses paraître Adrien, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire..."

Il hoche doucement la tête. "Être Chat sans mon costume risque d'être amusant !"

Je ne peux retenir un gloussement, mais je hoche également la tête avant de reprendre un peu plus sérieusement. "Veux-tu qu'on regarde à faire ton CV ?"

.oOoOo.

Il est presque 22h maintenant. Adrien revient finalement de sa première journée de travail. On devait lui montrer comment faire le _close_ , et à lui voir la tête, la journée avait été horrible. Sans un mot, il se laisse tomber sur le divan, atterrissant la tête directement sur mes genoux. _Un vrai chat._ J'ai commencé à lui caresser les cheveux et il s'est aussitôt mis à ronronner, Plagg sortant de sa cachette pour venir manger quelques morceaux de camembert que j'avais laissé sortis pour lui. "Alors ? Première impression ?"

Je l'entends grommeler avant de me répondre, sa voix légèrement étouffée par son bras qui lui sert également d'oreiller. "Les clients sont fous..." J'éclate de rire, mais le laisse continuer. "Le client qui s'obstine que mon choix de couleurs ne fonctionne pas... Sérieusement ?! J'ai été dans la mode toute ma vie ! Si je sais agencer des vêtements, je sais aussi agencer des teintes de peinture, non ?"

Je m’esclaffe. "Les gens l'savent pas, ça !"

"Quand les trois clients avant lui me passent le commentaire que j'ai vraiment l'air de savoir ce que je fais, que même celle qui me forme est impressionnée, je crois que le message est relativement clair ! J'ai beau être nouveau, je sais très bien que le rouge et le rose sont à éviter comme la peste !"

Je grimace à l'idée. " _Eurk..._ Même moi, j'sais ça... " Je lui frotte doucement le dos. "Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'coucher... et penses pas à c't’ épais-là, y en vaut pas la peine. C'était ton premier et, crois-moi, c'est loin d'être ton dernier." Il hoche vaguement la tête, se redresse et me souhaite bonne nuit en m'embrassant sur le front. Je me rends soudainement compte que Plagg n'a pas suivi. J'échange un regard avec le kwami, puis il soupire avant d'avaler son morceau de fromage.

"J'ai passé la journée caché, ça me fait du bien de prendre l'air un peu !" Je glousse, imaginant la créature magique devant se taper les clients d'Adrien, mais en commentant tout bas alors qu'Adrien ne pouvait que penser la même chose et continuer de sourire. Je lui demande alors si la vie à l'école et au travail ne serait pas trop compliquée pour lui. "Non, nous sommes habitués de rester longtemps cachés. Il y a eu des fois où je n'ai pas pu sortir de ma cachette pendant des jours." J'imagine parfaitement la situation, mais je sais que la créature magique n'ira pas dans les détails. Il m'avait déjà raconté, hors de l'écoute d'Adrien, qu'il lui était souvent arrivé de perdre des _Chats Noirs_ trop tôt pour ce que le destin aurait dû prévoir pour eux, et en parler lui restait littéralement comme une boule de poil dans la gorge. J'avais donc pris la décision de ne jamais pousser à en savoir plus. J'ai alors tendu une main au kwami et, sans attendre, il est venu s'y blottir, ronronnant à son tour. Il détestait se faire prendre à ronronner, mais des souvenirs commençaient à remonter et il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais qu'être là pour le rassurer. Il savait qu'Adrien était entre de bonnes mains, et souhaitait de tout son petit cœur de kwami qu'il n'allait pas perdre à nouveau un chaton trop jeune...

.oOoOo.

Adrien étant relativement occupé avec ses études et son travail, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de l'emmener visiter des maisons avec nous. Notre maison actuelle est plutôt bien pour une jeune famille, mais avec un adolescent presque adulte, elle devient rapidement trop petite. La nouvelle maison ne se trouvait pas trop loin de l'ancienne et, en fait, se trouvait plus près de chez mes parents. Le problème qui s'imposait alors était la distance pour le travail d'Adrien. Avant, il pouvait y aller facilement à pieds, mais maintenant, il n'aurait pas le choix d'avoir besoin d'un transport. Le timing était mauvais pour nous, mais était parfait avec mes parents. Du coup, Adrien n'aurait qu'à se rendre chez eux et ils pourraient aller le reconduire au travail.

C'est quand il a observé le nombre de boites qui entraient dans sa nouvelle chambre qu'il a réalisé la différence de sa vie d'avant et sa nouvelle vie. Je l'ai retrouvé assis sur son lit, observant sa chambre et ses quelques possessions qu'il avait pu accumuler depuis un an et demi. Je suis restée un moment appuyée sur le cadre de porte, Plagg s'envolant pour se poser sur mon épaule. Il fouillait dans quelques boîtes, puis en sortait certains articles qu'il plaçait précautionneusement sur son lit. Parmi eux, le manteau, maintenant trop petit, que lui avait fourni Joel et que je n'avais finalement jamais payé, son manteau Chat Noir qui n'allait plus lui faire d'ici l'hiver prochain, ainsi que sa tuque et ses mitaines que ma mère lui avait tricotées, et finalement le foulard Ladybug que je lui avais fait. Ce dernier est resté dans ses mains pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que je réalise ce à quoi il devait penser. Il a dû ressentir ma présence à ce moment-là car il s'est rapidement tourné vers moi, me regardant comme un cerf devant des phares de voiture. Je me suis simplement permise de m'asseoir sur le lit, prenant soin de ne pas m'installer sur ses précieux souvenirs. "Tu penses à c'foulard qu'ton père t'as donné, pas vrai ?"

Il m'a jeté un regard qui en disait long. "Tu sais pour ça aussi ?" J'ai hoché la tête et l'ai laissé continuer. "À vrai dire, je pense à ce que j'ai laissé derrière..."

Je me suis appuyée les coudes sur les genoux et ai détourné le regard. La question me brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps, et le voir se remémorer le passé n'a fait que me présenter l'opportunité de la lui poser. "Est-c’ que... tu regrettes ?"

Il m'a regardée avec tant d'horreur que j'ai aussitôt eu une partie de ma réponse. "Jamais. Jamais l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit. J'ai pas de regrets, seulement... Il y a certaines choses qui me manquent autres que mes amis français..."

"L'foulard bleu et l'porte-bonheur de Marinette entre autres ?"

Il a soupiré. "J'aurais dû me douter..." Il a déposé le foulard LB sur le lit. "Oui, je... Rien me garantie que je vais les récupérer un jour..."

Je lui ai placé une main sur l'épaule. "Y a beaucoup d'choses qui changent dans nos vies à tous, mais on va t'ramener en France et tu pourras revoir tes amis... En plus, j'ai certaines choses à mettre au point avec ton père." J'ai fais une pause, voyant le regard qu'il affichait à ce commentaire. "Toi aussi, apparemment..."

"Trop, à vrai dire... Pourquoi on a eu cette dispute, pour commencer ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai jamais eu de retour d'appel ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a..." Il n'a pas trouvé la force de compléter sa phrase. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de toute façon.

Je l'ai simplement serré dans mes bras. "Tiens l'coup, Adrien. On va s'arranger pour avoir les réponses à toutes nos questions..."

.oOoOo.

J'étais dans l'auto à m'occuper sur mon téléphone en attendant la fin du quart de travail d'Adrien. Il est toujours à l'heure d'habitude, mais ce soir, il mettait un peu plus de temps. Rien de dramatique... Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme entre côté passager et me pointe un couteau dans les côtes. J'ai regardé tour à tour l'homme et son couteau, légèrement paniquée. "Roule" est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai vaguement acquiescé, puis j'ai remarqué Adrien du coin de l’œil, sortant du magasin avec un de ses collègues. J'ai veillé à passer proche de lui pour attirer son attention, puis en quittant le stationnement, j'ai tenté avec la pédale de frein de lui envoyer un message, un S.O.S. en morse. J'ignore s'il a compris le message...

**=^..^=**

La soirée s'était étirée un peu plus que prévu. Des clients de dernière minute avaient pris beaucoup de temps pour leurs achats et ne finissaient plus par partir. Quand je suis finalement sorti du magasin avec Benjamin, j'ai vu passer Emilie à côté de nous, s'éloignant avec la voiture et quelqu'un sur le siège passager. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'aurait laissé derrière ? Ce n'est pas son genre ! Puis, j'ai remarqué le signal de détresse qu'elle faisait avec ses feux arrières... _Oh non_... Je me suis excusé auprès de Benjamin, prétextant devoir faire une course au dépanneur avant de rentrer, puis, une fois assez éloigné, j'ai appelé Plagg pour me transformer.

J'ai sauté sur les toits, tentant de repérer la voiture d'Emilie, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'autoroute. Le message semblait être passé qu'une voiture était en difficulté puisque je n'avais pas rattrapé l'auto que la police était déjà après. J'ai vite compris deux choses: qu'Emilie était vraiment en difficultés quand elle s'est mise à accélérer devant les policiers; et que je n'avais aucune chance de la rattraper. Je suis rapide une fois transformé, mais poursuivre une voiture sur l'autoroute à plus de 120km/h m'est littéralement impossible, même en suivant sur l'accotement pour éviter les autres voitures... Mais c'était Emilie. Je devais l'aider, faire mon maximum pour la sauver. Je devais les rejoindre à tout prix.

**=^/-\^=**

L'homme me gardait à la pointe de son couteau, un gros couteau de cuisine tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais quand ça s'enfonce entre vos côtes, ça devient votre principal intérêt. Il voulait s'éloigner de la ville à toute vitesse, et quand la police nous a pris en chasse, il est devenu nerveux... plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je n'ai pas tout compris à ses motivations, mais il semblerait qu'il venait de braquer un dépanneur du coin et que les choses avaient tourné mal. Le couteau ne présentait aucune trace de sang, donc ce qui avait _tourné mal_ n'impliquait pas de tentative de meurtre... ce qui était plutôt rassurant en soi. La police nous suivait de près, mais l'homme m'obligeait à accélérer. J'en étais rendue à rouler à 130km/h et j'accélérais encore.

Je devais rester concentrée. Je devais rester stoïque. Je devais agir pour la sécurité des autres sur la route. Je devais rester à la vue des policiers. S'il arrivait à me rejoindre, Adrien - _Chat Noir_ \- n'aurait qu'à suivre les sirènes.

**=^..^=**

Courir sur mes deux jambes ne servait à rien, et sur mes quatre pattes me paraissait de plus en plus vain. J'avais de plus en plus mal aux bras, aux jambes, aux poumons,... à tout. Je perdais les voitures de police de vue. Elles étaient mon seul moyen de savoir où se trouvait Emilie... et si elle ne s'était pas _crashée_ quelque part… _Pitié ! Donnez-moi la force ! Donnez-moi les moyens de la sauver !_ Je me suis soudain senti ralentir. Mon corps n'en pouvait plus, il était en train de me lâcher. _NOOOON !!!!!!_

J'ai tout d'un coup remarqué que mon Miraculous brillait d'une lumière d'un vert vif. Cette lumière s'est alors étendue sur mon bras, puis sur tout mon corps. J'ai alors ressentit la douleur s'atténuer, mes membres devenir plus légers et une nouvelle énergie me traverser. Je reprenais le dessus, et d'une facilité alarmante. Si le guépard, l'animal préféré d'Emilie, est l'animal terrestre le plus rapide, j'avais soudainement la possibilité de le battre à plate couture. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucune limite. J'aurais pu continuer à cette vitesse pendant des heures et je suis certain que je n'aurais même pas versé une seule goutte de sueur.

J'étais carrément devenu un éclair vert et noir zigzagant entre les voitures.

**=^/-\^=**

Même si je restais à une vitesse stable, parce que ma voiture ne peut pas aller plus vite sans briser en deux, le gars semblait satisfait de ma conduite et avait retiré le couteau d'entre mes côtes. Ça ne pouvait que m'aider à mieux conduire. Je voyais les voitures de police toujours dans mon rétroviseur, ainsi que... un éclair vert ?! Les voitures restaient à distance, attendant sans doute que je n'aie plus d'essence pour s'en prendre à l'homme... ou attendant simplement que je perde le contrôle… _Non ! Reste concentrée, Emilie ! Adrien t'attend ! T’as choisi d’devenir sa nouvelle famille, y est pas question qu’t_ _u_ _l'abandonnes comme son père !_ J'ai raffermis ma prise sur le volant et me suis assurée de rester la plus droite possible afin de permettre à la police - ou à cet éclair vert - de me rejoindre.

**=^..^=**

J'avais rattrapé la voiture d'Emilie, restant le plus près possible de son angle mort - _Merci, cours de conduite !_ \- pour m'assurer que l'homme ne me voyait pas. Je me suis alors demandé comment j'allais arrêter cette voiture. Ma force est décuplée normalement, mais toute mon énergie se trouvait dans ma course, je n'avais certainement pas cette force à disposition également... Puis, j'ai fais une prière, espérant que mon plan fonctionne sans perdre qui que ce soit. J'étais incapable de le dire tout haut, mais Plagg a rapidement compris et a activé mon _Cataclysme_ que j'ai utilisé sur l'une des pièces sous l'auto, ruinant sa maîtrise. Toujours sous l'effet de mon... ‘ _Supurr Speed’_ _\- pff ! -_ , j'ai sauté sur le capot de la voiture et, ne courant plus, j'avais l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti.

Je n'avais pas la même force que d'habitude, mais j'en avais encore un peu plus qu'en temps normal. J'ai pu arracher d'un coup le toit de la voiture, trancher les ceintures et sortir Emilie et le malfaiteur d'un coup, juste avant que l'auto ne prenne un fossé.

Le moment nous a projetés sur la chaussée. Tenant Emilie d'un bras et l'homme de l'autre, j'ai tenté d'amortir le choc en prenant le coup dans mon dos, tout le contraire de ce que le chat que je suis aurait dû faire. Mais tout comme pour ma force, la protection de mon costume magique s'est retrouvée amoindrie. Une sensation de brûlure m'a traversé le dos comme la foudre, et tout est devenu noir.

**=^/-\^=**

J'ai mis un temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Une seconde, l'éclair vert était derrière moi, la seconde suivante, il avait disparu et je perdais le contrôle. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru voir défiler le film de ma vie. Mon passager aussi. Mais alors que je voyais le fossé s'approcher à toute vitesse, une force m'a arrachée de mon siège.

L'instant suivant j'étais... allongée sur... Chat Noir !? Nous avions apparemment roulé, ou glissé sur la chaussée et le choc lui avait fait perdre conscience. En tentant de le réveiller, j'ai remarqué que son costume était légèrement différent, présentant des rayures vertes en forme d'éclair un peu partout sur son masque, ses épaules et ses jambes. J'ai insisté un peu plus à le réveiller et, lorsqu'il a finalement repris conscience, je l'ai poussé, l'incitant à se sauver avant qu'on ne le voit. Il le réalisait à peine, encore étourdi par la chute, puis il a disparu dans un éclair vert. _Alors c'était lui qui me suivait !? Wow !_

Les voitures passaient rapidement près de moi, mais la police est arrivée et a fait ralentir et dévier la circulation. Des paramédics sont ensuite arrivés pour s'occuper de moi, mais à part un choc nerveux et quelques éraflures, j'allais très bien. Quant à l'homme... J'espère seulement que mon Chaton ne s'en est pas aperçu... J'en ai eu la confirmation plus tard, mais dans sa manœuvre, Chat Noir nous avait sortis tous les deux de la voiture. Cependant, lors de sa chute, l'homme lui avait échappé des mains et, en roulant-boulant, s'était planté le couteau dans les côtes, le tuant sur le coup.

On m'a longtemps interrogée sur les événements de la soirée. Je devais taire l'intervention de Chat Noir dans tout cela, mais le choc et le crash étaient devenus mes principales sources _d'amnésie ciblée_. De toute façon, les faits étaient là: j'avais été enlevée et forcée à conduire à haute vitesse, j'avais perdu la maîtrise de ma voiture et j'avais réussi à m'en sortir avec tout juste quelques ecchymoses. J'ai signé ma déposition, passé encore quelques tests, et Alain, qui avait été prévenu, était venu me chercher.

À l'heure à laquelle il était maintenant, Alain n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'aller réveiller Adrien pour le prévenir, se disant sans doute qu'il était rentré grâce à son collègue et qu'il serait mieux de le laisser dormir. Je lui ai quand même dit que je voulais aller lui parler, le rassurer puisqu'il m'avait vue partir et lancer un S.O.S. J'allais le rejoindre plus tard. Enfin seule, je suis entrée dans sa chambre et ai du retenir un cri.

**=^..^=**

_Ma tête…_ Il m'a fallu du temps avant d'arriver à ouvrir les yeux. Je sentais Emilie me secouer, m'implorer de me réveiller, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête sous l'eau. Quand j'ai réussi à focaliser sur elle, elle me repoussait déjà, m'incitant à rentrer. J'avais la tête qui tournait, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais l'urgence dans sa voix est ce qui m'a permis de me concentrer. En un instant, j'étais déjà loin. En deux instants, j'étais dans ma chambre.

Dès que j'ai rentré mes griffes, j'ai eu l'impression de me faire écraser par une montagne. Mon dos, mes bras, mes jambes, mes poumons, ma tête, tout me faisait mal et tout a décidé de me lâcher en même temps.

Je ne me souviens même pas avoir touché le sol...

.oOoOo.

Je me sentais à la fois sur un nuage et en enfer.

Mon corps brûlait, mais je sentais les compresses froides qui atténuaient la douleur, et ça me faisait un bien fou. Quand j'ai senti que ma tête sortait du coton, je me suis permis d'ouvrir les yeux, mais même ça me faisait mal. J'ai reconnu la silhouette qui se déplaçait dans ma chambre, et j'ai pu me permettre de refermer le yeux... Paralysé... J'avais l'impression d'être paralysé. La grippe que j'avais eue mon premier hiver était un simple rhume des foins en comparaison. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais installé confortablement dans mon lit, couché sur le ventre et les bras croisés sous l'oreiller, une serviette froide étendue sur mon dos.

J'ai alors senti une main retirer doucement les cheveux de mon visage. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir Emilie qui me regardait tendrement. Elle était visiblement inquiète pour moi, mais a semblé se rassurer lorsque je lui ai fait un petit sourire. _Salut, Maman…_ Je n'avais pas de force pour seulement parler, ni même pour ronronner, ce qui m'a surpris puisque ça se fait presque tout seul d’habitude, alors je n'ai fait que bouger les lèvres et elle a compris. Elle m'avait déjà mentionné qu'elle ne voulait pas que je l'appelle _Maman_ , non pas pour moi ou pour elle, mais bien pour ma véritable mère. Ma mère n'avait rien fait qui ne justifie que quelqu'un la remplace, alors par respect pour elle, Emilie m'avait interdit de l'appeler ainsi. Seulement aujourd'hui, je m'en fichais... et elle aussi, apparemment. Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, elle m'a posé un baiser sur le front et est restée la tête appuyée contre la mienne, caressant doucement mes cheveux, jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme.

.oOoOo.

À mon réveil, j'avais déjà moins mal et j'avais un peu plus de facilité à bouger. J'avais encore le dos en feu, mais le reste allait. Quand j'ai repris pleinement conscience, j'ai remarqué la présence de Plagg qui dormait en boule à mes côtés. "Hey..." Ma voix était rauque, enrouée. Si j'avais à nouveau la force de parler, mon corps n'en savait rien. Plagg s'est tourné vers moi et s'est frotté la tête contre ma joue. Il semblerait que j'aie inquiété le kwami. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" _Wow_... Ce sont dans des moments pareils qu'on souhaiterait être télépathe. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une voix de grand fumeur, le genre de voix qu'on a du mal à distinguer d'un grognement. Peu importe, j'avais besoin de réponse.

Ma voix d'ours n'avait pas l'air de déranger la créature magique. "C'est le genre de pouvoir que très peu de _Chats Noirs_ ont réussi à développer." Voyant mon air interrogateur, étant donné ma quasi-incapacité à parler, il a repris. "Ce pouvoir de grande vitesse te sert à sauver les gens que tu aimes."

"J'aime Ladybug, mais je n'ai jamais..." Ma gorge commençait à me faire mal et je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase, mais Plagg a vite compris où je voulais en venir.

"C'est un principe d'équilibre, d'équivalence. Emilie t'aime comme une mère aime son fils; tu aimes Emilie comme un fils aime sa mère. C'est un amour équivalent et ton pouvoir fonctionne pour la sauver." Il a fait une pause, comme s'il hésitait à parler de la suite. "Si tes sentiments pour Ladybug deviennent réciproques, alors l'équilibre sera permanent et tu pourras utiliser ton pouvoir quand bon te semblera." Il a soupiré, comme si la conversation le dégoûtait. "C'est pour ça que peu de _Chats_ ont pu développer le pouvoir. Même si leurs sentiments avec les _Ladybugs_ devenaient réciproques, le pouvoir a besoin de circonstances particulières pour apparaître." J'ai regardé Plagg, lui demandant silencieusement d'élaborer le fond de sa pensée, mais il n'a fait que m'ignorer. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me parler des autres _Chats_? En savoir plus sur eux pourrait m'aider avec mes propres pouvoirs, non ? Il a grommelé, puis est parti, traversant le mur.

Emilie revenait quelques instants plus tard, un sourire rassuré au visage et de quoi changer mon pansement dans le dos. Est-ce que j'étais si mal en point ?! Elle s'est assise sur le lit, juste à côté de moi, m'a doucement ébouriffé les cheveux et s'est occupée de défaire le bandage, un sifflement à la fois inquiet et admiratif s'échappant de ses lèvres. "C'est si mauvais ?"

Elle est restée surprise par ma voix grondante, mais l'a ignorée. "C'était assez grave quand j't'ai trouvé inconscient hier..." Alors tout ça s'était passé que hier ?! J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormis pendant des jours ! "..., mais comme ton Miraculous est en cause, ça guérit plutôt rapidement. Pas sûre par-contre que ça va pas laisser d'cicatrice, par exemple..." Il y a eu une pause pendant laquelle j'ai senti la pommade qu'elle appliquait délicatement sur ma blessure, puis elle a repris. "Ah oui, Plagg m'confirme qu'tu vas en effet avoir une cicatrice..." Je ne la voyais plus, mais je suis certain de la tête qu'elle faisait. "Eh ! C'est ton père qui serait content !" Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de grommeler à l'idée. Père détestait l'utilisation de logiciels de retouche pour les photos. Tout devait être parfait à la source. Vu l'emplacement de ma blessure, il aurait été facile de la cacher jusqu'à ce que je doive poser pour une collection de maillots… _Eurk…_ Je me rends compte que ça ne me manque pas du tout, et Emilie semble s'en être aperçue parce qu'elle s'est mise à rire. "Pendant qu'on attendait qu'tu reviennes à toi, on a discuté Plagg et moi. Parce que toute sa puissance magique était dans ta vitesse, y était incapable d't'offrir la protection dont t'avais besoin. Au fond, c'est comme si ton costume avait été fait d'vêtements ordinaires." J'ai soupiré, grognant encore. Si je pouvais utiliser ce nouveau pouvoir, il me faudrait une protection supplémentaire à chaque fois... "Et ça puise pas seulement dans l'énergie d'ton kwami, mais aussi dans 'tienne. À la façon dont tu t'es servi d'ton pouvoir, Plagg est resté surpris qu'tu sois pas tombé dans l'coma. Selon lui, tes muscles devraient t'faire moins mal d'ici demain et tu devrais t'sentir moins paralysé après-demain." Alors cette sensation était tout à fait normale ? Comment se sont senti les autres _Chats_ , du moins ceux qui y étaient parvenus, après avoir utilisé ce pouvoir ? "Ta blessure au dos devrait être complètement cicatrisée dans cinq jours, alors d'ici là, tu devras t'tenir tranquille." J'ai lentement hoché la tête, puis l'ai laissée terminer ses soins.

Quand j'ai cru que ma voix était assez revenue, j'ai osé une question. "Pourquoi Plagg me dit rien... ni sur mes pouvoirs... ni sur les autres _Chats_?"

Elle s'est assise par terre à côté de moi et s'est accoudée sur le lit, caressant doucement mes cheveux. _Elle me prend vraiment pour un chat ! Pas que je me plaigne, mais... oh ! Et puis zut !_ J'ai fermé les yeux et l'ai laissée faire avant de la regarder à nouveau. "'Faut pas lui en vouloir", me dit-elle en souriant. "Plagg a des milliers d'années; une vie humaine est une goutte d'eau dans l'océan pour lui. Les seules vies qui lui ont vraiment importées sont celles d'ses _Chats Noirs_." Elle a fait une pause, regardant derrière elle comme si elle surveillait la présence de quelqu'un, puis a reprit. "Plagg m'a pas donné d'détails, mais j'peux t'dire que si y en parle pas, c'est pas pour t'cacher quoi qu'ce soit, c'est juste qu'ça doit lui faire mal d'en parler. Y a passé un certain temps avec chacun d'entre eux en sachant qu'y allait les perdre éventuellement, et puis... " Elle a fait une autre pause, cette fois me regardant avec inquiétude. "...y lui est arrivé trop souvent d'les perdre trop tôt..." J'étais incrédule. Je ne croyais pas que, de un: les autres _Chats_ avaient tendance à avoir une espérance de vie relativement courte; et de deux: que Plagg pouvait éprouver de l'affection à ce point pour ses partenaires. Voyant mon regard, Emilie a rit doucement. "J'sais aussi qu't'es l'un des meilleurs _Chats Noirs_ qu'y a servi. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'y t'parle pas d'tes pouvoirs: t'arrives à les découvrir par toi-même." J'ai soupiré et roulé des yeux. Comme si Plagg pensait vraiment ça de moi ! Emilie s'est penchée vers moi, se plaçant le visage à tout juste quelques centimètres du mien. "Y m'a pas beaucoup parlé d'anciens _Chats_ , mais l'dernier qui l'a impressionné autant, t'sais c'était l'quel ?" Il lui avait parlé d'un ancien _Chat_!? Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir de quel _Chat_ elle parlait ?! Et… Plagg était impressionné par moi !? Le sourire d'Emilie s'est élargi. "Hercules", m'a-t-elle simplement répondu. _QUOI !?_ _ ** **Hercules****_ _!?_ Comme dans _le demi-dieu_ _ ** **Hercules****_!? Il était un _Chat Noir_ lui aussi !? "Tu t'souviens ? On l'voit souvent représenté avec la peau du lion de Némée sur la tête ? Plagg m'a raconté que le lion n'a jamais existé. C'était l'excuse qu'y avait trouvé pour expliquer son costume !"

Nous nous sommes échangés un regard, le sien amusé, le mien abasourdi. Non seulement je venais de découvrir que l'un des anciens _Chats Noirs_ n'était autre que le Grand Hercules, mais que Plagg considérait que j'étais aussi impressionnant dans l'utilisation de mon Miraculous que lui !? J'ai dû mettre un temps à avaler tout ça, et Emilie a dû ressentir que je commençais à fatiguer. Elle s'est levée et a fait mine de partir, mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais qu'elle reste. Il y avait trop de choses dans ma tête pour me laisser les gérer seul, même si elle ne pouvait pas m'aider à classer l'information. J'ai difficilement relevé la tête et au moment où j'allais tenter de toutes mes forces de la rappeler vers moi, je me suis mis à émettre un ronronnement d'une puissance gênante. Elle s'est tournée vers moi qui la regardait d'un air embarrassé, puis elle a rit de bon cœur et est revenue auprès de moi. "D'accord, d'accord, j'reste..." J'ai laissé tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller, mais l'ai regardée interloqué. Elle a éclaté de rire et s'est remise à jouer dans mes cheveux. "J'parle pas l'langage félin, mais j'sais qu'un chat qui ronronne veut dire _Reste avec moi, j'aime ta compagnie_ , qu'ce soit parce qu'y est heureux ou parce qu'y a mal... J'espère seulement qu'c'est la première option !" J'ai souri et ai dû m'endormir quelques instants plus tard.

.oOoOo.

_Bonjour Père._

_Cette année, j’ai décidé de mon futur domaine d’études. J’ai aussi commencé à travailler et à apprendre à conduire. On me conseille beaucoup, mais la plus part du temps, on m’appuie dans mes décisions._

_J’espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles._

_Vous me manquez._

****óÔÔò** **


	4. You're Feline Paw-erful !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour où un Cinnamon Roll a perdu une de ses neuf vies

****=^/-\^=** **

**Claws_Out83: Bonne année Ladybug ! :)**

_-LadyLuck-: Bonne année, Claws_Out !_  
_-LadyLuck-: Comment... va Chat Noir ?_  
_-LadyLuck-: Vous disiez "Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle"..._

 **Claws_Out83: Tout va bien**  
**Claws_Out83: T'inquiète pas ! ;)**  
**Claws_Out83: Mais toi**  
**Claws_Out83: Comment tu t'en sors sans lui ?**

 _-LadyLuck-: J'essaie de faire au mieux_  
_-LadyLuck-: Mais ce n'est pas facile_  
_-LadyLuck-: C'est... difficile sans lui..._

 **Claws_Out83: Je comprends**  
**Claws_Out83: Je suis désolée...**

_-LadyLuck-: Pourquoi ?_

**Claws_Out83: Pcq c'est un peu de ma faute si...**  
**Claws_Out83: s'il revient pas...**

_-LadyLuck-: Comment ça ?!_

**Claws_Out83: J'ai pas les moyens de le renvoyer**  
**Claws_Out83: et vu ce qui l'attend au retour**  
**Claws_Out83: pas sure quu'il soit pressé de rentrer...**  
**Claws_Out83: y'a que toi de positif dans sa vie, tu sais ?**  
**Claws_Out83: autant dans le sens que tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans sa vie**  
**Claws_Out83: que dans le sens yin yang de vos miraculous**

_-LadyLuck-: Vous savez pour ça !? O_O_

**Claws_Out83: Oui U_U;**  
**Claws_Out83: Je...**  
**Claws_Out83: Je te promets de faire au mieux pour le ramener le plus rapidement possible, d'accord ?**  
**Claws_Out83: En attendant, tu sais où me joindre :)**

 _-LadyLuck-: Oui_  
_-LadyLuck-: Merci_  
 _-LadyLuck-: Merci de prendre soin de lui_  
 _-LadyLuck-: Il me manque horriblement..._  
 _-LadyLuck-: Ne lui dites pas, mais..._  
 _-LadyLuck-: J'ai réalisé que je commençaos à faire des jeux de mots de chats_  
 _-LadyLuck-: C'est pour dire comme il me manque..._

**Claws_Out83: LOOOOOOL**

**=^..^=**

Pour une fois, ce matin, ce n'était pas mon réveil qui m'a sorti du lit, mais un appel vidéo. Seulement, à moitié endormi, je n'ai pas su faire la différence. Je me suis levé et j'ai commencé à me changer comme à l'habitude jusqu'à ce que… _"Hey Mec ! Tu comptes me laisser regarder ton plafond encore longtemps !?"_ J'ai pouffé de rire. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne capable de me saluer de la sorte.

"Salut Nino, désolé pour ça." J'ai placé mon téléphone sur sa base pour le redresser. "J't'avais pris pour mon réveil..."

 _"Argh ! Mec ! Je suis désolé ! J'avais oublié le décalage horaire !"_ Il a fait une pause, puis a roulé les yeux. _"Tu comptes te mettre quelque chose sur le dos bientôt, j'espère !"_

Je lui ai fait un sourire malicieux. "Pourquoi ? Mes abdos t’intimident trop ?!" Il n'a répondu qu'en grommelant et j'ai éclaté de rire, mais j'ai obtempéré pour soulager ce pauvre Nino de cette _horrible_ souffrance.

En lui tournant le dos pour prendre un t-shirt, je l'ai entendu siffler, presque grincer des dents. _"Putain ! Mec ! C'est quoi cette horreur dans ton dos !?"_

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. "Quoi ? T'aimes pas mes cheveux longs ?" J'avais décidé de me laisser pousser les cheveux, mais je savais très bien qu'il ne parlait pas de cela.

Il a soupiré, l'air découragé. _"Mec..."_

Je me suis retourné vers lui, mon t-shirt dans les mains et un sourire narquois au visage. "T'inquiète, j'avais compris !" J'enfile mon chandail pendant mes explications. "J'ai eu un accident d'moto..."

 _"Quoi ?! Depuis quand tu fais de la moto !?"_ Il y avait dans sa voix de l'incrédulité et une pointe de jalousie.

J'ai secoué la tête avant de m'attacher les cheveux. "J'ai pas dis que c'était moi qui conduisais... J'ai monté avec un ami et il a perdu l'contrôle. J'me suis littéralement râpé la peau du dos sur l'asphalte..." Il est resté muet à me regarder comme un extraterrestre et je lui ai rendu son regard, haussant les épaules. "Quoi ?"

_"Attend, tu t'es entendu parler ? Je comprends que tu es au Québec depuis, quoi ? Deux ans ? Mais ton accent québécois est à couper au couteau, Vieux !"_

J'ai récupéré mon téléphone et me suis assis dans mon lit, regardant Nino, perplexe. "T'es sérieux ?! J'veux dire... J'me rend bien compte que ma façon d'parler a changé depuis l'temps, mais les gens continuent d'pointer mon accent français..." Je me passe la main dans le visage, puis je souris d'un air défait. "Il faut croire que j'suis à une frontière entre deux mondes..." J'ai soudain entendu frapper au plafond de ma chambre. "Désolé, Nino, j'vais devoir t'laisser..."

 _"Tu n'es pas encore sous un horaire de fou comme dans le temps, j'espère !?"_ Je comprenais très bien de quoi il parlait.

J'ai secoué la tête. "Crois-moi, ç'a rien à voir ! On a pris comme habitude d’aller courir tôt l’matin. Après, on va déjeuner dans un resto et on discute des plans d’la journée. Emilie fait juste s’assurer qu’j’suis réveillé."

Nino a sourit, mais son regard en disait beaucoup. _"Tu as l'air heureux, Mec. Ça fait du bien à voir..."_

Mon sourire s'est élargi. "Crois-moi, Nino, j'ai pas seulement l'air heureux..." J'ai entendu cogner une seconde fois, levant instinctivement la tête au plafond.

 _"Attend, Mec ! Ça venait d'en haut ? Tu dors au sous-sol !?"_ Il a regardé par-dessus mon épaule, jetant un coup d’œil à ce qu'il pouvait voir de ma chambre. _"On est loin de cette chambre grande comme un stade, mais de là à dormir au sous-sol…"_ Il a fait une moue déçue, presque dégoûtée.

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de répondre à son regard de la même manière. "T'sais, cette _chambre grande comme un stade_ avait tout c'qu'il me fallait pour m'distraire parce que j'pouvais pas sortir d'la maison. Maintenant, j'ai pas besoin d'une chambre aussi grande... J'peux sortir quand j'veux ! Et puis, j'ai presque l'sous-sol à moi tout seul; j'ai pas trop à m'plaindre !"

 _"Quoi ?! Alors, pas de couvre-feu ?!"_ Cette fois, il était presque jaloux.

"Mais non ! J'ai juste énormément plus de liberté qu'avant, mais j'ai quand même un couvre-feu !" Je me suis levé pour replacer mon téléphone sur sa base. "Mes parents sont protecteurs envers moi, pas surprotecteurs ! Ils m'laissent quand même une certaine liberté !"

Cette fois, Nino m'a regardé avec un air satisfait. _"Mec, est-ce que tu t'es entendu parler ?"_

Je lui ai lancé un regard exaspéré. "Oui, j'sais... mon accent..."

Il a secoué la tête, puis a souri. _"Non, Mec._ _ **'Mes parents'**_ _Tu as dit 'mes parents'... C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ce mot-là !"_

Je l'ai réalisé aussi, presque comme un choc. "Pour une fois que j'suis à l'aise à l'dire...et qu'il veut vraiment dire c'qu'il veut dire !"

.oOoOo.

Je crois que cette cicatrice était annonciatrice de mauvais augure... Il faut aussi dire que j'ai rarement été chanceux dans la vie, alors que ma chance actuelle tourne était à prévoir. Si Plagg est l'incarnation de la malchance, j'ai sans doute été créé avec les miettes.

Je suis sorti faire une patrouille qui m'a mené vers un quartier résidentiel plutôt récent, avec quelques bâtiments, surtout des blocs, éparpillés de part et d'autre. L'un d'entre eux, cependant, était en flammes, et l'incendie semblait se propager rapidement. Plagg peut me protéger des brûlures jusqu'à un certain point, mais pas de la fumée. De plus, comment savoir si tout le monde s'en était sorti si je ne peux pas m'adresser à eux ? Pourtant, à l'abri des regards, j'ai perçu une conversation entre deux locataires, m'indiquant que quelqu'un était encore à l'intérieur, pris au dernier étage.

Pas le choix. Le quartier était assez reculé et le temps que les pompiers arrivent, il serait sans doute trop tard. J'ai pris une bonne inspiration et suis entré par une fenêtre.

Combattre des akumas trois ou quatre fois par semaine me semblait tout d'un coup être un jeu d'enfant. J'avais du mal à respirer et la fumée me brûlait la gorge, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que la fumée monte… _Merde, c'est le genre d'informations qu'on apprend en élémentaire !_ Je me baisse donc plus près du niveau du sol et _Miracle !_ je peux à nouveau respirer... Presque. L'air est si chaud que, fumée ou pas, c'est presque mission impossible. On ne se demande plus pourquoi les pompiers portent des bonbonnes d'oxygène ! J'arrive à repérer l'escalier. _J'aurais peut-être pu entrer directement au dernier étage, non ? Sans dessein…_ Un sourire se dessine malgré moi sur mon visage. Emilie a vraiment détint sur moi !

Plus je monte et plus la fumée est dense et les flammes, bien que moins nombreuses, sont extrêmement chaudes. Plus je monte, plus j'ai de mal à voir, à respirer, à me concentrer. Des poutres, des murs commencent à s'effondrer autour de moi… _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !?_ Le plancher s'effondre soudain sous mon pied, me forçant à revoir ma façon de me déplacer. Je longe les murs autant que je le peux, mais s'ils ne sont pas en feu, ils sont à veille de l'être.

J'entends soudain un appel à l'aide, entrecoupé par des épisodes de toux. C'est si faible que je remercie mon ouïe féline. Les appels me guident vers une pièce dont la porte est fermée. La poignée est trop chaude, même pour mon costume. Je donne un bon coup dans la porte et je me retrouve face à une enfant, tout juste plus jeune que Eve, hurlant par la fenêtre à pleins poumons qu'on vienne la sauver. Malheureusement, j'ai mal calculé mon entrée. Dès que la porte s'est ouverte, les flammes se sont engouffrées, accélérant la combustion de l'appartement. _Bien joué, Futur-Professeur-de-Physique Agreste ! Tu améliores tes chances d'obtenir ton diplôme à c'rythme-là !_ Le retour de flamme est si puissant que, si ce n'était de mon costume, j'aurais été un chaton rôti. Ç'a cependant eu également comme effet d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille et, je dois l'avouer, de me faire faire une entrée fracassante ! Mais ce n'est pas le temps de se laisser monter le côté super-héroïque à la tête. Je fonce vers elle, la protégeant de mon mieux avant d'analyser la situation plus en détails. Nous sommes effectivement au dernier étage, et les flammes ont dévoré les fixations de l'escalier de secours. Impossible de passer par là.

Je trouve une autre sortie, une fenêtre où il n'y a pas d'obstacles, mais pas de moyen pour descendre. _Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis !_ Je vois la haie de cèdres à quelques mètres plus loin. _Parfait !_ Je saisis mon bâton télescopique et le prolonge vers la haie, puis appuie l'autre extrémité temporairement sur le bord de la fenêtre. Je décroche alors ma ceinture et transforme le tout en tyrolienne, comme lorsque Ladybug et moi avons combattu _Zombizou_. J'explique le plan à la jeune fille qui me regarde avec de grands yeux. Je me contente de lui sourire: _tu peux raconter ça à qui tu voudras, personne ne te croiras !_ Je lui fais un clin-d’œil, lui demandant de me faire confiance, puis je relève le bâton et la fait descendre le plus doucement, mais rapidement possible vers la haie qui va amortir sa chute.

Je n'ai pas remarqué cependant que les flammes avaient envahi la chambre où j'étais toujours. Lorsque je m'en suis aperçu, j'ai senti le sol s'effondrer sous mes pieds et m'entraîner quelques étages plus bas, m'ensevelissant dans les décombres. J'étais incapable de bouger, et mon bras droit me faisait mourir. _Non ! Mon Cataclysme ! J'ai besoin de mon Cataclysme !!_ Je ne voyais plus d'issue possible. La petite fille était sortie et personne ne pouvait savoir que j'étais là. Personne ne pourrait prévenir les pompiers... À moins que je ne joue le tout pour le tout. "Plagg,... dé...transfor...mation." Ma voix était faible et mon souffle court. Les débris comprimaient ma poitrine et l'air chaud me brûlait les entrailles. Le fait de me changer n'allait pas aider ma cause. Lorsque le kwami est entré dans mon champs de vision, j'ai eu à peine la force de lui dire ce que j'avais l'intention qu'il fasse. "Emi... bague... vite... "

J'ignore s'il a compris et s'il est parti, mais tout est devenu noir avant que je puisse en être certain.

**=^/-\^=**

_"Nouvelle de dernière minute: Un important incendie fait présentement rage dans le secteur de..."_

Lorsqu'il m'est possible de le faire, je regarde toujours les nouvelles locales lorsque Adrien est en patrouille afin de m'assurer qu'il n'a pas été repéré. En même temps, ça me permet de garder un œil sur lui... en quelque sorte. Ce soir, c'est soir de piscine pour Alain, alors Adrien en profite habituellement pour patrouiller sans que mon conjoint ne se demande ce qu'il fait et rentre toujours avant qu'il n'arrive. Adrien n'est jamais en retard, mais c'est la porte de la maison que j'entends soudain. Habitude oblige, Adrien rentre toujours de patrouille par la fenêtre. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi cet incendie me semble être un mauvais présage ? Inconscient de l’inquiétude qui commence à me ronger, Alain vient me voir au salon, m'embrassant comme d'habitude. "Où est Adrien ?" Mais avant que j'aie le temps de répondre, un chat noir magique traverse le mur devant nous, tenant une bague entre ses pattes. S'en suit alors un échange de regards et un silence qui en disent beaucoup.

Alain regarde Plagg, tâchant de comprendre ce qu'est cette chose, et pourquoi elle vole et traverse les murs. Il se tourne également vers moi, tentant de savoir si j'ai déjà vu cette chose avant ou, comme lui, c'est la première fois. Il se rend rapidement compte que non seulement je l'ai déjà vue, mais que je suis particulièrement à l'aise avec sa présence.

Plagg regarde Alain, réalisant la bêtise qu'il venait de faire en se montrant au grand jour devant mon conjoint, mais dans ses yeux passe également une pointe d'indifférence. Il n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour ça, et ça se voit. Il se tourne vers moi, ses yeux terriblement inquiets et me présentant la bague d'un geste de la tête.

Je n'ai pas besoin de mille mots pour comprendre. "Où est-ce qu'y est ?" Plagg se tourne vers la télévision, présentant toujours l'incendie que les pompiers ont du mal à maîtriser. Je ramasse un morceau de camembert sur la table du salon, le lance au kwami alors qu'il me lance l'anneau que j'enfile rapidement, et au moment où le morceau est engouffré dans son estomac sans fond, je lance la formule. "Plagg ! Transforme-moi !" Je me retrouve dans un costume semblable à celui d'Adrien, bien que mes cheveux aient maintenant une pointe blonde, et qu'un col de fourrure me couvre les épaules et descende bas dans mon dos. Je me tourne vers Alain qui me regarde, bouche bée. Sa mâchoire est tombée et a roulé quelque part. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en amuser. "J'vais l'ramener à 'maison." Et sans en dire plus, j'ai foncé dehors et sur les toits avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était ma première transformation, après tout.

.oOoOo.

Heureusement pour moi - et pour Adrien - je savais où se trouvait le quartier où se déroulait l'incendie, et il n'était pas situé très loin de la maison. J'y étais en quelques bonds. L'incendie était d'une intensité encore inquiétante. Les pompiers avaient du évacuer et les journalistes n'en manquaient pas une miette. En tâchant de rester hors de vue, j'ai entendue une petite fille parler d'un garçon en costume de chat qui l'avait aidée à sortir de l'appartement en lui faisait une _'balançoire avec sa ceinture en queue de chat et en la faisant descendre sur son long bâton'_. Bien entendu, ni la queue ni le bâton n'avaient été trouvés, alors les parents avaient simplement remercié le ciel pour avoir sauvé la vie de leur fille, mais la petite insistait pour qu'on aille chercher le _'garçon-chat'_. Ainsi, Adrien n'était toujours pas sorti des décombres et le bloc-appartement risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment.

Je me suis approchée d'un des camions de pompiers et ai trouvé un manteau. Ce serait parfait. Je l'ai vaguement enfilé, faisant en même temps des exercices de respiration et, tout juste avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble en flammes, j'ai pris une bonne inspiration et ai retenu mon souffle autant qu'il m'était possible de le faire. Derrière moi, j'entendais des cris de panique, des avertissements, mais je les ignorais. _Mon fils_ est là-dedans !

Bien que les pompiers semblaient avoir arrosé sans cesse, les flammes étaient encore très intenses. Je commençais à avoir besoin de reprendre mon souffle, mais je devais tenir bon, le plus possible. Il aurait été moins difficile de récupérer en ne respirant pas du tout de fumée. Du coin de l’œil, j'ai alors remarqué un tas de débris et une tête blonde pleine de suie qui en sortait. Il était sur le dos, sans surprise inconscient, complètement coincé sous les débris si ce n'est de sa tête et son bras gauche. Je venais de comprendre pourquoi il ne s'était pas servi de son _Cataclysme_ pour se sortir de là. Aujourd'hui, j'allais découvrir ses effets. J'ai marmonné le mot afin de laisser échapper le moins d'air possible, et le tas de décombres ne fut rapidement plus qu'un souvenir. Adrien était enfin libéré, mais pas nécessairement sorti d'affaire. J'ai vérifié rapidement son état... Il ne respirait plus ! Je l'ai enveloppé dans le manteau de pompier et l'ai pris doucement dans mes bras, sortant enfin de cet enfer par là où j'étais entrée.

À l'extérieur, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Je l'ai déposé par terre, reprenant enfin mon souffle, et j'ai vérifié son pouls… _Non…_ Je suis heureuse d'avoir suivi des cours de R.C.R. depuis que Adrien vit avec nous... Avec son _travail parallèle_ , on ne sait jamais quand ça pourra être utile. J'ai commencé mes manœuvres, faisant tout mon possible pour rester concentrée et ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Une paire de mains m'a soudainement saisie par les épaules et m'a éloignée d'Adrien, des paramédics entrant dans mon champs de vision et prenant la relève. J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai remarqué tout ce monde qui m'observait. J'étais tellement concentrée sur Adrien que je ne l'avais pas réalisé. Alors qu'on m'éloignait d'Adrien pour laisser la place aux professionnels, on m'a plaqué un masque à oxygène sur le nez, m'incitant à prendre de bonnes inspirations. J'avais retenu mon souffle pendant tout ce temps dans l'incendie, mais ces quelques bouffées d'air pur étaient bienvenues. Lorsque j'ai fais signe au pompier que je me sentais bien, il a acquiescé et m'a ensuite jeté un œil perplexe, mais il a vite été repoussé par des journalistes qui se sont littéralement jetés sur moi.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"  
"Êtes-vous ce 'garçon-chat' que la fillette prétend avoir vu ?"  
"C'est quoi ce costume ?"  
"Faites-vous partie d'un cirque ambulant ?"  
"Êtes-vous ce qu'on appelle un 'héro de la vie de tous les jours' ?"  
"Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à entrer dans une bâtisse en feu ?"  
"Les locataires ont mentionnés être au complet. Qui est le jeune homme que vous venez de sauver ?"

Ma bague a émit un bip et, en y jetant un œil, ce devait être son deuxième. J'ai regardé les caméras braquées sur moi, mais me suis ensuite tournée vers Adrien qu'on embarquait dans une ambulance. J'ai littéralement ignoré les journalistes - ils vont me suivre, de toute façon - et j'ai été prendre des nouvelles. On m'a assurée qu'il allait bien malgré tout. Lorsque l'ambulance fut partie, je me suis tournée vers les journalistes. "Vous pouvez m'appeler _'Pantera'_. Je suis pas une héroïne de la vie de tous les jours. Je respecte entièrement ce que ceux-ci font, mais faites pas ce que j'ai fait. Je possède de véritables pouvoirs." J'ai entendu un autre bip. "Je peux pas rester, et encore moins répondre à toutes vos questions. Excusez-moi." Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, j'ai bondi sur un camion de pompier qui s'éloignait et j'ai quitté pour rentrer chez moi par les toits.

Mon temps fut écoulé au moment même où j'arrivais à la maison. Plagg a flotté doucement vers moi, réclamant silencieusement mes mains pour s'y reposer. Il avait l'habitude de se plaindre de ses transformations et de toujours être épuisé à la suite de chacune d'elles, mais aujourd'hui, pas un mot, pas même un soupire d'exaspération. Il était épuisé physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement. Il s'inquiétait sans aucun doute pour Adrien et, bien franchement, moi aussi. Il me restait ensuite le plus dur à faire... attendre. J'avais beaucoup d'explications à donner à Alain, et je ne pouvais pas me présenter à l'hôpital: je n'étais pas sensée être au courant de la situation d’Adrien. La soirée s'annonçait être pénible.

.oOoOo.

Les nouvelles étaient meilleures que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Adrien allait avoir du mal à parler pendant quelques temps, avait quelques brûlures mineures et son avant-bras était fracturé, mais il n'avait subi aucune blessure grave. Un chat noir pouvait être chanceux à l'occasion ! Le médecin n'attendait plus qu'il ne se réveille pour procéder encore à quelques tests, s'assurer qu'il était en état de reprendre sa vie de tous les jours et il aurait son congé.

Expliquer les choses à Alain n'avait pas été facile. J'avais dû commencer par lui expliquer la raison d'être de Plagg, puis la vie parallèle d'Adrien, autant du temps où il était en France que depuis le temps qu'il était ici. J'ai ainsi pu lui expliquer la véritable raison derrière sa cicatrice au dos. D'ailleurs, j'avais bien fait de recommander à Adrien de rester discret en Chat Noir car les médias s'étaient totalement emparés de l'affaire _Pantera_. Heureusement pour moi que mon nouvel alter-ego est extrêmement différent de moi; je ne pourrais plus sortir dans les rues. Cependant, j'avais remarqué en regardant les images que la bague était trop apparente de la façon dont elle était placée. Si les gens la remarquait, ils pourraient se douter que Chat était au Québec, et donc, lier Adrien à Chat Noir puisque les deux étaient partis en même temps. On la voyait à peine une fraction de seconde, mais c'était assez pour être inquiétant. À partir de maintenant, lorsque je porterai le Miraculous du Chat Noir, je le porterai à l'envers, la patte de chat tournée vers l'intérieur de ma main. Les gens ne verraient pas la patte, seulement l'anneau.

Nous avions pu avoir une chambre semi-privée. Nous avions la discrétion visuelle, mais pas auditive. Il nous fallait donc choisir avec soin nos sujets de conversation. Alain était assis dans un coin de la chambre, inhabituellement silencieux et soucieux. Il en avait eu beaucoup à avaler et maintenant, il essayait de digérer tout ça. De mon côté, j'étais assise près d'Adrien, sur son côté gauche, lui tenant doucement la main. Quant à Plagg, ne sachant jamais à l'avance si un préposé allait se pointer, dormait roulé en boule tout près de son oreiller.

Il s'est réveillé en début d'après-midi.

**=^..^=**

L'air était étonnamment frais. Est-ce que l'incendie était terminé ? J'avais toujours mal aux côtes, mais j'arrivais sans peine à respirer, et l'air était pur. Mon bras droit était toujours paralysé. Je... Je n'étais plus dans les décombres. J'étais sur quelque chose de mou et relativement confortable. J'ai tenté de bouger ma main gauche, mais quelque chose la retenait... une autre main, chaude et douce. J'ai lentement ouvert les yeux, m'attendant à être ébloui par les flammes, mais ce fut par une lumière au plafond d'une chambre que je ne reconnaissais pas. En regardant autour de moi, mes yeux ont pu s'ajuster et j'ai compris que j'étais à l'hôpital, Emilie me tenant délicatement la main et Alain m'observant de loin d'un œil critique, mais il semblait rassuré que je revienne à moi. Alors tout était fini ? Comment est-ce que j'avais pu sortir de ce brasier en un seul morceau ? J'ai senti un petit coup de tête sur ma joue, mais Plagg préférait rester caché. Il valait mieux. J'ai souris, sentant la… _C'est quoi le mot ? Canule nasale ?_...qui me fournissait cet air frais dont j'avais eu tant besoin. Me voyant revenir à moi, Emilie m'a sourit affectueusement, raffermissant sa prise sur ma main. J'ai pu voir à son doigt une bague. Elle ne porte jamais de bague… _MA_ bague !

J'ai compris que Plagg était parti avec ma bague pour aller chercher de l'aide. C'était donc Emilie, en 'Chat Noir', qui était venue me sauver... qui avait dû me sauver. Je suis... décidément trop faible pour faire ça... Cette sensation que j'avais commencé à ressentir depuis plusieurs mois est soudainement devenue si intense que j'en ai eu mal, comme si je venais de recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine. Je ressentais un manque, quelque chose que j'avais en France que je n'avais plus ici. Pourquoi ? J'avais tout ce dont il me fallait, tout ce que je voulais ici ! Pourquoi je ressentais ce besoin d'en avoir plus ? Étais-je si égoïste ? Je me suis tourné vers Emilie, cherchant... quoi ? De l'aide ? Du réconfort ? J'allais commencer par lui présenter mes excuses, mais ma voix n'était qu'un simple râle, avec encore moins de possibilité de parler que lors de ma première utilisation de mon _Supurr Speed_. Au moindre son, ma gorge me faisait mal. Cette fois, c'est en paniquant que j'ai regardé Emilie.

Celle-ci m'a serré doucement la main. "Eh ! Eh ! Calme-toi, tout va bien." Me tenant toujours la main, elle a utilisé sa main libre pour me frotter le bras. "L'air brûlant d'l'incendie t'a abîmé les voies respiratoires. Le docteur pense que tu vas probablement en avoir pour un mois pour juste être capable d'émettre un son potable. Avec un peu d'réhabilitation, tu devrais pouvoir parler correctement dans trois à quatre mois..." Quatre mois pour juste pouvoir parler _correctement_!? Mon bras allait être guérit bien avant ! Cette fois, cette douleur que j'avais ressentie dans la poitrine m'a donné l'impression d'un coup de couteau. J'ai eu tellement mal que j'ai récupéré ma main valide et j'ai empoigné la jaquette d'hôpital, la serrant de toutes mes forces. J'avais mal, tellement mal que des larmes se sont mises à couler sans que je puisse les contrôler, et je suis certain qu'elles n'étaient pas seulement dues à la douleur. Emilie en a profité pour redresser le lit, puis a repris ma main, s'assoyant à côté de moi pour me parler discrètement. J'ignore quel type de crise je faisais, mais Emilie semblait savoir ce qui causait tout ça. "J'vais t'poser des questions, et j'veux qu'tu serres ma main à chaque fois qu'tu considères que c'que j'dis est vrai, ok ?" J'ai rapidement acquiescé. J'avais besoin de réponses et elle semblait être en mesure de me les fournir.

Elle parlait tout bas. "T'as commencé à t'sentir mal peu d'temps après être arrivé ici, mais c'était imperceptible, tu pouvais facilement l'ignorer." J'ai serré la main. "Mais avec le temps, tu t'es aperçu qu'ça avait l'même effet qu'une goutte d'acide qui tombe su'l' plancher. Au début, l'trou qu'ça forme est tout petit, mais maintenant, l'trou est assez gros pour qu'tu passes ton temps à t'enfarger dedans." J'ai encore serré. "Le problème qu'tu ressens en c'moment, c'est la réalisation qu'ce trou a une raison d'être. Avec c'que t'as vécu avant versus c'que tu vis maintenant, t'as mis c'malaise de côté en t'disant qu'y devrait pas exister parc'que t'as l'sentiment qu'tu devrais pas t'plaindre de c'que t'as maintenant." J'ai serré si fort que j'en ai eu mal. Emilie aussi. Ça ne l'a pas empêchée de continuer en souriant. "Plagg et Tikki sont l'incarnation d'la destruction et d'la création, d'la malchance et d'la bonne fortune, du yin et du yang. L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre, et ces traits s'transmettent à leurs porteurs. En d'autres termes, t'as pas seulement l'mal du pays... t'as l'mal de Ladybug..." J'ai regardé Emilie avec de si grands yeux que j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me sortir de la tête. Alors ce que je ressentais, cette impression était normale ? "T'as l'impression qu't'es incapable d'faire les choses seul parc'que, b'en... Y t'manque Ladybug pour te sentir complet." Cette fois, je n'ai pas trouvé la force de lui serrer la main, mais je crois que mes yeux détrempés en disaient long. Je croyais que ce sentiment de manque était de l'égoïsme. J'ai cru que ce sentiment d'impuissance était de l'incompétence. J'ai tiré Emilie vers moi et l'ai serrée dans mes bras comme jamais auparavant. Il fallait que je parle à Ladybug, il fallait que je ressente sa présence auprès de moi... Mais comment ? Je venais d'apprendre que je serais dans l'incapacité de parler pendant un minimum de trois mois ! Bien sûr, Emilie avait déjà pensé à tout. "J’pourrais t'organiser une discussion _chat_ avec LB. Tu pourras discuter avec elle par texte en attendant d'pouvoir le faire par vidéo... À moins qu'tu écrives tout et qu'tu lui montres à l'écran..." L'idée m'enchantait, mais si elle avait tourné la page ? Si elle avait réussi à passer par-dessus tout ça et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de moi ? Et si... "Attends d'sortir d'l'hôpital avant d'te faire cinquante scénarii ! Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a mise sur cette voie par rapport à ton état d'esprit." Mon regard curieux l'a incité à continuer. "Si a'l' apprend qu'j't'ai dis ça, a va m'tuer... Tu lui manques assez pour qu'ce soit elle qui fasse les _cat puns_..." Cette fois, j'ai éclaté de rire. Un rire silencieux, certes, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part !

Emilie m'a regardé alors avec un sourire triste. Elle voulait m'aider dans ma situation, mais elle pouvait difficilement en faire plus. Mon bras droit était dans un plâtre de la paume au coude, mais mes doigts arrivaient à bouger sans problème. Je n'aurais pas de difficulté à reprendre le piano. Quant à ma voix... à moins qu'elle n'arrive à développer un pouvoir télépathique,... J'ai alors vu une illumination dans ses yeux. "As-tu soif ?" Si j'ai... ?! C'était _ça_ son illumination ?! _Ahhhh_... je dois bien avouer que oui. J'ai acquiescé. Alors qu'elle me tendait un verre d'eau, elle a fait un geste devant son visage, mimant boire. "Dans l'langage signé, ça veut dire 'boire'. Si tu places tes doigts comme ça, tu fais la lettre 'E' et en faisant l'geste, ça veut dire 'eau' et comme ça, tu fais 'L' et ça veut dire 'lait'." Je lui ai rendu le verre d'eau, puis j'ai tenté d'imiter les gestes. Elle a acquiescé, puis a repris avec un nouveau signe. "Colle tes doigts ensemble, puis cogne-les doucement sous ta bouche. Ça veut dire 'manger'. Maintenant, si t'as faim ou soif, t’sais comment l'demander." J'ai souris, puis lui ai fait un signe qui, je l'espérais, exprimerait ma curiosité. Elle a semblé comprendre. "Plus jeune, à peu près l'âge de Eve, j'avais un ami qui était sourd et muet... Enfin, c'était un copain. On s'tenait ensemble, mais on arrivait pas vraiment à communiquer. Sa tante faisait la surveillance à l'école et lui servait d'interprète dans les cours. Pendant les récréations, j'allais parfois la voir et j'lui demandais des mots par-ci, par-là. J'ai une base très basique, mais vu les circonstances, j'suis contente d’l'avoir, cette base." Apprendre le langage signé ! C'était _ÇA_ son illumination !! Je trouvais que c'était une excellente idée. Il y avait maintenant un geste dont j'avais besoin. _Merci_. Elle a collé ses doigts ensemble, puis a fait un geste partant du menton et s'ouvrant comme lorsqu'on fait un baisé soufflé. J'ai reproduit le geste, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour l'imiter, mais bien pour m'en servir. Nous allions avoir beaucoup d'adaptation à faire...

**=^/-\^=**

Le rétablissement d'Adrien se passait plutôt bien. Son bras n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à guérir et il avait eu à peine besoin de quelques jours pour se sentir à nouveau à l'aise. Bien entendu, lorsque Plagg m'a avisée qu'il considérait Adrien comme étant apte à reprendre son rôle de Chat Noir, je n'ai pas hésité et lui ai rendu sa bague. Il en était à la fois heureux et désolé. Pendant les semaines qui ont suivi sa sortie de l'hôpital, j'étais celle qui partais en patrouille. Je tâchais de rester discrète, mais comme les gens m'avaient déjà vue, je pouvais me permettre quelques apparitions. Adrien voyait que je prenais ce rôle au sérieux et quand j'ai du lui remettre l'anneau, il était presque ennuyé de le reprendre.

Lorsque j'ai parlé de la solution du langage signé au docteur, celui-ci nous a référé à qui de droit et, tout comme Adrien était à l'aise avec le chinois et l'anglais, il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à maîtriser cette nouvelle langue. Nous pouvions ainsi facilement nous lancer dans une conversation entièrement signée pendant des heures. Ce _dork_ avait même réussi à trouver un moyen pour faire des _cat puns_ en LSQ ! _Mais qu'est-ce que j'vais bien pouvoir faire de lui !!!_

Sur une note plus personnelle, j'avais enfin commencé à travailler sur mon propre projet. Avec Mel, nous avions dans l'idée de nous lancer dans la confection et la location de costumes. En fait, c'était une petite boutique offrant des services de couturière avec spécialisation dans les costumes. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus près de ce que Mel souhaitait faire en design de mode et dans lequel j'avais un minimum de savoir-faire et d'intérêt. D'ailleurs, mon rôle s'enlignait d'abord sur la relation avec la clientèle et l'administration que sur la confection elle-même. M'occuper des factures, des clients, des commandes et de la publicité, j'en avais déjà pas mal à gérer. Je laissais la confection à ma sœur et je l'y aidais quand j'avais une chance, que ce soit en temps ou en aptitude.

.oOoOo.

"Adrien ? J'aurais un service à te demander, mais j'veux qu'tu sois à l'aise à refuser."

Il a relevé ses yeux de ses notes de cours et m’a signé _"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_

Je me suis assise sur son lit. Je ne voulais pas lui paraître en position d'autorité. "Pour la _shop_ , j'peux afficher la plus part des costumes sur un mannequin, mais..." J'hésitais. Je ne voulais pas devenir une seconde _Gabriel_. "...Certains costumes sont trop particuliers pour être exposés sur des mannequins, ou sont trop masculins pour que j'puisse les modeler. Je m'organise avec les costumes féminins, mais si tu..."

Il m'a interrompue d'un geste, un immense sourire sur son visage. _"J'ai compris, t'inquiète pas ! Ça me fait plaisir !"_

J'ai soupiré, rassurée. "J'te promets de toujours fonctionner avec l'horaire que _tu_ me fourniras et d'prendre le temps qu' _tu_ pourras m'accorder. C'est _mon_ projet, pas l'tien, alors j'veux pas t'accaparer..."

Adrien a secoué la tête, gros sourire aux lèvres. _"As-tu besoin de moi maintenant ? J'aurais du temps pour toi."_

J'ai souris à mon tour. "Pas maintenant, mais j'te fais signe, d'accord ?" Il a acquiescé, puis est retourné dans ses devoirs.

.oOoOo.

J'étais dans ma paperasse pendant que Mel et Adrien s'occupaient des ajustements d'un costume pour une photo qui allait se retrouver sur notre site. On voyait que, malgré le temps qui avait passé, Adrien n'avait rien perdu de l'époque où il modelait pour son père. Quand Mélanie avait besoin qu'il tienne une certaine posture le temps d'un ajustement, il obtempérait et la gardait jusqu'à ce qu'on ait terminé. Je lui jetais régulièrement un coup d’œil, m'inquiétant qu'il ne se sente obligé, mais il souriait sincèrement et avait l'air à l'aise avec la situation. Il avait même l’air de s’amuser. Modeler des costumes plutôt que des vêtements de haute-couture changeait drastiquement la donne. Il avait du comprendre la différence d'entre ce que je lui demandais et ce que son père exigeait de lui. De plus, il avait la possibilité de refuser à tout moment, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment avant.

Alors que Mélanie se trouvait derrière lui et que Adrien était torse nu, je l'ai entendue siffler entre ses dents. "Ouain ! Méchante cicatrice !" J'avoue que c'était la première fois que Mel la voyait. Adrien s'est mis à se frotter la nuque, comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'une situation l'embête. "Tu devrais faire plus attention; t’sais qu'on tient à toi !" J'ai entendu Adrien soupirer et j'ai souris. "T'sais, l'costume a beau être magique, y a quand même ses limites !" Cette fois, il est devenu si tendu qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir un choc électrique. Il s'est tourné vers moi, effaré, s'attendant sans doute à ce que la nouvelle me choque tout autant, mais je suis restée totalement impassible. Quant à Mélanie, elle a regardé l'échange, tout sourire.

Comme pour ajouter un clou, Plagg est sorti de sa cachette, s'étant blotti dans ma capuche le temps que Adrien était avec Mélanie, et m'a jeté des éclairs par les yeux. "Tu lui en as parlé !?" Mélanie regardait le kwami comme une merveille alors que j'échangeais avec lui un regard toujours inexpressif.

"Nope. Tu penses pas que, si j’le savais, Mel pourrait également l'savoir ? J’savais juste pas si a l’avait reconnu comme tel..."

Cette fois, Mélanie m'a regardée, curieuse. "Attends, tu savais que j'savais ?" Plagg croisait ses petites pattes, nous observant l'air rageur alors que Adrien faisait une mini-crise cardiaque de son côté.

J'ai haussé les épaules et suis retournée dans mes papiers comme si rien ne s'était passé. "J'pensais qu'tu savais que j'savais qu'tu savais..."

La conversation devenait ridicule et, malgré sa panique, Adrien a tout de même trouvé le moyen de retrouver le sourire. "B'en non, j'savais pas..." Elle s'est ensuite retournée vers Adrien et lui a demandé de se replacer pour continuer ses ajustements. "Au fait, Emi, si Adrien est Chat Noir... J'imagine que t'es Pantera ?"

J'ai soupiré, puis ai échangé un regard avec Plagg qui avait décidé de me bouder. _Tant pis._ "Oui, mais tout comme pour Adrien, tu dis rien, tu sais rien... Chat Noir est pas sensé avoir quitté Paris, alors d'savoir que Chat Noir est au Québec depuis la même période de temps qu'Adrien, ça pourrait attirer l'Papillon ici. Pantera est juste sensée être un nouveau Miraculous."

J'ai pu ensuite voir un sourire malicieux se former sur son visage. "Et on s'sent comment avec le Miraculous du Chat Noir ?"

Cette fois, c'est Adrien qui a répondu, gesticulant à mon attention. Je me suis mise à rire et j'ai approuvé. _"You're feline paw-erful !"_ Mélanie lui a lancé un sifflement admiratif, tentant encore de comprendre comment il pouvait faire ses jeux de mots dans le langage signé - ou c'était moi qui était si habituée à son _cat pun langage_ que je ‘ _kittyf_ _i_ _ais_ ’ tout… _hiss_ -tématiquement ? Peu importe, la discussion avait quelque peu allégé l'ambiance.

Mélanie a fait une pause dans ses ajustements et s'est retournée vers moi. "Mais en France, les gens s'inquiètent pas pour Chat Noir ? Ladybug a pas trop d'misères à _dealer_ avec tout ça toute seule ?" Les épaules d'Adrien se sont affaissées. Il était vrai que nous n'avions pas regardé à cette conversation _chat_ avec Ladybug, et d'en parler nous l'a rappelé à tous les deux.

J'ai détourné les yeux. "Techniquement, LB a d'autres partenaires avec lesquels a peut fonctionner, mais son partenaire principal reste Chat Noir. Pour l'instant, puisque j'ai réussi à communiquer avec LB, a sait qu'Chat est correct, qu'y est juste dans l'incapacité d'rentrer. J'ai vu une conférence où un journaliste lui posait la question. A'l' a mentionné qu'Chat avait des obligations familiales et qu'a'l' avait des nouvelles de lui périodiquement. Qu'y allait reprendre son rôle dès qu'y pourrait." Je me sentais coupable de la situation. Malgré tout mon pouvoir, je n'arrivais pas à mettre assez d'argent de côté pour permettre à Adrien de retourner en France, même y passer un court séjour. J'espérais qu'en me lançant dans notre boutique, j'allais parvenir à mieux réussir financièrement pour permettre à Adrien de renouer avec ses amis et sa famille, aussi brisée que cette dernière puisse être. Adrien m'a jeté un œil par-dessus son épaule et m'a fait quelques geste. Bien que Mélanie ait appris quelques mots de la LSQ, elle m'a regardé également pour obtenir une traduction.

J'ai soupiré. " _'Chaque chose en son temps.'_ "

**=^..^=**

****Claws_Out83:**** Bonjour Ladybug !

 _-LadyLuck-:_ Bonjour Claws_Out !  
_-LadyLuck-:_ Dites-moi...  
_-LadyLuck-:_ qui est avec nous ?

 ** **Claws_Out83:**** CatPunMaster ?

 _-LadyLuck-:_ Oui ?

 ** **Claws_Out83:**** Quelqu'un que tu connais ;)

 _-LadyLuck-:_...

 ** **Claws_Out83:**** LB, qui serait assez con pour s'auto-proclamer 'cat pun master' ?

 _-LadyLuck-:_...

CatPunMaster: ...........Claws_Out................  
CatPunMaster: .............c'était chien, ça................

 _-LadyLuck-:_ O___________O

 ** **Claws_Out83:**** Je vous laisse, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire !  
****Claws_Out83:**** Au plaisir, Ladybug !

_ **[Claws_Out83 has logged off]** _

CatPunMaster: Salut Ma Lady :3  
CatPunMaster: Content de pouvoir enfin de parler  
CatPunMaster: ...enfin, parler est un bien grand mot....

 _-LadyLuck-:_ J'avoue que nous aurions pu nous entendre sur une journée pour se transformer et s'appeler, non ?

CatPunMaster: Oh !  
CatPunMaster: Non, j'ai des soucis techniques à ce propos...

 _-LadyLuck-:_ Des soucis techniques ?  
_-LadyLuck-:_ Chat, est-ce que tout va bien ?

CatPunMaster: Oui oui ! ;)  
CatPunMaster: Rien de méchant

 _-LadyLuck-:_ Chat.................

CatPunMaster: …….J'ai sauvé une fillette d'un incendie, mais les choses ont mal tourné  
CatPunMaster: Je vais bien, tout le monde est en vie  
CatPunMaster: Mais mon système respiratoire a été touché  
CatPunMaster: et pendant un gros mois, j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son  
CatPunMaster: je recommence tout juste à parler  
CatPunMaster: si on confond pas ma voix à des grognements d'ours en rut ¬_¬

 _-LadyLuck-:_ MDR XD  
_-LadyLuck-:_ Ah !  
_-LadyLuck-:_ Je suis désolée !  
_-LadyLuck-:_ Non, ce n'est pas drôle, mais  
_-LadyLuck-:_ Pendant un instant, je t'ai imaginé dans un gros costume d'ours

CatPunMaster: :P

 _-LadyLuck-:_ Chat, je........  
_-LadyLuck-:_ Je ne te demanderai pas de détails  
_-LadyLuck-:_ Mais est-ce que tout va bien ?  
_-LadyLuck-:_ Est-ce que tu penses revenir bientôt ?

***CatPunMaster se frotte derrière la tête**

CatPunMaster: En général, oui, tout va bien  
CatPunMaster: Je suis bien dans ma vie actuelle à, disons, 90%  
CatPunMaster: le 10% qui manque est du au fait que je sois loin de toi...

 _-LadyLuck-:_ Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu, Chaton...

CatPunMaster: bien que mes sentiments pour toi soiernt toujours aussi sinceres,  
CatPunMaster: ce n'était pas pour flirter que je disais ça

 _-LadyLuck-:_............

CatPunMaster: Claws et mon kwami m'ont expliqué quelque chose  
CatPunMaster: et il y a de fortes chances pour que tu éprouves la mpeme chose...  
CatPunMaster: dans le doute, demande à Tikki...

 _-LadyLuck-:_ dis-moi ?

CatPunMaster: Si je t'illustre la chose comme une goutte d'acide qui tombe sur un plancher, une goutte par jour depuis mon départ ?  
CatPunMaster: au début, le trou que l'acide forme est tout petit  
CatPunMaster: facile à éviter et à ignorer  
CatPunMaster: mais aujourd'hui, le trou est assez grand pour que tu sois toujours accrochée dedans  
CatPunMaster: il prend de la place  
CatPunMaster: et quand tu y portes trop attention, il te frappe à la poitrine comme un coup de couteau  
CatPunMaster: ......................  
CatPunMaster: Buginette ?  
CatPunMaster: t'es toujours là ?

 _-LadyLuck-:_ Oui, pardon  
_-LadyLuck-:_ Alors, je ne suis pas folle ?  
_-LadyLuck-:_ Cette douleur, c'est normal ?  
_-LadyLuck-:_ D'où est-ce que ça vient ?

CatPunMaster: Nos kwamis sont l'incarnation du yin et du yang...  
CatPunMaster: Ils ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre  
CatPunMaster: et c'est quelque chose qui est, apparemment, transmit à leurs porteurs...

 _-LadyLuck-:_ Ça veut dire que...

CatPunMaster: Ouaip ! Tu vas être coincée avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps ! ;3

 _-LadyLuck-:_ aaaarrrggggghhhhhhh.............................

**=^/-\^=**

Dix-huit ans... Adrien allait être officiellement adulte dans quelques jours. Officieusement, il l'était déjà à quinze ans, mais légalement parlant, il pouvait maintenant faire ce qu'il voulait. Il m'avait déjà prévenue que des amis du Cégep allaient le sortir le soir de sa fête. Après tout, il était rare d'être au Cégep _avant_ d'avoir dix-huit ans, et comme les cégepiens sont reconnus pour leurs fêtes, fêter les dix-huit ans de l'un des leurs était une occasion à ne pas manquer. J'ai pris une bonne inspiration et j'ai frappé à sa porte de chambre. Il nous fallait avoir cette _'discussion d'adultes'_.

Il m'a fait un rapide salut de la main, concentré sur sa partie de jeu vidéo. Je savais qu'il allait me prêter attention dès qu'il aurait terminé. Après tout, j'étais moi-même relativement _gamer_ , alors je comprenais l'importance que sa partie avait. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il a fermé la console et s'est tourné vers moi, assise sur son lit. "'Faudrait que j'te parle, as-tu un peu d'temps ?" Il a pointé vers sa console. _Je prends ça pour un oui !_ "Tu vas t'dire que t'as pas besoin d'c'genre de discussion, mais j'y tiens." Il a soupiré et roulé des yeux, puis à grommelé en signant. "Oui, c'est à cause de tes dix-huit ans, mais j'suis pas là pour te dire 'fais ci, fais pas ça'." Il m'a regardée, sincèrement curieux. Il s'attendait sans doute à la conversation typique que l'on voit dans les films. "Le fait d'entrer dans l'âge adulte - légalement parlant - t'ouvres énormément d'portes. Y en a qu'tu vas traverser qu'une seule fois parc'que tu vas avoir regretté d'l'avoir fait." Perplexe, il m'a lancé un signe. " _'Comme ?'_ Comme t'saouler la y'eule !" Il a éclaté de rire. "Sérieusement, j'sais qu'tes amis du Cégep vont t'sortir pour ta fête. Être adulte, c'est pas seulement pouvoir faire c'qu'on veut; c'est aussi d'assumer ses décisions et d'être responsable dans ses choix. Si tu veux t'saouler à t'rendre malade, vas-y ! Tu peux prendre c'te décision-là. Là où tu deviens vraiment adulte, c'est quand t'es capable d'te dire qu'tu peux t'saouler, mais qu'tu l'feras pas quand tu travailles le lendemain. Qu'tu peux prendre deux ou trois verres dans ta soirée, mais qu'tu vas t'appeler un taxi pour rentrer." Il m'a regardée quelques instants, clignant des yeux à cette réalisation. J'ai vu qu'il était maintenant toute ouïe. "J'serai jamais fâchée parc'que tu rentres saoul mort à trois heures du matin et qu'j'doive t'ramasser à la petite cuillère. J'vais l'payer ton taxi si t'as oublié ton argent. Tu vas m'voir t'considérer comme irresponsable si tu _call off_ le lendemain parc'que t'es trop su'l' cul pour rentrer travailler, ou qu't'as pris l'volant et qu't'étais trop saoul pour t'rendre compte que t'avais frappé quelqu'un en rentrant." Il m'a fait un signe de compréhension tout en restant attentif. "T'sais, c'est pas parc'que tu deviens adulte qu'j'arrête d'm'inquiéter pour toi. Regarde _MES_ parents..." Il a fait un sourire, croisé avec une grimace. Il comprenait comment mes parents pouvaient encore être gagas malgré le fait que j'approchais les quarante ans. J'ai soudain vu ses yeux changer. Ça n'a duré qu'un instant, mais c'était aussi clair que s'il l'avait crié. Il aurait souhaité la même chose venant de son père. "Être adulte, ça permet pas seulement d'faire d'mauvaises choses. Tu peux aussi voter, ou donner du sang par exemple... Moi, j'suis donneur universel, alors j'peux t'dire qu'j'le sais quand y a une collecte !" Il s'est frotté distraitement le bras comme s'imaginant déjà le faire. Je l'y accompagnerai le moment venu s’il y tient.

"Y a aussi la question des tatouages et perçages... C'est ton genre ?" Il m'a fait un signe _'couci-couça'_. "Bon, j'te donne mon opinion là-dessus. T'en fais c'que tu veux, mais si tu décides d'te lancer, on va en discuter avant, ok ?" Il a acquiescé, se disant que c'était plutôt raisonnable. "Pour tes cheveux, personnellement, fais-en c'que tu veux. Au pire, on rase et ça repousse." Il s'est mis à rire, se passant la main dans ses propres cheveux qui lui descendaient aux épaules. Il avait beau essayer d'avoir l'air naturel, on voyait toujours le modèle en lui. "Les tatouages et perçages, c'est un peu plus permanent... Personnellement, j'adore les tatouages qui ont d'la gueule. Tant qu'ç'a d'la classe et qu'c'est bien fait, ça m'dérange pas. C'qui m'dérangerait un peu plus, c'est si ça s'retrouve à des places où ça devrait pas s'retrouver... et j'en ai déjà vus à des places _VRAIMENT_ inappropriées." Il a pouffé de rire, s'imaginant ce que j'avais déjà pu voir… _Seigneur…_ "C'que j'trouve le plus beau, c'est l'torse, le dos et les bras. Ailleurs, ça reste à voir." Adrien a acquiescé, parfaitement d'accord avec mon opinion. "Les perçages m'causent un peu plus de... dégoût. En tant qu'tel, tu pourrais avoir le contour de l'oreille percé au complet, ça m'dérangerait pas, mais si tu t'fais étirer les lobes d'oreille, j't'étampe." Il a éclaté de rire et a secoué la tête vigoureusement. C'était apparemment un style qui ne lui plaisait pas non plus. _Ouf !_ "Les _percings_ dans l'visage m'attirent pas vraiment, mais ça dépend de c'que t'as en tête... et ailleurs sur le corps, j'te conseille pas, mais libre à toi..." Voyant que je semblais avoir terminé, il a acquiescé une nouvelle fois.

 _"Merci. Honnêtement, je m'attendais pas à ce genre de conversation. Je savais que j'allais avoir droit au 'discours d'adulte', mais je pensais pas que ce serait... 'ÇA'."_ Il s'est frotté la nuque, gêné par ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête. _"Je pensais que tu allais me faire le discours sur les... relations... ?"_

J'ai tellement éclaté de rire que je me suis roulée sur son lit, me tenant les côtes à deux mains. "Pourquoi ?! Tu veux qu'on en parle !?" Il m'a fait un geste négatif, m'implorant d'oublier l'idée. J'ai laissé passer le fou-rire avant de reprendre. "Sérieux, ça s'résume à 'protège-toi et protège-la', 'les choses sont jamais comme dans les films', 'aime qui tu voudras' et, peut-être le plus important, 'la bonne personne sera pas nécessairement celle qui va t'faire fondre'... Pour le reste, si t'as des questions, on en parlera rendus là !"

Il a grommelé, puis a éclaté de rire. La conversation s'était passée beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et probablement mieux que ce à quoi _il_ s'attendait. Est-ce que les choses se seraient aussi bien passées avec son père ? J'ai des doutes...

.oOoOo.

Franchement, j'y connais rien en piano. Pour le peu que j'ai pu en jouer, j'étais loin de m'intéresser aux détails. Adrien longeait les rangées, passant doucement ses mains sur le dessus des pianos ou sur leurs touches. Il semblait revenir dans le passé, alors qu'il se pratiquait pendant des heures chez lui, dans sa chambre, parfois trichant en installant la même mélodie en boucle sur son téléphone lorsqu'il devait sortir pour affronter les akumas. Malgré ses dépenses, il avait réussi à accumuler assez d'argent pour pouvoir se payer un piano d'une très bonne qualité. Le vendeur nous offrait son aide, mais comme nous étions là pour Adrien, c'était surtout lui qui posait les questions de sa voix encore râpeuse. Par moment, il me signait ce qu'il voulait demander et je transmettais comme je le pouvais.

Un moment où Adrien et le vendeur étaient occupés, j'ai moi-même passé ma main sur les touches d'un piano droit. Je ne m'y connais pas en piano, mais je sais reconnaître un magnifique instrument quand j'en vois un. J'ai appuyé sur quelques touches et le son qui en est sorti était absolument magnifique. La dernière fois que j'ai suivi un cours remonte à mes dix ans. À part pianoter une fois de temps en temps à chaque fois que je tombe sur un clavier de piano, je n'y ai plus rejoué scrupuleusement depuis longtemps. Pourtant, avec celui-ci, je me suis mise à tapoter les touches plus sérieusement. Une chanson m'est venue en tête, une que j'avais depuis longtemps associée à Adrien, à sa relation avec son père. Je l'avais souvent fait jouer à la maison sans nécessairement y mettre d’emphase.

J'ai commencé à appuyer sur les touches, retrouvant rapidement la mélodie et faisant très peu de fausses-notes, ce qui m'a surprise. Nous étions seuls dans la boutique, alors la musique était facile à repérer. Adrien est venu me rejoindre, abasourdi par ma petite performance. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlé des quelques cours que j'avais suivis étant jeune, alors de me voir, de m'entendre jouer, même de façon basique, était une énorme surprise pour lui. Je murmurais les paroles, d'abord concentrée sur les touches du piano, puis Adrien s'est assis à côté de moi et a commencé à jouer les harmonies. Il avait reconnu la chanson. Le voyant plus à l'aise à la jouer que moi, je lui ai laissé le clavier et j'ai chanté avec plus d'entrain.

_La chanson racontait comment le chanteur en avait assez d’être ce que son interlocuteur voulait qu’il soit. Qu’il en avait assez de la pression de devoir faire comme lui et qu’à chaque fois qu’il prenait une initiative, c’était considéré comme une erreur. Tout ce que le chanteur souhaitait était d’être d’abord lui-même avant d’être son interlocuteur. Il lui faisait remarquer qu’il le tenait trop fermement, effrayé de perdre le contrôle, car tout ce qu’il croyait qu’il serait était en train de s’écrouler devant ses yeux. Le chanteur lui disait savoir qu’il pourrait échouer après tout, mais qu’il savait également que son interlocuteur était jadis comme lui, décevant quelqu’un d’autre._

Nous sommes restés un moment à nous regarder, tout sourire, le vendeur se tenant à côté de nous, observant notre performance d'un air satisfait. "J'savais pas qu'tu savais jouer !" m'a marmonné Adrien de sa voix grognante. Je lui ai vaguement raconté mon passé musical, puis il a sourit, faisant signe au vendeur qu'il prenait le piano sur lequel nous venions de jouer. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi celui-ci en particulier, aussi rapidement alors qu'il observait les autres pianos sous toutes leurs coutures. _"Il est très bien, et maintenant, il y a un souvenir qui y est lié !"_ m'a-t-il signé. J'ai souris, puis ai lentement secoué la tête. _Sentimental, va..._

Je lui ai ensuite saisi les mains. "T'sais qu'tu dois arrêter d'signer et qu'y faut qu'tu pratiques ta voix... On a largement dépassé les quatre mois..." Il a grommelé et roulé des yeux. "J'ai un _deal_ à t’proposer. Tu m'apprends à jouer c'te _tune_ -là et t'apprends les paroles pour qu'on puisse inverser les rôles." Il m'a fait une grimace, mais j'ai repris tout bas, un sourire de _Cheshire Cat_ aux lèvres. "J'croyais qu't'avais une voix d'velour et qu'un jour, t'allais miauler une sérénade à LB ?" Il a pouffé de rire, puis a acquiescé.

Il m'a cependant jeté un œil perplexe. _"C'est la première fois que je porte attention aux paroles,... c'est..."_

"J'la surnomme 'Lettre à Gabriel' bien que, si c'est toi qui la chante, a devrait s'appeler 'Lettre à mon Père'..." Il a hoché la tête, se disant que les paroles semblaient en effet s'accorder avec sa relation avec lui...

**=^..^=**

En plus de la gestion de sa boutique, Emilie s'occupait également de mes rendez-vous avec mes étudiants... enfin, _mes_ était un peu exagéré. J'en avais un sûr, deux peut-être. Il était difficile d'avoir la confiance des étudiants et, le cas échéant, des parents les accompagnant quand le professeur vient presque tout juste de passer l'âge adulte. Heureusement, pour les sceptiques, je n'avais qu'à jouer quelques notes et j'arrivais à les convaincre de mes capacités. De plus, puisque j'avais l'aide d'Emilie dans la gestion, ils comprenaient rapidement que quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que moi s'occupait de la paperasse, en particulier des rendez-vous et de leur argent.

Bien que pour jouer, je n'avais pas besoin de parler, j'avais besoin de ma voix pour expliquer les leçons, et je dois l'avouer, chanter pour entraîner mes cordes vocales était une fantastique idée. Au début, je n'arrivais qu'à marmonner les paroles, mais mes muscles se sont rapidement enforcis et j'ai pu à nouveau parler normalement au bout de tout juste quelques semaines. Emi m'a cependant fait remarquer que ma voix était devenue un peu plus grave, rien de majeur, mais on aurait dit que je venais de passer à travers une seconde mue... Au moins, je n'ai plus cette voix d'ours. Ma prononciation aussi aurait changé. Il semblerait que mon accent québécois soit plus proéminent. En contre partie, je n'ai plus aucun accent lorsque je parle anglais.

À part mon élève - et demi - Emilie apprenait également à jouer, renouant avec cette partie de son passé. Elle ne s'entraînait pas de façon sérieuse, souhaitant simplement pianoter quelques chansons à l'occasion. Cependant, nous avions réussi notre _challenge_ et cette chanson que nous avions jouée à la boutique de piano, nous avons pu la refaire à Noël, moi chantant de ma nouvelle voix et Emilie jouant la mélodie comme une professionnelle.

Maintenant, pour ce qui est de mes cours, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que le bouche à oreille se fasse. Pour l'instant, j'ai toujours ce travail de quincaillerie qui me fait perdre la boule...

.oOoOo.

 _Bonjour Père,_  
_Vous devez vous douter pourquoi j'vous appelle..._  
_J'vais bien, j'suis heureux, j'suis en santé._  
_Je..._  
"Emi ? Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'fais ça déjà ?!"  
"Parc'que l'jour où c'est moi qui va appeler, la 3e guerre mondiale va éclater..."  
"Héhé... Tu prévois la déclencher ?"  
"Non, mais c'est ton père qui va m'arracher la tête... C'est juste pour lui faire savoir qu't'es toujours en vie, c'est tout..."  
"Pff...Qu'est-ce que j'disais, donc ?"  
_Bref, bonne année et je vous enregistre un nouveau message l'année prochaine..._  
Prenez soin d'vous...

****óÔÔò** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'en voulez pas; j'suis pas la seule à "aimer" faire souffrir le Cinnamon Roll...


	5. Cat-napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour où j'ai failli perdre mon Cinnamon Roll...

**=^/-\^=**

Deux heures du matin... Il venait de battre un record. Je suis descendue à sa chambre, ouvrant lentement la porte. Plagg flottait doucement au-dessus de lui, puis s'est tourné vers moi, me rejoignant en se posant paresseusement sur ma tête. Il n'aimait pas voir Adrien dans cet état, mais me savoir là pour l'aider à régler le problème était suffisant pour le rassurer et lui permettre de retourner se coucher. Depuis le premier cauchemar le soir de son arrivée chez nous, j'ai dû arrêter de compter après trente... dans la même année. Je savais ce qu'il avait vécu, mais ce garçon était décidément traumatisé jusqu'aux os. J'avais beau tout faire ce que je pouvais pour calmer ses angoisses, les cauchemars revenaient sans cesse. Comme pour ne pas aider, j'avais noté que son moral se détériorait. Il dormait beaucoup, riait peu, il avait l'air dépressif, et il changeait de sujet systématiquement quand j'essayais de l'aborder à ce propos. En entrant, j'ai saisi un oreiller ou un gros coussin - nous n'avions pas encore défini ce que c'était - en forme de grosse coccinelle. _Cadeau de Mélanie._ C'était devenu un outil pour moi et un message pour lui. Comme la plus part de ses cauchemars impliquaient quelqu'un qu'il aime, je lui mettais le coussin dans les bras. Il était trop endormi pour s'en rendre compte et le coussin ne faisait que prendre la place de cette personne, ou d'une autre, qu'il pouvait étreindre pour se calmer. Au matin, le coussin lui indiquait que j'étais passée pour l'aider à contrôler un cauchemar puisqu'il ne se couchait jamais avec. Il prenait alors sa journée un peu plus relaxe, question de se coucher le soir avec un esprit calme et clair. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'en parler. Ça arrivait tellement souvent que c'était devenu inutile. Il m'en parlait toujours cependant lorsqu'il faisait un nouveau cauchemar et je trouvais une parade au fur et à mesure. Avec certains, j'étais même capable de savoir à quoi il rêvait et je m'ajustais en conséquence. Par exemple, le rêve qu'il avait fait la première nuit, celui de la chute fatale, je prenais un morceau de vêtement, n'importe quoi d'assez gros, je le roulais en tube et je le lui faisais saisir. En plaçant le coussin-coccinelle dans ses bras, il relâchait ensuite la tension, s'imaginant avoir sauvé cette personne.

Assise à côté de lui dans son lit, j'étudiais ses réactions, ses murmures, tous ces petits détails pouvant m'indiquer le rêve qu'il faisait. Celui-là, c'était le _Cataclysme_. En général, ça se résumait à 'cataclysmer' quelqu'un. Je n'avais qu'à placer ma main pour qu'il la saisisse et, dans son rêve, ça avait l'effet de quelqu'un qui bloque son pouvoir destructeur pour l'utiliser sur un objet plutôt que sur une personne. Le timing était difficile cependant, mais je savais depuis le temps où placer ma main pour attraper la sienne. Je me suis donc préparée, coccinelle géante en main, mais je n'ai pas anticipé le fait qu'il allait se redresser comme une flèche et me 'cataclysmer' directement dans les côtes. _Merde... Ça fait mal !…_ Plagg s'est envolé de sur ma tête pour connaître mon état. J'avais le souffle coupé, incapable de respirer tant par la surprise que par la douleur. Je me suis tournée vers Adrien, toujours assis dans son lit, la main droite tendue, complètement figé. Malgré ses yeux toujours fermés, il y avait une expression de terreur dans son visage, comme s'il avait réalisé la situation à même son rêve. Je l'ai repoussé avec la coccinelle, le forçant à se recoucher. Comme d'habitude, il s'est emparé du coussin et l'a serré de toutes ses forces, y enfonçant la face avant de se rendormir, roulé en boule. Je me suis levée, et je ne me rappelle pas être sortie de la chambre.

**=^..^=**

À mon réveil, j'avais la coccinelle dans les bras. _Merde... Encore…_ La journée allait être pénible... encore. Je me suis redressé dans mon lit, replaçant machinalement mes cheveux pour ne plus les avoir dans le visage, puis j'ai remarqué quelque chose qui ne devrait pas se trouver dans ma chambre. Emilie, inconsciente, par terre, Plagg couché sur elle, attendant qu'elle ne se réveille. Inquiet, je me suis précipité vers elle, la redressant dans mes bras. "Mom ! Mom ! Réveilles-toi s'y-te-plait ! MOM !!" Elle a finalement fait mine de reprendre conscience, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire comme si elle n’avait que trop dormi. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore !?_

"Bon matin, Kitty !" Elle me souriait doucement, se frottant les yeux. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Qu'est-c' qui s'est passé ?!" J'étais terrifié à l'idée d'être la cause de la situation. Ça ne serait pas surprenant, en fait. Elle s'est complètement redressée, restant assise devant moi.

"Rien dont t'avais l'contrôle" m'a-t-elle dit en me caressant doucement la joue avant de grimacer. Elle a délicatement redressé le chandail de son pyjamas et j'ai pu constater avec elle l'énorme bleu qu'elle avait sur la poitrine. Ça n'avait pas l'air trop sérieux, mais c'était tout de même remarquable. À mon regard inquiet, elle a simplement répondu "Tu m'as cataclysmée cette nuit. C'est surprenant quand on s'y attend pas... J'crois qu'le coup m'a coupé l'souffle et j'me suis évanouie pour finalement m'endormir."

C'est bien ma chance. Je rêve que je cataclysme quelqu'un et j'arrive à le faire, même figurativement, en vrai. Je me suis penché vers elle et l'ai serrée dans mes bras, me blottissant la tête dans le creux de son cou. "J'suis désolé... tellement, tellement désolé... " J'avais du mal à retenir mes sanglots, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai toujours aimé d'Emilie, c'est de ne jamais m'être fait juger parce que je suis sentimental. Oui, je suis un gars, mais mon père a toujours tellement eu l'air d'un robot que ça ne me dérangeait pas de laisser paraître mes émotions contrairement de lui, et Emilie m'encourageait toujours en ce sens. De toute façon, j'avais tellement eu peu de chaleur humaine depuis la disparition de ma mère que je profitais de chaque occasion, aussi négative puisse-t-elle être. Elle n'a pas hésité à répondre à mon étreinte. Elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle ne m'en a jamais voulu. "J'aurais mieux fait de pas m'réveiller, c'matin..."

À ces mots, Emilie m'a doucement repoussé, me tenant toujours par les épaules, cherchant mon regard que je tâchais de détourner d'elle. Je n'osais pas la regarder. Je ne _méritais_ pas de la regarder. "Ok, j'contacte Ladybug et cette fois, vous allez vous parler, tous les deux. Tu commences à m'inquiéter, mon _Cinnamon Roll_..." Elle m'a serré à nouveau dans ses bras. Je me sentais mal, coupable. "T'es _down_ comme ça depuis combien d'temps ? Et t'es mieux d'me dire la vérité..." La vérité ? Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait deviner si je mens ou si je… _Plagg_... Je ne voyais pas mon kwami. Il devait être derrière moi à attendre ma réponse et à corriger l'information au besoin.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. "Deux semaines, trois peut-être... Je... J'ai toujours envie d'dormir, j'ai pas l'goût d'manger, je..." J'ai senti Emilie raffermir son étreinte et me caresser doucement la tête.

"T'imagines Ladybug ? Tu m'as moi pour t'aider, t'remonter l'moral, mais LB, elle, est peut-être toute seule pour gérer ses sautes d'humeur !" Elle m'a à nouveau repoussé doucement, appuyant son front contre le mien. J'étais incapable de la regarder, mais j'étais également incapable de retenir un ronronnement sourd. "J'suis avec toi, peu importe c'qui s'passe dans ta vie ou dans ta tête..." J'ai sourit légèrement, ce sourire forcé que je n'avais plus fais depuis longtemps, et j'ai hoché la tête, osant enfin la regarder dans les yeux... Si ses yeux avaient été verts, je l'aurais prise pour ma mère disparue...

.oOoOo.

Emilie avait réussi à contacter Ladybug et lui avait donné rendez-vous dès le lendemain. C'était aussi bien. Plus on réglait ça rapidement, mieux je me sentirais. Elle aussi sans doute. J'étais nerveux... terriblement nerveux. J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau le jeune Adrien de quatorze ans qui allait à son premier rendez-vous. Je sais que je suis gentleman, mais avec Ladybug, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir et je dis n'importe quoi. J'espère seulement ne pas me planter cette fois... Pendant que je me transformais, Emilie a vérifié l'état de la webcam, puis m'a aidé avec mes cheveux, à bien paraître. Mon apparence avait changé depuis. Avec mes cheveux qui m'arrivent aux épaules et les marques vertes sur mon costume, on a l'impression que je suis un nouveau Miraculous. Emilie m'a fait un signe encourageant avant de quitter, me laissant seul devant l'ordinateur de ma chambre. À l'heure convenue, décalage horaire calculé, j'ai lancé l'application et j'ai été rassuré de voir qu'elle n'avait pas mis de temps à répondre. Elle semblait tout aussi nerveuse que moi. J'ai rapidement constaté que son costume avait également changé. Le col noir était plus large, s'étendant jusqu'aux épaules et descendait un peu plus bas sur sa poitrine, et j'arrivais à voir le même noir monter jusqu'à la moitié de ses bras, présentant quelques points rouges. Elle avait gardé ses deux couettes, mais comme moi, ses cheveux avaient poussé et semblaient lui arriver à la taille, plus haut peut-être. Juste la voir m'a ramené le sourire. "Salut Ma Lady ! Tu es ravissante, comme toujours !" Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui faire un clin-d’œil, ma personnalité de Chat sortant automatiquement avec elle.

Son sourire s'est élargi. _Bon Dieu qu'elle est belle ! "Salut Chaton ! Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que tu vas bien !"_ Elle avait l'air tellement sincère que ça m'a fait fondre le cœur. Emilie avait bien fait d'organiser ce rendez-vous. Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux… _Un peu_...

"Il n'y a que la distance qui nous sépare qui puisse vaincre le grand Chat Noir !" _Hmm..._ Cette personnalité m'allait bien quand j'étais plus jeune, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore la bienvenue. Je devrais peut-être la retenir un peu...

 _"Et ne dit pas que je suis ravissante, s'il-te-plaît…"_ Elle a systématiquement ignoré mon commentaire. C'est aussi bien comme ça. Mais pourquoi dire ça ?

"C'est pourtant la vérité !" _Oh ! Je le pense ! Tu n'es pas que ravissante, tu es... magnifique, éblouissante,..._

Ces pensées ont dû paraître dans mes yeux. _"Charmeur, va !"_ Elle souriait, puis elle a roulé des yeux sans pour autant perdre son sourire. _"J'avoue que ça me manquait... Disons que ce n'est pas pareil avec Carapace,_ _Queen Bee_ _et RenaRouge…"_ Elle s'est frotté la nuque comme Emilie m'a fait remarquer que je fais toujours. _"... Ça reste... plus professionnel ?"_ Attends… _NOUS_ avions une relation professionnelle... Si elle considère avoir une relation professionnelle avec la tortue, l’abeille et la renarde, quelle était notre relation alors ? _Ahhhhh_..... Est-ce que je tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

Elle semble arriver à fonctionner avec les autres... "Comment vas-tu ? J'veux dire... Tu arrives à... à te débrouiller sans moi ?" Je voulais tellement être là-bas, à ses côtés... et j'avais tellement peur de sa réponse...

Elle a penché sa tête sur le côté, réfléchissant. _"Heureusement que j'ai de l'aide, mais…"_ Elle baisse les yeux, _mal à l'aise !? "C'est bizarre de ne pas entendre de jeux de mots, aussi énervants ou mal placés soient-ils..."_

"T'aimes pas mes jeux de mots !?" Je suis faussement offusqué, jouant les dramatiques. "En plus, je m'en suis fait une réserve monstre depuis l'temps !"

Elle roule des yeux, se croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour me réprimander. _"Je n'ai pas dit que je les aimais pas, j'ai juste dit que certains étaient... douteux et parfois lancés aux pires moments possibles, c'est tout !"_ Elle hausse les épaules, abandonnant ses charges. _"C'est pas Cat-astrophique d'en dire un ou deux de temps à autres, tant que ce ne soit pas lancé à tout vent !"_ Elle a fait une pause en voyant mon visage, la mâchoire décrochée, puis elle a vite réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire. J'étais aux anges. _Ma Lady venait de faire un cat pun sans même s'en rendre compte !_ Elle s'est caché le visage dans les mains et j'ai pu entendre un _"Merde"_ étouffé s'échapper.

L'opportunité était rêvée. "Ça y est ! Je peux mourir en paix !!" Je lui ai mimé une crise cardiaque théâtrale, me plaquant une main sur la poitrine, l'autre avec le dos sur mon front et faisant semblant de tomber de ma chaise.

Elle s'est légèrement redressée dans sa chaise, comme espérant traverser l'écran pour venir à ma rescousse, le sourire sur son visage m'indiquant cependant qu'elle ne faisait que jouer le jeu. _"NOOOOOOON !!! NE MEURS PAAAAAAAS !!"_

J'ai éclaté de rire. "Mais non ! J'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller comme ça !!" En me redressant dans ma chaise d'ordinateur, un "bien que..." s'est échappé de ma bouche comme un soupire. J'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu.

Elle m'a pointé d'un doigt, me sermonnant joyeusement. _"Je t'interdis de mourir !"_ Elle a à nouveau croisé ses bras, me regardant de façon faussement menaçante. _"Hors de question que je perde mon partenaire pour quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un 'cat pun'..."_

Elle a fait une pause pendant laquelle j'en ai profité. "Les puns, c'est la vie, Ma Lady !!"

Mais je n'avais pas espéré assez. Je venais de comprendre qu'elle avait entendu ce que j'ai soupiré et elle venait de s'en rendre compte. _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"_ Je voyais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. J'ai secoué la tête, lui demandant d'oublier ce que j'avais dit, mais elle est toujours aussi tenace. _"Chat, est-ce que tout va bien ??"_

Ladybug détestait les mensonges, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entrer dans les détails... "Oui, oui, je... j'ai réalisé hier que j'avais du mal avec la distance..." Voyant son regard interrogateur, j'ai poursuivi. "Tu t'souviens ? Ce _'trou dans le sol creusé par une goutte d'acide'_ ?"

Elle a d'abord sursauté, puis s'est posé les deux mains sur le cœur, la tête basse. _"... Oui... Je la ressens aussi…"_ Elle avait l'air d'en souffrir autant que moi.

Je me suis passé la main dans les cheveux, arrêtant mon geste à ma nuque. Le sujet de conversation était loin d'être enjoué. "Ma...hmm... Mon... hôtesse, Claws Out, m'a fait réaliser que je commençais à être dépressif. C'est pour ça qu'on se parle aujourd'hui. Elle croit que ça pourrait m'aider... nous aider à aller mieux." Elle a fait un signe de compréhension. "Alors toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?" J'étais déjà inquiet de mon état et j'avais de l'aide avec et sans le masque. Comment s'en tirait-elle ?

Cette fois, c'est Ladybug qui s'est massé la nuque, levant la tête au plafond comme si cela allait l'aider à analyser son état. _"Je... Je vais... bien ?"_ C'était loin d'être convainquant. _"Je veux dire, à part l'insomnie, le manque de concentration au travail, le manque de coordination avec les autres, le stress, l'impression de toujours manquer de temps, le fait de me parler constamment à moi-même et de tenir une actuelle conversation dans les deux sens en essayant de m'arranger pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une folle aux yeux du monde,... Je vais très bien!"_

Je suis resté sans voix pendant un instant. La seule autre personne que j'avais entendue parler aussi rapidement sans reprendre son souffle était Marinette quand elle s'adressait à moi. Même Ladybug semblait étourdie par sa propre performance. Puis j'ai réalisé que la raison pour laquelle elle était dans cet état c'était moi, ou plutôt mon incapacité à rentrer. Si je n'étais pas parti pour commencer, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation, et aucun Lucky Charm ne pourrait nous aider. "Je suis désolé... sincèrement désolé..." Je me sentais tout petit dans ma chaise de bureau.

Ma Lady m'a regardé, troublée. _"Pourquoi, voyons ?! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ta faute si tu es coincé à l'étranger !"... En quelques sortes, oui... "D'ailleurs, parlant de ça..." Hmm ?? "C'est moi, ou tu as développé un drôle d'accent ?"_ Un accent ? _Oh ! Merde !!_ Mon mutisme a tué mon accent français ! J'ai beau essayer de parler avec un français plus international comme Emilie m'a conseillé de faire, il reste tout de même des traces de mon accent québécois… _"C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cet accent-là, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quelle région il_ _peut venir_ _..."_

 _Une parade, vite !!!_ "Oh ! Euh.... De l'Anglais, tout simplement ! Dans la région où je vis, ça parle couramment Anglais..." J'espère qu'elle gobera ça...

Pas de chance. _"...Non... Il me semble que c'est différent... En tout cas, quand moi je parle anglais, on me dit toujours que j'ai un accent français très, sinon trop proéminent…"_ Est-ce qu'elle va le découvrir ?

Alors que je panique intérieurement, on frappe à la porte de ma chambre. "Hey sweety ?" Je reconnais la voix d'Emilie. Est-ce qu'elle va embarquer si je lui réponds en anglais ? Elle ne m’appelle jamais _sweety_ , c’est peut-être un signe. Ladybug sait après tout que Emilie - _Claws Out_ \- parle Français puisqu'elles ont déjà communiqué ensemble, mais elle ignore si le Français est sa langue maternelle ou une langue seconde.

"Euh... Yeah ?" Je jette un œil à Ladybug qui regarde l'échange, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Nous ne connaissons rien de la vie privée de l'autre, alors le fait d'entendre ma mère, même adoptive, c'est dans les termes de ma partenaire une intrusion dans ma vie privée, mais pour une fois, elle ne semble pas s'en plaindre.

"Just to let you know that your father is back from work and plans to train downstairs. So if you want to masturbate, lock the door and stay quiet !"

Je me sens devenir rouge comme une tomate, Ladybug retenant un fou-rire avec grande difficulté. _Emi, j'te jure que j'vais t'descendre !!!!!_ Je ne peux retenir un "MOOOM !!!" indigné et particulièrement embarrassé, mais lorsque je me retourne vers mon ordinateur pour présenter mes excuses à ma partenaire, je vois une Lady furibonde.

 _"Quoi?! Claws Out est ta mère?! Mais! Ça veut dire qu'elle sait qui tu es!!?!"_ Elle frappe son bureau, me faisant sursauter. Je sais très bien ce qui s'en vient… _"CHAT!! COMMENT AS-TU PU LAISSER QUELQU'UN SAVOIR!!! AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDÉE DE CE QUE LE PAPILLON FERAIT S'IL SAVAIT QUE TES PARENTS CONNAISSENT TON SECRET?!??!?!?"_

Je croise les bras et roule des yeux, maugréant. "Encore faudrait-il qu'il sache où je suis..." C'était un discours qui m'avait toujours énervé, et même à l'autre bout de la planète, elle se fâche encore contre moi pour la même chose.

Elle se prend la tête à deux mains avant de poursuivre. _"Ça n'est pas une raison, ça!! Peu importe où vous vous trouvez, ça ne changera jamais le fait que si l'information lui parvient, tes parents seront en grand danger!!"_ Elle soupire, me foudroyant toujours du regard. _"Je te l'ai déjà expliqué des millions de fois!! C'est pour ÇA que j'ai toujours refusé que tu me révèles ta véritable identité!! Pas parce que je ne veux pas savoir, mais pour notre propre sécurité et celle de ceux que nous aimons!..."_

Je commençais à en avoir marre de toujours me faire réprimander à ce sujet. "Je sais ! J'ai compris depuis l'temps ! Et puis, Claws Out.... _argh_.... ma mère me l'a aussi expliqué !" Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas toujours mal d'avoir quelqu'un qui sache la vérité ? Que même Batman avait Alfred ? "Mais si elle connaissait pas mon identité, j'aurais pas que perdu ma voix dans cet incendie ! J'suis encore en vie aujourd'hui parce que mon kwami lui a prêté mes – _ses_ – pouvoirs pour qu'elle puisse me sauver !!"

J'ai vu ma partenaire perdre des couleurs, me regardant presque horrifiée. L'avais-je si bouleversée ? _"... Tu... Tu veux dire que... tu as failli... y rester ?"_ Elle avait une toute petite voix. _"Tu as failli mourir dans cet incendie ?"_ Oui, je l'avais vraiment choquée par cet aveu, et pendant un moment, je m'en suis voulu. _"Oh Chat... Pardonne-moi, je... Je suis vraiment trop nulle..."_

Je savais qu'elle disait ça chaque fois que sa confiance en prenait un coup. En temps normal, je lui aurais simplement mis une main sur l'épaule et j'aurais fait de mon mieux pour lui remonter le moral, mais cette fois, je n'en avais ni les moyens, ni la force honnêtement. "Disons que j'ai perdu une de mes neuf vies là-dedans..."

Ladybug s'est mordu la lèvre, retenant visiblement des larmes. Je ne croyais pas faire pleurer ma Lady, aujourd'hui. _"J'aimerais tellement être Audimatrix en ce moment…"_ Hehe... Comme je comprenais pourquoi ! Ç’aurait pu nous faciliter bien des choses. _"N'importe quoi pour traverser ce stupide écran et te serrer dans mes bras…"_ C'était à cause de ce que j'ai dis ou à cause de son état en général ? Peu importe, recevoir un câlin de ma Lady, même en toute amitié, aurait été plus que bienvenu en ce moment.

C'est là que j'ai réalisé que près de quatre ans étaient passés et que j'étais toujours aussi loin de chez moi... de mon ancien chez moi. J'étais sincère quand j'ai dis à Emilie que je n'avais pas de regrets, mais en ce moment, je souhaitais être qu'à une seule place: à Paris, dans les bras de ma Lady. "J'ai hâte de pouvoir rentrer..." Cette fois, c'était moi qui avait une petite voix. C'était un vœu, une prière. _Faites que je puisse la retrouver bientôt !_

Sans surprise, elle a compris mon état d'esprit. _"J'ai hâte aussi... que tu reviennes à la maison…"_ La maison... Ma maison est désormais ici. Le Manoir Agreste ne représente plus rien pour moi sinon un centre carcéral de grand luxe avec un paquet de souvenirs - bons comme mauvais - qui y sont liés.

Non, ce qui m'importait en ce moment, c'était d'être avec Ladybug. Nous pourrions être sur la Lune, je serais heureux juste à être avec elle. Les paroles d'une chanson me sont revenues en tête et ces quelques mots étaient de circonstance. "I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past..." J'étais incertain de son niveau d'anglais cependant, et j'espérais qu'elle arrive à comprendre ce que je ressentais.

Sans me le confirmer, elle a cependant ricané doucement. _"Eh bien, je m'attendais pas à me faire miauler une sérénade ce soir!" Miauler une sérénade ?_ J'étais impressionné ! Puis j'ai réalisé que j'étais celui qui avait prononcé ces mots le premier.

"Face à Gigantitan ! Tu t'en es souvenue !!" Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait retenu une telle promesse lancée hors propos lors d'un combat datant d'il y a si longtemps !

Elle m'a lancé un sourire narquois. _"Tu plaisantes !? Sérieusement, comment j'aurais pu oublier ?!"_

Un large sourire s'est étendu sur mon visage. "Alors je te promet qu'un jour, ce ne sera pas une sérénade, mais un concert que je donnerai juste pour toi !!" Avec ce qui m'était arrivé, et l'aide d'Emilie, ça pourrait se faire !

Elle a rit de bon cœur. _"Oh Chaton !"_ Ce surnom m'a toujours fait fondre, en particulier venant d'elle. _"Je me suis toujours demandée si tu chantais aussi bien que tu le prétendais et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue !"_ Cette fois, mon sourire en était un de victoire. _"Quoi que le sujet est un peu... dépressif..."_

Mouais... Ç'a tué mon sourire. "Ça marche avec mon état d'esprit..." Les quelques moments joyeux que nous passions étaient constamment foudroyés par mon état dépressif. Je comprenais que cet état était causé par la distance et par nos Miraculous, mais le vivre et le combattre étaient deux choses distinctes.

Ladybug s'est approché la main de son écran, mimant de me caresser la tête, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres. _"Aw Chat... Ne sois pas comme ça... Tu verras les choses s'arrangeront !"_ Positivisme typique de Ladybug... J'en avais besoin, en fait. _"En tout cas, c'est ce que Rena me répète sans cesse... après une bonne tape derrière la tête pour que je me calme..."_

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire doucement, un peu curieux. "Tu es si sur les nerfs ? Ça contraste avec moi !"

Elle a roulé des yeux et s'est mise à tapoter rapidement sur son bureau. _"Oh mon dieu, Chat, t_ _u n’_ _as pas idée à quel point je_ _ne_ _tiens pas en place. Je te jure, quelqu'un mettrait une personne qui a prit 10 boissons énergisantes en 5 minutes à côté de moi et je le bats à plate couture. Ma pauvre Tikki est même obligée de dormir avec des bouchons parce que je tourne en rond dans mon lit! Normalement c'est elle qui me réveille lorsqu'il y a un Akuma en plein milieu de la nuit, mais depuis un bon moment, c'est moi qui joue son rôle!"_

Son désarrois et son radotage me faisaient rire malgré moi. "Et moi, je commence vraiment à ressembler à un chat, à dormir 20h par jours... Même Plagg dort pas autant que moi !" Elle a pouffé de rire. "Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire..."

Cette fois, elle s'est presque arraché les cheveux de la tête. _"Argh ! Je suis tellement sur les nerfs que depuis tout à l'heure, dès que je me mets à parler, ça n'arrête plus! Je me tape littéralement sur les nerfs parce que je suis sur les nerfs et je mets tout le monde autour de moi sur les nerfs! Même A-... ma meilleure amie m'a amenée au spa et je me suis fait mettre dehors parce que je n'arrivais pas à être calme!…"_ Voyant mon air embêté, elle a soudainement semblé se rappeler quelque chose. _"Oh mon dieu je t'envie. On peut pas changer de situation pendant quelques temps, juste le temps que je me calme et reprenne du sommeil ?!"_ Elle s'est ensuite écroulée dans sa chaise, l'air dramatique. _"Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je peux pas dormir autant! Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je dormais et qu'un Akuma arrivait?? Je peux quand même pas laisser la ville sans surveillance si longtemps!!"_

Avec son sourire moqueur, j'avais bien compris qu'elle le disait à la blague, mais je n'avais pas de mal à croire qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce qu'elle demandait. Un peu de paranoïa aussi peut-être. "Tu ne voudrais pas de mes nuits..." Voyant son regard interrogateur, j'ai poursuivis. "J'ai dis que j'ai toujours envie de dormir, mais mes nuits sont constamment entre-coupées de cauchemars... alors non, j'aime autant ne pas te faire vivre ça..." J'ai retrouvé une partie de mon sourire. "Je prendrais bien un peu de ton entrain par contre !"

Elle m'a regardé, compatissante. _"Attends... Des cauchemars ? Tu en... fais beaucoup ?"_ Elle avait l'air d'en faire aussi, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter autant que moi.

J'ai hoché la tête. "Plutôt, oui... Ma... Ma mère a arrêté de compter à 20 pour cette année... et on n'est qu'en mars !" Elle en est restée bouche bée. "Mouais...." La conversation s'enlignait sur un autre sujet loin d'être plaisant.

Elle s'est frottée les mains ensemble, mal-à-l'aise avec ce qu'elle voulait me demander. _"Est-ce que tu... voudrais m'en parler ? Ça pourrait te faire du bien…"_ Son inquiétude pour moi était adorable.

J'ai vaguement secoué la tête avant d'expliquer. "Il y en a beaucoup qui sont en lien avec ma vie personnelle, mais habituellement, c'est par rapport à nos missions..." J'ai fais une pause, voyant qu'elle respectait mon choix de ne pas trop en parler. J'ai poussé un soupire et me suis frotté l'arrière de la tête. "J'ai 'cataclysmé' ma mère hier... Bon, dans mon rêve, c'était toi qui subissait l'attaque, mais j'ai été somnambule pendant un instant et je lui ai donné un coup dans les côtes alors qu'elle venait voir si tout allait bien."

Elle a hoqueté d'effroi. _"Quoi !? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?!"_

J'ai dissipé ses inquiétudes en souriant et en lui faisant un geste de la main. "Oh ! Elle ne me dira jamais si je lui ai fait mal ou non, mais je serais pas surpris si je lui ai pas fêlé une côte ou deux. L'ecchymose était assez impressionnante !"

Ladybug s'est couverte la bouche de sa main. _"Oh... Chat…"_ Mais soudain, un sourire a éclairé son visage. _"Mais tu sais que je suis bien plus forte et rapide que toi ! Tu n'arriverais jamais à me 'cataclysmer' ! J'en sais quelque chose !!"_

Elle en sait quelque chose ?! Je... "Attends, ma Lady... J'ai déjà essayé de te 'cataclysmer' ?! Quand !?" Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'elle se payait ma tête.

Ma partenaire m'a sourit. _"Ah oui, j'oubliais ! T'en fais pas, mon Minou, ça fait très longtemps. Ça date de Dislocoeur !"_ Dislocoeur... Je m'étais à peine battu contre lui et bien davantage contre Ladybug. J'avais été sous l'influence des flèches de haine de l'akuma et je ne me suis souvenu de rien après cela, jusqu'à ce que Ladybug me soulève et me lance sur Kim...

J'ai appris beaucoup plus tard une partie de ce qui s'était passé. "Je sais que tu m'as embrassé pendant Dislocoeur - j'aurais bien aimé m'en rappeler - mais j'ai essayé de te 'cataclysmer' !?" C'était autre chose dont je ne me rappelais pas et j'ignore si c'était une bonne chose ou non...

Ladybug m'a fait signe d'oublier tout ça, un sourire aux lèvres. _"Comme je t'ai dit, Chat, ça remonte à loin! Et tu vois, déjà à cette époque là, j'étais plus rapide que toi!"_ Son sourire est devenu malicieux. _"Alors imagines maintenant! Je suis beaucoup plus forte, rapide et agile qu'avant! Tu aurais beau essayer, tu n'y arriverais jamais!"_

Oh ! Mais moi aussi, j'ai développé de nouveaux pouvoirs ! Ils sont conditionnels encore pour l'instant, mais... "Tu pourrais être surprise, Ma Lady !" Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire.

Elle a levé un sourcil, sceptique. _"Ah bon ? Ce serait pas un défi que j'entend_ _s_ _dans ta voix ?"_ Bien sûr ! Ma partenaire est compétitive et ne refuse jamais un _challenge_.

J'ai croisé les bras et bombé le torse. "On fera une course, je suis certain de la gagner !"

Elle m'a fait un sourire comme j'ai moi-même l'habitude de faire, ce que Emilie appelle mon _Cheshire smile_. _"Hm ! J'ai bien hâte de voir chat !"_ Ouaip ! C'était Ma Lady !

**=^/-\^=**

J'avais eu une commande spéciale, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir en faire. Je lisais et relisais les exigences du client et je me sentais de plus en plus mal à accepter et à refuser le contrat. Il fallait que j'en parle à Adrien. Il allait être celui qui prendrait la décision finale. J'ai frappé à sa porte de chambre et suis entrée à sa demande. Il était à son bureau, travaillant sur je-ne-sais-quel-projet pour l'université quand je me suis laissée tomber sur le pied de son lit, faisant l'étoile et regardant le plafond. Je suis un peu plus éloquente quand j'entre dans sa chambre habituellement, mais là, les mots se bousculaient tellement dans ma tête qu'ils étaient impossibles à prononcer. Voyant que je ne lui disais rien, Adrien s'est tourné vers moi, relativement inquiet, mais à me voir la tête, il n'a rien dit. Sans doute avait-il compris que j'essayais de lui parler, mais que je n'y arrivais pas. Il est donc resté silencieux, attendant que je ne m'adresse finalement à lui, mais me portant toute son attention. J'ai finalement tourné la tête vers lui. "T'sais, quand t'as quelque chose à faire, mais qu't'es pas sûr si c'est une bonne ou une mauvais idée ?"

Adrien s'est mis à rire, puis a hoché la tête. "FBI ? ‘Fausse Bonne Idée’ ? J’connais ! Qu'est-c' qui t'embête ?"

Je me suis tournée sur le côté pour lui faire un peu plus face, mais je me sentais toujours comme une guenille. "J'ai un client qui m'a demandé un costume de haute qualité..."

Adrien relève un sourcil, perplexe. "C'est une bonne nouvelle ! C'est quand même ceux qui rapportent le plus, non ? J'comprends pas... Y veut pas payer ?"

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment lui expliquer mon désarrois. "Non, non... J'lui ai envoyé mon estimé et y est prêt à m'payer la moitié tout 'suite..."

Mon Chaton se frotte la nuque, toujours aussi embarrassé par mon attitude. "J'comprends pas... C'est quoi l'problème ?"

Je n'en peux plus. Je me cache le visage dans les mains et je lui réponds d'une voix étouffée. "Y veut l'costume de Chat Noir l'plus crédible possible, avec queue et oreilles qui bougent... et y veut l'voir sur notre 'mannequin officiel'..." J'ai écarté les doigts pour pouvoir voir sa réaction. Il avait l'air à la fois nerveux et dégoûté. Je lui aurais annoncé qu'il reprenait le mannequinat comme avant que ça aurait sans doute eu un meilleur effet. "C'est sûr que... y s'est quand même passé à peu près quatre ans depuis ta dernière apparition officielle..." Je me suis remise debout, plaçant ma main juste un peu plus haut que ma tête. "T'as pris quelques pouces depuis..." Je le pointe ensuite de la tête aux pieds d'un geste de la main. "...et t'as quelques peu changé... Y a peu d'chances qu'les gens t'reconnaissent tel quel. D'ailleurs, ton nom est aucunement mentionné su'l' site, alors même si quelqu'un reconnaît l'vrai 'Chat Noir', personne peut savoir qu'c'est Adrien Agreste." Je me suis arrêtée un moment, le laissant analyser l'information. "L'client dit qu'y va s'arranger avec les lentilles de contact, alors puisqu'on doit t'maquiller les yeux pour le masque, t'auras qu'à garder les yeux fermés quand on fera les _close up_ , et tu vas avoir une perruque avec ton ancienne coiffure... Tu vas avoir l'air de Chat qui a vieilli, mais qui l'voulait pas vraiment..."

Adrien et Plagg se sont échangé un regard, cherchant à savoir si c'était jouable. Les chances de faire un lien entre Adrien et Chat Noir, même dans ces circonstances, étaient très minces. Plagg a finalement haussé les épaules et est retourné se coucher. Adrien et moi avons pris la réponse du kwami pour un _'j'en ai rien à foutre'_ , donc aucun problème. Rassuré, Adrien a acquiescé.

.oOoOo.

Quand le costume fut prêt pour les photos, j'ai fait signe à Adrien de venir me rejoindre dans la salle de couture avec Mélanie. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que nous avions une surprise pour lui. Son anniversaire approchait rapidement et nous avions enfin terminé notre projet qui avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévu à compléter. En entrant dans la salle de couture, Adrien a pu voir, exposé sur un mannequin, un magnifique jacket de cuir noir. Il n'a pas mis de temps à comprendre que c'était son cadeau et nous en a rapidement remercié avant de l'enfiler.

Alors qu'il en testait la souplesse et le confort, il s'est aperçu qu'il se trouvait dans la doublure des plaques de protection, particulièrement bien cachées. Perplexe, il nous en a fait la remarque. "C'est en fait un jacket d'style motocross" lui a expliqué Mélanie avant de me passer le flambeau.

"C'est pour qu'tu puisses utiliser ton S _upurr_ _S_ _peed_ sans risquer d'te _scrapper_ d'quoi encore." Par instinct, il s'est tourné derrière lui, repensant à son dos qui avait pourtant bien guérit malgré la cicatrice que l'impact avait laissée.

Voyant nos sourires victorieux, Adrien est resté impassible. "J'veux pas vous décevoir, mais mes vêtements disparaissent quand j'me transforme... Votre jacket aura p'us d'effet..."

Mais nous n'avons pas perdu nos sourire et l'avons invité à se transformer. Il s'est tourné vers Plagg qui, pour une fois, semblait dans le même état d'esprit que nous, ce qui rendait Adrien encore plus curieux. Il a fini par hausser les épaules et lancer sa transformation. À sa grande surprise, le manteau n'a pas disparu, mais s'est transformé avec le reste, fusionnant en quelques sortes avec son costume magique. Les plaques étaient plus apparentes et des marques vertes sont apparues, s'ajustant au design. Il a regardé le résultat, bouche bée, alors que Mel et moi faisions un _fist bump_ victorieux comme il avait l’habitude de faire avec Ladybug à la fin d’un combat. Cette nouvelle protection allait changer beaucoup de choses à l'avenir. Il savait qu'il avait tendance à prendre des risques, et ça n'allait certainement pas changer demain, alors oui, nous étions arrivées à un bon moment avec ce manteau. Après quelques instants d'incrédulité, un simple "comment ?" fut tout ce qu'il était en mesure de prononcer.

Je me suis lancée dans les explications alors que Mélanie rapatriait les éléments du costume de Chat Noir qu'on nous avait commandé. "Avec l'aide de Plagg, on a trouvé le même type de matériau qui a servi à fabriquer les Miraculous: du jade noir des monts Kunlun au Tibet. Ç'a l'air b'en spécifique, mais c'est pas si rare. On en a fait venir une bonne quantité, réduite en poussière et mélangée avec la teinture pour le tissus du manteau. On en a également ajouté sur les protections à l'intérieur en en mélangeant avec d'la peinture qu'on a badigeonnée dessus. En gros, ç'a l'même effet qu'si ton manteau était une extension d'ta bague. Plagg peut pas fusionner avec le jacket, mais y disparaît pas comme tes vêtements ordinaires."

Adrien a repris son apparence civile, observant le manteau d'un regard nouveau. De tout ce qu'on lui avait offert jusqu'à maintenant, c'était sans doute l'un des cadeaux qui l'impressionnait le plus.

Mélanie est ensuite arrivée avec le costume de Chat Noir. Juste après avoir vu sa transformation actuelle, le voir avec son ancienne apparence faisait bizarre. Nous avions tout reproduit dans les moindres détails, ma vie commune avec Adrien y aidant beaucoup. Le retrouver comme lorsque je l'ai rencontré m'a fait réaliser à quel point le temps avait passé, et pourtant, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis tout juste quatre ans... C'était comme si nous avions toujours fait partie de la même famille, que cette période de sa vie où il vivait en France n'était qu'un épisode. Pendant que je m'occupais des détails du costume et que Mélanie s'occupait du maquillage, je le voyais étonnamment calme, presque zen. Nous tournions autour de lui comme deux abeilles autour d'une fleur, mais il ne bougeait pas comme il avait tant l'habitude de faire auparavant. Alors que Mélanie lui avait maquillé les yeux et placé le masque, je me suis occupée d'ajuster la perruque, plaçant les mèches comme je les avais toujours vues. Il a alors levé les yeux vers moi, une gamme d'émotions s'y mélangeant. Il a sans doute fait le même voyage temporel que moi. Je lui ai souris doucement, prenant délicatement son visage entre mes mains avant de m'appuyer le front sur le sien. Je l'ai senti se détendre et se mettre à ronronner. Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant un long moment, complètement silencieux outre les ronronnements d'Adrien. La situation nous rendait nerveux tous les deux, mais j'allais être là pour lui, et il le savait.

"J'veux pas gâcher l'moment, mais y serait temps d'prendre ces photos..." lançait doucement Mélanie.

**=^..^=**

C'était une initiative d'Alain au départ, mais c'est vite devenu une compétition. Alain avait prit pour habitude, en été, d'aller courir au parc en pleine nuit, et en pleine nuit, c'était vers minuit. L'accès n'était pas fermé, mais toutes les lumières l'étaient. Pour s'assurer de ne pas se perdre ou de se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose, il allait courir avec une lampe frontale. C'était une activité à laquelle Emilie ne participait jamais. Cependant, quand je le pouvais, je ne refusais jamais de l'y accompagner. Bien que n'étant pas transformé, j'arrivais tout de même à voir un peu mieux dans le noir que mon 'père'. Au bout d'un moment, nous avions réalisé que Alain avait l'avantage de connaître les sentiers depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, mais que j'avais ma vision nocturne et mes longues jambes. J'avais enfin fini de grandir, de _recevoir des coups d'pieds dans l'cul_ , mais avec mes 6'11", je pouvais me vanter d'être plus rapide que n'importe qui sans avoir à utiliser mon S _upurr_ _S_ _peed_.

Ce soir, cependant, Alain et moi nous étions lancé le défi de faire le plus long sentier complètement dans le noir, outre les lumières ambiantes de la ville. Alain avait comme handicap de ne pas avoir sa lampe, mais avait la connaissance du terrain; quant à moi, j'avais l'avantage de mes grandes jambes, mais... "Tu m'laisses Plagg !" m'a lancé Emilie avec un sourire confiant, me tendant la main. "T'arrives à voir dans l'noir, c'est d'la triche. Tu m'laisses Plagg et j'fais l'arbitrage." J'ai haussé les épaules, certain de pouvoir gagner de toute façon, et puis Plagg était déjà bien blotti dans le creux de son cou. J'ai retiré ma bague sans hésiter et la lui ai confiée. Depuis la révélation de Plagg à Alain, ce dernier avait pris l'habitude de ces échanges et de la présence de la créature magique. Ils ne s'entendaient pas nécessairement, mais n'étaient pas non plus en guerre. _Live and let live_. Au signal d'Emilie, nous nous sommes lancés.

Notre course comptait à la fois sur la vitesse et l'endurance. Le sentier faisait quatre kilomètres et, en marchant, Emilie avait déjà calculé être capable d'en faire le tour en trente-cinq à quarante minutes. Pour Alain et moi, c'était facile... du moins, Alain avait en endurance ce que j'avais en vitesse. Je l'ai dépassé en peu de temps, mais je fatiguais plus vite et je l'entendais toujours derrière moi.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, alors que j'en étais aux trois-quarts du parcours, je me suis fais jeter sur le côté par une force surprenante, me propulsant hors du sentier. En une fraction de seconde, j'étais retenu de tous les côtés par les bras de différentes personnes, une main couvrant fermement ma bouche. Le tout se faisait si silencieusement que j'ai pu entendre Alain passer devant nous, cachés dans un fossé, sans que celui-ci ne ralentisse. J'ai réalisé, alors que je ressentais une piqûre dans mon cou, que les choses allaient tourner mal une fois de plus.

**=^/-\^=**

J'étais assise sur un rocher décoratif, flattant Plagg comme s'il était un chat domestique. Il était loin de s'en plaindre. Nous avions déjà fait notre pari sur les résultats de la course et attendions simplement. Ces moments où nous étions seuls étaient très appréciés du kwami. En effet, puisque je n'étais pas officiellement 'Chat Noir' et que j'avais su garder ma langue pour bien des aspects des Miraculous, le chat noir de la destruction était souvent enclin à me parler d'anciens Chats. Il réalisait au fil du temps que ça lui faisait du bien d'en parler, de ne pas tout garder pour lui. Au début, il m'en avait voulu d'avoir parlé d'Hercules à Adrien, mais il a rapidement compris la raison derrière la révélation et avait laissé passer.

Lorsque j'ai entendu des pas approcher, j'ai pointé une lampe de poche vers ce que nous avions convenu être la ligne d'arrivée. Je ne mettais aucunement en doute ses capacités, mais j'ai été surprise de voir Alain arriver en premier, et aucune trace d'Adrien. En temps normal, si Alain arrivait en premier, Adrien n'était qu'à quelques pas derrière lui. Cette fois, après deux ou trois minutes, toujours aucun signe de lui. Plagg et moi nous sommes échangés un regard inquiet. Je me suis alors tournée vers Alain. "Reste ici, j'vais l'chercher." Puis, je suis partie à la course en sens inverse du sentier, me transformant en chemin et me lançant à quatre pattes. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

J'ai remercié ma vision nocturne lorsque je les ai retrouvés, cinq hommes se dirigeant vers une camionnette haute sur roues qui les attendait plus loin dans un champs bordant le sentier. En portant plus attention, j'ai reconnu une sixième silhouette: Adrien, ligoté et inconscient. Selon mes calculs, près de dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, et j'ai pu considérer le fait qu'ils soient encore dans les parages comme un miracle en soit. Ils avaient du prendre le temps d'attendre que Adrien soit en état pour être attaché, procéder à la chose et ensuite le tirer vers la camionnette qui se trouvait loin pour ne pas attirer les regards. De plus, Adrien avait beau être un poids plume dans son genre, sa grande taille le rendait un peu plus difficile à gérer. Sentant mon sang bouillir, j'ai foncé vers eux à toute vitesse... à S _upurr_ _S_ _peed._ Je… _QUOI ?! Je peux AUSSI utiliser ce pouvoir ?!_

Mais je ne m'en suis servi que pour m'approcher suffisamment d'eux. J'avais besoin de la protection du costume pour la suite, alors je devais abandonner la super vitesse. Dans un feulement digne d'un couguar, j'ai sauté sur l'un des hommes, l'agrippant par ses vêtements et l'envoyant s'envoler à plusieurs mètres. J'ai alors saisi mon bâton télescopique et m'en suis prise directement aux deux hommes qui portaient Adrien. J'ai rapidement compris que ces hommes n'étaient pas des amateurs, portant sur eux des lunettes de vision nocturne comme les militaires et étant lourdement armés considérant qu'il était rare au Québec de tomber sur quelqu'un qui possédait un permis de port d'arme. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais pratiqué le combat contrairement à Adrien, mais les instincts du Chat Noir m'ont aidée à me débarrasser des deux hommes assez facilement. Un quatrième homme s'est réfugié dans la camionnette et un cinquième avait l'intention de le rejoindre.

Mais alors que je me précipitais sur ce dernier, j'ai entendu un coup de tonnerre suivit par un coup de foudre dans mon dos, au niveau de ma hanche gauche. La douleur était vive, brûlante, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en préoccuper. J'ai rapidement fait volte-face pour voir le premier homme dont je m'étais débarrassée, arme encore fumante en main. _Merde !_ Cette fois, je suis devenue folle de rage. Tant pis pour les deux autres; j'allais m'occuper de lui personnellement. J'ai foncé droit sur lui, bondissant comme un fauve pour éviter ses autres coups de feu. En un instant, je l'avais plaqué au sol, lui arrachant ses lunettes de vision nocturne et lui plaçant les griffes de ma main gauche sur la gorge, m'assurant qu'il les sente très distinctement. Vu la luminosité, il ne pouvait plus que voir une silhouette sombre au-dessus de lui, le dévisageant de ses yeux brillants. Mon ouïe féline m'a soudainement indiqué que les deux hommes qui transportaient plus tôt Adrien essayaient à nouveau de le récupérer, mais j'ai lancé mon bâton comme un boomerang, regardant à peine où il allait, frappant coup sur coup les deux hommes, les mettant à nouveau K.O.

Je pouvais désormais me concentrer entièrement sur cette espèce de... "Pour qui tu travailles ?" Ma voix avait descendu d'un octave, grondant à chaque syllabe. Je sentais une colère sans nom bouillir en moi. J'ai toujours été du genre explosif, mais toujours sous contrôle, d'où la raison pour laquelle il était rare de me voir en colère. Si quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas à mon goût, il me fallait beaucoup d'exercices de relaxation avant de reprendre, sinon je m'assurais d'être complètement seule avant de lâcher un cri aussi puissant qu'un rugissement. Cette fois, je devais être sous l'influence du Miraculous car cette fureur me donnait l'impression d'avoir particulièrement bien choisi mon pseudonyme.

L'homme ne m'a regardée qu'en souriant malicieusement. "Si tu penses que j'vais t'le dire !" Il a fait une grimace lorsque j'ai resserré ma prise autour de sa gorge, mais il n'a pas lâché son sourire. "On m'avait prévenu qu'quelqu'un tenterait d'le protéger et qu'cette personne serait sans doute une poule mouillée !"

" _Une poule mouillée_ , hein ?" Cette fois, un sourire presque sadique s'est étiré sur mes lèvres. "Est-c' que ton boss t'as prévenu qu'j'avais un pouvoir destructeur ? J'peux réduire tout c'que j'touche en cendre..." J'ai regardé ma main droite, toutes griffes dehors, puis me suis à nouveau tournée vers lui. "J'l'ai jamais essayé sur un être vivant... Ça t'dit d’être mon cobaye ?" Je l'ai vu légèrement pâlir grâce à ma vision nocturne, mais je l'ai également senti avaler une boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Mon sourire s'est alors adouci, légèrement influencé par la douleur dans mon dos qui me faisait mourir. "Bien... On recommence ? Pour qui tu travailles ? Qui t'paye ?"

L'homme regardait ma main dressée d'un œil paniqué. Il semblerait qu'il ait été prévenu, mais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'aie le cran de l'utiliser. Il a alors légèrement redressé ses mains en signe de soumission. "D'accord, d'accord ! Le gars est français, mais on sait pas son nom..."

La douleur comme la réponse m'ont fait gronder. "'Faudra faire mieux qu'ça…" _Merde... donne-moi mon info qu'j'aille me soigner au plus sacrant !_ " _Catacl~_ "

"Attend ! Attend !!" m'a-t-il suppliée, tentant de se saisir de ma main droite dans un dernier espoir. " _Le Papillon_! Le gars s'fait appeler _le Papillon_! C'est tout c'que j'sais, j'te jure !!" La réponse de l'homme m'a fait perdre mes moyens pendant un instant. Le Papillon ?! Alors Gabriel avait fini par deviner que son fils était Chat Noir ! Comme pour confirmer, l'homme a repris, espérant s'attirer ma sympathie. "Y nous a dit d'kidnapper l'gars, mais d'pas lui faire de mal, p'is d'récupérer sa bague, mais y porte pas d'bague ! On allait juste l'interroger pour savoir où a l'est. La bague, c'est tout c'qui veut ! Pas d'bague, pas d'paye !"

J'ai légèrement relâché ma prise sur sa gorge. De toute façon, mes forces commençaient à m'abandonner. S'il essayait de se débattre, j'allais certainement perdre. Je me suis relevée, le redressant également en gardant toujours ma main fermement autour de son cou. "Tu diras à ton boss que l'jeune est sous ma protection, et qu'y devra trouver mieux qu'des mercenaires pour avoir c'qu'y cherche." Je savais au fond de moi ce que cela impliquait. Je me peignait une cible derrière la tête. Sans savoir qui j'étais exactement, Gabriel Agreste allait sans souci savoir qui est Pantera. Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'était le fait que je savais précisément qui il était. Le problème allait être de le cacher à Adrien… _ADRIEN !_ Je me suis tournée vers lui. Il était toujours inconscient, les deux hommes qui s'en occupaient toujours K.O. également. J'ai agrippé l'homme que je tenais toujours à ma merci et lui ai approché le visage du mien, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. "C'est fini. Ramasse tes gars, p'is disparaissez !" Pour peu, ma voix ressemblait à celle d'Adrien quand celui-ci recommençait à parler après l'incendie. L'homme a vivement hoché la tête comme ma main sur sa gorge le lui permettait, puis je l'ai laissé partir, accrochant ses deux hommes inconscients par le collet et les entraînant vers la camionnette où les attendaient les deux derniers. J'ai soupiré: des professionnels, certes, mais pas des plus braves.

J'ai attendu comme j'ai pu que la camionnette soit suffisamment éloignée pour enfin me laisser tomber à genoux, la douleur étant devenue insupportable. Il me fallait cependant ramener Adrien au stationnement principal là où nous attendait toujours Alain. J'ai pris quelques minutes pour souffler et retrouver mes esprits, puis je me suis relevée péniblement et ai libéré mon garçon de ses liens à coups de griffes. Le voir ainsi, toujours inconscient, m'a rappelé le jour de l'incendie, où j'avais failli le perdre une première fois. Cette fois-ci, si j'étais arrivée que quelques minutes plus tard, ou si je n'avais pas eue Plagg avec moi, je l'aurais sans doute perdu pour toujours également... et le Papillon aurait son Miraculous. J'ai serré doucement Adrien dans mes bras, m'appuyant la tête contre la sienne. J'ai réalisé que je tremblais, et ce n'était pas dû à la douleur. J'avais vraiment eu peur; je devais être en état de choc ou quelque chose du genre. J'étais littéralement en train de perdre mon sang-froid. Puis, après quelques minutes, lorsque j'ai senti mon second souffle, je me suis relevée, embarquant Adrien sur mon dos, et suis retournée au sentier.

Avec sa grande taille, la façon dont Adrien était placé sur mon dos était à la fois un soulagement et une torture pour ma blessure. La pression de son poids évitait que je ne me vide de mon sang, bien que j'ignorais à quelle vitesse j'en perdais, mais cette pression constante me faisait souffrir le martyr. De plus, l'emplacement de la blessure à la hanche me faisait boiter. Le reste du parcours allait être pénible...

**=^..^=**

J'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton, ou le visage enfoncé dans un oreiller. Tout mon corps me paraissait être en guenille. Je me sentais déplacé, qu'on me portait. J'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux pour m'apercevoir que j'étais sur le dos de quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Je me souvenais de la course, puis... oh... OH ! On avait tenté de me kidnapper ! Je me suis débattu comme j'ai pu pour me défaire de cette personne qui me portait, tombant à la renverse. Je ne voyais pratiquement rien, un mélange de la nuit noire et des effets de la drogue qu'on avait dû m'injecter. J'ignorais où je me trouvais, qui était cette personne et si j'allais être capable de me sauver. Toujours par terre, je me suis reculé le plus rapidement possible, mais les yeux ambrés brillants qui se sont tournés vers moi m'ont figé sur place. "Kitty ? Tu vas bien ?" m'a demandé si doucement une voix familière que j'ai failli ne pas entendre.

"Em... Pantera ?!" Pourquoi est-ce que je posais la question ? Qui d'autre au Québec pourrait bien m'appeler _Kitty_ à part elle ? Elle s'est approchée de moi en titubant avant de se laisser à tomber à genoux devant moi, me caressant doucement la joue. Oui, c'était bien elle. L'instinct m'a poussé à fermer les yeux et à me pencher vers cette main rassurante. Si nous étions ensemble, c'était que tout était fini, que ma vie n'était plus en danger. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'ai réalisé que je voyais déjà un peu mieux. Je voyais son visage exténué et j'ai porté plus attention à sa respiration qui semblait être difficile. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Elle m'a fait un léger sourire, se forçant à bien paraître. "J'ai appris deux choses avec les pouvoirs du Miraculous, aujourd'hui." Elle avait le souffle court, aucune puissance dans sa voix, mais elle voulait paraître forte, alors je n'ai rien exprimé d'autre que ma curiosité. "J'peux utiliser l' _Supurr Speed_ aussi,..." Elle a fait une pause, grimaçant de douleur. "... et qu'le costume est pas pare-balle…" _Pare-balle ?!_ Comment l'aurait-elle découvert si… _oh merde !_ Je l'ai vue vaciller vers moi, me faisant confiance pour la rattraper. Elle n'était pas inconsciente, mais ça n'allait sans doute pas tarder. "Tu peux marcher ?" m'a-t-elle demandé d'une toute petite voix. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Après avoir acquiescé, elle a retiré son anneau, me rendant la bague pendant qu'elle perdait sa transformation. Je savais que les pouvoirs du Miraculous atténuaient la douleur, alors si elle avait déjà mal à ce point en ayant ses pouvoirs, je n'imagine pas comment elle devait se sentir sans eux. Je récupérais tout juste mon bijou lorsqu'elle a poussé un cri vif, se terminant dans un sifflement entre ses dents serrées, puis elle perdait conscience.

Heureusement pour nous, j'avais pris du muscle depuis le temps, entre autre grâce aux entraînements d'Alain auxquels je l'accompagnais souvent, et Emilie avait réussi à perdre suffisamment de poids pour être considérée en bonne forme physique. Je me suis relevé, la soulevant dans mes bras, puis ai laissé Plagg nous guider vers le stationnement. Une fois là-bas, nous avions enfin de la lumière pour voir en détail ce qui se passait. Alain m'a fait remarquer que j'étais couvert de sang, mais je savais très bien que ce n'était pas le mien. À part une bonne migraine, j'allais parfaitement bien. Nous avons installé Emilie dans la voiture et avons pu constater la gravité de sa blessure. Pas surprenant qu'elle soit K.O. ! Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce qu'elle a pu endurer et si même moi, j'aurais réussi à m'en sortir aussi bien qu'elle !

.oOoOo.

Il était rendu.. quoi ? Une heure ? Deux heures du matin ? _Bof…_ Peu importe. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, Alain est parti chercher des serviettes pour les placer sur le lit pour éponger le sang alors que je plaçais délicatement Emilie dessus, la tournant sur le côté pour exposer sa blessure. Nous avions débattu dans l'auto à savoir si on l'emmenait à l'hôpital, mais ce fut rapidement proscrit. Les blessures par arme à feu devaient être signalées à la police et nous ne voulions pas impliquer Pantera dans l'histoire. Heureusement, la balle ne s'était pas logée dans la blessure. Elle avait dû finir dans un tronc quelque part dans le parc. La blessure, cependant, était d'une bonne longueur et assez profonde. Elle aurait besoin de points de suture. Alain est alors parti chercher la trousse de premiers soins et m'a montré ce qu'elle contenait, espérant y trouver ce qu'il nous fallait. Je suis resté bouche bée en voyant tout ce que Emilie avait amassé, que ce soit pour soigner les brûlures, les ecchymoses, les foulures, ou simplement pour retirer une écharde. Même Alain avait l'air impressionné. Sans doute était-ce la première fois qu'il voyait ce qu'elle contenait. "En fait, on a jamais eu autant de _stock_ qu'avant d'te connaître..." m'a-t-il lancé en farfouillant les pochettes et recoins. "... avec tout... ça" dit-il en pointant vaguement Plagg qui flotte nonchalamment au-dessus de nous, "ça m'surprend p'us vraiment..." Moui, il n'a pas tort. Cette mission qui m'a été confiée et dont Emilie s'est également investie depuis quelques temps apporte avec elle les risques de blessures dont le costume ne pourrait protéger. Mon dos et maintenant, sa blessure par balle, en sont de parfaits témoins. Alors que je tiens une serviette sur sa blessure pour faire pression et réduire l'écoulement du sang, mon père et moi nous échangeons un regard gêné. La blessure se trouve sur une partie de sa personne à laquelle je n'ose pas trop accéder, mais Alain me fait rapidement comprendre qu'il compte sur moi pour la soigner. Il n'a vraissembablement aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire, ni comment le faire. Je prends une bonne inspiration, range mon embarras au fond de ma tête et retire ce qu'il faut de ses vêtements pour exposer pleinement la blessure.

Avec son aide, j'ai pu suturer la plaie en quelques minutes, l'expérience d'avoir moi-même soigné mes blessures y étant pour beaucoup. Il ne restait bientôt plus qu'à protéger le tout par un bandage et à attendre. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais son état semblait stable. Alain et moi sommes restés un moment assis sur le lit, Plagg se couchant silencieusement sur son oreiller. Alain avait l'air en colère, mais quand il posait les yeux sur moi, son regard s'adoucissait légèrement avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux. Était-il fâché contre moi ? Au bout d'un moment, il s'est levé et est sorti de la chambre. Je l'ai entendu quelques instants plus tard cogner sur le sac de frappe, et il y allait avec force. Je crois que, s'il avait quelque chose contre moi, il me l'aurait fait savoir.

Je n'ai pas réalisé que je m'étais endormi peu de temps après le départ d'Alain. C'est quand j'ai senti le bras d'Emilie remuer dans mon cou, placé comme un foulard, que je l'ai compris. Ça, et que je ronronnais encore. J'ai relevé lentement la tête pour voir qu'elle m'observait en souriant. Même dans une telle situation, dans un tel état, elle ne perdait pas son sourire. "Comment tu vas ?" m'a-t-elle demandé en chuchotant.

Comment je vais ? _Comment_ _ ** **je****_ _vais ?!_ "T'es sérieuse, là ?!" J'étais presque en colère. "C'est plutôt à moi d'te demander ça ! Tu t'es quand même pris une balle !"

Elle a semblé surprise par ma réaction, mais son sourire est resté intact. "Et t'es celui qui a failli s'faire kidnapper, j'te rappelle…" _Oh... C'est vrai…_ "Alors dis-moi ? Comment tu vas ?"

J'ai soupiré, puis lui ai répondu que j'allais bien. Je l'ai ensuite défiée du regard. "Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" Elle a levé un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ma question. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pas un peu pour toi, pour changer ?"

Elle a rit doucement, puis a relevé trois doigts de sa main gauche, celle qui était libre, et m'a tapoté la poitrine avec. C'était devenu la version abrégée des _trois soucis_. "J'y peux rien, t'sais ? J'suis peut-être pas celle qui t'a mis au monde, mais j'suis ta mère et j'm'inquièterai toujours pour toi." J'ai roulé les yeux en grommelant, ce qui n'a fait que la faire rire davantage. "De toute façon, tu peux b'en parler ! Toi et moi, on est pareils..." Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai levé un sourcil, ne comprenant pas son commentaire. "On déteste qu'les autres s'inquiètent pour nous, 'fa' qu'on s'force à sourire même quand on a mal..." J'ai soupiré, puis ai hoché la tête, résigné. Elle avait parfaitement raison.

Elle a levé sa main pour me caresser doucement la tête. Je réalisais à quel point ma chance avait tourné, à quel point j'étais heureux d'être là, aujourd'hui, maintenant, aux côtés de cette femme qui, tout juste quelques années plus tôt, était une parfaite inconnue qui avait eu comme consigne de garder un œil sur moi alors que son patron tentait de rejoindre mon père... Comme cette époque semblait lointaine, maintenant ! Je me suis couché la tête sur le lit, m'étirant le cou le plus possible pour l'appuyer contre sa poitrine, le chat en moi recherchant son affection. Elle n'a pas hésité et a repris ses caresses. J'ai dû prendre une bonne inspiration pour faire taire les ronronnements avant de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau... Je… _peux_ parler lorsque je ronronne, mais ça sonne comme lorsque enfant, on s'amuse à parler à travers un ventilateur en marche... _C'est... assez gênant, en fait..._ "Dis-moi ? Qu'est-c’ que j'ai fais pour t’mériter ?"

Emilie s'est exclamée de surprise, à la fois parce qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas bien entendu mon commentaire, ma voix à moitié étouffée par le matelas, mais sans doute n'avait-elle pas non plus prévu ce genre de question. Je me suis relevé légèrement, la dévisageant tristement, lui répétant ma question. J'avais l'impression d'être indigne, que je ne devrais pas pouvoir recevoir ce genre d'affection avec autant de facilité, sans rien avoir à offrir en retour. Avec Père, je devais faire ce qu'il exigeait ou je me faisais retirer les quelques privilèges que j'avais, et même quand je lui obéissais comme un bon petit soldat, je recevais à peine de reconnaissance ou de remerciement. Avec Emilie, j'avais tout cela sans même le demander, sans faire quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire. Elle a lentement secoué la tête, puis m'a doucement forcé à la regarder dans les yeux, un doux sourire sur son visage. "C'est plutôt moi qui s'demande c'que j'ai b'en pu faire pour t'mériter, Adrien... T'es gentil, attentionné, t'as l'cœur sur la main, t'es travaillant, courageux..." Je suis resté sous le choc face à ses compliments, mais sa main m'ébouriffant les cheveux m'a vite ramené les deux pieds sur terre. "Si j'avais pu avoir un enfant, j'aurais aimé qu'y soit comme toi..." Elle a rit doucement alors que je me sentais rougir. "Et p'is juste le fait d'être un _Cinnamon Roll_ t'donne le droit d'mériter tout l'amour du monde !"

J'ai penché ma tête sur le côté, intrigué. "C'est pas la première fois qu'tu m'appelles comme ça, mais j'ai jamais compris pourquoi 'brioche à la cannelle'..." Sa surprise valait de l'or.

"T'es sérieux ? J't'ai jamais expliqué ?!" Voyant que j'étais sincère, elle a éclaté de rire, puis a soupiré. "C'est une expression d'Internet, ça s'traduit pas vraiment littéralement..." Elle a fait une pause pendant laquelle elle semblait rassembler ses idées, puis a repris. "Les gens d'internet appellent 'Cinnamon Roll' les personnes, souvent des personnages, qui sont trop _sweet_ , trop doux et innocents pour ce monde, et à qui y arrive plus de malheurs que c'qu'y méritent." Elle me tapote joyeusement le bout du nez. "Des chats noirs, en somme ! Si on regardait la définition d' 'Cinnamon Roll' dans un dictionnaire urbain, j'suis pas mal sûre qu'on y retrouverait ta photo juste à côté !"

J'ai ris de bon cœur. Son humour malgré les circonstances m'enlevait un poids immense de sur les épaules. Comme ça, selon internet, je suis une 'brioche à la cannelle', un _Cinnamon Roll_ , c'est ça ? Voyons jusqu'où on peut aller avec ça... "Bon... Ça y est... À partir de maintenant, j'mangerai plus d'brioches..." J'ai pris un air faussement désemparé.

Emilie m'a affiché un sourire narquois. "C'est peut-êtr' aussi b'en d'même, tu pourrais être accusé d'cannibalisme !" Elle semblait l'avoir préparée depuis longtemps.

J'ai mimé avoir une brioche dans la main, la regardant d'un air dramatique. "Désolé, mon frère, mais j'ai faim..." Puis j'ai mimé en prendre une immense bouchée satisfaisante.

Emilie a simplement ajouté " _Sorry, not sorry, bro..._ " avant que nous éclations tous les deux d'un rire incontrôlable.

.oOoOo.

Pendant les jours qui ont suivi, Emilie est restée tranquille, se levant à peine du lit. Elle avait du mal à se déplacer, avait effectivement perdu beaucoup de sang et avait toujours besoin de dormir. Moi aussi, honnêtement. Malgré la conversation web que j’avais eue avec Ladybug, l’envie de dormir était toujours aussi présente, mais la dépression était moins pénible. Il m’arrivait souvent de m’endormir en veillant sur Emilie. Au bout d’un moment, on finissait par se retrouver dans un _kittymanjaro_ à faire une sieste de laquelle il m’était souvent difficile de me sortir. J’avais besoin de me tenir réveillé, que ce soit pour mes études ou pour le travail, ou encore pour mes patrouilles. Nos _cat naps_ étaient à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction...

****=^/-\^=** **

J'ai toujours détesté la piscine. À l'exception d'à la piscine chez mes parents, m'exposer en maillot de bain ne m'a jamais vraiment flattée. Mais Alain avait eu un bon point: aller simplement m'installer dans le spa du Centre Aquatique allait être bénéfique pour ma blessure. Adrien avait fait un excellent travail avec les points de suture. J'allais avoir une cicatrice, mais rien de trop dramatique. Et puis, aller à la piscine m'a forcée à me magasiner un nouveau maillot, réalisant par le fait même que, _hey ! J'ai enfin une taille attrayante !_ À vrai dire, j'allais toujours magasiner mes vêtements avec Adrien. Son expérience passée dans la mode avait exercé son œil et il trouvait toujours les meilleurs morceaux de linge pour ma silhouette, peu importe si on parlait de l'ancienne ou de la nouvelle. Mon nouveau maillot ne faisait que me faire bien paraître et m'apportait une plus grande confiance en moi.

Je faisais aussi quelques exercices pour enforcir ma jambe. La blessure avait atteint quelques muscles qui étaient douloureux chaque fois que je faisais un pas. En marchant dans l'eau, je travaillais ces muscles sans leur imposer d'impact.

Pendant que je faisais mon 'aqua-forme', Alain en profitait pour aller nager. Il faisait ses longueurs comme je l'ai toujours vu faire, et Adrien en avait profité pour l'y accompagner. Il avait l'aptitude, mais pas la technique, et Alain lui a rapidement enseigné comment s'y prendre. Au bout de tout juste quelques sessions, Adrien était capable de suivre Alain dans le même corridor que lui, sa grande taille lui apportant beaucoup d'avantages. Adrien était athlétique, plutôt musclé, mais svelte. Tout comme pour la course, il avait en vitesse ce que Alain avait en endurance, et il a vite compris comment il l'avait développée. Ces exercices ne pourraient qu'être bénéfiques pour ses patrouilles et ses affrontements.

Un jour, alors que nous quittions le Centre, un homme nous a abordés, tout sourire. "Messieurs" - _ok, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, c'est gentil…_ \- "j'm'appelle Nick Plouffe et j'suis entraîneur en natation sportive. On fait des compétitions régionales en nage libre." Ça explique pourquoi il ne s'est pas adressé à moi. "J'serais extrêmement intéressé à vous prendre dans l'équipe. Seriez-vous intéressés ?"

Alain refuse catégoriquement. On lui a déjà proposé par le passé, mais il ne nage que pour l'entraînement, pas pour la compétition. Adrien en revanche semble intéressé. Il me tape doucement sur l'épaule et commence à signer. Je jette un œil à l'entraîneur pour observer sa réaction, et suis rassurée de constater qu'il ne semble rien comprendre. " _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Penses-tu qu'avec mon travail et mon activité parallèle, ça serait jouable ?_ "

J'ai haussé les épaules et lui ai répondu de la même façon. J'avais l'habitude de comprendre, mais pas de signer. S'il était possible d'avoir un accent en LSQ, le mien serait à couper au couteau. " _C'est à toi de voir... Ça t'intéresse ?_ " Il m'a signé un _"oui"_ incertain, mais je lui ai souris. " _Alors tu sais quoi faire: lance-toi !_ " L'entraîneur a semblé rassuré de constater qu'en dépit des apparences, Adrien n'était pas celui de nous deux qui était sourd quand il a accepté l'offre. Mais avant que les choses ne soient conclues, j'ai ajouté à son intention: "Vous devez savoir qu'Adrien a des responsabilités qui l'obligent parfois à devoir quitter rapidement et sans préavis." La tête qu'il a affichée quand il a constaté que, finalement, personne n'était sourd et muet valait son pesant d'or, mais il m'a fait signe qu'il prenait note de l'information. "S’y est expulsé d'l'équipe pour cette raison, vous allez m'entendre parler; ou retirez votre offre s’y a des chances pour qu'ça s'produise." Du coin de l’œil, j'ai vu Adrien me remercier d'un sourire, n'ayant pas pensé à cette éventualité. Il n'avait plus d'akuma à pourchasser comme avant, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était Chat Noir et que celui-ci avait des responsabilités desquelles il ne pouvait se sauver. M. Plouffe voyait l'énorme potentiel d'Adrien et semblait prêt à passer l'éponge aussi souvent que nécessaire. _Pourquoi pas ?_

**=^..^=**

_Bonne année, Père._

_Comme vous pouvez l’constater, j’suis toujours en vie._

_À l’année prochaine!_

**óÔÔò**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La conversation chat est un RPG qu'on s'est amusées à faire, Melyxan et moi :)  
> Personnellement, ça fait partie des meilleurs moments dans l'histoire !


	6. Purroblems...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour où une fille a déclaré sa flamme à mon Cinnamon roll

**=^/-\^=**

Suite aux derniers événements, j’ai demandé à Adrien de me donner quelques leçons de combat. Je ne pouvais pas toujours me fier à mon instinct du ‘chat noir’ pour me sauver. Quant à Adrien, il avait déjà pratiqué différentes formes de combat avant de devenir Chat Noir, alors il lui avait été facile de faire la transition, d’appliquer ce qu’il avait appris dans ses combats face aux akumas. En même temps, ça lui permettait de ne pas perdre la main, ne suivant plus ses cours d’escrime,... et de bien se moquer de ma gueule. En effet, je me sentais pathétique, mais Adrien étant Adrien, il m’a vite rappelée qu’il y avait longtemps qu’il s’entraînait et que pour lui, c’était simplement de la mémoire musculaire.

Nos exercices n’incluaient pas seulement du combat au bô, le long bâton de combat en bois, mais dans mon cas, je me pratiquais également avec un ruban lesté à une extrémité. Pourquoi? J’avais créé quelque chose qui pourrait m’être utile, être utile à Adrien, mais je devais d’abord le tester et je n’en avais pas encore l’aptitude. En même temps, la manipulation de ce ruban lesté ressemblait à ce que Ladybug pouvait faire avec son yoyo magique, alors ça lui donnait l’impression de s’entraîner avec sa partenaire et un sourire revenait plus facilement sur ses lèvres.

Ses entraînements à la piscine jouaient sur son apparence. Sans être devenu une armoire à glace, il n’avait jamais paru aussi en forme. Certaines influences des gens qu’il rencontrait commençaient également à déteindre sur lui. Rien de dramatique, mais je l’ai vu revenir à la maison avec quelques _percings_ sur le contour des oreilles. Il en avait fait faire plusieurs d’un coup, mais au moins, il n’avait l’intention que de se contenter d’anneaux fins, préférant rester discret malgré tout. S’il m’en avait parlé, je lui aurais conseillé de s’en faire qu’un à la fois, sachant à quel point ça pouvait faire mal quand on dormait dessus par inadvertance.

Aussi, passant beaucoup plus de temps en maillot, sa cicatrice au dos commençait à le rendre mal à l’aise. Les gens ne l’approchaient que pour ça et il ignorait comment détourner leur attention. Je lui ai alors suggéré un tatouage. Il trouvait l’idée intéressante, mais hésitait sur le dessin. Bien entendu, le thème de Ladybug s’est rapidement imposé. Je lui ai rappelé qu’un tatouage était permanent, alors autant que cela représente quelque chose qui lui tienne à cœur. Après discussion et quelques croquis, nous sommes arrivés à quelque chose que seule Ladybug pourrait comprendre si elle venait à y porter attention, mais qui ne serait que beau pour les yeux de l’admirateur lambda. Sur son épaule droite se trouvait un yin-yang. Dans le yin, un chat et une coccinelle dans le yang, le tout dans un motif tribal. Partant du symbole s’entre-croisaient des volutes représentant le _Lucky Charm_ , et des éclairs verts au contour noir représentant le _Cataclysme_ , lui parcourant le bras jusqu’au coude, près de la clavicule en avant, remontant jusqu’à la base du cou et descendaient en grande partie dans son dos.

J’avais réussi à faire comprendre à Adrien qu’une cicatrice n’était pas quelque chose dont il fallait avoir honte. Elle faisait partie de lui et nous savions tous les deux qu’elle était due au fait qu’il m’ait sauvé la vie lors de cette poursuite en voiture, et était un témoin permanent de son courage et sa détermination. Lui ne l’avait jamais vraiment vue, mais quand j’en avais la possibilité, je l’admirais, en mémorisant chaque petit détail.

.oOoOo.

Ces temps-ci, Adrien était difficile à faire rire. Depuis le jour de son adoption, il n’a jamais refait son sourire forcé, celui qu’il utilisait sur ses photos professionnelles. Cependant, après son kidnapping raté, ce sourire était tout ce qu’il arrivait à faire. J’en étais rendue à faire des stupidités pour juste l’entendre rire.

J’y suis finalement parvenue un soir où il rentrait de l’école. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je préparais mon coup et tout devait être parfait, mon coup comme le timing. Je savais que certains examens étaient prévus et cette parodie de chanson que je connaissais depuis longtemps était parfaite pour l’occasion. Alors que je l’entends descendre au sous-sol, je commence à jouer quelques notes au piano. Je suis dos à lui, alors j’ignore la tête qu’il fait, mais je m’en moque. Mon Chaton est mieux d’au moins sourire après ça !

Je joue de façon théâtrale, mettant plus d’emphase que nécessaire, et malgré la musique, je l’entends retenir un fou-rire. Succès! Ça ne fait que m’encourager à exagérer davantage.

Au moment où je joue les dernières notes, j’entends un "C’est qui, ça?" plutôt froid d’une voix féminine que je ne reconnais pas. Je me retourne d’une façon qui se veut élégante, mais encore une fois terriblement exagérée, tout sourire, pour réaliser qu’une inconnue se trouve aux côtés d’Adrien. Ce dernier est à genoux par terre, se tenant les côtes à deux mains, tordu de rire. Il arrive à peine à répondre "C’est ma mère" entre ses hoquets. Je regarde la jeune femme, souriant toujours, mais cette fois, de façon plutôt gênée, la saluant entre mes dents serrées.

Je me lève du banc et m’approche d’elle, reprenant contenance. Je lui tends la main pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, mais elle me regarde, presque dégoûtée. Je sais, pour une première impression, c’était particulièrement raté, mais mon but premier était de faire rire Adrien et pour ça, c’est une victoire plus que parfaite. Je me rends rapidement compte qu’elle n’a pas l’intention de prendre la main que je lui tends, alors je hausse simplement les épaules, ébouriffe les cheveux de mon fils et remonte au rez-de-chaussée.

C’est dommage. Cette jeune femme est une afro-américaine dont la peau est d’un magnifique brun chocolat. Elle porte les cheveux tressés en de grosses tresses qui lui donnent l’air d’avoir une crinière. Elle est absolument magnifique, mais ses grands yeux noirs ne m’ont jeté qu’un regard glacial et aigri. J’espère qu’à me connaître, elle changera son opinion de moi.

**=^..^=**

J’ai essayé comme j’ai pu de reprendre mes esprits. Mariana me regardait, désemparée, alors que j’arrivais à peine à respirer. Je me doutais bien qu’Emilie allait tenter quelque chose pour me remonter le moral d’ici la prochaine conversation web avec Ladybug, mais je me serais attendu à n’importe quoi sauf à ça. J’ai fini par me relever et guider mon invitée à ma chambre.

Je connais Mariana de l’un de mes cours, et elle m’avait demandé de l’aide pour les examens. Je n’y voyais pas d’inconvénient. Je m’entends plutôt bien avec elle même si ce n’est pas une amie proche. Nous nous installons donc à mon bureau et je lui offre quelque chose à boire de mon mini-frigo, mais elle refuse, nerveuse. Pourquoi se sent-elle gênée? Je souris intérieurement : elle me fait soudainement penser à Marinette… _Marinette…_ Je réalise soudain que depuis mon départ, la vidéo d’Alya dans laquelle Marinette me faisait malgré elle connaître ses sentiments, était la seule et unique fois où j’avais, indirectement parlant, été en contact avec elle. _Argh…_ Je suis vraiment mauvais avec les affaires de cœur… Les seules nouvelles que j’avais d’elle venaient par l’intermédiaire de Nino, et je ne communiquais pas si souvent avec lui. Je secoue vigoureusement la tête. Ce n’est pas le moment. Je l’invite finalement à me parler de ses soucis avec ses études.

Elle se mord les lèvres, puis secoue doucement la tête. "Je… J’ai pas d’soucis avec mes études, je… cherchais juste un prétexte pour t’parler en privé." _Oh?...oh……._

Mon expérience en société s’étant grandement améliorée depuis ma vie commune avec Emilie et Alain, de même que cette période où j’étais incapable de parler m’ont appris à mieux comprendre tout ce qui se rapportait à la communication non-verbale. Pour m’assurer de dissiper tout malentendu, j’ai tout de même posé la question. "Tu voulais m’parler en privé à propos d’quoi?"

Mariana prend une bonne inspiration. Elle semble avoir réalisé qu’elle n’est plus une enfant et, de ce que je connais d’elle, c’est une femme forte, avec un caractère de lionne – sans vouloir faire de jeu de mot. Elle se tourne vers moi, me regardant dans les yeux. "J’sais qu’on s’connait pas beaucoup, mais tu m’plais et je… j’voulais savoir si tu... voudrais pas qu’on sorte ensemble..." _Merde…_ C’est _exactement_ ce que je craignais.

Ma crainte devait être parfaitement lisible. Mariana se détourne de moi. "J’suis désolé. T’es une fille super gentille, mais je..."

Je n’ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Elle se retourne vers moi, me fusillant du regard. "C’est parc’ que j’suis noire, c’est ça?!" _Que… Quoi?!_ "Les blancs, vous êtes tous pareils! Pas capables d’envisager sortir avec une fille juste parc’ qu’ est noire!" _Mais ça n’a AUCUN rapport!_ J’essaie tant bien que mal de lui expliquer la situation, que je ne suis pas intéressé parce que j’en aime une autre, mais elle ne me laisse placer aucun mot, ruminant le fait qu’elle est ‘noire’ et que je suis ‘blanc’. Elle finit par sortir de la chambre, claquant rageusement la porte derrière elle.

Je sors de la chambre à sa suite, mais elle est partie si vite que je n’ai pas monté l’escalier que je l’entends quitter la maison, fermant la porte avec aussi peu de délicatesse que celle de ma chambre. Une fois arrivé à la porte, j’y retrouve Emilie qui me regarde, atterrée. "Qu’est-c’ qui s’est passé?!" Je lui explique alors les grandes lignes, mais elle ne fait que soupirer. "Y’a des caucasiens qui sont racistes envers les afro-américains, mais y’a aussi des afro-américains qui sont racistes envers les caucasiens. C’est dommage, ça m’semblait être une bonne fille..."Je regarde dehors, constatant que sa voiture n’est plus là. Je me sens mal, coupable. Emilie s’en rend bien compte. Elle pose simplement sa main sur mon épaule, me sourit et secoue doucement la tête. Je ne peux retenir un soupire. J’enfile mon jacket et décide d’aller prendre l’air, Plagg se cachant dans une poche.

.oOoOo.

Le long des rues, je repense à ce qui s’est passé avec Mariana. Est-ce que je lui ai manqué de respect? Est-ce que j’ai été impoli? D’une certaine façon, je sais que je ne suis pas à blâmer, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir responsable de la situation.

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, j’entends la voix de Mariana, mais la façon dont elle appelle mon nom me fait froid dans le dos. Par instinct, je trouve refuge entre deux maisons et je tente de repérer la voix. Je la retrouve alors dans une rue voisine, suivie par quelques hommes, marchant comme des zombies. Elle se tient à leur tête, m’appelant d’une voix presque désincarnée, se dirigeant vers chez moi.

Sa peau est devenue verte, recouverte d’écailles dont certaines forment un motif en losanges. Ses vêtements ont changé, mais ils sont semblables à ceux qu’elle portait, courts et élégants, le bustier bourgogne et la jupe en biseau à volants étagés noire. En voyant son profil, je remarque qu’elle semble porter un masque blanc avec des lignes rouges descendant de ses yeux comme des larmes. Je réalise alors que l’une de ses tresses se met à bouger d’elle-même, puis une autre. Ses tresses sont devenues des serpents. Elle est littéralement devenue une gorgone, Méduse. Je reconnais le style : elle a été akumatisée! Comment!? Pourquoi maintenant?! Le Papillon peut-il agir d’aussi loin?

Elle s’approche de plus en plus de chez moi. Emilie y est seule. Je ne peux pas la laisser y aller et lui faire du mal! Mais elle me cherche, elle cherche Adrien. Si Chat Noir devait faire une apparition, ce serait une… _je vais le dire…_ une _cat_ _-_ astrophe. Pantera, cependant, pourrait prendre la gorgone en chasse, mais… Elle n’a jamais fait ça! Je me tourne vers Plagg, lui demandant conseil. Nous en venons rapidement à la même idée. Je dois l’affronter entant qu’Adrien et laisser Plagg chercher Pantera. Je lui rends donc ma bague et nous nous séparons.

J’ai… plutôt _j’avais_ l’habitude de ce genre de plan quand j’étais en équipe avec Ladybug. J’attirais l’attention et elle faisait ce qu’elle avait à faire. Aujourd’hui, je suis seul, et cet isolement me pèse plus sur le moral que jamais auparavant. Je me précipite alors vers Mariana, tentant d’attirer son attention pour l’éloigner de ma maison, mais je tâche autant que possible de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Je connais la légende après tout. "J’suis là, Mariana! Viens m’chercher!"

"J’m’appelle Medusa, et tu vas m’payer cette humiliation!" Discours typique des akumatisés. Si j’étais transformé, j’aurais également eu droit à un _‘Donne-moi ton Miraculous!’_ Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de me rejoindre et suis parti à la course dans les rues, m’éloignant le plus possible de chez moi. Cependant, j’ai réalisé trop tard que Mariana – Medusa – avait déjà fait des dégâts autour d’elle. Des hommes sont arrivés de tous les côtés, me forçant à me replier vers elle. J’étais cuit. Elle m’a doucement levé le menton d’une main et m’a forcé à la regarder…

**=^/-\^=**

Plagg m’a littéralement foncé dessus, anneau entre ses pattes. Je savais très bien ce que cela signifiait, mais j’ai été surprise de connaître les détails. "Un akuma?! Comment c’est possible!?" Plagg l’ignorait visiblement, mais le temps n’était pas aux comment ni aux pourquoi. Aujourd’hui serait l’occasion rêvée pour tester ma petite invention. J’enfile la bague et demande à Plagg de me transformer, puis fonce vers le sous-sol et récupère la chose que j’installe à ma ceinture. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je sors dehors et me mets à la recherche de l’akuma.

.oOoOo.

Il m’a fallu quelques heures pour en retrouver la trace. Je ne connaissais pas la copine d’Adrien, mais quand j’ai croisé un groupe de filles discutant sur un coin de rue, leur sujet de conversation a attiré mon attention. Je me suis laissée tomber du toit où je me trouvais, atterrissant à une distance respectable d’elles. "Mesdemoiselles? Un problème?" Seules deux d’entre elles me connaissaient, alors elles n’ont pas eu peur de moi. Elles ont même été rassurées par mon arrivée.

"Y’a une asti d’folle qui a prit l’bar en otage!" s’est exclamée l’une d’elles.

" _En otage_? Vous avez pu vous en sortir intactes?" J’étais prête à appeler des secours.

"Oui, a... a nous a rien fait" a répondu une autre. "A faisait juste r’garder les gars et y tombaient tous sous son charme, mais ça marchait pas avec les filles..."

"Fa’ qu’ a nous a laissé partir" a complété une troisième fille.

"Elle a pris le contrôle de tous les hommes du bar?" J’évaluais le niveau de difficulté de mon combat pour l’atteindre.

"Oui, en plus d’ceux avec qui ‘ est arrivée."

"L’beau blond à ses côtés était particulièrement protecteur envers elle..." _Le beau blond, hein?_ J’ai légèrement sourit. Au moins, je savais qu’Adrien était en un morceau, mais il allait présenter un problème à lui seul.

"Attend, t’es sérieuse?" s’est alors exclamée l’une des filles. "Y a littéralement cassé ‘a yeule à Alec!"

" _Alec_? C’est qui?" Un homme qu’Adrien aurait battu? J’étais inquiète d’un coup.

"Alec, c’t un des gars d’la sécurité. C’est l’seul qu’la folle arrivait pas à contrôler..."

 _Une homme qu’elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ?_ Étrange… "Pourquoi? Qu’est-ce que Alec a de différent des autres?"

Les filles se sont regardées, essayant de trouver ce qui le distinguait des autres, puis l’une d’elles s’est écriée. "C’est l’seul qui est ‘noir’! Les hommes qui sont tombés sous son charme sont tous ‘blancs’!" D’accord, j’avais ma confirmation. Cette fille avait vraiment quelque chose pour _ET_ contre les hommes caucasiens. J’ai cependant souris intérieurement. Au temps qu’il aura fallu aux filles pour trouver ce qui distinguait Alec des autres hommes, le fait qu’il soit afro-américain, qui était tout de même assez évident, était loin d’être leur priorité. Il était d’abord leur collègue; ses origines importaient peu. J’ai finalement demandé les directions du bar, puis leur ai demandé de contacter les autorités pour leur faire savoir ce qui se passait et de faire préparer une ambulance pour Alec. Elles ont acquiescé et j’ai poursuivis mon chemin.

Le bar avait de la gueule. Je ne suis en fait jamais entrée dans un bar, mais j’en avais déjà vus à la télé. Cependant, j’ai rapidement compris que les filles que j’avais croisées étaient danseuses… _exotiques…_ ce qui annonçait que toute la clientèle était masculine… _Joie._ J’espérais seulement que cet Alec n’était pas trop abîmé et pourrait me donner un coup de main. Surtout qu’à connaître Adrien, ce dernier allait être un sérieux obstacle.

Je n’ai pas trouvé de meilleur moyen d’entrer que par la porte principale. Mes pouvoirs augmentant ma force et l’entraînement que j’ai fait avec Adrien me seront grandement utiles, mais combattre contre des humains ne serait pas pareil que combattre contre une akumatisée. Bâton en main, je mettais les hommes qui se présentaient à moi au tapis en quelques coups. C’était à peine si je ralentissais mon avancée. Puis, je l’ai vue, assise dans un grand canapé stylisé au fond de la grande salle principale, Adrien assis par terre à ses côtés. Il était immobile, la tête basse et les yeux vides d’expression. Elle le tenait complètement à sa merci. Malgré les coups que je donnais, j’ai finis par entendre la gorgone parler avec Adrien. "C’est qui, ça..."

D’un ton monocorde, je l’ai entendu répondre "C’est ma mère." Je n’ai pu retenir un sourire, l’échange étant drôlement familier, puis j’ai réalisé avec horreur qu’Adrien venait juste de révéler qui j’étais à la gorgone et par elle, au Papillon. Ainsi, il allait savoir que la mère adoptive d’Adrien, même sans savoir qui je suis précisément, était Pantera.

"Quoi?! Cette débile est ta dégénérée d’mère?!" _Merci, c’est gentil..._ _La débile est en train de mettre ta garde personnelle à terre pour info, et tu vas bientôt être la suivante._ "Protège-moi d’elle..." _Oh, oh…_

Alors que je repoussais une échalote, j’ai vu Adrien se lever prestement "Oui, Ma Reine"et me foncer droit dessus. Bonne nouvelle : Je me suis entraînée avec lui. Mauvaise nouvelle : Je me suis entraînée avec lui. Je savais comment l’aborder dans un combat, mais lui également. De plus, il connaissait mes pouvoirs et savait comment m’en débarrasser.

Voyant comment le combat s’engageait, les autres hommes encore debout se sont éloignés pour nous laisser de l’espace. Il était vif, rapide, et ne retenait pas ses coups. Dans un mouvement, j’ai vu quelque chose bouger du coin de l’œil, se cachant derrière un poteau de soutient. J’avais peut-être trouvé mon issue. Veillant à rester face au poteau, j’ai profité d’un coup de pied de la part d’Adrien pour lui saisir la jambe et le pousser vers le poteau. Sa grande taille me donnait l’avantage, repoussant son centre de gravité avec facilité. En quelques bonds à cloche-pied, il s’est rapidement retrouvé dos au poteau, et des mains lui empoignèrent les bras, le ligotant prestement avec, au son, ce que j’ai cru reconnaître comme étant un collier de serrage en plastique.

"Laisse-moi partir ! Ma Reine veut qu'j'te massacre, et c'est c'que j'vais faire !" Il me hurlait dessus alors que mon aide le maintenait au poteau. "J'te déteste ! Tu m'as pas adopté; tu m'as kidnappé !" J'ai détourné les yeux, me mordant les lèvres. Je savais que ce n'était pas lui; que c'était l'akuma qui avait pris le contrôle de son esprit qui parlait, mais... "À tous les jours, j'regrette d'être resté chez vous ! J'aurais mieux fait d'rester chez mon père !" _C'est pas Adrien qui parle. C'EST PAS ADRIEN QUI PARLE !_ Je sentais des larmes me monter aux yeux jusqu'à ce que, tout d'un coup, j'entende un 'toc' et que je vois Adrien tourner de l’œil avant de s'effondrer au sol. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?!

J'ai alors vu mon coup de main sortir de l'ombre. Un homme afro-américain dans la trentaine, la lèvre fendue et un magnifique œil au beurre noir. "Au moins comme ça, y va arrêter d'dire des niaiseries !" Je n'ai pas pu répondre à son commentaire qu'il disait en souriant. Je me suis précipitée vers Adrien, vérifiant frénétiquement son état. Il allait revenir avec une bosse derrière la tête, mais ce ne sera pas inquiétant. Je l'ai doucement serré dans mes bras, ronronnant malgré moi - _Ouah ! Ça fait bizarre !_ \- puis, j'ai finalement levé les yeux vers l'homme qui m'avait aidée.

"Alec, je présume ?" Il a hoché la tête, puis m'a jeté un regard curieux. "Tes collègues m'ont avertie de ta présence. Tu vas bien ? Y paraît que tu en as mangé toute une..." Je me suis relevée, alors qu'il regardait Adrien d'un air mauvais.

"Mouain, ton copain a un _cristi_ d’coup d'poing... Enfin, c'est ton gars si j'ai b’en compris ? Assez dégueux, c'qui t'as dit..." J'ai hoché la tête, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans les détails. Il me restait encore les hommes toujours valides en plus de ceux qui s'étaient relevés de ma première attaque à combattre, et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour la causette.

Je lui ai mis une main suppliante sur l'épaule. "Reste avec lui, veux-tu ? En temps normal, c'est un bon gars qui ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il est juste contrôlé par Méduse, là-bas..."

Il a acquiescé d'un air compréhensif. "T'inquiète, Pantera, j'suis capable d'en prendre, mais aussi d'en laisser." Je l'ai remercié rapidement, lui indiquant qu'il en était de même pour moi, puis suis retournée affronter la gorgone et tous ses laquais.

Je me suis rapidement aperçue que Adrien était vraiment mon plus gros obstacle... mon _seul_ gros obstacle. Même les hommes les plus baraqués étaient faciles à mettre au plancher comparativement à lui, ce qui, d'un côté, me rendait extrêmement fière. Je me suis approchée du 'trône' en faisant tournoyer mon bâton comme une bâton de majorette. La gorgone semblait à la fois terrifiée et frustrée. Elle cherchait une échappatoire, n'importe quoi pour s'en tirer, mais elle n'avait plus personne à ses côtés, et étant une femme, je ne craignais pas de me faire contrôler par elle, et aucun moyen de sortir du bar. De mon côté, j'en profitais pour l'observer, trouver l'objet akumatisé. Un bracelet de cheville a soudainement capté mon attention. Je lui ai alors tendu la main, un sourire en coin. "Allons, donne-moi ce bracelet et je ferai rien à ton joli minois." Elle n'en eu pas le temps. Un masque lumineux mauve en forme de papillon est soudainement apparu devant ses yeux, puis elle a repris son apparence normale, le papillon maléfique sortant de lui-même du bracelet. J'étais proche, très proche.

Papillon devait espérer m'akumatiser directement en libérant la fille et en dirigeant son akuma directement sur moi. Il devait s’attendre à ce que la situation me fasse ressentir des émotions négatives pour espérer en prendre le contrôle. Mais je suis du type zen malgré tout. Il m’en faut beaucoup pour être triste, en colère, ou ces émotions ne durent qu’un trop court instant pour être exploitables. Il était temps de voir ce que valait mon invention. Je me suis éloignée de la fille et du papillon, puis ai saisi la boule que j'avais accrochée à ma ceinture. Cette balle, à l'apparence d'une clochette - _Chat Noir style_ _forever_ _!_ \- était liée à un distributeur par une corde. En ouvrant la boule par un bouton, on pouvait voir que l'intérieur était recouvert d'un matériau rouge brillant à la lumière. En y regardant vite, j'aurais pu être un Chat Noir avec le yoyo de Ladybug.

Mais bien que je sache ce que je faisais, je me suis aperçue rapidement que l'akuma avait changé de direction et s'approchait dangereusement d'Adrien. À voir son regard terrifié, j'ai rapidement compris que je n'éprouvais pas assez d'émotions négatives pour lui paraître intéressante.

**=^..^=**

Ma tête sortait enfin du brouillard. Tout ce dont je me rappelais, c'était d'avoir retrouvé Mariana akumatisée. Mais en ce moment précis, j'étais incapable de savoir où nous étions. Plus loin, je voyais Pantera et Mariana, de retour à la normale, et l'akuma qui s'était échappé de son bracelet. J'ai voulu me relever et aller les rejoindre, tenter d'expliquer à mon amie ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre nous, mais j'étais attaché, les mains derrière le poteau qui me soutenait. Pourquoi ?! _Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore !?_ J'essayais de tirer sur mes liens, de me sortir de cette situation, quand j'ai vu avec horreur l'akuma se diriger vers moi à une vitesse effrayante. Alors qu'il se trouvait à tout juste quelques pieds de moi, un flou doré est passé devant mes yeux et l'akuma avait disparu, avalé par le flou. En regardant mieux, j'ai vu Pantera récupérer une boule dorée comme ma Lady l'aurait fait avec son yoyo... Elle avait la même dynamique, tout compte fait. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ? Le Chat Noir n'était pas celui qui pouvait capturer et purifier les akumas !

"Ouain, ta mère est vraiment impressionnante" a dit une voix au-dessus de moi. J'ai d'abord acquiescé, moi-même stupéfait par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, puis j'ai réalisé que j'étais complètement à la merci d'un inconnu. Inquiet, je me suis tourné vers l'homme qui ne faisait que regarder Pantera, rassurant Mariana sur la situation. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers moi et j'ai pu voir sur son visage qu'il avait passé un sacré quart d'heure. "Et toi, bonhomme, t'as un _asti_ d'crochet du droit !" a-t-il ajouté en se frottant la mâchoire. J'étais... responsable de ses blessures !? J'avais vraiment été sous le contrôle de Medusa... encore...

"Je euh... J'suis vraiment désolé, je..." Il a sourit et secoué la tête.

"Eh ! T'en fais pas avec ça, j'en ai vu d'autres. Ta mère... Pantera m'a expliqué qu't'étais pas c'genre de gars-là et qu’t'étais sous son contrôle." Il s'est alors penché pour me libérer les mains, mais c'est en me relevant que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais la tête qui tournait. Mon interlocuteur s'en est rapidement aperçu et m'a offert son soutient. "J't'ai peut-être assommé plus fort que j'le croyais..."

Je me suis mis à rire, me passant doucement la main derrière la tête pour constater la taille de la bosse qui s'y formait. Ça expliquait beaucoup. Je me suis alors tourné vers mon nouvel ami. "Le fait qu’Pantera soit ma mère doit rester un secret, ok ? Ça pourrait nous attirer encore plus d'ennuis qu'on en ait déjà..." Il a vivement acquiescé, puis s'est tourné vers cette dernière, accompagnée d'une Mariana complètement déboussolée.

Quand elles nous ont rejoint, j'ai fais signe à Mariana que j'avais à lui parler. Elle m'a regardé, à la fois gênée et fâchée. Je n'y ai plus porté attention. "Écoute Mariana, c'que j'voulais t'dire tout à l'heure, c'est qu't'es un fille super et j't'aime bien, mais mon cœur appartient déjà depuis plusieurs années à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'peux pas partager tes sentiments..." Elle m'a regardé, horrifiée par les pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit, puis s'est précipitée vers moi, me demandant pardon dans un sanglot et une embrassade.

Les hommes qui avaient été sous son contrôle reprenaient tous conscience à différentes vitesses, mais certains reconnaissaient Medusa en Mariana et ont rapidement exprimé leur mécontentement. Ça arrivait à l'occasion en France, mais jamais à cette échelle. Il faut aussi dire que ce devait être le premier cas d'akumatisation du Québec, alors c'était difficile de mettre les pièces du puzzle en place. D'un commun accord, nous sommes tous sortis du bar. Nous avions besoin de prendre l'air.

Une fois dehors, nous avons été accueillis par une ambulance, des filles inquiètes qui se sont précipitées vers mon soutient pour prendre de ses nouvelles et, comme d'habitude, des journalistes. Dès qu'ils ont vu Pantera, ils se sont précipités vers elle, cherchant à avoir des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'est alors tournée vers moi, me jetant discrètement un regard plein d'appréhension.

"Pantera, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"  
"Est-ce qu'il est possible que cela se reproduise encore ?"  
"Est-ce que c'est la première fois que vous affrontez une telle situation ?"  
"Qui est responsable de tout cela ?"

Bien entendu, trouver un coupable était toujours la priorité. Pantera a pris une bonne inspiration, puis a passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Mariana. "Cette jeune femme..." Tous les journalistes se sont tournés vers elle, entrant en mode accusation. J'ai entendu Pantera gronder avant de s'écrier "J'AI PAS TERMINÉ MA PHRASE !" Ce devenait un sujet redondant et je n'ai pu retenir un sourire. Une fois qu'elle a récupéré l'attention des journalistes, elle a reprit. "Je disais donc que cette jeune femme est AUCUNEMENT à blâmer. Elle a été ce qu'on appelle 'akumatisée'. Faites vos recherches avec les journalistes français, vous apprendrez que l'akumatisation est un phénomène récurant là-bas. Le véritable responsable se fait appeler le Papillon et prend le contrôle des esprits, des âmes éprouvant des émotions négatives."

"De quel type d'émotions négatives parle-t-on ici ?" lui a demandé un journaliste d'un ton calme, contrastant avec ses compères.

Pantera s'est tourné vers lui, se disant sans doute qu'il était celui qui méritait d'avoir réponse à ses questions. "Dès que c'est négatif, ça peut potentiellement attirer le Papillon. Mademoiselle ici a été akumatisée parce qu'un garçon lui a bien malgré lui brisé le cœur." _Bien malgré lui_ , en effet. "Il peut akumatiser suite à un sentiment de jalousie, de frustration, de tristesse, de déception... un simple cauchemar peut attirer son attention."

"Avez-vous quelques exemples ?" a-t-il demandé, approchant son enregistreuse.

Pantera m'a regardé du coin de l’œil et a sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête ? "Une jeune fille a été akumatisée parce qu'elle avait perdu un concours. Un garçon l'a été après avoir tenté en vain de convaincre le père de son meilleur ami de lui organiser une fête d'anniversaire. Le premier était un garçon frustré d'être incapable de déclarer sa flamme à une collègue de classe. Même une petite fille parce que sa mère l'a chicanée après être partie avec l'une des poupées de sa gardienne. Les sentiments négatifs ne sont pas toujours liés à des actions ou des situations égocentriques. Je sais qu'un bébé a aussi été akumatisé..." D'accord, c'était pour ça le sourire malicieux. Elle en connaissait un rayon sur la question.

Elle s'est ensuite tournée vers moi et Alec - j'ai pu enfin capter son nom grâce aux filles qui étaient venues prendre de ses nouvelles. "Vous deux feriez mieux d'aller vous faire faire un _check up_ par les ambulanciers; vous êtes dans un sale état. Vous aussi" a-t-elle ajouté à l'adresse de Mariana. Je comprenais pourquoi. Les victimes d'akumatisation avaient souvent besoin de soutient psychologique par la suite. Tout le monde a acquiescé et, alors que les journalistes pressaient Pantera de répondre à d'autres question, elle leur a simplement répondu "Faites vos recherches auprès de vos comparses français et, à notre prochaine rencontre, je répondrai à vos questions si vous en avez encore." Puis elle a disparu sur les toits.

.oOoOo.

Ma proximité avec Pantera me donnait quelques avantages. Après mon congé de l'hôpital et mon retour à la maison avec tout juste une confirmation que j'allais avoir mal à la tête pendant quelques jours, Emilie m'a entraîné au sous-sol. Dans l’atelier, adjacent à la salle de couture, elle avait une armoire dont je n'avais jamais vraiment regardé le contenu. J'aurais peut-être dû. À l'intérieur se trouvaient des objets, principalement des prototypes, liés aux Miraculous, à Ladybug ou, en grande partie, à Chat Noir. J'y ai retrouvé la boule dorée au bout d'un distributeur de corde comme on s'en sert pour les trousseaux de clés. Je l'ai prise sans trop comprendre ce que je tenais entre les mains. "Quand j'ai l'temps, j'essaie d’travailler sur des choses qui pourraient t'être utiles lors de tes combats contre les akumas ou, éventuellement, contre le Papillon. La 'clochette' qu’tu tiens est effectivement inspirée du yoyo d'LB. L'intérieur est parsemé d’poudre de jade rouge du Kunlun. C'était un test que j’faisais à soir, et j’suis particulièrement heureuse qu'y ait marché du premier coup…"

J’ai appuyé sur le bouton sur le côté, regardant l’intérieur de la clochette avec admiration. "Comment tu comptes appeler ça?"

Elle a haussé les épaules. "Sais pas trop… Tu penses quoi d’ _Akubell_?"

Un sourire s’est étiré sur mes lèvres. "Ça sonne bien, j’trouve!"

Elle a soupiré, se plaquant la main au front. "J’aurais dû la voir venir…" Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Il était temps de changer de sujet. "T’as fait comme pour mon manteau d’motocross ?" J'étais surpris et impressionné.

Elle a hoché la tête. "Le jacket était facile à tester par rapport à ça. Et p’is, j'ai réalisé qu’le jade rouge et l’jade noir avaient des propriétés différentes. Le noir est lié à Plagg et l’rouge à Tikki. Comme Chat peut pas manipuler les akumas, j’pouvais pas utiliser l’jade noir pour ça. L’rouge cependant,..." Elle a laissé sa phrase en suspend, me mettant une jarre dans les mains. L'intérieur de la jarre était parsemé de poussière rouge si fine qu'on arrivait à voir l'akuma piégé à l'intérieur. Elle avait réussi à capturer un akuma avec les pouvoirs du Chat Noir ! Même Plagg observait la chose d'un air impressionné, et juste ça était un exploit en soi ! Elle a ensuite récupérer l'akuma pour le placer sur une tablette de l'armoire où se trouvaient d'autres jarres, vides. Elle s'était préparée, mais à quoi ? Elle avait un regard grave lorsqu'elle m'a invité à m'asseoir. Elle semblait en avoir beaucoup à m'expliquer. "Le Papillon sait qui t’es…" _QUOI !?_ "et j'en ai eu la confirmation à soir."

"Comment ?! Quand ?!" Je n'arrivais pas à formuler de meilleures questions, mais elles demandaient l'essentiel.

Elle a détourné les yeux. "J’crois qu'y s'en est rendu compte quand on a fait ces photos pour l’costume HQ d’Chat Noir... Je..." Elle cherchait ses mots et semblait terriblement mal à l'aise. "Y a peut-être vu les photos et a fait l’lien entre toi et Chat Noir... J’sais pas comment y aurait pu t’reconnaître... Quand t'as failli t’faire kidnapper, j'ai pu avoir quelques infos par rapport au pourquoi du comment... L’gars m'a dit qu'y avaient été engagés par l’Papillon pour récupérer ta bague. Y s'est peut-être dit que, à cause d’la distance, y était mieux d’faire affaire avec des mercenaires, mais quand y sont tombés sur moi, j’leur ai dit d’transmettre au Papillon qu'y lui faudrait trouver mieux pour récupérer c’qu'il cherchait..."

 _Oh non…_ Elle avait placé l'épée de Damoclès directement au-dessus de sa tête. Avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir,... "Mom,... J'me souviens d’rien de c'qui s'est passé... Est-c’ que j'ai dis des choses qui fallait pas ?"

Une larme a coulé sur sa joue. _Merde... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?!_ Je me suis approché et l'ai prise doucement dans mes bras. "Tu lui as révélé qu’Pantera était ta mère. T'as pas dis mon nom, mais dès qu'y va savoir qu’cette femme qui t'accompagne quelque part est ta mère, y saura qu’j’suis Pantera et m’lâchera pas..."

Bon, j'avais aussi dessiné une cible sur sa tête, mais ce que j'avais dit à ce propos n'était certainement pas la cause de son humeur. "Dans c'cas, on s'protègera mutuellement, ok ?" Elle a hoché la tête, mais n'a pas osé lâcher notre câlin. "Mom... J't'ai... Qu'est-c’ que j't'ai dis ?" Elle a réalisé que j'avais compris et a laissé s'échapper un sanglot. Dans un soupire, elle m'a répété les grandes lignes de ce que je lui avais crié et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de resserrer mon étreinte. "Tu... T’sais qu'c'est pas vrai, hein ?" J'étais horrifié.

Elle a doucement hoché la tête. "J'sais qu'c'était l'akuma qui parlait, mais ça m'a tout d'même..."

"Rien ni personne m’fera regretter d'être entré dans ton bureau cette journée-là... pas même cette pâtisserie qui goûtait l'carton !" Elle a pouffé de rire avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état, mais j'étais heureux d'être avec elle. Pour une fois, j'étais celui qui était là pour elle.

Après avoir laissé retomber la poussière, Emilie et moi avons décidé de discuter du Papillon. Depuis le premier jour, elle m’avait prévenu qu’elle connaissait l’homme sous le masque, et il semblerait qu’il était temps que j’en sache un peu plus sur le sujet. Elle n’était pas encore en mesure de me parler des détails, mais j’étais prêt à prendre ce qu’elle pouvait m’offrir. "Le Papillon s’en est pris à toi alors qu’t’étais pas transformé. Y sait donc qui t’es. Mais y doit t’apprécier, toi, d’une certaine façon puisqu’y a donné comme consigne aux mercenaires de t’faire aucun mal." Voyant mon incrédulité, elle a reprit. "C’est pas juste une question de t’récupérer vivant, mais bien en un seul morceau. Si j’t’arrache les ongles, j’vais t’faire du mal, mais ta vie sera pas en danger pour autant. Or, y a exigé ‘aucun mal’. Tu risques donc de t’faire attaquer, mais ta vie est pas en danger."

J’étais sceptique. "Pourtant, Medusa s’en est prise à moi c’soir…"

Elle est restée silencieuse un moment. "A’l’ a prit l’contrôle d’ton esprit, mais a t’a pas fait d’mal. En plus, j’ai même pas eu besoin d’la combattre. Le Papillon l’a libérée d’lui-même. T’avais pas ta bague, alors tu représentais ni une menace, ni un intérêt autre que d’attirer Pantera dans l’bar pour venir t’libérer, ou disons, libérer tout l’monde. Quand l’akuma est sorti d’son bracelet d’cheville, j’étais à quelques pas d’elle. Y a peut-être tenté d’m’akumatiser pour que j’lui donne la bague d’plein gré, mais y en a peut-être perdu l’contrôle quand t’as repris conscience et qu’tu t’es rendu compte qu’t’étais attaché. Tes émotions négatives, ta panique, ont attiré l’akuma vers toi. En plus, l’Papillon pouvait pas prévoir qu’j’aurais quelque chose pour capturer l’akuma..."

J’étais d’accord avec son argument. "P’is toi?"

Elle a haussé les épaules. "J’ai pas tellement l’choix…" Elle a soupiré et s’est redressée. "Y sait qui t’es. Y sait qu’Pantera est ta mère, mais y sait pas qui j’suis entant qu’telle. Y sait qu’Pantera existe grâce au Miraculous du Chat Noir. Comme y semble t’apprécier, y risque d’faire les choses pour seulement prendre ta bague si c’est toi qui l’as. Mais y s’en fout d’moi. Au pire, y va tenter d’me faire la peau; au mieux y va tenter d’me contrôler pour récupérer la bague et j’pourrai m’en sortir en vie." Ça, je ne pouvais pas le nier. "Donc en c’moment, ma vie est plus en danger qu’la tienne. Faudra trouver un moyen pour que j’puisse intervenir entant qu’Pantera sans révéler ma véritable identité. La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’j’ai pas tellement à sortir d’chez nous avec la _shop_ _,_ alors y a peu d’chances d’me voir la face sans être transformée." D’où l’importance de garder nos identités secrètes, à tous. Les choses étaient parfaitement claires, maintenant.

.oOoOo.

À partir de ce jour, j’ai commencé à m’entraîner avec _l’akubell_ afin d’être en mesure de m’en servir avec autant d’efficacité qu’Emilie au moins, ou que Ladybug au mieux. Avec ce que j’avais appris, il y avait de fortes chances pour que le Papillon nous renvoie d’autres akumas. Emilie avait fabriqué une _akubell_ pour l’entraînement et elle me lançait de tous petits objets pour que je tente de les attraper. Plus j’étais efficace avec de petits objets qui viennent rapidement à moi, plus il me serait facile d’attraper des papillons qui volent lentement.

Nous avons dû commencer à agir en étrangers, et c’était terrible. Emilie et moi ne pouvions faire d’activités à l’extérieur ensemble. Ce devait toujours être soit avec Alain, soit chacun de son côté. Si nous n’avions pas le choix, nous devions rester à une certaine distance, réduire les contacts au minimum. Des inconnus qui se croisent par hasard et qui se reconnaissent d’une fois à l’autre. Pendant ces moments, c’était Plagg qui portait le Miraculous avec lui, restant à l’affût de la moindre attaque d’akuma et se tenant prêt à retrouver celui qui était le plus en mesure de régler la situation.

La bonne nouvelle dans cette histoire est qu’Emilie pouvait prendre le temps de travailler sur l’ _akubell_ et en était arrivée à quelque chose de fantastique. La clochette s’accrochait après le distributeur de corde. En la décrochant, la corde se relâchait et en la raccrochant, la corde se rembobinait automatiquement. Pour couvrir l’intérieur de la cloche, Emilie avait créé des capsules semblables à des balles de _paintball_ qui contenait un mélange de résine et de poudre de jade rouge. Il suffisait d’en placer une dans la clochette, de refermer la sphère et de secouer vigoureusement pour briser la capsule. Sur la boule se trouvait deux boutons, cachés dans une forme de patte. Le grand coussinet ouvrait et fermait la sphère, et les doigts déclenchaient un système qui, lors d’une capture, faisait tout juste chauffer la résine pour sceller toutes les ouvertures par lesquelles l’akuma pourrait s’échapper. Je n’avais plus qu’à appuyer à nouveau pour ouvrir la clochette et récupérer un akuma dans une boule de plastique rouge. Emilie avait même créé un moule à l’intérieur de la cloche pour que la résine forme une clip pour que je puisse installer la boule à ma ceinture le temps d’en capturer un autre au besoin.

Avec un tel outil, je devais m’entraîner pour devenir aussi bon que Ladybug. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas les purifier, mais si je pouvais les lui apporter en toute sécurité pour qu’elle le fasse, alors tout ce travail n’aurait pas été vain.

**=^/-\^=**

S'il y a quelque chose que je déteste dire, c'est _'on n'a pas l'argent pour'_. La boutique de costume marchait assez pour me soulager légèrement financièrement, mais j'avais accumulé tellement de dettes que ce n'était pas assez.

Pas assez pour payer ce que la lettre que je tenais dans les mains demandait. Oh ! Ce n'était rien de grave ! Mais j'étais déçue... déçue de moi, d'être incapable de gérer efficacement les dépenses.

J'étais assise à la table de la cuisine, pesant les pour et contre, cherchant surtout à savoir comment j'allais pouvoir expliquer tout ça à Adrien puisque cette lettre le concernait. Alors que je ruminais, ce dernier est arrivé, s'est pris quelque chose à boire dans le frigo et a vu ma tête, broyant du noir. Inquiet, il est venu me rejoindre à table. "Un problème ?" J'avais presque envie de rire.

"Si seulement les choses pouvaient être simples..." Il m'a regardée, perplexe, m'incitant à continuer. Je lui ai montré la lettre que je tenais dans les mains. "J'ai ouvert ça par inadvertance. Ça t'était adressé." À voir la tête que je faisais, il a dû croire que la lettre concernait son père et il est devenu blanc comme une pinte de lait. J'ai tenté de le rassurer d'un sourire. "T'inquiètes, c'est en lien avec la compétition de natation." Il a poussé un soupire, ayant visiblement retenu son souffle jusque là. "Y'a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... J'commence par laquelle ?"

"La bonne, s'y-te-plaît..." Il avait besoin de se faire remonter le moral… encore.

"La compétition s'en va en France !" Un sourire victorieux s'est dessiné sur son visage, puis m'a demandé la mauvaise. "La compétition s'en va en France..." Son sourire s'est effondré. Il avait compris mon désarrois et la nuance. S'il avait été si simple pour moi de l'envoyer en France, il y serait de retour depuis cinq ans.

Il a détourné les yeux, se frottant nerveusement les mains sous la table. "Je... J’pourrais l’payer, l’voyage... "

J'ai refusé catégoriquement. "Non, l'argent qu’t'as ramassé, t'en a besoin pour tes études et ta future maison. Non, c'est moi qui devrait payer ça, mais tu connais l'problème..."

Il s'est mordu les lèvres... Ce n'était pas l'argent de ses cours de piano dont il parlait... "T’sais ? Je…" La situation le rendait vraiment mal à l’aise et il me faisait presque peur. "Quand j'me suis enfuis du photoshoot, j’suis parti avec rien. Mais j'avais un compte bancaire. T’sais ? J’recevais quand même un certain montant d'argent pour modeler... et par un certain montant d'argent, j’veux dire pas juste quelques euros..." Voyant que je ne savais pas trop où il allait avec ça, il a continué. "Pendant qu’tu travaillais, j'ai fais les démarches auprès d’ma banque pour faire annuler ma carte et m'en faire émettre une nouvelle, prétextant qu’j’l'avais perdue - c’qui était pas faux en soi. Je... J'ai toujours cet argent..."

Je me suis mise à cligner des yeux, incrédule. "Alors pourquoi est-c’ que tu t'es cassé la tête à t’prendre un travail pour t’payer ton piano et tes cours de conduite ? Pourquoi est-c’ que tu travailles en fou pour payer tes études si t'as tout c’qu'y t’faut pour y parvenir ?" Ma réaction l'a fait rire malgré lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, cependant.

"En sachant ça, tu t’demandes pas pourquoi, malgré tout, j’t'ai laissée t’casser la tête avec les finances ? Pourquoi j’t'ai jamais payé d’pension ou quoi qu’ce soit ?" Il semblait aussi incrédule que moi.

"Adrien, mes problèmes financiers sont _mes_ problèmes. T'as rien à voir là-dedans... Avant d'te connaître, Alain et moi essayions d'avoir un enfant... Qu’cet enfant soit d’notre sang ou non, ç'a pas d'importance. Là où j’veux en venir, c'est qu’j'avais peur d'avoir un enfant parc’ que j’connaissais l'état d’nos finances et j'avais peur d'être incapable d’gérer l'un comme l'autre... En connaissant ton passé, j'avais ensuite peur d'être incapable d'atteindre tes exigences, mais tu m'as agréablement surprise." J'ai vu du rouge monter à ses joues. Même à vingt ans, il restait un _cinnamon roll_. "J'avais peu à t'offrir, et tu l'as pris comme ça venait, sans espérer davantage." Je me sentais les larmes monter aux yeux. "Cet argent-là est à toi... Si j'avais voulu qu’tu m’payes un loyer, j’t'en aurais parlé depuis longtemps..." Voyant que nous tombions dans un silence gêné, j'ai risqué une question. "T'as cet argent depuis un bail, maintenant... Pourquoi tu t'en es jamais servi ? Pourquoi tu m'en parles que maintenant ?"

Il s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même à un tel point qu'on aurait dit qu'il essayait de disparaître sous la table. "J'avais un peu peur d’ta réaction, en fait... mais à voir comment tu l'as pris, mes craintes étaient infondées... encore... Parfois, j'oublie qu’t'es littéralement opposée à mon père..." Je n'ai pu retenir un éclat de rire, et il a repris, un petit sourire se dessinant. "En fait, j'aime pas l'idée d'avoir cet argent. J'ai l'impression que, si j’l'utilise, j'enverrais l’message à mon père qu’j'ai besoin d’lui, finalement..."

"À cause que cet argent vient du travail qu’tu faisais pour lui ?" Je commençais à mieux comprendre son point de vue.

Il a acquiescé. "C'est comme si j'avais reçu d’l'argent pour avoir vendu d’la drogue ou tué quelqu'un; d’l'argent mafieux..." De l'argent sale, en gros. J'ai hoché la tête, mais il semblait ne pas avoir terminé. "Maintenant qu'on en discute, j'aimerais qu’t’ais cet argent." Voyant que j'allais refuser, il m'a arrêtée d'un geste, souhaitant poursuivre ses explications. "J’veux pas utiliser cet argent à cause d’mon père, mais tu veux pas d’cet argent parc’ que c'est l’mien. Si on voyait les choses autrement ? D’mon côté, cet argent est effectivement l’mien. Mon père a pas son mot à dire sur c’que j’en fais. J'peux donc en disposer comme j'le veux et t’le donner. D’ton côté, tu devrais plutôt voir cet argent comme la pension qu’mon père aurait dû t’payer pour t'être occupée d’moi à sa place, comme l'ex de Mel est obligé d’faire pour Eve..."

 _Mouais, c'_ _est_ _pas fou._ Mais dans ce cas, je devais mettre certaines choses au point avec lui par rapport à cet argent. "Dans c’cas-là, autant qu’possible, j’vais m’en servir pour toi ou pour nous tous." Il a acquiescé en souriant. Après un moment, j’ai fini par oser demander "Concrètement… ça fait combien?"

Il a éclaté de rire, puis s’est frotté la nuque. "Tu peux t’dire qu’t’es désormais millionnaire…" J’ai senti ma mâchoire se décrocher, mais je l’ai rattrapée juste à temps pour lui rappeler que, par définition, il fallait posséder au moins un million pour être millionnaire. Il n’a fait que me sourire malicieusement et reprendre une gorgée de son breuvage sans commenter. Cette fois, ma mâchoire est tombée et a roulé trop loin pour pouvoir la récupérer. Les larmes aux yeux, je me suis levée et l’ai serré dans mes bras comme je l’avais fait le jour de son adoption, mais cette fois, j’étais celle qui était trop heureuse pour parler. Je l’ai tout d’un coup senti me tapoter le bras de trois doigts. Je me suis mise à rire malgré mes sanglots.

J’ai fini par relâcher sa tête. "Ça doit bien faire vingt ans qu’mon passeport est p’us valide…" Je me suis dirigée vers l’ordinateur pour obtenir les renseignements. Nous avions encore le temps de toute façon. La compétition n’aurait lieu qu’en mai.

"Attends, tu viens avec moi? Avec le Papillon, t’as pas peur de c’qui peut arriver?" Adrien était sur le bord de la panique.

J’ai secoué la tête. "C’est justement en allant là-bas qu’j’vais pouvoir l’affronter à armes égales… J’ai un avantage qu’y a pas : j’sais qui y est…" Il s’est contenté d’avaler nerveusement, mais n’a pas osé commenter. Lui aussi devait retourner là-bas et affronter sa Némésis.

**=^..^=**

_Bonjour Père,_

_J’veux simplement vous aviser qu’des démarches sont en cours pour m’permettre d’retourner en France. J’dois m’y rendre pour… affaires, mais j’compte vous rendre une petite visite, quitte à c’que ce soit qu’pour vous dire Adieu. Si vous avez pas oublié qu’vous aviez un fils, ce dernier apprécierait récupérer certaines de ses affaires avant de rentrer._

_J’vous tiendrai au courant…_

_...ou pas._

_Au revoir, Père._

**óÔÔò**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas raciste à la base, alors imaginer une situation où le racisme est le sujet principal est très difficile pour moi.  
> À vrai dire, j'ai l'impression que mes arguments sont merdiques, mais ils font la job...


	7. Mew gotta be kitten me !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour où mon Cinnamon Roll a retrouvé son âme-soeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'image vient du [Tumblr de Buggachat](https://buggachat.tumblr.com). Permission accordée pour son utilisation :)

**(:|:)**

_Argh...._ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'en allait là, déjà ? _Encourager Kim ?_ Je l'aime bien, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Alya était persuadée que ce serait une excellente idée d'aller voir la compétition, et même Tikki était d'accord, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça. Il faut aussi dire que ma meilleure amie avait autre chose en tête - comme essayer de me mettre avec quelqu'un - mais ce n'était vraiment pas ma priorité actuellement. Depuis le départ de Chat Noir, j'ai eu de la chance que le Papillon se soit calmé. Il y avait toujours des attaques d'akumas, mais celles-ci étaient particulièrement distantes, et c'était ce qui me rendait presque paranoïaque. Plus il mettrait de temps entre ses attaques, plus son coup serait calculé et risquait de causer ma perte. Et puis, pour ce qui est des plans d'Alya, je n'étais pas du tout intéressée. Depuis le départ d'Adrien pour le Québec, j'avais tenté en vain de trouver seulement l'intérêt de sortir avec d'autres garçons, mais ça tombait comme un château de cartes dans une tempête. Alya essayait de me faire passer par-dessus Adrien, de tourner la page, mais je n'y arrivais pas... _Ahhh..._ Peut-être que de voir de nouvelles têtes pourra me changer les idées, après tout.

Arrivées à la piscine, nous nous sommes installées dans les estrades, assez près de la baie vitrée pour avoir une bonne vue. Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes sur place. En en entendant certaines discuter, j'ai reconnu l'accent québécois. Il semblerait que notre équipe compétitionne contre celle du Québec pour une course à relais à la nage. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde pour un tel événement sportif, mais je comprends rapidement qu'il s'agit d'une course de formalité, rien d'officiel. La véritable course n'aura lieu que dans trois jours.

Alya regarde les hommes d'un air satisfait, puis se tourne vers moi, attendant mon avis. Je soupire et obtempère. Elle ne cherche pas à savoir ce que je pense d'eux, seulement savoir celui qui capte le plus mon œil. Je les regarde donc se préparer pour la course quand soudain, je ressens une vague de calme m'envelopper au moment où je pose mes yeux sur un en particulier. Il est terriblement grand, un tatouage que je distingue mal sur l'épaule et l'omoplate droite et une grande cicatrice qui lui couvre le dos. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui arriver. J'ai tout juste le temps de le pointer à Alya que la course commence. Les nageurs se mettent en rang, le grand tatoué se plaçant en dernier. Je reconnais Kim dans l'autre équipe et réalise que l'homme qui a attiré mon attention fait partie de l'équipe québécoise. À ma grande surprise, il semblerait que lui aussi ait reconnu Kim et les deux garçons se font une poignée de main amicale, se souhaitant apparemment bonne chance.

Alya et moi avons encouragé Kim lorsque ce fut son tour, bien que la baie vitrée l’empêche de nous entendre, et rendus vers la fin de la course, nous avons pu constater que notre équipe avait une légère avance sur celle du Québec. Le tout se jouerait entre les deux derniers nageurs. Alors que le grand tatoué se plaçait sur son plongeoir, une femme s’est légèrement avancée, se plaçant près de nous, et lui a fait quelques gestes auxquels il a simplement répondu d’un hochement de tête. Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de regarder les mains de la femme et j’ai vu une bague à son doigt qui me laissait une impression de déjà-vu. J’ai ensuite reporté mon attention à la course. J’ai alors compris pourquoi le grand tatoué était le dernier à nager. Il était extrêmement rapide et avait une facilité extraordinaire pour la nage. Juste au moment où il a sauté de son plongeoir, il venait d’égaler la course. Il avait vaincu l’équipe française dans un claquement de doigts.

Mon amie m’a alors jeté un œil, un sourire narquois au visage. "Eh bien, on dirait que tu viens de trouver quelqu’un d’intéressant!" Ses mots m’ont sortie de ma bulle. _Hein? Quoi?_ Elle s’est mise à rire. "Tu n’arrives plus à décrocher ton regard du grand tatoué! Est-ce que notre Marinette aurait enfin trouvé quelqu’un à son goût?"

La femme se trouvant à côté de nous a éclaté de rire. "Désolée, j’ai pas pu m’empêcher! J’vous présente, si vous voulez!" J’allais refuser, mais Alya a rapidement répondu à l’affirmative à ma place. La Québécoise a alors hoché la tête, puis s’est tournée vers la baie vitrée, y plaçant un poing. En quelques pas, le grand tatoué est venu la rejoindre de son côté et lui a répondu de la même manière. Un sentiment de nostalgie m’a envahie. Nous faisions la même chose, Chat et moi, à la fin d’un combat. Elle lui a ensuite fait quelques gestes auxquels il a répondu, souriant nerveusement. J’ai alors compris qu’ils discutaient, se parlant dans un langage signé. J’avais bien compris que la femme n’était pas sourde et/ou muette, alors est-ce que son interlocuteur l’était? Ce serait bien ma chance.

Alors qu’il allait rejoindre son équipe, la femme nous a conduites vers l’entrée principale, nous demandant de les y attendre. Je tournais en rond, tapais du pied. Mais qu’est-ce que je fais là!? Alya me regardait faire, tout sourire, mais je n’y prêtais pas attention. Pourquoi je m’étais embarquée là-dedans?!

Quelques instants plus tard, la femme revenait avec un grand blond aux cheveux longs attachés de façon négligée à la nuque, laissant des franges cacher une partie de son visage. Lorsqu’elle est arrivée plus près de nous, elle a lancé un joyeux "Mesdemoiselles, j’vous présente le plus beau morceau du lot!"

Le jeune homme est devenu rouge comme une tomate alors qu’Alya et la femme éclataient de rire, puis il s’est écrié un "MOM!!!" indigné et atrocement embarrassé, cachant son visage dans ses mains. J’ai soudain eu une révélation, mais j’espérais me tromper, surtout lorsque je l’ai vu se redresser la tête, ramenant d’un geste ses cheveux par derrière. Ses yeux verts perçants se sont posés sur moi pendant un instant, et j’ai eu une seconde révélation. _Non! Ça ne peut pas être…_

Comme pour confirmer mes craintes, j’ai entendu Alya s’écrier un incrédule "Adrien!?" et l’ai vue lui sauter dans les bras alors qu’il la saluait de la même manière. Il s’est alors tourné vers moi, un doux sourire au visage. J’étais sans voix, complètement paralysée. J’étais de retour six ans dans le passé, un jour de pluie, alors qu’un garçon de ma classe me présentait des excuses et son parapluie en gage d’amitié. Il avait énormément changé physiquement, mais son regard était toujours le même. Nous sommes restés un moment à nous fixer du regard lorsque Alya a soudain proposé de rattraper le temps et d’aller prendre un café. J’étais loin d’avoir besoin de caféine, mais en présence d’Adrien, j’ai soudainement ressenti un besoin de dormir, comme si le calme revenait dans ma tête.

...Oui, un café serait une bonne idée.

Lorsque nous sommes sortis du Centre Aquatique, la femme a donné un coup de coude à Adrien, lui mentionnant qu’elle serait à l’hôtel, ajoutant quelques gestes. Il a acquiescé et lui a indiqué comment se rendre au café où nous avions l’intention d’aller, si elle avait envie de venir nous y rejoindre. Elle a simplement sourit, nous a joyeusement serré la main en nous disant qu’elle avait été heureuse de rencontrer deux des meilleures amies d’Adrien et est partie de son côté. Cette femme me laissait une étrange impression, mais Adrien accaparait toute mon attention, et sur différents plans.

Il était temps de nous remettre à jour.

.oOoOo.

Lorsqu’on nous a apporté notre commande, nous avons remarqué que la serveuse regardait Adrien d’une façon étrange. Nous l’avons remerciée, puis Adrien s’est détaché les cheveux pour ramener quelques franges devant son visage avant de les attacher de nouveau. "À peu près personne me connaît, au Québec. J’ai pris l’habitude de vivre une vie tranquille… Si j’peux éviter qu’on m’regarde comme une bête de foire,…" Oui, je comprenais son point de vue. Les choses avaient changé pour nous, mais pour lui aussi.

"Au fait, raconte-nous ce qui t’est arrivé pour que tu disparaisses du monde? Ça fait des années qu’on n’a plus de nouvelles d’Adrien Agreste..." a demandé Alya, prête à enregistrer toute entrevue exclusive qu’elle pourrait en tirer – comme d’habitude. "Et cette femme avec toi, j’ai rêvé ou tu l’as appelée ‘maman’? En anglais, certes, mais ‘maman’, c’est ‘maman’…"

Adrien a jeté un œil au cellulaire et juste dans ses yeux, on comprenait qu’il n’avait pas envie que les choses s’ébruitent. Sans rien ajouter, elle a rangé son portable, son amitié avec lui passant visiblement avant sa carrière. Il a ensuite soupiré et nous a raconté comment il s’était sauvé de son _shooting_ en plein hiver pour se retrouver à se faire surveiller par celle qui allait devenir sa mère adoptive. Il nous a également raconté le compromis qu’ils s’étaient fait : elle refusait qu’il l’appelle ‘maman’ par respect pour sa mère biologique, mais il voulait quand même l’appeler ‘maman’, alors ils s’étaient entendus pour ‘mom’, ‘maman’ en anglais.

"Attends, tu veux dire que les services sociaux ont considéré, comme ton père était toujours actif et avait toutes les possibilités de te contacter, mais qu’il ne l’a pas fait, que c’était comme s’il t’avait abandonné et elle a pu t’adopter à cause de ça ?" Alya était folle de rage… Sans doute pas autant que moi. J’avais toujours considéré M. Agreste comme un modèle dans le domaine de la mode, mais de savoir qu’il avait volontairement coupé tout contact avec son fils unique… Je me sentais trahie par mon idole. "En même temps, ça explique pourquoi tu ne revenais plus! Nino m’a dit que vous communiquiez régulièrement, et qu’il trouvait que tu avais l’air bien avec cette nouvelle famille…"

Il a sourit doucement, un sourire sincère que j’avais rarement eu l’occasion de voir. "J’suis super heureux avec eux. J’crois qu’j’savais pas c’qu’était une vraie famille avant d’les connaître… En plus, techniquement parlant, j’ai maintenant une tante, une cousine, des grands-parents, des grands-oncles et tantes,…" Puis il nous a raconté quelques anecdotes d’avec sa nouvelle famille éloignée, et plusieurs de sa famille proche. Je comprenais pourquoi il était heureux, et la différence d’avec sa vie d’avant était indescriptible. Moi qui le croyais heureux, souriant toujours, mais en l’écoutant, j’apprenais que ce sourire était une couverture, une façade… _un masque…_ et si… _non…_

Alya lui a ensuite demandé pour sa cicatrice. "Un accident en moto" a-t-il répondu en haussant les épaules. "Un ami m’ramenait chez moi et y a perdu l’contrôle. Rien d’cassé, mais mon dos a une sale gueule, maintenant!"

"C’est pour ça, le tatouage? Détourner l’attention de ta cicatrice?" a demandé Alya, Adrien approuvant de son côté. "Il représente quoi? On n’arrivait pas à voir des gradins." Il a légèrement rougit, puis a levé la manche de son t-shirt par-dessus son épaule. J’ai pu facilement distinguer le chat et la coccinelle, et les volutes représentant le _Lucky Charm_ et des éclairs verts représentant sans aucun doute le _Cataclysme_. Mes soupçons devenaient de plus en plus sérieux, en particulier après avoir constaté que le chat et la coccinelle étaient dans un symbole du yin et du yang. Un tatouage typiquement _Miraculous_ , très révélateur de la relation qui existe entre Ladybug et Chat Noir, mais que trop peu de personnes pouvaient connaître. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. "J’ai remarqué aussi que tu avais appris la langue signée? En quel honneur?" a poursuivit Alya. Elle était vraiment en mode journalistique.

Adrien a hésité un moment. "Un autre incident… Je… J’ai été coincé dans un incendie et l’air chaud m’a abîmé les cordes vocales. J’allais m’en tirer, mais j’allais p’us être en mesure d’parler pendant un bon bout d’temps, alors on a appris à signer. Aujourd’hui, ça nous sert à s’parler discrètement, ou à travers la baie vitrée pendant les compétitions." Il s’est penché vers nous, baissant sa voix d’un ton. "Ma mère observe l’autre équipe et quand c’est à mon tour, elle m’dit c’qui en est et j’ajuste ma course en conséquence. C’est techniquement pas d’la triche, j’ai juste des infos qu’l’autre équipe a pas."

J’avais envie de poser une question, mais j’avais peur de la réponse. "Tu devais avoir une jolie voix quand tu as recommencé à parler!"

Il s’est mis à ricaner avant de répondre. "Une voix aussi mielleuse qu’un grognement d’ours en rut."

Alya a éclaté de rire, Adrien la suivant rapidement, mais je riais que pour me couvrir. Mes doutes se confirmaient de plus en plus. Je n’aurais ma confirmation que si Chat Noir réapparaît prochainement. "Dis-moi? Savais-tu qu’il y avait un _Miraculous_ au Québec?" a ensuite demandé Alya pour changer de sujet.

"Pantera, oui, c’est elle qui m’a sauvé d’l’incendie" a répondu sans hésiter Adrien avant de prendre une gorgée de café. Alya et moi nous sommes échangé un regard, heureuses qu’elle soit intervenue au bon moment. "C’est un peu à cause de moi qu’elle a dû s’montrer au grand jour."

Alya a secoué la tête en souriant. "On n’aurait jamais su qu’il pouvait se trouver d’autres _Miraculous_ ailleurs dans le monde autrement! Mais cette attaque d’akuma,…"

Adrien a grogné entre ses dents. "J’étais au premier rang. C’est une collègue de classe qui a été akumatisée. Elle m’avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi, mais quand j’ai voulu lui expliquer qu’j’étais pas disponible, elle a pété les plombs." _Pas disponible_? Il avait des sentiments pour quelqu’un d’autre? Ça ne me surprenait pas vraiment. S’il était beau garçon quand je l’ai rencontré, il était littéralement devenu un dieu grec... _ARGH! Focus, Marinette! Focus!!_ "Encore une fois, c’est Pantera qui m’a sauvé en m’libérant d’son contrôle."

Un détail m’a alors frappée en plein visage, Ladybug prenant momentanément le contrôle. "Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à l’akuma? À ma connaissance, seule Ladybug peut purifier les akumas, non?"

Adrien a secoué la tête. "J’sais, mais j’sais pas c’qu’elle en a fait. Tout ce dont j’me rappelle, c’est d’la voir capturer l’akuma en plein vol. Peut-être qu’un autre _Miraculous_ du Québec peut les purifier?" J’ai acquiescé, mais j’avais des doutes.

Alya a alors eu une mimique amusée. "Au fait, qu’est-ce que tu as fait de ton accent français?"

Adrien a éclaté de rire, un rire jaune cependant. "J’aurai pas juste perdu ma voix dans cet incendie…" _Une de tes neuf vies également, n’est-ce pas?_ Il a prit un moment avant de reprendre. "Mon mutisme a tué mon accent. Au Québec, quand on t’fait faire des exercices de diction pour recommencer à parler, on t’enseigne pas l’accent français. Et puis, j’ai beaucoup pratiqué en chantant des _tunes_ anglophones, c’qui a juste achevé mon accent si y en restait encore des traces." Ça expliquerait la façon de parler de Chat Noir… Non, je ne pouvais pas l’affronter là-dessus, encore moins devant Alya, mais il faudrait que je le prenne la main dans le sac, ou que je sois absolument certaine. Je suis restée silencieuse pendant qu’Adrien et Alya discutaient du Québec, et même lorsqu’il me parlait pour savoir ce qui se passait dans ma vie, je restais vague ou je fournissais des réponses courtes.

J’avais besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça...

**=^/-\^=**

Adrien avait hâte de remettre son costume de Chat Noir et d’aller patrouiller comme dans le bon vieux temps, mais j’avais réussi à le convaincre que ce n’était pas une bonne idée… pas tout de suite. S’il avait vu les avantages de montrer à Paris que Chat Noir était de retour, j’avais vu les dangers pour son identité. Il était vrai que le Papillon savait déjà qui il était, et en ayant décidé de l’accompagner pour la compétition – Alain n’en ayant pas la possibilité à cause de son travail – je risquais également d’être démasquée. Mais j’avais un plan. Dès la prochaine attaque d’akuma, Chat Noir pourrait sortir de sa cachette, mais seulement _après_ l’attaque. " _Seulement après!?_ Mais pourquoi?!" Il était en colère, et je ne pouvais l’en blâmer.

"Parc’ que Chat Noir resterait jamais les bras croisés pendant une attaque d’akuma. Si y est là à la première attaque après l’retour du célèbre Adrien Agreste, ça risque de faire sonner plus qu’une cloche dans ‘ville, si tu veux mon avis…" Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais est resté figé et a préféré se taire. Le souvenir de la serveuse – dont il m’avait parlée à son retour – lui est sans doute revenu en mémoire. Si elle avait réussi à le reconnaître après tout ce temps et ces changements, il y avait de fortes chances pour que d’autres le reconnaissent. Si nous avions à sortir, comme ce matin pour aller courir, il vaudrait mieux qu’ils restent discrets, lui et son alter-ego.

Plagg restait de son côté, grignotant silencieusement un morceau de camembert. Depuis quelques temps, le kwami parlait rarement. Il semblait me faire confiance pour gérer les situations impliquant Chat Noir, et comme Adrien semblait m’écouter davantage que son kwami, ce dernier ne faisait qu’entendre nos discutions et intervenait qu’à de très rares occasions. Il était resté attentif pendant cette dernière et ne faisait que hocher la tête. Faire apparaître Chat Noir trop vite pourrait être risqué pour son identité et pour la mienne.

Voyant qu’il n’aurait pas le dessus, Adrien a abdiqué, préférant se battre avec ses cheveux. La situation le frustrait; ses cheveux le frustraient. J’ai soupiré et lui ai mis une main sur l’épaule, lui indiquant de s’asseoir. Il a obéi dans un soupire. Il y avait deux façons de le coiffer pour être plus difficile à reconnaître : les cheveux en partie dans le visage, ou complètement attachés. Quand il les plaçait comme lorsqu’il avait retrouvé Marinette et Alya, on retrouvait le jeune mannequin. Pour aller courir, les lui attacher était ce qu’il y avait de plus pratique. Nous avions pris cette habitude quand il a décidé de se laisser pousser les cheveux. Il aimait mieux s’organiser tout seul, surtout à vingt-et-un ans, mais se faire coiffer l’aidait à se calmer les nerfs et il finissait toujours par se fermer les yeux et par ronronner. Aujourd’hui, je me sentais l’envie viking. Une large tresse sur le dessus de la tête et deux tresses longeant ses tempes, le tout attaché en hauteur, lui évitait d’avoir des cheveux dans le visage pendant qu’il courait. Pendant que je m’occupais de mes propres cheveux et qu’il s’habillait pour sortir, je lui ai fait une proposition. "Si y a pas d’akuma qui s’pointe aujourd’hui, tu pourrais penser à aller patrouiller demain soir. Y devrait y avoir assez d’temps entre ton arrivée et celle de Chat pour qu’ça semble moins être un hasard…" Il a rapidement retrouvé son sourire et m’a sauté dans les bras – façon de parler – avant de m’embrasser sur le front. Il semblerait que j’avais trouvé le bon argument pour lui remonter le moral. Sur ce, nous sommes sortis.

J’étais devenue plus à l’aise à courir, mais j’avais toujours ce désavantage par rapport à Adrien : ma taille. Je suis considérée comme une grande femme, mais j’ai l’air naine à côté de lui. Alors qu’il m’entraîne dans les rues à peine animées du Paris matinal, je me fais rapidement distancer. Au bout d’un moment, je ne peux m’empêcher de lui lancer un "ASPERGE AGRESTE! J’VOUS EMMERDE, TOI PIS TES GRANDES JAMBES!!" faussement irrité. Je le vois secouer la tête. Il se fout de ma gueule et ne fait qu’augmenter son rythme. _Mon_ _écœurant_ _…_ Je souris; il y a longtemps que je ne l’ai pas vu d’aussi bonne humeur sans que j’en sois la cause. Ces derniers temps, il aurait plutôt été du genre à courber l’échine et à ralentir pour que je puisse le rattraper.

C’est en tournant au coin d’une rue qu’il s’est arrêté d’un coup, puis a fait volte-face et m’a agrippée la main pour m’éloigner, nous entraînant entre deux bâtiments. D’accord, j’ignore ce qu’il a vu, mais c’était assez pour le faire passer en mode _bodyguard_ , Chat Noir prenant le dessus. J’ai alors entendu une voix d’homme appeler Adrien comme un fantôme. Alors que nous étions hors de vue, nous avons vu passer à l’entrée de la ruelle un homme en maillot de bain, mais qui semblait être composé entièrement d’eau. Je sentais Adrien gronder contre moi, ne perdant pas l’akumatisé des yeux. "Adrien… non." J’ai murmuré, lui prenant doucement la main. "On peut pas intervenir…"

"On peut pas non plus rester les bras croisés" m’a-t-il répliqué sur le même ton. "On est à côté, on devrait pouvoir s’en occuper!" J’ai regardé sa bague et Plagg, puis j’ai acquiescé.

"Mais on l’fait en civils!"

Il m’a regardée comme si je venais d’insulter ses ancêtres. "Quoi!? Comment?!"

"T’as vu l’objet akumatisé?" J’avais pas vraiment eu l’occasion d’y prêter attention.

Il a acquiescé. "Son casque de bain… J’crois qu’c’est un des nageurs d’l’équipe française… Y doit être en _criss_ parc’ que j’ai gagné _contre_ l’équipe de mon pays d’origine."

"J’t’ai vu serrer la main d’un gars d’l’autre équipe; c’était lui?" Ç’aurait été dommage.

"Non, non! Lui, c’était Kim, un copain d’classe du temps où j’ai commencé à aller à l’école."

"Dislocoeur?"

Il a paru surpris, puis a souri. "Oui. Y est compétitif, mais y est aussi bon gagnant qu’bon perdant. Y s’serait jamais fait akumatiser pour une course qu’y aurait perdue dans les règles de l’art… Non, lui, j’le connais pas, mais y semble m’avoir reconnu, lui…"

"J’vois…" Je me suis dirigée vers l’entrée de la ruelle pour vérifier où se trouvait l’akuma. Il tournait en rond, cherchant visiblement Adrien. Ce dernier est venu me rejoindre, l’observant de derrière moi.

"Quel est l’plan, ma Lady?" _Euh… Lady?!_ Il était un peu trop entré dans son rôle et la situation se prêtait juste trop bien au surnom qu’il donnait à sa partenaire. J’ai pouffé de rire lorsque je l’ai entendu bafouiller des excuses.

"T’as pas à t’excuser; ça m’flatte qu’tu m’fasses aussi confiance à trouver un plan contre un akuma qu’à ta Lady!" J’ai analysé les environs, puis suis tombée sur un plan que j’ai exposé à mon chaton. Il avait l’air peu enthousiaste, mais c’était faisable sans pouvoirs.

.oOoOo.

"Hey! Loser! Tu m’cherchais?"

Adrien s’est présenté devant l’akumatisé comme un appât; comme il avait l’habitude de faire lorsqu’il était avec Ladybug. Il gesticulait, attirant son attention. "Tu n’es qu’un traître à ton pays, tu le sais?" lui a lancé l’akuma comme réponse, se lançant à sa poursuite. "Les Québécois sont des tricheurs! Avoue que tu as triché! Je suis le plus rapide de mon équipe et tu m’as battu à plate couture! Il y a un truc là-dessous, j’en suis certain!"

Adrien avait presque l’air offensé. "L’seul truc, c’est l’entraînement, sans dessein!"

Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de rire, Adrien ayant rapidement adopté cette expression que j’aimais particulièrement. Je devais faire vite, grimpant à l’escalier de secours d’un immeuble. Je ne comptais pas aller aussi haut que si j’avais des pouvoirs, mais assez pour rester hors de vue de l’akumatisé. Lorsque j’ai été en place, j’ai sifflé un bon coup et Adrien a attiré l’akuma vers la ruelle où je me trouvais. C’était un cul-de-sac duquel Adrien n’aurait aucune échappatoire si nous rations notre coup. Le temps qu’il arrive, j’avais sorti une _akubell_ noire de mon sac de course, y jetant une capsule de résine et de jade rouge, prête à l’utiliser.

Adrien s’est rapidement trouvé dos au mur, mais l’akumatisé se trouvait dos à moi. Celui-ci s’est alors légèrement propulsé vers le haut, rassemblant une trombe d’eau sous lui pour s’élever, prêt à passer à l’attaque. Ça allait à la fois m’aider et me nuire dans mon plan. J’ai grimpé sur la rampe, me suis assurée d’un signe qu’Adrien était prêt de son côté, lui lançant l’ _akubell_ , et me suis précipitée vers l’akuma, passant mon bras dans l’eau qui le formait et lui arrachant son casque de bain. Adrien n’avait qu’une fraction de seconde, mais il fut assez rapide pour me rattraper en plein vol, nous faisant tournoyer pour amoindrir le choc. Sans attendre, j’ai déchiré le casque, un papillon noir en sortant aussitôt, et Adrien l’a capturé dans l’ _akubell_ tout de suite après. Dès que la victime est redevenue elle-même, j’ai agrippé Adrien par le bras et l’ai entraîné loin de la scène. Si Ladybug n’était pas encore intervenue, elle n’allait pas tarder, et la victime ne devait pas savoir qui l’avait libérée.

Lorsque nous nous sommes arrêtés, nous trouvant assez loin à mon goût, je me suis tournée vers lui, tout sourire. J’étais fière de ce qui venait de se passer et comment nous avions réussi à capturer l’akuma sans utiliser nos pouvoirs. Il m’a jeté un œil, à la fois partageant mon enthousiasme, mais également une certaine crainte. "Si on apprend qu’des civils ont réussi à capturer un akuma, y a d’fortes chances qu’certains soient trop téméraires et essaient d’s’en prendre à eux directement…"

J’ai hoché lentement la tête. "Alors espérons qu’personne a vu notre petite performance c’matin… Seulement l’akuma..."

Il a acquiescé, regardant l’ _akubell_ toujours dans sa main, mais a fini par sourire. Si la présence de l’akuma avait été signalée, alors Chat Noir pourrait se présenter le soir même. Nous avons alors entrepris de retourner à l’hôtel pour nous changer. Adrien m’a donné un coup de coude. "Depuis quand, l’ _akubell_ noire?"

Je me suis mise à rire. "La clochette représente Chat Noir; une _akubell_ noire représente beaucoup plus Pantera, non? Au besoin, j’ai même fait le design de celles représentant Carapace, RenaRouge et QueenBee."

Il a sourit, ne pouvant argumenter contre ça, puis m’a tendu un poing fermé, attendant que je lui réponde de la même façon. "Bien joué!"

**(:|:)**

La journée avait drôlement commencé. Un akuma se pointe en pleine matinée, mais le temps que je m’en rendre compte, que je me transforme et que je le retrouve, la victime était à nouveau elle-même, son bonnet de piscine déchiré à côté d’elle. Je n’ai eu qu’à lancer ma _Cure_ et tout était réglé. Le problème est de savoir où est passé l’akuma… et pourquoi il m’a fallu autant de temps pour agir? Pour la première fois depuis a _d vitam æternam_ , j’ai passé ma nuit à dormir, et à dormir profondément. Si ce que Chat Noir m’a raconté était exact, alors il devait être de retour pour que mon esprit retrouve la paix, et cette paix était de retour depuis que j’ai vu Adrien. Il y avait de moins en moins de doutes.

J’étais perdue dans mes pensées, observant la ville du haut de la tour Eiffel, me préparant pour ma patrouille quand un bouquet de roses rouges et noiresest entré dans mon champ de vision, montant doucement devant moi. Que j’aie su que Chat Noir était de retour ou non, je n’aurais pu retenir un éclat de rire mélangé à un cri de surprise. Qui autre que lui pouvait faire quelque chose d’aussi ridiculement romantique? Le bouquet cachait son visage, mais ses oreilles noires vendaient la mèche. Arrivé à bonne hauteur, il a abaissé le bouquet juste assez pour que je puisse voir ses yeux félins qui me regardaient comme ils l’avaient toujours fait, avec un sourire et une tendresse infinie. Il m’a alors tendu le bouquet et est venu me rejoindre sur la poutre d’acier alors que je humais le parfum des fleurs. Je me servais du bouquet pour cacher les larmes de joies que je n’arrivais pas à retenir.

J’ai pu remarquer que son costume avait changé depuis la dernière fois que je l’avais vu. La clochette avait disparu de la fermeture éclaire, mais se trouvait désormais à sa ceinture. Le design était différent, mais restait essentiellement reconnaissable si ce n’était des éclairs verts qu’on y retrouvait ici et là. Il portait une sorte de manteau protecteur par-dessus son costume, mais il semblait suivre le même style. Pourtant, ce qui m’a frappé le plus dans ces changements est ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient en bas des omoplates et dont les pointes étaient du même vert que son costume. Autant ces changements étaient marquants, autant ils me semblaient naturels.

Du coin de l’œil, j’ai pu voir qu’il m’observait, mais lorsque j’ai tourné mon regard vers lui, il s’est détourné, admirant l’horizon. "La vue est toujours aussi magnifique!"

 _Pff…_ Typique de Chat Noir. J’ai tout de même acquiescé, sachant très bien que ce n’était pas de la ville dont il parlait. "Elle l’a toujours été, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle me semble floue, cette nuit… Tout ce que je vois, ce sont des étoiles un peu partout." Cela ne servait à rien de les retenir, mes larmes revenaient sans cesse. Je me suis soudainement tournée vers lui, me jetant littéralement dans ses bras. "Tu m’as tellement manqué, espèce de chat errant!" J’ai senti ma voix craquer, les émotions m’étranglant.

Il ne s’est contenté que de répondre à mon étreinte. "À moi aussi, ma Lady…" Sa voix était douce, tout aussi chargée en émotions, mais je sentais qu’il souriait.

J’avais besoin d’alléger l’atmosphère un peu. "J’ignore où tu étais passé, mais il était plus que temps que tu sortes de ta boîte!" Une blague de chat; il ne pourrait résister à ça!

Il a éclaté de rire. "J’adore les boîtes, tu sais bien!" Puis, il est devenu un peu plus sérieux, ou plutôt mélancolique. "Mais j’en ai trouvé une qu’il m’a été difficile de quitter…"

J’ai acquiescé contre sa poitrine. "Quand on est entouré de sa famille, c’est normal d’avoir du mal à sortir d’un endroit où l’on se sent bien…" J’ai soupiré, imaginant ce qu’aurait pu être ma vie si j’avais décidé d’embarquer dans cet hélicoptère pour New York quelques années plus tôt. "Personne ne veut ça… Mais je suis quand même heureuse que tu l’aies fait…"

Il a soupiré longuement. "Il le fallait bien, j’étais en train de perdre la boule loin de toi…" Je n’ai pu retenir un éclat de rire. "...et puis, j’ai un cadeau pour toi, ma Lady..." _Un cadeau?_

Chat a passé une main dans son dos et a semblé décrocher quelque chose de sa ceinture. Lorsqu’il m’a montré les boules de matière rouge translucide contenant chacune un akuma, j’ai failli m’étouffer. "Chat! C-Comment c’est possible? Je croyais qu’il n’y avait que mon yoyo qui pouvait les purifier!?"

Il a doucement déposé les boules dans mes mains. "Les purifier, oui…" _Attend un peu…_

"Ils sont encore violets; ils n’ont donc pas… Mais comment as-tu réussi à les capturer?" J’étais abasourdie.

Il ne m’a fait qu’un petit sourire mystérieux. "Un petit quelque chose que Claws Out a fabriqué pour moi." Il avait l’air satisfait de ma réaction.

J’ai saisit mon yoyo et ai activé la chambre de purification. "Eh bien, peu importe ce qu’elle a fabriqué, du moment que..." Curieuse, j’ai simplement placé une boule sur la partie lumineuse de mon yoyo et le papillon de noirceur est aussitôt devenu d’un blanc pur. "… c’est vraiment efficace! Je la félicite!"

Après avoir purifié le second akuma, j’ai remis les boules à Chat Noir, l’invitant à les briser pour libérer les papillons qui y étaient prisonniers. Il les regardait s’envoler comme si c’était la première fois, une magie éclairant ses yeux. "Elle sera heureuse de l’entendre…" a-t-il murmuré.

J’ai souris doucement, retrouvant mon partenaire qui avait tant changé physiquement, mais dont le cœur était toujours aussi pur. "Dis-moi?" Je l’ai sorti de sa contemplation. "Comment te sens-tu depuis notre dernière conversation vidéo? Je me souviens t’entendre dire que tu dormais presque tout le temps… Ça s’est arrangé?"

Il s’est tapoté le menton, réfléchissant. _C’est drôle, Adrien fait pareil! Il faut dire que…_ "Je me sens un peu plus actif depuis mon retour, mais me trouver à tes côtés me donne l’effet d’un café en intraveineuse!" J’ai éclaté de rire, imaginant une poche de soluté rouge à points noirs. Il m’a affiché un sourire narquois à ma réaction. "Ça m’aurait été bien utile pendant mon Bac…" Il s’est alors penché vers moi, un sourire flirteur s’étirant sur ses lèvres. "Je te ramène avec moi le temps de faire mon Doctorat?"

J’ai pouffé de rire. "Et risquer que tu découvres mon identité secrète?" Je l’ai repoussé en plaquant ma main dans son visage. "Non merci!"

Ses oreilles se sont écrasées sur sa tête alors qu’il poussait un râle déçu. "Rhôôôô…." Puis nous nous sommes mis à rire aux éclats. Après quelques instants, Chat m’a demandé "Et toi, ma Lady? Comment te sens-tu depuis mon retour?"

 _Comment je me sens?!_ "Je me sens bien, même _beau_ coup plus tranquille que la dernière fois!" Je me suis appuyé la tête contre Chat. _Bon sang!_ Il était déjà plus grand que moi lorsqu’il est parti, mais il faisait désormais plus d’une tête de plus que moi. "Tellement relaxe que j’ai l’impression de m’être fait donner une dose de cheval de sédatif!…" J’ai souris malicieusement, puis ai fermé les yeux, bercée par sa respiration et le battement – rapide, cela dit – de son cœur. "Je crois que, si j’étais un chat, je ronronnerais en ce moment…"

Mon partenaire a pouffé de rire avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules, raffermissant notre étreinte. "Permets-moi?" et avant que je ne puisse répondre, un réel ronronnement s’est fait entendre, doux, sourd, confortable.

Je n’ai pu retenir un petit rire fatigué. "Heureusement qu’on n’est pas en plein concours; j’aurais perdu d’avance…"

Je l’ai sentis s’appuyer la tête contre la mienne. "Ça me rassure que tu ailles mieux." Il me parlait doucement. "Tu avais énormément besoin de sommeil la dernière fois!"

J’ai vaguement grommelé avant de répondre. "T’en fais pas pour moi, mon Chaton. Tu sais que je suis faite forte!" Je l’ai sentis acquiescer. "J’aurais trouvé le moyen de me remettre sur pieds!" J’ai ensuite murmuré, tout juste soufflé "éventuellement…"

Mais je l’ai senti se tendre un moment. " _Éventuellement?!_ " _Ah zut!_ J’avais oublié que son ouïe était beaucoup plus fine que la moyenne à cause de ses pouvoirs. "J’étais à un cheveux d’être diagnostiqué _Narcoleptique_ si ce n’était que Claws Out savait de quoi je souffrais réellement !… Y a des gens qui sont morts à cause du manque de sommeil, tu sais?!"

J’ai soupiré, légèrement frustrée. "Ouais, je suis au courant… Tout le monde autour de moi,… Ils ont tous fait tout ce qu’ils ont pu pour me calmer, même si je n’ai jamais été jusque dans les extrêmes non plus…" Chat me frottait l’épaule, visiblement compatissant à ma situation. "Les médecins m’ont diagnostiquée… _Agrypnique_ , je crois? Enfin bref… Ils ont fait des tests afin de voir si j’avais une maladie rare qui aurait pu causer mon état, mais… C’est difficile d’expliquer qu’il s’agit de l’effet secondaire d’être éloignée de son partenaire…"

Chat a acquiescé. "Quand on sait ce qui cause le trouble, mais qu’on a pas le droit de l’expliquer…" Il semblait parler d’expérience.

Je me suis légèrement tournée vers lui, le regardant avec un sourire en coin. "Ce n’est pas vraiment la meilleure des situations, en effet…"

Il a une fois de plus soupiré. "Je _sais_ ce que tu en penses, mais… je suis heureux que Claws Out ait su pour moi; son soutient m’a beaucoup aidé…" Un petit sourire a éclairé son visage; un souvenir avait du lui traverser l’esprit.

Je me suis tournée, regardant l’horizon d’un air songeur. "Je dois admettre que… je suis d’accord. Je trouve tout de même ça inconcevable, mais… Pour ce qu’elle a fait pour toi, le soutient qu’elle t’a apporté, les – _hmm_ – gadgets qu’elle a fait pour t’aider contre les akumas… je ne peux que l’en remercier." Je me suis alors tournée vers lui, le pointant d’un doigt accusateur devant lequel il a légèrement reculé, ses oreilles de chat s’écrasant sur sa tête. Je n’en ai pas pour autant perdu mon sourire. "Par contre, tu n’as pas intérêt à l’avoir dit à qui que ce soit d’autre, Chat ! Sinon, tu vas te prendre un yoyo derrière la tête !"

Il m’a sourit nerveusement, comprenant bien que j’étais à demi sérieuse, mais il a tout de même eu du mal à avaler tout d’un coup. "Pour… ma défense, _Bugaboo_ , je l’ai dis à personne; Claws Out l’a su d’elle-même!"

J’ai fait de grands yeux, incrédule. _QUOI?!_ "Comment c’est possible?! Elle t’a pris en train de te dé-transformer? De te transformer?! En train de chasser les souris, de faire ta toilette?! Comment!?"

Chat a pouffé de rire. J’avoue que la dernière image était particulièrement drôle, me l’imaginant pris dans une position compromettante, une jambe en l’air en train de se lécher une partie de son anatomie que seuls les véritables chats sont capables d’atteindre. Il m’a regardée, le visage terriblement sérieux."Non, j’ai ce besoin émotionnel de courir après les points rouges..." Il a ensuite sourit, l’air moqueur, et nous avons éclaté de rire avant qu’il ne reprenne plus sérieusement. "Non, en fait, elle me l’a jamais dit…"

Je l’ai regardé, l’air dubitatif. "Elle sait donc depuis un bon moment que tu es Chat, mais tu ignores comment elle l’a su… et tu ne lui as jamais rien dit?" Il s’est simplement contenté de secouer la tête. "Je…" J’ai soupiré. "Je te demande pardon, Chat. J’ai juste… assumé que tu le lui avais dit, je… je n’ai jamais pensé que quelqu’un aurait pu le découvrir par eux-même..."

Chat s’est doucement appuyé la tête contre la mienne. "Elle m’a promis que, lorsque je serai… prêt à savoir comment elle l’a su, qu’elle me l’expliquerait… C’était peu après mon départ d’ici…"

J’ai soupiré, me blottissant un peu plus contre mon partenaire. "Je vois…" Nous avons été interrompus par des cris de détresse.

"Ah non!" a gémi Chat en resserrant son étreinte. "J’étais si bien, collé contre ma Lady…"

Je n’ai pu retenir un sourire. "Bon retour à Paris, mon Chaton!" Chat et moi nous sommes échangés un regard, puis un sourire : de retour au bon vieux temps! "Allez! Au boulot!"J’ai lancé mon yoyo, Chat allongeant son bâton, et nous sommes partis à la recherche des problèmes… qui nous ont trouvés en peu de temps.

L’akumatisée était une jeune femme qui semblait être entièrement composée de plantes et de feuilles, des lianes lui servant de ceinture et entourant ses bras et ses jambes. Seule un fiole en verre attachée à sa taille faisait contraste, étant sans aucun doute l’objet contenant l’akuma. Chat Noir souriait à pleines dents, comme s’il attendait ce combat depuis longtemps. Autant dire qu’il revenait de vacances !

Lorsque la jeune femme nous a vus approcher par les toits, elle s’est élevée à notre hauteur grâce aux vignes de ses jambes qui semblaient pouvoir s’allonger à volonté et nous a attendus, nous laissant nous approcher d’elle, nous observant d’un regard froid. Qu’est-ce qu’elle préparait?

Alors que nous étions juste à bonne distance pour l’attaquer, elle a utilisé ses vignes pour placer quelqu’un devant elle, s’en servant comme d’un bouclier humain. Sa victime était immobilisée par les lianes, celles autour de sa gorge l’empêchant tout juste de respirer. Pourtant, je la trouvais plutôt calme malgré la situation, jusqu’à ce que j’entende Chat hurler à côté de moi. "NON!! RELÂCHE-LA TOUT D’SUITE!!" Sa réaction n’était pas tant surprenante que j’aurais également exigé que l’akumatisée relâche son otage, mais le ton qu’il avait emprunté m’a laissée perplexe. En regardant mieux, j’ai reconnu la femme qui accompagnait Adrien à la piscine, sa mère adoptive. Celle-ci ne lâchait pas Chat Noir des yeux, mais son regard était plein de confiance. Mon partenaire s’est alors avancé lentement, levant les mains en signe de renonciation. "T’as gagné! Relâche-la et j’te donne mon Miraculous!" a-t-il avisé en faisant mine de retirer sa bague. Il était prêt à abandonner son Miraculous aussi facilement pour une étrangère? Elle ne devait pas lui être si étrangère… J’ai vu la femme lui faire un léger signe de tête, refusant l’échange. Elle-même voyait la folie derrière le geste et préférait être sacrifiée plutôt que de le voir abandonner ses pouvoirs pour elle.

Un masque lumineux est alors apparu devant les yeux de l’akumatisée, et après un hochement de tête à l’intention du Papillon, elle a resserré davantage les liens sur son otage, l’étouffant presque. "Aujourd’hui, le Papillon n’est pas intéressé par vos Miraculous…" _Il n’est pas…?! ..._ _Oh non…_ La femme a également compris la situation, fermant les yeux en attendant le coup fatal, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, des épines lui traversaient le torse de parts et d’autres comme les lames d’une dizaine d’épées.

 _"_ _MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!_ _"_ hurlait désespérément Chat alors que l’akumatisée lui lançait sa victime qu’il a habilement rattrapée dans ses bras avant qu’elle ne disparaisse dans la nuit. J’aurais du lui courir après, mais l’état de la mère d’Adrien – _de Chat Noir_ – passait avant tout.

Chat s’était accroupi au-dessus d’elle, la tenant dans ses bras avec autant de force qu’il pouvait se le permettre. Je me suis approchée pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ses blessures, mais elles étaient graves… trop graves pour être sauvée. Mes larmes accompagnaient celles de mon partenaire. "Tiens l’coup, Mom, s’y-te-plaît, tiens l’coup" la suppliait-il doucement. Il ne réalisait pas que j’étais là et qu’il me dévoilait malgré lui son identité par sa supplique et son accent québécois. Il caressait délicatement son visage et essuyait le sang qui s’échappait de sa bouche lorsqu’il y en avait. Il savait qu’appuyer sur ses blessures pour éviter l’hémorragie était inutile, alors se contentait-il d’être à ses côtés jusqu’à la fin. Elle lui a sourit faiblement, puis a puisé dans ses dernières forces pour… _lui tapoter doucement sur le nez?!_ Je ne comprenais pas, mais le geste a légèrement fait sourire Chat. "J’sais… j’vais essayer…" lui a-t-il simplement répondu, les mots s’échappant à peine de sa gorge. La réponse a semblé la satisfaire puisqu’elle s’est permise de fermer les yeux, gardant son sourire, et de rendre son dernier soupire.

Chat l’a alors serrée dans ses bras, refusant de la laisser partir, et a éclaté en sanglots, blottissant sa tête dans son cou. Je me suis accroupie à ses côtés, le serrant dans mes bras autant qu’il m’était possible de le faire, tentant de lui faire savoir que j’étais là pour lui. Depuis le premier jour, depuis ce jour où j’ai porté mon Miraculous pour la première fois, cette femme était notre première victime collatérale, et il fallait que ce soit la mère, adoptive certes, de mon partenaire. J’éprouvais un énorme sentiment d’échec.

Je sentais les sanglots de Chat se calmer au moment où j’ai entendu une voix derrière moi. "Hey! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici?" demandait RenaRouge, inquiète. "Chat!? C’est toi? Qu’est-ce qui t’est…" Je me suis tournée vers elle, lui demandant silencieusement de ne rien ajouter. Elle s’est arrêtée net, puis a observé la scène avec un peu plus d’attention avant de réaliser ce qui se passait.

Je me suis alors penchée vers Chat, recherchant son regard. "On doit arrêter cette akuma avant qu’elle ne fasse d’autres victimes" lui ai-je murmuré, lui frottant doucement le dos. Il s’est légèrement redressé et a secoué la tête, refusant de la laisser. "Chat, j’ai besoin de toi… Confie-la à Rena; on va s’occuper de l’akuma ensemble, d’accord?" Il a légèrement tourné la tête vers la renarde qui venait d’entrer dans son champ de vision, choquée par la situation, puis s’est tourné vers moi, ses yeux détrempés étant complètement désemparés. Je lui ai doucement caressé la joue, essuyant une traînée de larmes du pouce, puis il a fini par acquiescer. Je me suis redressée, l’aidant à se relever avec sa mère dans les bras, puis il s’est tourné vers RenaRouge, lui remettant la femme en tremblant.

"Je vais l’emmener à l’hôpital et je vais rester avec elle aussi longtemps que je le pourrai" a avisé la renarde avant de s’éloigner, bondissant doucement d’un toit à l’autre. J’étais heureuse de constater que RenaRouge restait respectueuse, ayant compris que la femme et Chat Noir se connaissaient. Ce dernier est resté immobile pendant un moment, regardant d’un œil vague dans la direction qu’avait prise RenaRouge. Il tremblait de partout, serrant les poings avec tant de force que j’étais persuadée qu’il serait capable de transpercer son costume.

Je me suis approchée de lui, lui posant doucement une main sur l’épaule. "Dès qu’on a réglé son cas à l’akuma, tu iras la voir à l’hôpital. Je me chargerai de la _Cure_ et de la victime et j’irai t’y rejoindre, d’accord?" Il s’est légèrement tourné vers moi, puis a hoché la tête, ses oreilles de chat complètement écrasées sur sa tête. Il était vraiment mal en point. Je me suis approchée de lui, me levant sur la pointe des pieds pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il a mis un temps à répondre à mon étreinte, mais il a fini par s’accrocher à moi, déchargeant tout ce qui lui restait de tristesse.

Lorsqu’il a fini par lâcher prise, il s’est essuyé les yeux comme il le pouvait. "On doit vraiment retrouver cet akuma…" Il m’a alors regardée dans les yeux, un regard plein de détresse et d’espoir. "Ma Lady?" Sa voix douce m’a surprise. "Est-ce que… tu m’aimes?" Plus jeune, il passait son temps à flirter avec moi, mais il aimait Ladybug, pas Marinette, et même si je sais maintenant que mon partenaire est ce garçon pour qui j’ai toujours eu des sentiments, lui répondre franchement était difficile, surtout que la situation ne s’y prêtait pas vraiment. Mais bien que n’étant pas nécessairement amoureux, Adrien avait toujours eu de l’affection pour Marinette. Serait-il déçu par la fille qui se trouve derrière le masque? Il tenait délicatement mon visage entre ses mains, attendant ma réponse avec appréhension. Il m’avait manqué et, je dois l’avouer, mon cœur n’avait toujours battu que pour lui sans même m’en rendre compte, pour lui comme pour Adrien.

"Oui…" La réponse est sortie avant même que je m’en rende compte. Pourquoi cette question? Pourquoi maintenant? En réalité, je m’attendais à ce que la réponse lui ramène un semblant de sourire, mais il est resté sérieux, quoi que soulagé, puis a doucement appuyé ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Une magie, une puissance comme je n’en avais encore jamais ressentie nous a enveloppés. J’avais déjà reçu un pouvoir supplémentaire – je pouvais désormais voler comme une vraie coccinelle – mais ce pouvoir s’était manifesté qu’à de rares occasions. Ce que je ressentais maintenant était à un tout autre niveau. Lorsque nous avons relâché notre étreinte, j’ai remarqué que des volutes rouges m’entouraient, de magnifiques ailes nervurées protégées par leur carapace apparaissant dans mon dos. Quant à Chat Noir, des éclairs verts l’entouraient de parts et d’autres qui, à ma grande surprise, prenaient racine exactement là où se trouvaient les marques vertes sur son costume. Ce n’était décidément pas la première fois qu’il accédait à ce pouvoir. À voir le petit sourire gêné qu’il m’a affiché, il ne s’attendait sans doute pas à ce que les choses tournent comme il se les était imaginées, mais je pouvais également voir une certaine satisfaction dans ses yeux. Qu’est-ce qui venait de se passer?

Il s’est alors approché du bord du toit, tendant l’oreille pour détecter la présence de l’akuma, puis s’est tourné vers moi, un léger sourire en coin. "Partante pour une petite course, ma Lady?" Il avait retrouvé l’envie de plaisanter après ce qui s’était passé? Il a du lire la confusion dans mon regard puisqu’il s’est alors détourné de moi, regardant l’horizon d’un air mélancolique. "C’était un geste que nous partagions, une façon de dire _soit heureux_... J’ai une mission à accomplir; je pleurerai toutes les larmes de mon corps lorsque j’en aurai la possibilité…" J’ai acquiescé, lui serrant doucement la main avant de m’élancer dans la direction qu’avait prise l’akuma, Chat Noir restant derrière. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait?

Tout d’un coup, je l’ai vu littéralement disparaître dans un éclair vert, me dépassant haut-la-main et fonçant droit sur l’akuma. _D’accord, il est devenu VRAIMENT plus rapide que moi!_ J’ai tenté d’accélérer le mouvement, mais j’avais volé... _Quoi?_ … Deux fois? Je n’étais pas encore habituée à ce genre de pouvoir, mais je voyais de loin Chat Noir, plutôt les éclairs verts qu’il laissait derrière lui, aller de parts et d’autres avec une facilité déconcertante. Sachant qu’il était au Québec depuis tout ce temps, qu’avait-il bien pu y affronter pour être aussi habile avec son pouvoir? Je n’avais entendu parler que d’une seule attaque d’akuma là-bas... J’ai fini par reprendre le dessus sur la distance qui nous séparait, ou Chat avait ralenti sa course, mais je suis arrivée juste à temps pour le voir grimper en haut de la tour Montparnasse et foncer à toute vitesse sur l’akuma s’y trouvant, les lançant ensemble dans le vide. Si Chat était devenu plus rapide, il ne volait pas pour autant! J’étais encore trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir, et je ne pouvais qu’observer la scène, impuissante.

L’akumatisée a déployé ses lianes pour en entourer Chat, s’assurant qu’il ne pourrait se débarrasser d’elle, mais celui-ci la tenait fermement dans ses bras, l’empêchant de se débattre. Puis, il a saisit la fiole qui se trouvait à sa ceinture et l’a éclatée dans sa main, libérant l’akuma. _Mais pourquoi ne m’a-t-il pas attendue?! Je dois capturer l’akuma!!_ À ma grande surprise, Chat s’est retourné sur lui-même, tombant dos au sol, et a fait tournoyer la clochette qu’il avait à sa ceinture, l’envoyant d’un coup vers l’akuma qui a disparu à l’intérieur. _C’est comme ça qu’il a pu capturer les akumas?!_ J’étais impressionnée, la technique étant essentiellement comme la mienne. La jeune femme est redevenue elle-même au moment où j’arrivais près d’eux. Sans hésiter, Chat l’a poussée de toutes ses forces vers moi pour que je puisse l’attraper, mais ce faisant, il ne faisait qu’accélérer sa chute qui s’achevait. Je le regardais tomber, la victime du Papillon dans mes bras. Nous savions tous les deux que nous ne pouvions rien faire, aussi Chat m’a-t-il simplement souris avant de fermer les yeux et de subir le choc.

" _CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!_ "

**=^..^=**

Paralysé… Je me sentais complètement paralysé… Je connaissais un peu trop bien cette sensation. Un bruit lancinant sonnait continuellement dans mes oreilles. Est-ce que c’était cela, mourir? Est-ce que c’est ce que Emilie a ressenti? Non, je ne crois pas être mort... _Asti_ _qu’j’ai mal partout_ … et il paraît qu’on n’a plus mal, dans la mort… ou ce n’est qu’une autre promesse?

Non, je… Je n’arrivais peut-être plus à bouger, mais j’avais des sensations qui revenaient tranquillement. Une voix féminine, forte, me parlait, mais je ne comprenais pas. Je… _ouvrir mes yeux? C’est ce que tu veux? Je vais essayer…_ J’ai obéi, les lumières de la ville m’aveuglant, mais cet ange penché sur moi… _Ladybug?_ Elle pleurait, mais un sourire s’est dessiné sur son visage lorsque je lui ai simplement répondu d’un "Hey…" à peine audible. Je reprenais conscience de ce qui m’entourait. J’étais étendu au sol, les membres en étoile, mais ma tête me semblait être coincée dans un oreiller. Elle me parlait, mais j’entendais à peine. Lorsque j’ai compris qu’elle me demandait mon état, j’ai réalisé que j’avais mal partout, ce qui était bon signe, mais je n’avais pas assez mal pour dire que j’avais quelque chose de fracturé… Je me suis déjà cassé le bras, je peux comparer. J’ai lentement levé ma main et lui ai fait un pouce en l’air, ce qui a semblé la rassurer. Ladybug m’a alors aidé à me redresser. Je croyais que cela m’aiderait à libérer cette sensation d’emprisonnement autour de ma tête, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Qu’est-ce qui me coinçait la tête de cette façon?

J’ai tâté autour de ma tête pour sentir une sorte de casque gonflable sortant du col de mon jacket de motocross… Je me suis rappelé avoir déjà vu ce genre de trucs à la télé : un casque à déploiement rapide comme un coussin gonflable dans une voiture, entrant en fonction lors d’une décélération abrupte. En l’inspectant, j’ai senti des oreilles sur le dessus. Ce n’était donc pas accidentel… Je n’ai pu retenir un éclat de rire. Emilie et Mélanie avaient prévu le coup… Elles…Mon cœur s’est coincé... Elle avait trouvé le moyen de me protéger même après être… mon fou-rire s’est transformé en plainte, Ladybug ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire que de me serrer dans ses bras… encore… Je me sentais… J’étais une loque. Elle est entrée dans mon champ de vision, observant mon casque d’un air curieux, puis a semblé repérer une valve qui l’a fait se dégonfler. J’ai enfin pu voir ce qui m’entourait un peu mieux. La victime du Papillon restait en retrait, embarrassée par ce qui s’était passé et par ce qu’elle avait causé malgré elle.

"Chat?" Ma Lady m’a parlé tout doucement. "Où est l’akuma?" _Oh! C’est vrai!_ J’ai récupéré l’ _akubell_ , ai scellé la résine et lui ai tendu la boule contenant le papillon maléfique. Elle m’a remercié, visiblement impressionnée par l’exploit, puis m’a doucement posé la main sur l’épaule. "Vas te dé-transformer et vas la voir à l’hôpital… Je m’occupe du reste…" Elle me regardait tendrement, essuyant du pouce mes dernières larmes. Je n’ai trouvé la force que de hocher la tête et d’obtempérer.

Je me suis lancé en courant et en bondissant sur les toits pour trouver une ruelle se trouvant non loin de l’hôpital vers lequel RenaRouge s’était dirigée, mais alors que Plagg sortait de sa bague, j’ai senti mes jambes me lâcher, m’accrochant désespérément au mur de briques sur lequel j’ai fini par m’adosser avant de me laisser tomber au sol et de hurler ma peine. Plagg est venu se blottir dans mon cou, cherchant apparemment du réconfort également. Je croyais qu’une vie humaine n’était qu’une goutte dans son océan? Puis, je me suis rappelé qu’il avait également partagé ses pouvoirs avec elle; sa m~… sa… _mort…_ avait du le bouleverser tout autant que moi. Je lui ai distraitement caressé la tête, l’entendant ronronner. Je me suis à peine rendu compte que les coccinelles magiques de la _Cure_ avaient réparé mon manteau. La chute l’avait sans aucun doute abîmé si ce n’est massacré. J’ai serré les bras autour de mon torse, tentant comme je le pouvais de serrer mon manteau entre mes mains alors que je le portais encore, remerciant Emilie en mon for intérieur. Sans ce manteau, je ne serais qu’une crêpe au pied de la tour Montparnasse, ou encore dans un état végétatif. Je croyais que les larmes s’étaient atténuées, mais à ces pensées, elles n’ont que repris de plus belle.

.oOoOo.

Il m’aura prit une bonne demi-heure avant de récupérer une tête valable pour me présenter à l’hôpital. J’avais sans doute la tête d’un zombie frais, mais c’était déjà mieux que celle d’un zombie d’une semaine. Je me suis présenté à l’accueil, demandant à voir la femme qui avait été amenée par RenaRouge. La réceptionniste m’a alors demandé de patienter d’un côté de la salle et qu’un médecin allait venir me répondre. Je l’ai remerciée avec autant de sincérité que ce dont j’étais capable, et me suis dirigé vers les chaises alignées le long d’un mur. Je m’y suis effondré, m’enfonçant le visage dans les mains. J’étais à bout de forces.

Un homme, Docteur Francœur est venu me retrouver quelques instants plus tard, se présentant avec un sourire compatissant, et m’a demandé de le suivre. Longeant les corridors, nous avons ensuite pris l’ascenseur, mais pas vers les étages auxquels je me serais attendu. La morgue avait-elle changé de place? J’ai gardé mon questionnement pour moi, laissant le médecin me conduire là où je devais aller. Il le savait sans doute mieux que moi, de toute façon. Mais lorsque nous sommes sortis de l’ascenseur pour arriver à un étage où se trouvaient des chambres, je me suis arrêté, Docteur Francœur se tournant vers moi, l’air curieux. "Des chambres?! Mais je… je croyais que…" Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre, me forçant à me tenir au mur.

Docteur Francœur m’a sourit doucement. "Lorsque RenaRouge nous l’a amenée, elle ne respirait plus, mais son cœur battait toujours faiblement. Nous l’avons aussitôt branchée sur un respirateur et avons veillé à ralentir l’hémorragie… Nous l’avons cependant perdue…" J’ai senti les larmes remonter à mes yeux. "…pendant environ deux minutes jusqu’à ce que Ladybug lance sa _Cure_." _La Cure?!_ Le Docteur Francœur s’est approché de moi, m’aidant à me redresser. J’avais du mal à juste me tenir sur mes jambes. Il a continué ses explications alors qu’il nous dirigeait vers une chambre plus loin. "Les coccinelles de Ladybug ont guérit ses blessures et fait repartir son cœur." _Alors, elle est…_ En entrant dans la chambre, je l’ai vue, inconsciente, allongée dans son lit. "Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais ça, les coccinelles ne l’ont pas ramené. Cependant… elle est dans un état stable et devrait s’en sortir sans séquelle."

Je me suis effondré à genoux au pied de son lit, des larmes – de joie cette fois – s’échappant de façon incontrôlable. _Quelle quantité de larmes peut contenir le corps humain? Parce que je suis certain d’avoir battu un record, ce soir..._ J’ai senti le Docteur Francœur me taper amicalement sur l’épaule, m’avisant qu’il ne serait pas loin s’il y avait quelque chose ou si j’avais des questions, mais j’étais trop ému pour lui répondre autrement qu’en hochant la tête. Je me suis enfoui le visage dans les mains, tentant d’étouffer mes sanglots, regardant entre mes doigts Emilie de mes yeux détrempés. Si la malchance m’avait toujours poursuivi, elle m’avait finalement donné des vacances.

Plagg est sorti de ma poche pour se coucher sur sa poitrine, puis s’est tourné vers moi, me souriant avec ses petits yeux verts. J’ai enfin trouvé la force de me relever et me traîner vers une chaise rembourrée située à côté de son lit. Elle était pâle, mais peu m’importait. Elle était en vie, et c’était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Je lui ai prit doucement la main, comme si j’avais peur de la casser. Elle était chaude et toujours aussi rassurante. Je me suis redressé, retirant mon manteau pour le déposer doucement sur le dossier de la chaise, ce jacket étant devenu mon bien le plus précieux après mon Miraculous, puis je me suis appuyé sur son lit, la tête sur les bras, plaçant son bras dans mon cou. J’arrivais encore à la voir, et n’avais l’impression que de la voir dormir. La savoir hors de danger était assez pour me calmer, un ronronnement grave s’échappant de ma poitrine. Les émotions de la soirée ont rapidement eu raison de moi.

**(:|:)**

On m’avait dirigée vers un étage où se trouvaient des chambres… Étrange, je m’attendais à retrouver Chat Noir – _Adrien_ – à l’étage de la morgue… Lorsque je suis arrivée à la chambre, je l’ai retrouvé la tête couchée sur le lit, sa mère sous oxygène… Alors… elle avait survécu, finalement?! J’ai senti des larmes de joie monter aux coins de mes yeux. J’étais heureuse pour elle, mais surtout pour lui. Je les voyais maintenant, Adrien tout comme Chat Noir, et je ne pouvais en aimer un plus que l’autre. J’étais heureuse, après tout, de connaître la vérité à son sujet. Qui aurait pu croire que le garçon que j’ai toujours aimé était mon partenaire depuis le tout début? Mais lui? Que pensera-t-il de Marinette? J’ai trouvé une autre chaise que j’ai approchée silencieusement de celle d’Adrien, tâchant de ne pas le réveiller… pas trop vite. Je me suis approchée de lui et lui ai caressé doucement la tête. Il s’est aussitôt mis à _ronronner…_ Savoir qu’il peut ronronner est une chose, mais savoir qu’il peut le faire sans être transformé en est une autre. Le son est passé des ronronnements aux grommellements. Il se réveillait. Il a délicatement placé le bras de sa mère sur le lit, puis s’est tourné vers moi, encore tout endormi. Il était près de deux heures du matin, après tout. " _Hmm??_ Oh!? Marinette? Qu’est-c’ ’tu fais ici?" Il avait la voix pâteuse et les yeux rougis; il faisait peine à voir.

J’ai tout de même hésité à répondre tout de suite à sa question. "Eh bien je… je…" Quelle espèce d’excuse je pourrais bien trouver? Est-ce que j’avais vraiment besoin de me trouver un alibi? Je savais ce qui se passait, je savais qui se trouvait devant moi… et il avait besoin de compagnie après ce qui s’était passé, non? "Ah et puis zut! J’espère simplement que ça ne te décevra pas trop, mais…" J’ai soupiré, à la fois de nervosité et d’exaspération. "Je t’avais dit tout à l’heure que… que je viendrais te rejoindre, alors… me voilà!…" J’ai désigné sa mère du menton. "Je suis heureuse de voir qu’elle s’en soit sortie…"

Adrien m’a jeté un œil, perplexe et pas encore tout à fait réveillé, puis a préféré répondre au commentaire le plus simple pour commencer. "Oui, moi aussi… cette akuma lui a vraiment laissé aucune chance…" Il m’a ensuite regardée, cherchant à comprendre le sens de mes mots. " _Que tu viendrais m’rejoindre?!_ Je… euh… personne savait qu’j’devais m’rendre à l’hôpital… Comment est-c’ que tu…"

J’ai eu un petit rire nerveux. Il essayait d’éviter la question comme nous étions si habitués de le faire depuis que nous avions à garder nos identités secrètes, mais c’était inutile avec moi. "Je te l’ai dit à la tour, je prenais le relais et j’allais te rejoindre une fois la victime chez elle…" Je me suis distraitement frotté le bras, tentant de me rassurer. "Je sais que tu ne t’attendais pas à ce que ce soit moi… Tout comme moi, je ne... m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois... lui, mais…"

Il m’a fixée du regard, complètement figé si ce n’est de ses yeux qui clignaient d’incrédulité, tentant de traiter rapidement l’information qui venait de lui parvenir, puis a sourit, hébété. " _Mew gotta be kitten me!!_ " _Ouaip ! Plus de doute possible!_ "Alors, depuis tout c’temps,… je… Est-c’ que je… euh… je peux t’appeler… ma Lady?!" Il avait un regard plein d’espoir, souhaitant sans doute ne pas s’être trompé dans ses analyses.

Je me suis sentie rougir à ce surnom qu’il m’a toujours donné, mais également à sa réaction – _il ne lâchera jamais ses jeux de mots, hein?_ "Eh bien… J’imagine que oui? Tant que ça ne serve pas à jouer les… chat-rmeurs!"

Cette fois, c’est un de ces sourires idiots dont il a le secret qu’il m’a lancé. "D’accord, si j’avais un doute, j’en ai p’us maintenant!" Puis il m’a observée. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu’il passait une foule d’émotions, de souvenirs et d’informations, puis ses yeux se sont agrandis et il s’est soudainement plaqué les deux mains dans le visage. " _Asti qu’j’t’épa’s!!_ " a-t-il grogné, sa voix étouffée par ses mains. J’ai mis un temps à comprendre l’expression typiquement québécoise, mais j’ai rapidement éclaté de rire quand ç’a été fait. Il s’est alors redressé, se ramenant les cheveux par derrière, affichant un sourire déconcerté. "Sérieusement ! Comment est-c’ que j’ai pu ne _PAS_ m’en rendre compte!?"

Je souriais sincèrement, sa réaction me rappelait à la fois Chat et le copain de classe que j’ai connu. "T’en fais pas, mon Minou, ça m’a tout pris aussi pour réaliser…" Il s’est tourné vers moi, visiblement soulagé. "Mais tu sais ce qui a vendu la mèche?" Curieux, il a secoué la tête. "Les fois où tu as dit ‘Mom’… plutôt ‘Mooooom!’" ai-je ajouté en imitant vaguement sa voix.

Il allait sans doute se mettre à rire, mais la réponse lui a plutôt paru inquiétante. "Hein?! Quand ça?!"

J’ai réfléchi un instant. "La première fois où tu l’as dit, c’était quand j’ai su que Claws Out était la mère de Chat." Il a légèrement rougit, sans doute au souvenir de la conversation en anglais qui s’était déroulée juste avant, ce qui m’a fait rigoler. "La deuxième, c’est quand je t’ai vu à la piscine; et la troisième… tout à l’heure, lorsqu’elle était…"

Il a baissé les yeux, manifestement embarrassé. "Je… j’avais vraiment pas réalisé…" Il a soupiré longuement, s’appuyant la tête dans sa main, accoudé sur ses genoux. "Tu vois b’en qu’j’ai pas à dévoiler mon identité à qui qu’ce soit…merde…" a-t-il ajouté en marmonnant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi. "Au moins, j’suis rassuré qu’ce soit pas n’importe qui qui l’ait découverte…"

Je lui ai doucement frotté le dos. Ç’a paru le calmer. "Ne t’en fais pas. Avec moi, tu es assuré que ça va rester secret." Je lui ai alors fait un sourire en coin. "Encore heureux qu’Alya n’ait pas été là, sinon on aurait eu droit à de sérieux ennuies!"

"Tu dis, toi!" a-t-il répondu en gloussant nerveusement. "Quand on a rattrapé l’temps dans l’café, j’ai b’en cru qu’elle allait m’interviewer… Alors j’imagine pas si elle avait fait l’lien qu’j’suis Chat!…"

Je l’ai suivi dans son hilarité. "En effet, là, on aurait eu droit à une… Cat-astrophe!" Adrien éclate de rire alors que je me recroqueville en grognant. "Eh merde… Tu vois ce que ton absence a fait de moi?! C’est moi maintenant qui fait les _CatPuns_!!"

Il m’a lancé un sourire narquois. "T’as pas idée comme j’suis heureux _right meow_!!" _U_ _uuugh..._ Je me suis claqué la main dans le front, Adrien rigolant de plus belle. "Hey! J’te rappelle qu’c’est toi qui a commencé, Buginette!" Je me suis mise à grommeler, admettant la situation. Il m’a gentiment tapoté le bras. "Mais bon, j’suis d’retour pour l’instant, alors laisse-moi les _puns_ , d’accord?"

J’ai haussé les épaules. "Je verrai bien ce qui arrivera! Mais ça me fait plaisir de te les laisser! Je commence à en avoir assez de les dire à ta place…" Adrien n’a rien trouvé de mieux que de rire un bon coup. J’avoue que la situation était plutôt ridicule. "Changement d’à propos… Puisque tu étais au Québec et qu’il y a eu un akuma là-bas, saurais-tu qui est Pantera par hasard?" Je l’ai vu se raidir, hésitant. Savait-il quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait révéler, ou seule la question l’a surpris? "Je t’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à apprendre qu’il y avait d’autres Miraculous que ceux que Maître Fu protège…"

Il a acquiescé lentement. "J’avoue qu’son arrivée m’a également surpris…"

"C’est bien elle qui t’a sauvé de l’akuma?" Il a acquiescé, visiblement rassuré. "En tout cas, je lui en suis reconnaissante…"

Adrien s’est mis à rire nerveusement. "Oui, moi aussi… Elle m’a sauvé d’l’incendie, p’is du kid~… d’l’akuma… À croire qu’elle sait qu’j’attire la malchance et qu’elle m’surveille..."

Sa réponse m’a saisie. "Du… kid? Kid-quoi?" J’avais un peu peur de ce que cela impliquait.

"Du…" Il a soupiré, légèrement exaspéré. "J’ai failli m’faire kidnapper…" Il a hésité un moment, cherchant ses mots, sans doute. "Des mercenaires… Y’s ont été engagés pour m’enlever… Si Pantera était pas intervenue, j’sais pas c’qui m’serait arrivé…" J’étais choquée. Comment le destin pouvait-il s’acharner autant sur une seule personne!? Pendant que je cherche un Lucky Charm pour lui, Adrien se tourne vers sa mère, surveillant son état. Elle semble dormir; c’est rassurant. "Oh! J’y pense; comme on sait pour l’un et l’autre… Plagg, tu peux t’montrer!"

La petite créature noire est aussitôt sortie d’une des poches de son manteau. Il s’est arrêté un instant, regardant d’un côté à l’autre de la chambre, puis s’est tourné vers moi. "Salut Ladybug! Où est Sucrette?"

Je n’ai pu retenir un petit rire. "Heureuse de te revoir, Plagg! Par ‘Sucrette’, j’imagine que tu parles de Tikki?"

Le petit chat noir magique a haussé les épaules. "Qui d’autre?"

À ces mots, Tikki est sortie de ma sacoche en grommelant. "Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire d’arrêter de m’appeler ‘Sucrette’?!"

Plagg s’est envolé vers elle et lui a fait un câlin. "Une fois de plus, Sucrette!" Décidément, Chat et Plagg avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu’on aurait pu le croire!

Adrien est resté là à observer l’échange, bouche bée. "Plagg? Mari? Vous vous connaissez?!"

J’ai décidé de répondre pour nous deux, Plagg et Tikki étant occupés à se taquiner l’un l’autre. "En fait, Plagg m’a aidé à battre StyleQueen alors que tu avais perdu ton…" Je me suis interrompue, réalisant que… "Plagg! Tu m’as dit qu’il avait perdu son Miraculous!"

Plagg s’est tourné vers moi, apparemment ennuyé par ma réplique. "Je ne pouvais quand même pas te dire que Chat Noir était transformé en statue de paillettes, non?"

Pas faux, mais… "Au nombre de personnes qui ont été transformées, je crois que ça n’aurait pas été un problème!"

"Comme il était le premier, c’était un trop grand risque" a répondu Plagg, Tikki hochant doucement la tête à côté de lui.

Il est vrai que la majorité des gens que StyleQueen avait transformés se trouvaient au défilé. À savoir que Chat avait été transformé en statue à paillettes aurait impliqué qu’il se trouvait, en civil, au défilé. De plus, si StyleQueen s’était contentée de seulement transformer Adrien, j’aurais tout de suite compris, par élimination, qu’Adrien était Chat Noir."Ouais, j’avoue… Tu as raison, Plagg…" Je me suis alors tournée vers Adrien pour continuer mes explications. "En fait, il a utilisé son Cataclysme pour te sortir de ta prison de verre et pour que je puisse prendre la rose akumatisée qu’elle avait laissée avec toi…"

Mon partenaire a semblé impressionné. "J’ai pu voir qu’y pouvait utiliser son Cataclysme sans moi, mais j’ai jamais pu voir comment y s’y prenait." Il s’est tourné vers son kwami, curieux.

Plagg semblait en avoir assez d’être toujours interrompu. "Tu es peut-être mieux de ne pas savoir…"

"Mais on en a jamais parlé; j’veux savoir!!" J’ai caché un gloussement; il faisait une moue digne d’un gamin.

"Le mieux, c’est de rester à distance quand il est enrhumé" a simplement résumé Tikki.

Adrien l’a regardée avec de grands yeux. "Tant qu’ça?!"

Tikki a longuement et lentement hoché la tête. "Oui. Tant que ça…"

J’ai regardé les deux kwamis, un petit sourire en coin. "Maître Fu n’avait pas parlé de l’Atlantide?"

Plagg s’est frotté la tête, quelque peu embêté à ce souvenir. "Vous savez ce que c’est, non? Mangez un peu trop de fromage et vous… lâchez un vent, quoi!"

L’aveu était drôlement dit, mais cela impliquait beaucoup. Adrien n’a pu retenir un cri de stupeur. "T’AS DÉTRUIT L’ATLANTIDE DANS UN PET !?" Le kwami de la destruction n’a pu que répondre en haussant ses petites épaules, un sourire désolé au visage. Ce qui était fait était fait!

Je commençais à avoir besoin de parler d’autre chose. "Euh Tikki? Plagg? Est-ce que je… pourrais parler seule avec Adrien quelques minutes?"

"C’est vraiment nécessaire?" s’est plaint Plagg alors que Tikki le tirait par la queue pour l’éloigner.

"Fais donc ce qu’on te demande pour une fois…" Elle s’est ensuite tournée vers moi, me faisant un petit clin d’œil."Pas de problèmes!" Puis, les kwamis sont partis s’installer dans un coin de la chambre, Plagg grommelant tout du long.

Adrien les regardait s’éloigner, souriant doucement. "J’aime bien Tikki… elle m’fait un peu penser à… toi? Peut-être plus à Ladybug… non?"

Je me suis sentie rougir, roulant des yeux. "Je dirais plus à une maman…"

J’ai vu son regard s’éteindre un instant, se tournant vers sa mère, toujours inconsciente. "Oui, t’as sans doute raison…" a-t-il murmuré.

J’ai légèrement paniqué. "Ah non, je suis vraiment désolée… Je n’aurais pas du…"

Il a lentement secoué la tête et s’est retourné vers moi, souriant doucement. "C’est rien… Elle… est du genre à pas aimer qu’on s’inquiète pour elle…"

Je me suis frotté le bras, mal à l’aise. "Moui, je peux comprendre… Je crois que personne n’aime que l’on s’inquiète pour nous…" Je repensais aux innombrables fois où j’avais du cacher mes émotions après un combat, ou une blessure, pour m’assurer non pas qu’on apprenne mon secret, mais simplement parce que je ne voulais pas inquiéter les gens autour de moi.

"Mouain, moi l’premier" a lancé Adrien en prenant doucement la main de sa mère. "C’est quelque chose qu’elle m’a souvent reproché…" Il a sourit. "Mon premier hiver au Québec, j’suis tombé malade et ça m’a pris un peu d’temps avant d’le lui faire savoir, et quand elle l’a su, ça s’était presque transformé en pneumonie…"

"Ça t’a prit cinq jours, imbécile!!" a lancé Plagg de l’autre bout de la pièce, Adrien répliquant d’un "PLAAAAG!!" grogné entre ses dents.

Je me trouvais entre l’arbre et l’écorce, mais je voyais que la dynamique entre Adrien et son kwami était aussi équilibrée que la mienne avec Tikki; une dynamique bien différente, mais équilibrée tout de même. Plagg semblait être aussi ‘paternel’ avec Adrien que Tikki était maternelle avec moi… _maternelle…_ Je me suis tournée vers la mère adoptive de mon ami. Quelque chose qu’il m’avait mentionnée à son sujet me trottait dans la tête et cela m’inquiétait de plus en plus. "Adrien, tu as… tu as dit qu’elle avait appris pour toi sans que tu lui en parles… Est-ce que… est-ce qu’elle connaît l’identité de… d’autres personnes?"

J’ai vu qu’il se mordait légèrement les lèvres. Il était embêté de répondre à la question, mais savait qu’il était important que je sache également. "Elle… sait aussi pour toi…" Je suis restée surprise, jetant un œil inquiet à Tikki. "...et pour le Papillon…"

Cette fois, j’aurais pu recevoir une claque que ça m’aurait fait le même effet. "Que… QUOI?! Mais comment!?" Je me suis retournée vers lui, incrédule. "La première fois que je l’ai vue, c’était à la piscine et la seconde, c’est avec l’akuma qui l’a attaquée!!" Je me suis prise la tête dans les mains, faisant mine de m’arracher les cheveux. "Et tu me dis qu’elle sait également qui est le Papillon?!"

"J’sais, elle…" Il a soupiré, tentant de calmer l’ambiance en parlant doucement. "Le jour où j’l’ai rencontrée, elle m’a d’emblée avoué qu’elle savait pour moi, pour toi et pour le Papillon. Elle m’a demandé d’lui faire confiance et j’l’ai jamais regretté. On s’était rencontrés à peine quelques heures plus tôt, et elle savait techniquement tout d’ma vie! Même ma tante sait pour moi, et Emi m’a juré lui avoir rien dit…" Il a secoué la tête. "J’ignore comment elle l’sait…"

Mon regard passait constamment entre elle et lui. J’étais sous le choc. "Eh bien, je… je ne sais pas quoi en penser… C’est plutôt… inquiétant de savoir que d’autres personnes, sans même nous… connaître, connaissent notre secret…"

Adrien a lentement approuvé. "Moui… Au moins, j’sais qu’un jour, elle va m’l’expliquer… Elle m’l’a promis… J’sais juste pas quand…

"En tout cas, quand elle le fera, j’espère que tu me le diras aussi…" J’ai fait un petit sourire en coin. "Sinon, j’ai l’impression que je ne dormirai pas plus qu’avant ton retour…"

Il s’est mis à rire de bon cœur. "Alors j’devrai peut-être rester à tes côtés jusqu’à c’que tu t’endormes, Purrincesse!" Adrien s’est alors figé, me regardant rougir de ses grands yeux verts. "Ah! Désolé!"

"EEEH ! Je sais pas trop comment je dois prendre ça !" J’avoue que, pendant un instant, j’ai cru voir le jeune Adrien de mon adolescence flirter avec moi comme le faisait Chat Noir.

Adrien s’est mis à agiter les mains devant moi, en panique. "Alors oublie !! Je… _Argh…._ J’ai l’habitude maintenant d’être un mélange du Adrien qu’t’as connu et d’Chat dans la vie d’tous les jours, je… j’en ai oublié à qui j’m’adressais…" Il s’est caché le visage, grognant dans ses mains.

Il était vrai qu’il était quelque peu différent de lorsque je l’ai connu et côtoyé. Il était plus enclin à faire des blagues et à dire tout haut ce qu’il pensait. Il n’avait plus cette pression sur les épaules que le mannequinat lui imposait… que l’image de son père lui imposait."Eh bien… J’imagine que c’est juste une bonne chose ! Tu es toi-même dans ce temps-là !" Il s’est mis à rougir, me regardant entre ses doigts. "Et ce que je veux, c’est connaître le vrai toi. Je veux que, même en ayant un masque sur le visage, tu restes fidèle à toi-même…"

Il a pouffé de rire avant de se tourner vers moi. "L’gars masqué était plus le vrai moi qu’le modèle qu’t’as connu, t’sais?" L’aveu m’a un peu surprise, mais il était facile de comprendre que Chat Noir lui donnait une liberté de mouvement et surtout de parole qu’il n’avait pas entant qu’Adrien. "Quand on s’est connus, j’devais bien paraître physiquement et avoir un comportement exemplaire… _parfait…_ Alors qu’avec mon masque, j’pouvais faire et dire c’que j’voulais, avoir l’air d’un chat d’gouttières sans conséquences…" Il a fait une pause, heureux sans doute de constater que j’étais d’accord avec son point de vue. "Et toi, ma Lady?" _Et moi quoi?_ "T’es plutôt au… naturel lorsque t’es Marinette ou Ladybug?"

C’était une bonne question. "Je dirais… probablement plus quand je suis moi que Ladybug." Ses yeux se sont agrandis. "Je veux dire, quand je suis Ladybug, je n’ai pas droit à l’erreur. Je dois rester concentrée et je ne dois montrer aucune faiblesse." Il a acquiescé, comprenant le sentiment. "Alors qu’en Marinette, je peux me permettre de faire des erreurs, de faire des folies, d’être maladroite et bafouiller…"

Il a à nouveau hoché la tête. "J’comprends…" Il a alors souris. "J’trouve d’ailleurs assez extraordinaire de constater qu’c’est la plus longue conversation qu’on ait eue depuis qu’on s’connaît… en dehors des masques, j’veux dire… Ça fait du bien!"

Je me suis presque sentie offusquée. "On en a eu quelques unes, quand même!"

"Sans qu’tu bafouilles?!" Il avait l’air sceptique, mais je voyais le petit sourire en coin. Décidément, plus il change et plus il est pareil...

"Lors du concours de _Ultimate Mecha Strike 3_ , lorsque mon grand-oncle Cheng est venu pour le concours du meilleurs chef,…" Je me souvenais que le temps que nous avions passé ensemble était centré sur autre chose et que j’avais réussi à avoir une conversation décente avec lui. Cependant, j’avais du mal à trouver d’autres événements ou occasions qui comportaient une conversation entre moi et Adrien pendant laquelle j’arrivais à ne pas bredouiller, mais plus j’y pensais, moins j’en trouvais…

Au bout d’un moment, Adrien a hoché la tête, un sourire narquois au visage. "J’avoue… Ça fait, quoi ? 0,4% du temps qu’on a passé ensemble?"

Je savais bien qu’il se moquait de moi, mais la vérité était là. Parler à Adrien à l’époque était pour moi une mission impossible. Exaspérée, je me suis enfouie le visage dans les mains en grommelant. "Ne m’en parle pas… Je me sens tellement nulle… Mais le pire, c’est que je n’y pouvais rien!"

Je l’ai alors entendu fouiller dans ses poches. Après un instant, j’ai cru reconnaître la vidéo qu’Alya avait enregistrée pour lui la première année où il était parti. Il l’avait conservée depuis tout ce temps !Je lui ai jeté un œil, le voyant alors avancer un peu plus loin sur la vidéo et j’ai eu la surprise d’entendre ma voix, mais ce n’était pas le message que je me souvenais lui avoir laissé. _"J'aimerais pouvoir le lui dire... lui dire que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il ne m'aime pas... Il ne me voit sans doute même pas...et j'arrive même pas à le lui dire ! Comment veux-tu que je lui dise tout ça quand je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir en sa présence ? Je l'aime tant que mon cerveau devient de la bouillie et je n'arrive même pas à faire une phrase cohérente !"_

J’étais complètement figée, sans doute aussi rouge que mon costume. "J’ai fini par comprendre pourquoi tu bafouillais autant et…" Lui aussi commençait à rougir légèrement. "...j’avais hâte d’te revoir pour ça…"

"Qu…?! Je~Je…" Mon bégaiement était de retour. Je me suis à nouveau caché le visage dans mes mains. "C’est pas vrai!" J’étais complètement désespérée. "Tu n’étais pas sensé entendre ça…" J’ai grommelé un "Alya…" exaspéré.

J’ai entendu Adrien rire doucement, puis il a doucement pris l’une de mes mains. J’ai replacé l’autre pour continuer à me cacher. "J’suis content qu’elle l’ait fait…" a-t-il dit doucement avant de me faire un _baise-main?!... Adrien, ton Chat est visible…_

J’ai écarté mes doigts pour le regarder, toujours cachée, mais je souriais, gênée. "Je… suis heureuse que tu le prennes comme ça…" Je me suis à nouveau tournée vers lui. "J’ai toujours pensé que tu… Que tu ne me voyais que comme une fan parmi tant d’autres… alors je n’ai… jamais vraiment cherché à… à te dire…" Les mots me manquaient encore et j’ai soupiré au souvenir de toutes ces fois où j’avais tenté de lui avouer mes sentiments, sans succès. "En fait, je n’en avais simplement pas le courage..."

Adrien n’a pas lâché ma main, la tenant même encore plus fermement. "T’as jamais été qu’une fan… T’es extraordinaire, courageuse, talentueuse, et j’parle bien d’Marinette! J’t’avais déjà proposé d’défiler pour toi et, si la chose t’intéresse toujours, l’offre tient encore… T’es géniale et…" Il a mit un moment pour rassembler ses idées. "...si j’avais pas été aussi obsédé par Ladybug pendant si longtemps, je…" Il a eu un petit rire, mais n’avait apparemment pas terminé. "Ça fait un peu bizarre, maintenant qu’j’sais pour toi, mais… la vidéo m’a permis d’réaliser qu’Ladybug était sans doute moins disponible que j’me l’était imaginée, autant entant qu’Chat qu’entant qu’Adrien…" Je n’avais d’autre choix que de hocher la tête… l’accessibilité de l’autre, je connaissais ça… À cette époque, Adrien semblait tellement hors de ma ligue! "...alors qu’cette formidable amie – parc’ que j’avais pas d’autres mots pour la décrire – était juste derrière moi à l’école, à mes côtés pour m’permettre d’aller voir le film de ma mère… J’le pensais quand j’ai dis qu’t’étais une Ladybug de tous les jours… _MA_ Ladybug…"

Son discours m’avait touchée sur tant de points que je ne savais plus quoi dire, faire ou même penser. J’avais détourné la tête, tentant de cacher mon embarras, puis j’ai pris une décision. Je me suis soudainement tournée vers lui, lui prenant doucement le visage dans les mains et l’ai embrassé… En fait, j’ai eu l’impression de l’embrasser si passionnément que nos lèvres se sont littéralement écrasées les unes contre les autres, mais peu nous importait. Adrien n’a pas hésité à répondre à mon baiser avec autant de ferveur, ronronnant intensément. En m’éloignant légèrement, j’ai laissé mes bras autour de son cou. Il semblait apprécier le contact. "Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais un jour, j’ai essayé de… t’oublier pour me concentrer sur Chat Noir…" Il a levé un sourcil, curieux par mon aveu. "Comme je me disais que je n’avais aucune chance avec toi, et comme Chat avait déjà démontré ses sentiments pour Ladybug – plus d’une fois – ...Je n’ai pourtant jamais été capable de le faire…" Je n’ai pu retenir un petit rire gêné. "Et maintenant, je me rends compte que, peu importe lequel je souhaitais aimer, j’aurais eu les deux de toute façon!" J’ai haussé les épaules, amusée. "Il faut croire que Tikki me porte chance!"

Mon partenaire a alors éclaté de rire. "Alors t’es mon Lucky Charm parc’ que j’suis littéralement l’homme l’plus chanceux du monde, et…" Il a pointé la direction qu’avaient prise les kwamis. "...considérant Plagg, c’est assez ironique!" Il s’est ensuite plaqué la main au visage, riant toujours. "Dans quelle espèce de carré amoureux on s’est retrouvés, dis-moi?!"

J’ai éclaté de rire à mon tour. "Je ne sais bien pas! Oh mon dieu… Je verrais tellement Alya sortir des noms ridicules pour nos différents… _Ship Names_? Je suis convaincue qu’elle appellerait ça comme cela…"

"Tu parles d’ces mixes entre les deux noms des gens du ‘couple’? Genre…" Il réfléchi un instant. "Lady… LadyNoir par exemple?"

Je me suis mise à ricaner. "Ça ressemblerait à ça en effet! Alors si LadyNoir est pour Chat Noir et Ladybug, qu’est-ce qu’on aurait d’autre? Toi et moi, on serait quoi? ...Adrinette?"

Et nous nous sommes mis à délirer sur le sujet. La fatigue et les émotions devaient y être pour quelque chose. "Ça sonne pas mal, j’trouve! Et entre Chat et Marinette?"

"Ouh… Euh… MariNoir? Chatrinette?… _Eurk…_ Je l’aime pas celui-là…"

"MariChat?"

"Ouh! Mieux! Et toi et Ladybug?AdriBug?"

"Ouf! Pas sûr…"

"Dommage, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien…"

"AdriLady?"

"Lad...rien? Ladrien?"

Il a éclaté de rire. "Pas mal du tout!"

Puis il s’est mis à bailler, m’entraînant avec lui. "C’est de ta faute, ça…"

Il a encore baillé. " _My bad…_ "

Il commençait à avoir les yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls. "Je crois qu’il serait temps que je rentre…"

J’allais me lever lorsqu’il m’a saisit doucement la main. "Reste si tu veux… La soirée a été éprouvante pour toi aussi… Si quelqu’un d’l’hôpital s’plaint, y aura à faire à moi!"

 _Mon preux chevalier…_ "Si ça veut dire que j’ai le droit de rester plus longtemps avec toi, je crois que je vais saisir l’offre alors!" J’ai regardé autour, cherchant où nous pourrions nous installer. "Dommage qu’il n’y ait rien de plus confortable…"

Adrien m’a fait un petit sourire qui se voulait être séducteur, mais la fatigue ne rendait pas l’effet escompté. "Y a mon épaule…"

J’ai replacé ma chaise pour la mettre dans la meilleure position possible. "Et je sais à quel point elle est confortable, alors je vote pour!" Je me suis appuyée la tête contre son épaule et ai fermé les yeux, souriant. Je crois bien m’être endormie quelques instants plus tard, bercée par son doux ronronnement.

**=^/-\^=**

_Hmm…_ Je sentais mon corps lourd, comme si un énorme poids le maintenait en place. Au-delà de la brume de mon esprit, j’entendais des voix, des murmures, certains à une certaine distance, d’autres tout près. J’entendais un vrombissement, et celui-ci semblait se répercuter dans mon bras. En me concentrant sur cette vibration, j’ai eu l’impression que les sons devenaient un peu plus clairs, et j’ai pu distinguer un ricanement féminin, doux, et les vrombissements ne se sont qu’intensifiés.

"Ça fait bizarre!" disait doucement la voix féminine qui, sans m’être familière, ne m’était pas inconnue.

"Désolé, ma Lady, ça… _euh_ … vient tout seul..." a répondu la voix vibrante d’Adrien avant que le ricanement féminin ne se transforme en gloussement qu’elle tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler. Adrien arrivait habituellement à arrêter ses ronronnements pour pouvoir parler normalement, mais il ne l’avait pas fait cette fois et le son qui sortait de sa bouche était à mourir de rire. J’ai souris légèrement. Je sentais que j’avais un meilleur aperçu de mon environnement, que je reprenais lentement le contrôle de mon corps. Sous mes doigts se trouvait la nuque d’Adrien. J’étais dans un lit, sans doute à l’hôpital vu ce qui m’était arrivé… _J’avais réussi à survivre à ça?!_ J’ai doucement remué les doigts, lui chatouillant le cou, attirant son attention. Je l’ai sentis se redresser et s’approcher de mon visage, me caressant délicatement les cheveux. "Mom?"

"Salut Kitty." J’ai murmuré si faiblement que j’ignore si seulement un son est passé. Il s’est penché sur moi et m’a serrée dans ses bras aussi fort qu’il pouvait se le permettre. Mon sourire s’est élargi lorsque je l’ai entendu à nouveau ronronner. C’était un son dont je ne me lasserais jamais. Lorsqu’il a relâché notre étreinte, j’ai tenté d’ouvrir les yeux, réalisant un peu tard que la lumière de la chambre était trop brillante pour moi. J’ai alors entendu qu’on refermait des rideaux. J’ai essayé à nouveau et la lumière était juste assez tamisée pour être agréable. Je me suis tournée vers Adrien qui me regardait, rassuré, de ses yeux bouffis. J’ai lentement tendu le bras, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, lui soutirant un ricanement, puis me suis tournée vers Marinette, observant notre échange avec un doux sourire. Plagg, couché sur ma poitrine en compagnie de Tikki, s’est envolé pour se rapprocher, recherchant mes câlins comme un chaton. Si Plagg se montrait en plein jour devant la jeune femme, le _reveal_ devait avoir eu lieu. "Salut Tikki…" ai-je ajouté tout bas à l’intention du second kwami, lui tendant lentement un doigt pour la saluer convenablement. Les deux jeunes se sont échangés un regard, Adrien avec un haussement d’épaules alors qu’un frisson parcourait visiblement Marinette. Le fait de voir la créature magique de la création était un signe qu’Adrien l’avait avisée de mes connaissances. Je me suis ensuite tournée vers Marinette, lui tendant la main en tremblant. "J’m’appelle Emilie, Claws Out... et Pantera." Je l’ai vue sursauter. "Heureuse de t’rencontrer, Ladybug!" Ma voix était déjà un peu plus forte, c’était rassurant pour mon état.

"Je… savais pour Claws Out, mais vous êtes également Pantera?" Elle était abasourdie, jetant un œil accusateur à Adrien qui se mordait la lèvre. Elle s’est ensuite reprise, lui faisant comprendre qu’il avait bien fait de ne rien dire tout de suite. C’était la règle de base, après tout. "Je veux dire… Vous êtes également Porteuse de Miraculous?"

Je n’ai pu retenir un éclat de rire qui ressemblait plus à une toux. "Lorsque j’emprunte le Miraculous d’Adrien, oui!" Voyant son regard perplexe, j’ai élaboré. "Pantera n’existe que grâce au Miraculous du Chat Noir. Les quelques fois où j’suis intervenue entant qu’Pantera, c’était quand Chat Noir pouvait pas intervenir lui-même… Mon apparence ressemble davantage à une panthère qu’à un chat quand j’me transforme, et j’ai choisi mon nom en conséquence, d’où la confusion. Pantera est l’nom d’un d’mes chats..."

"Alors, l’incendie, le kidnapping, l’akuma; c’était vous?" J’ai hoché la tête. "Le manteau protecteur et la clochette aussi?" J’ai une seconde fois hoché la tête, cette fois, demandant d’un geste à Adrien de lui expliquer. Je me sentais reprendre des forces, certes, mais parler trop longtemps me drainait plus qu’autre chose. Tikki écoutait également les explications et hochait la tête, visiblement impressionnée par l’utilisation que j’avais fait du jade noir et du jade rouge. "Qui s’est occupé du nageur de l’autre jour?"

"C’était nous" lui ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules. "Adrien voulait intervenir, mais on pouvait pas l’faire avec _nos_ pouvoirs : Chat était pas sensé être d’retour en même temps qu’Adrien, et Pantera, la Miraculous du Québec, s’trouver comme par hasard en France en même temps que s’trouve une compétition entre la France et l’Québec? Une trop grande coïncidence…" J’ai secoué la tête. "Non, si on voulait intervenir, c’était en civils et avec discrétion. Heureusement, les _akubells_ sont d’la technologie, pas d’la magie."

Adrien a ajouté, tout fier "On a élaboré un plan d’attaque assez efficace pour qu’nos vies soient pas en danger..."

"Dans l’absolu, j’pourrais également t’fabriquer des protections comme pour Adrien, ou encore une _akubell_ pour les autres Miraculous" lui ai-je proposé.

"Comme le casque à déploiement rapide?" m’a demandé Adrien, son regard me confrontant. "Pourquoi tu m’en as pas parlé?"

Je lui ai rendu son regard, avec un sourire en coin cependant. "Parc’ que j’ai jamais imaginé qu’t’en viendrais à en avoir besoin, sans dessein!" Il m’a fait une moue frustrée, le regard d’un enfant pris la main dans la jarre à biscuits. J’ai éclaté de rire. "C’était quoi, l’idée?!" Puis ils m’ont raconté leur confrontation et comment les choses s’étaient terminées. J’écoutais, abasourdie par la tournure des événements. Non seulement avaient-ils révélé leur identité l’un à l’autre, mais ils s’étaient également dévoilé leurs sentiments. "Alors ton _Supurr Speed_ est permanent?" Adrien a fièrement hoché la tête alors que Marinette cachait un fou-rire. Je me suis tournée vers elle. "Oh! Tu peux être certaine que, si on a un jeu d’mot avec le _Cat-aclysme_ , on allait avoir un jeu d’mot avec le _Su-purr Speed_! Tu connais seulement la partie émergée d’l’iceberg d’Adrien Agreste! Maintenant qu’y peut être Chat Noir sans son masque, t’as pas fini d’en entendre… Bienvenue dans mon monde!"

Marinette a éclaté de rire alors qu’Adrien lui faisait son _Cheshire smile_ , ce qui n’a fait que la faire rire davantage. "Vous parliez du… _Supurr Speed_ comme étant permanent?" a-t-elle demandé un instant plus tard.

Adrien a hoché la tête. "J’pouvais seulement l’utiliser dans certaines conditions. Dans mon cas, c’était seulement pour sauver une personne pour qui nos sentiments étaient équivalents."

Marinette ne comprenant pas, j’ai ajouté "Adrien m’aime comme sa mère; je l’aime comme mon fils. Les seules fois où y a pu s’servir d’son pouvoir, c’était pour m’sauver, et inversement…"

Elle a semblé impressionnée. "Vous avez aussi pu utiliser ce pouvoir?" J’ai hoché la tête. "Alors, pourquoi serait-il désormais permanent?"

J’ai souris doucement. "Parc’ que maintenant, vos sentiments sont... réciproques, équivalents,... et comme vous pouvez... difficilement être l’un sans... l’autre,... que vous vous... sauvez constamment... mutuellement,…"

J’ai senti mes yeux devenir lourds. J’avais déjà été dans un état anémique, mais je n’ai jamais été aussi proche de la mort. Adrien s’est tourné vers moi, inquiet, mais je me suis contentée de lui sourire. Je n’avais pas l’intention de partir si facilement; j’avais encore trop de choses à régler. Je lui ai posé trois doigts sur la poitrine et ai du m’endormir.

.oOoOo.

Je venais de recevoir mon congé de l'hôpital. Apparemment, mon taux de fer était revenu à un niveau satisfaisant, suffisant pour pouvoir rentrer, mais à condition de me tenir tranquille. J'avais déjà vécu une situation similaire il y a quelques années, plus récemment lors de la tentative de kidnapping d'Adrien. Je connaissais les limites de mon corps et j'avais pris l'habitude de les respecter. Je venais de finir de me changer lorsque Adrien et Marinette sont entrés dans ma chambre, nos valises dans les mains. Nous nous sommes échangés un regard, puis j'ai demandé "Est-c' que j'ai manqué que'qu' chose ?"

Adrien a posé son sac par terre, reprenant son souffle. "J'devais faire le _check out_ à l'hôtel, aujourd'hui."

Je n'ai pas mis de temps à comprendre. "Alors... j'ai manqué la compétition ?" J'étais déçue, mais Adrien s'est gentiment mis à rire.

"T’préoccupe pas d'ça maintenant, voyons ! T'sais ? Moi aussi, j'l'ai manquée !" Il avait l'air de bien le prendre. "Y a toujours une prochaine fois ! L’ _coach_ a appris pour toi, et les deux équipes s’sont entendues pour qu’le prix d’la compétition soit remis à la fondation d’l'hôpital. C'est devenu une course caritative..."

J'ai haussé les épaules, résignée. " Au moins, j'aurai servi à quelque chose !" Je regarde les valises. "Du coup, on s'installe où ? On a pas encore réglé nos... histoires..."

"J'ai mon appartement pas trop loin" a suggéré Marinette. "Vous pouvez toujours vous y installer en attendant de devoir rentrer..." Elle a discrètement jeté un œil à Adrien; c'était facile de deviner qu'elle n'était pas pressée qu'il rentre au Québec... et lui non plus, d'ailleurs...

"C'est une bonne idée... Au moins, vos deux hamsters pourront s’promener à leur guise !" Je savais que Plagg et Tikki me fusillaient du regard chacun de leur côté, mais j'en avais rien à faire. C'était le moyen le plus rapide et discret de parler d'eux sans éveiller de soupçons. "En même temps, on pourra mettre certaines choses au point..."

**óÔÔò**


	8. Case Clawsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour où j'ai pris une décision à la place de mon Cinnamon Roll

**=^/-\^=**

Arrivés à l'appartement de Marinette, Adrien s'est occupé d'aller porter les valises dans la chambre de sa partenaire - _et maintenant petite-amie_ \- alors que je proposais de prendre le divan pour la nuit. Je savais bien que les protestations d'Adrien et de Marinette n'étaient pas par souci de mon confort. "J'ai passé j’sais p’us combien d'temps à dormir, même si j’passais une nuit d'marde pour une fois, ça changera pas grand chose ! Et puis, y a pas d’règle qui dit qu’vous devez _ABSOLUMENT_ faire autre chose que d’dormir quand vous partagez l’même lit, t'sais ?!" Je me retenais pour ne pas rire à leur visage rouge comme une tomate. On aurait dit deux enfants; ils avaient vingt-et-un ans, bon sang !! Cela étant dit, nous nous sommes installés dans le salon pour discuter de la suite des choses.

"Maintenant qu'on sait l'un pour l'autre, on fait quoi ?" demandait Adrien, jetant un regard inquiet à Marinette.

J'ai longuement soupiré. "Maintenant, j'vous parle du Père Noël..." Marinette m'a regardée, perplexe, alors qu'Adrien se tendait sur son siège: il savait exactement de quoi j'allais parler. J'ai pris une bonne inspiration, tentant de rassembler mes idées, pendant que je saisissais mon téléphone pour faire une petite recherche qui allait, je l'espérais, m'appuyer dans mes explications. "Vous savez qu’j'vous connais depuis l'tout début... Dès qu'Adrien a mis les pieds dans mon bureau, y a six ans, j’savais qu’j'avais également Chat Noir devant moi. J’savais beaucoup d’choses sur lui, sur sa vie ici, sur ses pouvoirs, sur ses activités, sur son caractère... sans y avoir mis les pieds, j’pouvais dire tout c’qui s’trouvait dans sa chambre..." Adrien a acquiescé silencieusement, signifiant à Marinette que tout était vrai pour l'instant. J'ai fermé les yeux, cherchant mes mots. "Y en va d’même pour toi, Marinette. Quand j'vous ai vues à la piscine, Alya et toi, j’savais exactement j'étais en présence de qui..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?" m'a-t-elle demandée, inquiète. J'étais contente de voir qu'elle commençait à me tutoyer. Bon sang que je hais me faire vouvoyer !

"Est-c’ que tu m’donnes le droit d’tout dire ?" ai-je répliqué en pointant Adrien du menton. Elle s'est contentée de hocher la tête. "Du côté d'Alya, j’sais qu’sa mère travaille comme chef au Grand Paris, son père est gardien au zoo, sa grande soeur Nora fait du combat professionnel, et qu'elle a deux petites sœurs jumelles, Etta et Ella. Otis a été akumatisé en Animan, Alya en LadyWifi, Ella et Etta en Sapotis et Nora en Anansi. À quelques occasions, Ladybug a prêté l’Miraculous du renard à Alya..."

"Alya est RenaRouge ?!" s'est exclamé Adrien, abasourdi. Marinette a lentement hoché la tête, surprise par les informations que je défilais comme si je lisais une liste.

En riant de bon cœur, j'ai simplement ajouté "J’te connais un peu moins, Marinette, mais j’pourrais dessiner ta chambre quand t’étais chez tes parents... T’es très talentueuse en design de mode et particulièrement habile aux jeux vidéos. Ton père s'appelle Tom Dupain, ta mère Sabine Cheng, ton grand-oncle Cheng est... l’plus grand chef du monde, quelque chose du genre ? Ta grand-mère paternelle s'appelle Gina et est italienne. Elle voyage partout dans l’monde, mais réalise pas encore qu’t'es plus une petite fille...euh... Ton grand-oncle, akumatisé en Kong Food et ta grand-mère en La Befana... Quand t'as rencontré Tikki, t'as essayé d’la capturer dans un verre jusqu'à c’que tu t’rendes compte qu'elle pouvait passer à travers n’importe quoi… Pendant un instant, t’as même voulu renoncer à ton Miraculous et l’offrir à Alya, mais quand celle-ci est partie à la poursuite de Coeur-de-Pierre et qu’t’as vu qu’Chat et Alya étaient en danger, t’as décidé qu’c’était l’moment ou jamais." Je me suis mise à rire à voir la tête de Marinette. Je crois bien l'avoir brisée !

"Mais tu connais quoi d’nos vies ? J'veux dire..." Adrien cherchait ses mots; c'était difficile à digérer, tout ça, alors que dire de poser des questions concrètes ?...

"En gros, j’sais c’qui vous est arrivé, pas nécessairement en détails ni au jour le jour, depuis l’moment où vous avez reçu vos Miraculous jusqu'au picnic lors du Jour des héros, quand vous avez affronté l’Papillon Écarlate" ai-je résumé, faisant décrocher leur mâchoire. "Au-delà, j'en ai aucune idée..."

"Comment ?!" m'ont-ils alors demandé à l'unisson.

J'ai tenté de cacher mon fou-rire à leur réaction, puis ai repris plus sérieusement. "Le 'comment' est facile à expliquer, mais pas à comprendre..." Je me suis tournée vers Adrien, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. "Dis-moi, mon _nerdy cat-son_ ?" Ce dernier a pouffé de rire. "Peux-tu nous expliquer c’qu'est la théorie du multivers, question qu'on soit tous sur la même page ?"

Il s'est tourné vers Marinette, a vu qu'elle ne semblait pas à l'aise avec le sujet, puis a commencé ses explications, se demandant ce que le multivers avait à voir là-dedans. "La théorie, c'est qu’notre monde coexiste avec de nombreux autres univers, qui s’divisent continuellement en univers divergents, différents et inaccessibles entre eux. Selon la théorie, chaque monde contient une version unique d’chaque personne qui vit une situation différente au même moment du temps. Autrement dit, chaque événement qui arrive dans la vie d'une personne peut être vécu d’différentes façons pour la même personne, et ces différents résultats créeraient un univers alternatif."

"Merci, Professeur Agreste." Il s'est mis à rire, puis s'est incliné de façon théâtrale. "Les _fanfics_ qu'on retrouve sur Internet sont des représentations relativement 'concrètes' d’ces univers parallèles", ai-je ajouté. "Le 'Journal de Ladybug' qu'a écrit Marc Anciel en est un bon exemple. En réalité, l’Dessinateur a pas participé à la dé-akumatisation d’Queen Wasp, mais y a peut-être un univers alternatif où c’combat a vraiment eu lieu comme Marc l'a écrit dans son histoire..."

"Je ne vois pas tellement le lien du multivers dans la nôtre..." a commenté Marinette, Plagg et Tikki l'accompagnant dans son doute.

"J'y viens" lui ai-je assuré. "Adrien, t’souviens-tu c’que j’t'ai dis par rapport à Chat Noir quand on en a parlé dans mon bureau ?"

Il s'est mis à réfléchir, la discussion remontant à quelques années déjà, puis a eu une illumination qui s'est transformée en révélation. "Tu m'as dit qu'y était ton _'personnage'_ préféré, qu’tu pensais qu'y était fictif parc’ qu’c'était toujours comme ça qu'on t’l'avait présenté..."

"Veux-tu émettre la conclusion, ou tu préfères qu’j’m'en occupe ?" J'avais bien vu qu'il avait compris, mais l'expliquer était peut-être plus compliqué. Il a secoué la tête, apparemment mal à l'aise à l'idée. "En résumé, quelque chose, quelque part, a fait en sorte qu’votre univers où vous combattez des akumas et êtes les super-héros d’Paris, et mon univers où Ladybug et Chat Noir sont... des personnages de fiction, s’sont fusionnés pour créer c’monde où nous sommes actuellement." Il y a eu un silence lourd pendant lequel on aurait pu entendre une épingle tomber. La nouvelle était facile pour moi, mais très dure pour les jeunes adultes devant moi. "J'ai une impression d’quatrième mur, où quelqu'un écrirait un _fanfic_ dans lequel on m'aurait mise sur votre chemin, ou vous deux sur le mien."

Mais Marinette était une femme difficile à convaincre. "C'est complètement ridicule !" Pour peu, j'aurais entendu Chloé.

J'ai souris et ai lancé la vidéo sur mon téléphone. C'était le générique d'ouverture de la série d'où je les connaissais. On n'avait pas besoin de voir la vidéo pour entendre distinctement Marinette faire ses aveux. _"Je m'appelle Marinette, une fille comme les autres. Mais quand le destin me choisi pour luter contre les forces du mal, je deviens Miraculous Ladybug !"_ Sans prévenir, Marinette m'a arraché le téléphone des mains pour reculer et visualiser la vidéo, Adrien y jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule. On les retrouvait à leur adolescence, la première année où ils avaient commencé à combattre le Papillon et, bien sûr, la vidéo les montrait se transformant ou se dé-transformant tous les deux, mais aussi Marinette ayant le béguin pour Adrien, et Chat Noir pour Ladybug. Repassant la vidéo à plusieurs reprises, Marinette donnait l'impression de chercher le truc, le montage.

J'ai soupiré et ai repris mon appareil. "T'auras beau chercher, ça t’donnera pas plus de réponse." Je me suis tournée vers Adrien. "Kitty, t'as rien dit. T'en penses quoi ?" Il est resté un moment la tête basse et se frottant nerveusement les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir, mais semblait avoir également du mal à mettre ma parole en doute. Il s'est ensuite redressé, appuyant un doigt sur sa poitrine en me souriant. _Je te fais confiance._ C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. "Bien ! Au moins un d’vous deux m’croit, c'est déjà ça..."

Je suis ensuite restée silencieuse, attendant la question qui tue. C'est Adrien qui l'a posée. "Qui est l’Papillon ?" J'aurais presque pu entendre leur cœur battre la chamade.

J'ai pris une bonne inspiration, mais je ne trouvais pas le courage de le leur révéler. Il le fallait pourtant et ils sont tous restés patients, attendant _la_ réponse. J'ai fini par me tourner vers Adrien avant de baisser les yeux. Je voulais qu'il sache que la réponse ne lui ferait pas plaisir à entendre, et qu'elle n'était pas facile à dire. Nous avions l'habitude de la communication non-verbale entre nous, et même si je venais de créer un doute, il avait besoin de l'entendre. "Gabriel Agreste..." Alors que Marinette retenait à grand mal un cri de stupeur, Adrien m'a paru plutôt serin avec la réponse, ce qui m'a à la fois surprise et mise mal à l'aise. Il avait accepté la situation beaucoup plus facilement que ce que je m'étais attendue. Je n'ai rien osé dire; il allait peut-être craquer, seulement le ferait-il plus tard.

D'un commun accord, nous avons décidé de tout laisser en suspend. Il commençait à se faire tard et les explications avaient drainé les énergies de tout le monde. De plus, avec mon anémie, c'était ce qui me manquait le plus en ce moment. J'ai alors profité du fait que les deux jeunes héros étaient dehors en train de discuter sur le balcon pour lâcher un coup de fil, un appel vidéo, à ma sœur.

_"Hey ! Salut Kitty !!"_

"Kitty ?! Ça fait un bail qu'tu m'as pas appelée comme ça, ma Lady !!" Nous nous sommes mises à rire. "'Faut dire qu'chat fait plutôt bizarre de s'paw-rler en _puns_ en sachant qu'celui qui a commencé chat à l'origine vit dans ma boîte depuis six ans !"

Mélanie a éclaté de rire alors que je la regardais avec un sourire idiot comme Adrien avait tendance à faire quand il était dans la peau de Chat Noir. _"T'es pas possible !!!"_

"Non, j'suis paw-some !!" Elle n'en a rit que davantage.

"Tu es aussi terrible que lui !" a commenté Plagg en grommelant, Tikki se cachant pour rire.

"Au moins, moi j'le fais pour rire; lui l'fait hiss-tématiquement !" lui ai-je lancé avec un _Cheshire smile_.

 _"À qui tu parles ?"_ m'a demandé Mélanie, sincèrement curieuse.

"Ah ! C'est vrai ! Tu peux pas les voir !" Je lui désigne là où se trouve Plagg d'un geste de la main. "Plagg était en train d'se plaindre que j'suis aussi pire qu'Adrien pour les _puns_..."

Elle a à nouveau éclaté de rire. _"C'est clair qu'avec un prof comme lui,..."_

"Ouais, j'ai paw mal de purr-atique !" Cette fois, Plagg est parti en grommelant et Tikki s'est approchée de l'écran. Je lui ai désigné l'endroit où elle se trouvait. "Mel, j'te présente Tikki, Tikki, ma sœur Mélanie."

 _"Salut Tikki !"_ a répondu cette dernière en regardant vaguement l'endroit que je lui avais désigné.

 _"Quoi ?!"_ ai-je entendu derrière elle. _"Oh ! Tu parles avec Mimi ! Salut Mimi !!"_

"Salut Tikki !!" ai-je répondu, jetant un œil amusé au kwami, attendant que Eve quitte la conversation pour expliquer la situation à la créature magique. "Avant d'rencontrer Adrien, comme Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient pour nous des personnages de fiction, on s'était amusées, Mélanie et moi, à discuter en faisant semblant qu'j'étais Chat et elle Ladybug. Dans l'processus, mon conjoint est devenu Plagg et Eve est devenue...toi !"

"Je comprends mieux maintenant ton amour pour ses jeux de mots ridicules !" a répliqué Plagg de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je n'ai fait qu'éclater de rire avant de transmettre le commentaire à Mélanie.

"Au fait,..." Je suis devenue un peu plus sérieuse. "Comment va _mon_ Plagg ?"

Elle a soupiré. _"_ _Y_ _va bien, mais... tu lui manques... T'es certaine que tu vas..."_

"Non." Je l'ai interrompue avant qu'elle n'en dise trop. "Dans l'meilleur des cas, on entre, on sort et on en parle p'us..." Je me suis passée nerveusement la main dans le visage. "C'est d'abord par précaution qu'je l'ai fait, pour pas avoir d'regrets..."

Elle a hoché la tête. _"J'comprends... Tu vas quand même rester prudente ?"_

J'ai pris une attitude à la Chat. "Allons, ma Lady ! Rien ni personne ne peut vaincre le grand Chat Noir !!"

"Tu m'en diras tant !" a répliqué Adrien, faussement offusqué derrière moi, tentant de me rendre mal à l'aise.

Je n'ai fait qu'éclater de rire et n'ai pas lâché mon interprétation théâtrale. "Et puis, un chevalier en armure de cuir scintillant n'est-il pas sensé se battre crocs et griffes pour sa Purr-incesse ?"

Cette fois, c'est Marinette que j'ai entendu rire derrière moi. "Elle t'a bien saisi, ma foi !" a-t-elle commenté à Adrien qui s'est mis à ricaner.

 _"Tout doux, Chaton !"_ m'a répondu Mélanie en partageant son hilarité avec Marinette, jouant son rôle de Ladybug. _"Ta Purr-incesse a pas besoin d’protection; c'est plutôt elle qui t'sauve les moustaches plus souvent qu'autrement !"_

J'ai lâché un "Miaou-ch !" en ramenant près de moi mes mains comme des pattes au même moment où Adrien explosait de rire, se tenant les côtes, alors que Marinette boudait presque à côté, mi-amusée.

"Mel aussi t'a bien cernée !!" a-t-il fini par dire entre deux éclats.

J'ai bien vu que Marinette se retenait pour rire, mais aussi qu'elle regardait tendrement Adrien, sa sincère hilarité ayant été pour elle un rare spectacle.

**=^..^=**

"La vue est magnifique, d'ici !" Nous venions de sortir sur le balcon, question de prendre l'air. Il y avait tant d'informations à avaler que j'en avais la nausée.

Marinette s'est appuyée sur la rampe, soupirant longuement, regardant au loin. Elle aussi semblait avoir besoin de se replacer les idées. "Quand j'ai pris mon appartement, je tenais à avoir un balcon. Chez mes parents, j'y passais beaucoup de temps avant de déménager, et c'est devenu quelque chose d'important pour moi..."

J'étais curieux. "Ah bon ?" Je me suis approché d'elle. "En quoi ?"

Elle s'est tournée vers moi, me coupant littéralement le souffle. _Est-ce qu'elle a toujours eu les yeux aussi bleus ?!_ Elle s'est appuyé la tête sur ma poitrine, se tournant à nouveau vers la ville. Je lui ai passé un bras autour des épaules, la gardant le plus près possible de moi. "Au cas où un certain Chat errant reviendrait et déciderait de me payer une petite visite nocturne !"

J'ai ris doucement, m'appuyant la tête contre la sienne. Être ainsi à ses côtés était pour moi un rêve devenu réalité. "J'me disais b’en aussi, qu'tu pouvais p’us t’passer d’moi !" Elle s'est mise à rire, hochant la tête.

"J'étais à l'aise à te parler... avoir su que tu étais Adrien, les choses auraient été complètement différentes !" m'a-t-elle fait remarquer.

J'ai acquiescé, resserrant mon étreinte. "Quant à moi, j'apprenais qui était la vraie Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la fille qui arrivait à peine à m’dire une phrase sans s'enfarger dans ses mots !" Je disais cela à la blague et elle le savait, mais elle a quand même râlé de frustration, ce qui ne faisait que rendre la chose encore plus amusante. "T'sais ? Cette relation... - comment on l'avait appelée, déjà... MariChat ? - aurait sans doute été la plus naturelle..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"J'veux dire qu'c'est dans ces moments qu'on aurait l'mieux appris à s'connaître. J'étais moi-même avec mon masque; t'étais toi-même sans. Pas d'malaise, pas d'flafla… Si les choses s’serait développées entre nous, ça s’serait fait naturellement, contrairement à ces coups d’foudre de… c’était laquelle, celle-là déjà ? Ladrien?… Bref, ç’aurait été comme un _blind date_ dans l'noir !" Ce dernier point l'a fait rigoler et _bon sang que j'aimais l'entendre rire !_

Nous sommes ensuite restés un moment silencieux, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

Sa question m'a légèrement surpris. "J'vais... bien, j'crois..."

Elle s'est retournée vers moi presque en panique, me saisissant le visage dans ses mains. "Adrien... C'est ton _PÈRE !_ "

J'ai détourné les yeux à défaut de pouvoir détourner la tête. "Je... J'sais bien..." Elle m'a alors attirée vers elle, me serrant dans ses bras. Je me suis enfouis le visage dans le creux de son cou et y suis resté pendant plusieurs minutes. J'avais besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de son énergie, de son amour. "J'suis certain qu'Emi a un plan... elle en a toujours un..."

"Ce n'est plus ta Lady qui s'occupe du plan, maintenant ?" Je n'ai pu retenir un gloussement.

Je me suis légèrement reculé pour l'embrasser doucement. "Ma Lady reste ma Lady, mais cette fois, j'crois qu'elle devra faire confiance en _Mama Cat_." Je suis tourné vers l'appartement, curieux. "D'ailleurs, j'me demande bien c'qu'elle est en train d'faire..." Nous sommes rentrés juste à temps pour la prendre en pleine conversation vidéo. À la voix, j'ai reconnu ma tante qui ne faisait que rire de son côté de l’océan.

"...Lady ! Rien ni personne ne peut vaincre le grand Chat Noir !!"

J'étais juste derrière elle, me retenant pour ne pas rire. "Tu m'en diras tant !" J'avais les bras croisés, la fixant d'un regard que je voulais être frustré, mais pour lequel j'échouais misérablement.

Elle a éclaté de rire et n'a fait que reprendre de plus belle. "Et puis, un chevalier en armure de cuir scintillant n'est-il pas sensé se battre crocs et griffes pour sa Purr-incesse ?"

Marinette ne faisait que rigoler de son côté, et je dois dire que j'avais bien du mal à ne pas la suivre. "Elle t'a bien saisi, ma foi !" Je ne pouvais que continuer à rire.

J'ai vu Mélanie planter son doigt sur l'écran et mimant un geste comme pour le repousser; une interprétation du geste que Ladybug faisait toujours sur mon nez quand j'entrais trop dans sa bulle. _"Tout doux, Chaton ! Ta Purr-incesse a pas besoin d’protection; c'est plutôt elle qui t'sauve les moustaches plus souvent qu'autrement !"_ C'en était trop pour moi. J'ai complètement craqué.

J'ai à peine entendu le "Miaou-ch !" qu'a lancé Emilie. En me tournant vers Marinette pour voir comment elle prenait la chose, je l'ai trouvée les bras croisés, moitié-fâchée, moitié-amusée.

"Mel aussi t'a bien cernée !!" J'en avais mal au ventre.

**(:|:)**

Le grand jour était arrivé. Nos kwamis étaient pleins d'énergie, mais même si nous savions vers quoi nous nous embarquions, nous ignorions tout. Même Emilie qui savait pour nous et pour lui, ne pouvait prédire l'avenir. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait mis au clair dès le départ: elle ne pouvait prédire son propre avenir. "Si j'savais absolument tout, j'aurais prévu l'arrivée d'Adrien, j'aurais anticipé la poursuite, l'incendie, l'kidnapping, l'akuma du Québec et celui qui a eu ma peau. Comme j'vous ai dit, j'connais votre vie jusqu'au picnic après l'combat contre le Papillon Écarlate, c'est tout. Tout c'qui vous implique au-delà ou qui m'implique personnellement m'est complètement inconnu. J'sais pas plus que vous c'qui nous attend." Ça allait de soi. Nous étions nerveux et nous avions nos pouvoirs, mais Emilie n'avait qu'elle-même - et nous, bien sûr - pour se protéger.

Nous marchions en direction du Manoir, à un rythme qu'Emilie arriverait à suivre. Ses blessures avaient complètement disparu, mais elle restait tout de même faible. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, je me suis rendue compte que c'était Adrien qui traînait derrière. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Il marchait la tête basse, chaque bruit le moindrement brusque le faisant sursauter. Emilie s'est alors arrêtée et s'est tournée vers lui, attendant apparemment après lui. Il s'est cependant arrêté, sa mère s'approchant lentement de lui. J'ai alors réalisé qu'il tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Je me doutais bien qu'il était stressé, mais je n'avais pas vu à quel point.

Alors que je m'approchais à mon tour, j'ai vu Emilie lui prendre doucement le visage dans ses mains, le forçant à la regarder. "Rappelle-toi, on est d'abord ici pour avoir des réponses... Si t'es pas à l'aise, ou si tu trouves qu’ça dégénère, tu m'le laisse et j'le gère, d'accord ?" Il a eu un petit rire; ce devait être quelque chose de familier. "Adrien, j'veux qu'tu m'promettes quelque chose..." Elle était sérieuse et a attendu qu'il lui donne toute son attention avant de reprendre. "J'veux qu'tu m'promettes que, peu importe c'qui va s'passer, tu t'mettras pas entre ton père et moi, compris ?" Il a fait de grands yeux et, je dois l'avouer, moi aussi j'étais surprise par sa requête. Pourquoi exigeait-elle une telle chose ? Pourtant, elle ne l'a pas lâché tant qu'il n'a pas acquiescé.

"Je... j'te l'promet..." a-t-il fini par dire d'une petite voix.

Emilie l'a alors serré dans ses bras, Adrien s'agrippant aussitôt à elle. "J'suis peut-être pas celle qui t'a mis au monde, mais j'suis ta mère et..." Elle s'est légèrement reculée, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre "...j'ferai toujours tout pour ton bien-être..." elle a appuyé son index sur son ventre, puis "...pour ta confiance..." elle a ensuite appuyé sur sa poitrine pour finalement "...et ton bonheur..." appuyer doucement sur son nez, le faisant sourire malgré tout. "...alors arrête d'te stresser comme ça, d'accord ?"

Il a acquiescé, visiblement un peu plus détendu, et l'a rapidement embrassée sur le front avant de se diriger vers moi, restant sereinement à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions. Il était encore nerveux, mais il le laissait moins paraître. Décidément, cette femme avait un grand pouvoir sur lui, un pouvoir bénéfique et protecteur. Pas surprenant que Plagg lui ait permis d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ! Si Maître Fu venait à me confier la tâche de choisir un nouveau héro, elle serait sans conteste dans mon top trois ! Elle s'est soudainement exclamée "Sérieusement, Asperge Agreste,…" _Asperge ?!_ Je me suis cachée pour rire. "Si tu t'mets entre nous, _Claws In_ ou _Out_ , j'te jure qu’j'te botte le cul jusqu'au sommet d'la tour Eiffel !" J'ai éclaté de rire, comprenant que c'était une blague, mais Adrien a avalé de travers, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus drôle. Apparemment, il la savait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Arrivés devant les portes du Manoir Agreste, nous sommes restés un moment devant les grilles, chacun ayant un différent niveau d'appréhension. Cependant, alors qu'Adrien et moi nous demandions intérieurement qui allait poser le premier geste, Emilie a appuyé sur la sonnette, se plaçant devant nous. Une caméra est alors sortie d'une trappe dans le mur, puis est aussitôt rentrée, les grilles s'ouvrant tout de suite après. Je me sentais relativement confiante dans notre prochaine confrontation, mais Emilie avançait la tête haute et d'un pas décidé.

L'intérieur du manoir était toujours aussi froid et austère que dans mes souvenirs. Monsieur Agreste - _Le Papillon!_ \- nous a accueillis du haut de l'escalier central. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui que je trouvais étrange, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se tenait droit, fier, les bras croisés dans le dos, et nous observait d'un regard glacial. Je me tenais à côté d'Adrien, le sentant trembler et perdre des couleurs. Revoir son père après toutes ces années devait être quelque chose d'intimidant. "Il était temps!" s'est alors exclamé M. Agreste, ne regardant qu'Adrien.

"Temps pour quoi ?" a demandé Adrien d'une petite voix.

Il est descendu de quelques marches, observant d'un air dédaigneux son fils. "Monte dans ta chambre, tu y trouveras de quoi t'habiller convenablement. Nous devrons également nous occuper de cette vadrouille..." a-t-il ajouté en désignant ses cheveux longs "...et voir à faire effacer cette... chose qui te couvre le bras..." Cette fois, Adrien fulminait à côté de moi, mais il n'osait pas répliquer, et je comprenais bien pourquoi. Il y avait six ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et il l'accueillait sans aucune salutation, ou même un sourire. Il agissait comme si on lui rendait sa voiture dans un piètre état. Il s'est finalement adressé à Emilie et moi. "Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous."

À ma grande surprise, Emilie a sourit, un sourire mesquin. "T'as entendu, mon Grand ? On peut rentrer chez nous... Tu viens ?" et elle a fait mine de quitter la maison. Honnêtement, que ce fut du bluff ou non, j'allais la suivre... et Adrien aussi.

J'ignore si c'est le ton qu'elle a employé ou simplement ce qu'elle a répondu, mais M. Agreste a répondu un "QUOI ?!" surpris et offusqué. On osait lui tourner le dos, repartant avec son fils, et ne semblait pas l'apprécier.

Emilie s'est alors tournée vers lui, faussement surprise. "Oh ! Vous n’nous renvoyiez pas ? J'avais cru comprendre que..."

"Adrien est MON fils et il devra rester ici !" a alors rétorqué M. Agreste d'un ton étonnamment agressif.

Emilie avait un sourire presque diabolique, comme attendant ce moment depuis longtemps. Si je ne la connaissais pas, j'en aurais eu peur. Elle s'est avancée vers lui, le menaçant d'un doigt. "Premièrement, _JE_ suis devenue son tuteur légal depuis qu’ _TU_ l'as abandonné selon les autorités françaises _ET_ québécoises. En plus, Adrien a maintenant vingt-et-un ans et est _MAJEUR_ _**PARTOUT**_ dans l’monde. T'as plus _AUCUNE_ autorité sur lui !"

Le fait de le tutoyer ajoutait l'insulte à l'injure et il est devenu tellement en colère qu'il en paraissait calme. "Où avez-vous été élevée pour être aussi irrespectueuse ? "

Elle s'est mise les mains sur les hanches. Décidément, Gabriel Agreste ne l'intimidait vraiment pas, et je voyais dans les yeux d'Adrien autant de crainte que d’admiration pour cette femme qui était devenue sa mère. "J'ai été élevée là où le respect se gagne par ses faits et gestes, et pour l'instant, t'as rien dit ou fait qui mérite le moindre respect, _Gabe_..." Au ton qu'elle avait pris pour dire son nom, on aurait cru qu'il lui brûlait la gorge, lui donnait la nausée. Pendant un instant, j'ai pu comprendre les sentiments qu'avait Chloé à mon égard, prononçant régulièrement mon nom de la même façon. Elle lui parlait avec véhémence, et que quelqu'un ose lui parler sur ce ton semblait être quelque chose de nouveau pour M. Agreste... - _non ! Gabriel ! Il n'a effectivement rien fait qui ne mérite le respect !... Adieu,_ _mes chances d’un_ _futur stage..._

Emilie s'est alors tournée vers Adrien, attirant doucement son attention, mais celui-ci était de nouveau au fixe, observant sans bouger son père qui fulminait. "Adrien... Adrien ?... Adrien !" Elle ne l'a ramené sur Terre qu'à la troisième fois, et il avait l'air de revenir de loin. Elle lui a alors parlé doucement, mais assez fort pour que Gabriel puisse également entendre. Elle avait décidément l'intention de tourner le couteau dans la plaie. "Écoute, Chaton, j’sais qu'on s'était dit qu'on venait ici pour avoir des réponses à nos question…" _Sans compter démasquer le Papillon !!_ "...mais j'sens qu'on obtiendra rien, ni maintenant, ni jamais..." Il a lentement acquiescé, soupirant longuement avant qu'elle ne lui prenne le visage dans ses mains. C'était apparemment un type de contact qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, le calmant presque instantanément. Il faut dire que le chat qu'il était semblait toujours en manque d'affection, et avec un tel père, je ne me demandais plus pourquoi... "J'veux pas t'dire quoi faire; c'est ta décision, à toi et à toi seul, et peu importe c'que tu vas décider, ça changera rien en c'qui m'concerne... Tu peux rester ici, retrouver ton père, tes amis, ta vie d'avant, ta chambre grande comme un stade; ou aller juste chercher les trucs dans ta chambre qu’tu voudrais ramener avec toi au Québec..." Il les a regardés tour à tour, puis s'est avancé vers sa mère et l'a serrée longuement dans ses bras. J'ai remarqué que des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues... Est-ce qu'ils se disaient Adieu ?!

Adrien s'est ensuite tourné vers son père et a commencé à monter les marches vers sa chambre, Gabriel l'observant d'un regard satisfait, victorieux; il avait gagné et en était fier. Tout d'un coup, il était devenu calme et posé comme je l'avais toujours connu. "Bien ! Je vois que le fait d'avoir été élevé en sauvageon n'a pas altéré ton jugement !" _Cette fois, c'en est trop !!_ Je me suis avancée aux côtés d'Emilie, prête à intervenir, mais elle m'a arrêtée d'un geste, un petit sourire en coin et secouant doucement la tête. Je l'ai regardée, intriguée, puis me suis tournée vers Adrien, arrivé à la hauteur de son père.

Il le fusillait littéralement du regard. Pendant un instant, j'ai même cru voir ses yeux devenir ses yeux de chat. "J't'interdit d'manquer d'respect envers ma mère !" a-t-il menacé entre ses dents avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Je me suis soudainement sentie soulagée.

Alors que Gabriel était sur le bord d'exploser de rage, Emilie m'a doucement posé la main sur l'épaule. "Voudrais-tu aller lui donner un coup d'main ? Y risque d'avoir pas mal d'affaires à ramasser... et à ramener à la maison." Alors elle savait ? Elle se doutait qu'il préférerait retourner au Québec plutôt que de rester au manoir avec son père ? Elle connaissait décidément beaucoup mieux Adrien que Gabriel, ou même moi ! J'ai rapidement acquiescé et ai grimpé les escaliers, surveillant Gabriel du coin de l’œil alors que je passais à côté de lui dans l'escalier, pour rejoindre Adrien dans son immense chambre.

Je suis restée surprise de le retrouver figé sur place. Il y avait effectivement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus remis les pieds dans cette pièce, et celle-ci semblait le submerger de souvenirs. En m'approchant de lui, je l'ai entendu rire doucement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Il s'est tourné vers moi, un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. "Quand j'suis arrivé chez mes parents la première fois, Emi m'a dit qu'elle parierait qu’la maison entrerait au complet dans ma chambre... Merde, j'pense que, non seulement elle avait raison, mais en plus, y aurait d’l'espace tout autour... et j'avais tout ça pour moi..."

J'ai doucement acquiescé. "C'est en effet une très grande chambre... Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir perdu tout ça ?"

Il s'est tourné vers moi, presque offensé. "Regretter d’perdre une cage dorée ?" J'ai souri et secoué la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin d'élaborer. Il s'est mis à fouiller dans certains tiroirs, constatant que tout ce qu'il avait était resté là où il les avait laissés. Il s'est alors arrêté, réfléchissant, puis a semblé se rappeler là où il avait rangé ce qu'il cherchait. Il a alors sorti une boîte dans laquelle se trouvaient certains items qu'il a inspectés pour être certain de leur état. À ma grande surprise, je reconnaissais tout ce que contenait la boîte: Une carte en forme de cœur contenant un poème que je lui avais écrit - une réponse à un poème que lui-même avait écrit - et que j'avais oublié de signer -, le porte-bonheur que je lui avais offert pour la compétition de _Ultimate Mecha Strike 3_ ; un CD de Jagged Stone, dont j'avais designé la pochette et qu'il m'avait demandé d'autographier; et l'écharpe bleue que je lui avais tricotée et qui, pour une raison que j'ignore, avait été passée comme venant de son père. J'ai vu dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il a eu l'écharpe en main, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la garder, mais il s'est arrêté dans son élan pour s'en débarrasser, comme réalisant quelque chose. Il y a passé doucement les doigts, analysant la qualité du travail, puis s'est tourné vers moi, presque atterré. "Ça venait pas d'mon père..." La surprise a du être apparente dans mon visage parce qu'il a repris "Considérant c'qui vient d'se passer avec lui, j'doute sérieusement qu'ça vienne de lui... mais au soin qu'on y a mis, j'dirais plutôt qu'ça... viendrait d'toi. J'me trompe ?" J'ai secoué la tête et lui ai raconté l'histoire du mélange. "Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé ?!"

"Parce que tu avais tellement l'air heureux de croire que ça venait de ton père que je ne voulais pas t'enlever ça..." J'ai haussé les épaules par dépit. "Je dois dire que je suis contente que tu t'en sois rendu compte par toi-même; je ne voyais plus le moment ni la manière de t'en parler… et avec ce qui vient de se passer..."

Il a sourit, ému. "Merci, Mari... Merci d'avoir fait passer mon bonheur avant tout..." Je me suis sentie rougir et lui n'a fait que rire doucement, rangeant soigneusement l'écharpe qui avait soudainement prit une toute nouvelle place dans sa boîte à souvenirs. Il a vaguement regardé autour de lui, ne se contentant finalement que du petit paquet de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures. "J'crois qu'j'ai tout !" Au même moment, nous avons été interrompus par un bruit de fracas venant de l'extérieur de la chambre, sans doute du vestibule. Nous nous sommes échangés un regard inquiet, puis avons réalisé en même temps qu'Emilie était toujours là, seule avec Gabriel... seule avec le Papillon !

**=^/-\^=**

J'ai regardé Marinette grimper l'escalier les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors que Gabriel commençait à perdre contenance. Adrien y avait peut-être été un peu fort dans sa réplique, mais bon... Sans détester Gabriel, je l'avais toujours vu comme quelqu'un qui _pétait plus haut qu'le trou_ , quelqu'un de hautain et dédaigneux. À sa critique face à l'apparence d'Adrien, j'en avais quelque peu eu la confirmation. Lorsque Marinette a disparu derrière la porte de la chambre d'Adrien, Gabriel s'est tourné face à moi, ses yeux me foudroyant. "Tout cela est de votre faute..."

J'ai levé un sourcil, à peine intimidée par ses menaces. "C'est toi qui l'a abandonné ! Moi, tout c'que j'ai fait, c'est d'lui offrir un toit..." J'ai souris en coin. "...une famille, de la liberté, de la chaleur humaine,..."

J'ai peut-être dépassé les bornes... "NOOROO !! TRANSFORME-MOI !!!!" a-t-il hurlé, complètement fou de rage. En quelques instants, il était devenu le Papillon, sortant le sabre caché dans sa canne et m'attaquant sans ménagement. Mon entraînement avec Adrien s'est soudainement avéré utile et efficace, mais il avait beaucoup plus d'entraînement que mon chaton et était particulièrement doué. Après avoir réussi à esquiver ses attaques, détruisant vases et bibelots dans la mêlée, un coup au niveau de mes jambes m'a fait basculer par derrière. Je n'étais pas blessée, mais il était rapide et fut au-dessus de moi en un instant. "Je vais récupérer mon fils... _de gré ou de force..._ " a-t-il lancé entre ses dents, brandissant son sabre au-dessus de son épaule, prêt à me l'enfoncer directement dans le cœur.

J'étais paralysée... de peur ou d'épuisement, je ne saurais le dire, mais je n'arrivais plus à bouger jusqu'à ce que, du coin de l’œil, je vois Adrien se précipiter vers son père, tentant d'arrêter le sabre à mains nues. Il en aurait sans doute été blessé, mais sa vie n'aurait pas été en danger... s'il était arrivé au bon moment. Une fraction de seconde s'est alors écoulée au ralenti. J'ai vu Adrien se saisir du sabre de sa main gauche, mais alors qu'il avait du calculer que sa main droite s'emparerait également de l'arme, elle est passée devant, arrivée trop tôt. Le mouvement fort et rapide l'a fait légèrement pivoter sur lui-même et j'ai vu la lame lui traverser l'épaule gauche, Adrien s'agrippant toujours à l'arme de cette même main. Je me trouvais juste à la bonne place pour le rattraper dans mes bras lorsqu'il est tombé à la renverse. Le Papillon regardait la scène, horrifié par ce qu'il avait causé, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Il s'est finalement mis à trembler, hurlant un "NOOOOON !!!!" désespéré.

Quant à moi, je me suis repositionnée pour faire face à Adrien, le tenant assis pour ne pas qu'il tombe sur la lame qui sortait dans son dos. Il était toujours conscient, mais incontestablement en état de choc. En observant la blessure, j'ai été soulagée de constater qu'elle se trouvait près de l'articulation, donc aucun organe n'avait été touché, mais la blessure était grave et aurait besoin de soins urgents. J'ai alors senti quelqu'un entrer dans ma bulle. Me retournant, j'ai constaté qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel - du Papillon - qui tentait de s'approcher de son fils... de _mon_ fils ! " _TOI !!_ " lui ai-je hurlé, grondant comme un fauve, le menaçant du doigt. "Tu t'approches encore d' _mon fils_ , pis j'te jure que j't'envoie en aller-simple pour l'hôpital !!" Au même moment, j'ai vu un yoyo rouge à points noirs entourer le Papillon, lui ligotant les bras le long du torse. Ladybug s'est alors avancée vers lui. Elle avait l'air aussi en colère que moi. Malgré ma frustration, j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de l'arrêter lorsqu'elle a tendu le bras pour s'emparer du Miraculous qui avait causé tant de mal. "Non ! Si tu l'lui enlèves, y va s'dé-transformer, la lame va disparaître et Adrien va s'vider d'son sang !" C'était un avertissement qui s'adressait également à Gabriel, l'avisant que s'il se changeait, il risquait de causer la mort de son f~ d'Adrien. La jeune lady a acquiescé, visiblement peu ravie à cette idée, mais le Papillon semblait enclin à vouloir coopérer, ayant visiblement compris les enjeux.

Je reprenais lentement mon calme quand j'ai entendu un léger pouf de rire venant d'Adrien. "J'aurai enfin eu la chance de t'voir péter une coche..." a-t-il lancé doucement avec un petit sourire.

Il arrivait à trouver quelque chose de drôle, même dans une telle situation. J'ai fini par l'accompagner, l'embrassant rapidement sur le front. "Sans dessein..." lui ai-je murmuré avant de regarder autour de moi. Le brouhaha avait attiré l'attention de Nathalie et du Gorille, observant la scène avec un degré différent de stupéfaction. J'ai pointé le garde-du-corps. "Vous ! Allez m'chercher des serviettes !" puis je me suis tournée vers Nathalie "et vous, la trousse de premiers soins !" Les deux ont acquiescé et sont partis à la course. Ils étaient de retour tout juste quelques instants plus tard. J'ai alors demandé au Gorille de maintenir Adrien dans une position assise le temps que j'arrive à lui faire un bandage. En tâchant d'éviter le sabre, je me suis à nouveau repositionnée vers son côté gauche. L'arme était très près de l'articulation et le moindre mouvement allait le faire souffrir. J'ai pris l'une des serviettes et, après avoir attiré son attention parce qu'il commençait à divaguer, l'ai placée dans la bouche d'Adrien. J'ai ensuite saisi son bras et l'ai appuyé sur ma jambe pour libérer son aisselle, lui arrachant un cri de douleur étouffé par son bâillon. Je me suis aussitôt penchée vers lui, lui caressant doucement le visage. "Ça va aller... Tiens l'coup pour moi, ok ?" Il m'a regardée de ses yeux vitreux et s'est contenté de hocher la tête. J'ai ensuite saisi les serviettes et les ai entourées sur son épaule, coinçant le mieux possible la lame qui sortait de part en part de l'articulation. J'ai ensuite exigé un bandage à Nathalie et m'en suis servi pour maintenir les serviettes en place ainsi que pour coincer son bras en position repliée, lui arrachant un second cri de douleur, plaçant sa main gauche près de son épaule droite. Il ne restait plus qu'à Gabriel à décider de la suite des choses.

Je suis revenue du côté droit d'Adrien et l'ai aidé à se relever, l'appuyant contre moi. Il avait la tête basse, marmonnant que tout tournait autour de lui, et avait du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes. "C'est normal, Chaton, tu fais une chute de pression... J'suis là..." Il s'est accroché davantage à moi, me faisant confiance pour m'occuper de lui. Je nous ai alors avancés vers le Papillon. Il y avait dans ses yeux un mélange de colère et d'appréhension, mais surtout beaucoup de regrets. Il regardait son fils comme si seuls ses yeux piteux allaient le ramener vers lui. J'ai soupiré, retrouvant mon calme, et ai fait signe à Ladybug de le relâcher. Sans dire un mot, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention, mais je lui ai répondu en me tapotant la poitrine d'un doigt, espérant qu'elle comprenne. Je savais qu'elle nous avait vus échanger ce type de signes, Adrien et moi, et j'espérais qu'elle ferait le lien. Elle a fini par acquiescer et a rangé son yoyo. "Maintenant, t'as deux choix" ai-je avisé Gabriel d'un ton ferme. "Soit tu donnes de plein gré ton Miraculous à la demoiselle derrière toi et tout c'qui s'est passé ici restera entre nous; soit j'appelle la police en leur mentionnant qu’Ladybug a trouvé l’Papillon. Il sera sans doute accusé de tentative de meurtre sur ma personne ainsi qu’sur le célèbre Adrien Agreste, sans oublier accusé d’terrorisme sur la ville entière..." Je me suis légèrement avancée vers lui, un sourire mauvais au visage. "J'me demande bien comment les autorités vont réagir quand elles vont trouver c'qui s'cache au sous-sol..." Je l'ai vu blêmir avec satisfaction. "Dépêche-toi d'te décider. T’y arrives peut-être sans problème, mais moi, plus j'entends Adrien gémir de douleur et plus j'ai envie d'te ré-arranger l'portrait !" Il a porté sa main sur son Miraculous, hésitant pendant un instant, mais lorsqu'il a tourné les yeux vers Adrien, à demi-conscient dans mes bras, il a soupiré, a arraché le bijou magique de son costume et l'a tendu sans se retourner vers Ladybug.

La lame disparaissait de l'épaule d'Adrien en même temps que le costume magique de son père. J'ai senti Adrien devenir plus lourd contre moi, sifflant de douleur alors que je voyais les serviettes s'imbiber de sang. Sa pression chutait rapidement et il me faudrait le soigner au plus vite. Je me suis tournée vers Ladybug qui observait le Miraculous, Gabriel et Adrien à tour de rôle. "Ladybug ?" Elle m'a soudainement porté attention. "Tu ferais bien d’ramener c’pauvre Nooroo au Grand Gardien; c’kwami a besoin d’plus de vacances que n’importe qui ici !" Je tentais une approche un peu joyeuse, question de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle s'est tournée vers Gabriel, puis à nouveau vers moi. Je me suis contentée de lui faire un clin d’œil, espérant la rassurer. Elle a sourit, a discrètement acquiescé et est sortie du manoir. Je me suis ensuite tournée vers l'assistante et le garde-du-corps, leur demandant de nous suivre. J'entraînais maladroitement Adrien vers l'escalier, mais il arrivait tout juste à mettre un pied devant l'autre. J'ai alors senti le Gorille m'en libérer, le levant dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait qu'une plume, pour ensuite me faire signe d'ouvrir la marche. Je l'en ai remercié d'un sourire.

Une fois dans la chambre, le garde-du-corps a délicatement assis Adrien dans son lit, attendant que je me place à côté de lui pour le lâcher. "Merci" lui ai-je dit doucement avant de lui faire une requête. "J'sais qu'y est votre patron, mais j'aimerais qu'vous vous assuriez qu'Gabriel mette pas les pieds dans cette chambre... J'suis pas encore d'humeur..." Il a légèrement souris, puis a acquiescé, quittant la chambre. Je me suis ensuite tournée vers Nathalie. "Comment est votre endurance à la vue du sang ?"

L'assistante, serrant dans ses bras la trousse de premiers soins, m'a regardée, surprise par ma question. "Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir." Elle avait un ton monocorde qui variait tout juste pour distinguer une question d'une affirmation. Elle s'est alors approchée, ouvrant la trousse sur le lit et y étalant tout ce qu'elle contenait. À première vue, il s'y trouvait tout ce dont j'aurais besoin.

J'ai alors porté toute mon attention à mon chaton. Celui-ci avait du mal à tout juste garder les yeux ouverts. Je me suis agenouillée près de lui, tentant de me mettre à sa hauteur. Je lui ai doucement caressé les joues, attirant son attention. Il était blanc comme un linge, mais m'a sourit légèrement. "J't'avais dis d’pas t'mettre entre ton père et moi, peu importe c'qui allait s'passer..." Je me suis redressée, lui appuyant doucement la tête contre ma poitrine, caressant ses cheveux. "Qu'est-c' que j'vais b'en pouvoir faire de toi ?..."

Il a rigolé doucement. "Désolé, Mom..." Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix douce, faible, étouffée par mon chandail. Un instant plus tard, je le sentais devenir lourd contre moi. En le redressant, j'ai constaté avec effroi qu'il venait de perdre conscience. J'ai alors fait signe à Nathalie de me passer les oreillers se trouvant sur le lit et les ai placés de façon à ce que, en couchant Adrien sur son côté intact, j'allais pouvoir accéder aux deux côtés de sa blessure. J'ai ensuite défait son bandage temporaire et, avec l'aide de Nathalie, ai entrepris de suturer ses blessures et de bander sa main gauche, ayant été entaillée par la lame du sabre. Il ne me restait plus qu'à immobiliser son bras et à le laisser se reposer.

Lorsqu'il a été installé confortablement, je me suis tournée vers Nathalie. J'avais toujours vu cette femme sérieuse, exprimant très discrètement ses émotions, mais je voyais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir, seulement aurait-elle sans doute préféré le retrouver dans de meilleures circonstances. "Nathalie ?" Même si je m'étais adressée doucement à elle, elle a sursauté comme si j'avais crié. "J'vous remercie pour votre aide, mais j'vais maintenant vous demander d'sortir... Je... vous fais confiance, mais à peine plus qu'à Gabriel... _Mayura_..." Je l'ai vue avaler difficilement une boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, puis elle a acquiescé et a fait mine de sortir. Je l'ai arrêtée un instant avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte. "J'vous demanderais d’garder l’Miraculous du Paon à ma disposition... J'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner Madame Agreste, seulement j'veux étudier l'Miraculous et d'autres possibilités que d’terroriser la population et d’m'attaquer à des adolescents avant d'le retourner au Gardien." Elle a hoché la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise, et est sortie.

Enfin seule, j'ai pu faire signe à Plagg qu'il pouvait sortir de sa cachette. Ce dernier s'est approché d'Adrien pour prendre connaissance de son état, puis a soupiré d'exaspération. "Quand est-ce qu'il va apprendre ?!" a-t-il grommelé avant de traverser la paroi de ma sacoche et d'en sortir un morceau de camembert.

Je me suis mise à rire, la réplique du kwami me faisant prendre conscience que j'étais restée sérieuse pendant tout ce temps. "La pomme est pas tombée loin d'l'arbre, à mon avis... Gabriel semble être aussi tête de cochon qu'lui..." J'ai secoué la tête, exacerbée, puis j'ai fouillé dans mon sac pour en sortir un second morceau de fromage que j'ai lancé au kwami. "Dis-moi ? Comme sa blessure a été causée par l'arme d'un Porteur, est-c' qu'y a des chances que..."

"Oh ! Oui !" m'a joyeusement interrompu le chat magique. "Tant qu'il aura sa bague, sa guérison sera plus rapide ! Et à voir les soins que tu lui as prodigués, il devrait reprendre conscience d'ici quelques heures et sortir du lit d'ici la fin de la journée !"

J'ai soupiré, soulagée, puis ai entendu frapper à la porte. Plagg s'est rapidement caché alors que j'invitais qui se trouvait de l'autre côté à entrer. J'ai salué Marinette d'un sourire, lançant à Plagg un OK pour se montrer. La jeune femme est venue me rejoindre au pied du lit, veillant sur Adrien qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle m'a rapidement raconté comment Maître Fu avait reçu le Miraculous perdu avec une larme à l’œil, retrouvant enfin l’un des bijoux qu'il avait égarés près d'un siècle plus tôt. "Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver celui du Paon et la Miracle Box sera de nouveau complète !"

J'ai accueilli la bonne nouvelle d'un hochement de tête. "Y est pas si loin, j't'assure." Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse m'interroger à ce sujet, je me suis levée, me dirigeant vers la sortie. "J'te l'confie ! J'serai pas loin... Si y a quelque chose, envoie-moi Tikki; Plagg doit rester avec Adrien..." Elle m'a fait un signe de compréhension et je suis partie.

.oOoOo.

En fait, j'avais déjà une idée d’où j'allais le retrouver. Me dirigeant vers ce que je me souvenais être son bureau, j'y ai retrouvé Gabriel en pleine crise de rage. J'entrais tout juste lorsqu'il a lancé de l'autre bout de la grande pièce un verre presque vide de ce que je me doutais être un alcool fort, avec tant de force qu'il a éclaté au mur, me frôlant le visage au passage. J’avais bien compris qu’il n’avait pas prévu mon arrivée. Nous nous sommes immobilisés dans nos mouvements en même temps, moi essayant d'éviter les morceaux de verre, et lui constatant qu'il avait failli m'envoyer le verre par la tête. "Joli lancer !" ai-je commenté, levant un sourcil, appréciant l'exploit.

Gabriel a rapidement et, étonnamment, maladroitement reprit contenance, se passant une main pour replacer ses cheveux. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, cette fois ?" m'a-t-il demandé d'un ton glacial. "Vous m'avez déjà pris mon fils et la seule chance que j'avais de sauver ma femme !" Je n'ai pu retenir un sourire, m'avançant lentement dans sa direction. Il me regardait faire, affolé. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, maintenant ?! Prendre ma vie !?"

J'ai repéré le plateau sur lequel se trouvait la bouteille d'alcool ainsi que d'autres verres et me suis dirigée par là, évitant de regarder Gabriel qui semblait attendre désespérément ma réponse. J'ai ouvert la bouteille, ai rempli deux verres et, en me retournant vers lui, lui en ai tendu un. "Tout c'que j'veux, c'est prendre un verre avec vous et discuter." Il est resté immobile, regardant le verre que je lui tendais et mon visage, y cherchant sans doute un truc, une mauvaise intention, une raison de se méfier de moi. Déjà, j’avais recommencé à le vouvoyer ce qui, je l’espérais, était un gage d’amitié. Pourtant, je ne me suis contentée que de prendre une gorgée, toute petite vu le type d'alcool et ma tolérance à ce type de breuvage. C'était d'abord pour le geste. J'ai soupiré et déposé le verre à côté de moi lorsqu'il a détourné la tête, non pas par dégoût, mais par dépit. "Vous savez ? Pour un homme qui disait haut et fort devant Ladybug et Chat Noir qu'y avait 'rien à perdre', j’trouve qu’le rien qu’vous avez vous tient particulièrement à cœur..." J'ai pointé du pouce par-dessus mon épaule. "J'vous rappelle qu’vous avez un grand _rien_ qui s’repose dans sa chambre en c’moment..."

Il est resté figé un moment. "Comment savez-vous cela !?"

J'ai simplement haussé les épaules, prenant une seconde gorgée. _Bon sang qu'c'est corsé, c't'affaire-là !_ "J'ai mes sources..."

J'ai ensuite vu ses épaules s’affaisser et son regard s'adoucir. "Comment va-t-il ?" m'a-t-il demandé d'une petite voix, chose rare le connaissant.

J'ai posé mon verre - il était encore trop tôt pour se saouler de toute façon - et ai soupiré. "Y va bien... J'ai réussi à éviter l'hémorragie et comme sa blessure a été causée par l'arme d'un Porteur d’Miraculous, l’fait qu'y soit lui-même Porteur va lui permettre d’guérir plus rapidement..." J'ai souris, tentant un ton rassurant. "Y va s'en sortir avec peut-être une cicatrice... et d’mauvais souvenirs..."

Il a soupiré, s'appuyant les mains sur son bureau. "Vous avez raison. J'avais beaucoup à perdre, mais je suis certain que je ne le récupérerai plus à cause de vous..."

J'ai pouffé de rire. "Considérant qu'à chaque année, j'ai été celle qui lui mettais l’téléphone dans les mains pour qu'y vous appelle, je devrais m’sentir offusquée par cette remarque, mais c'est quelque chose qu’vous pouviez pas savoir, alors j’vais passer outre..." Il s'est tourné vers moi, presque subjugué. "Mon but premier était d'offrir un toit à Adrien pour pas qu'y s’gèle en plein mois d’Décembre. L'adoption est juste venue en dernier recours pour lui permettre d’profiter du système de santé, du système d'éducation et d’se trouver un travail, bref, éviter qu'y devienne un immigré illégal et qu'y s’retrouve coincé dans les rouages du système. C'est vous qui refusiez d’retourner nos appels, j’vous signale..." Il a détourné la tête de nouveau, cette fois, son regard semblait plein de regrets. J'ai pris une bonne inspiration et j'ai repris. "J’sais qu’vous aimez Adrien plus qu’tout au monde, et lui-même vous déteste pas, même après avoir appris qu’vous étiez l’Papillon qui a akumatisé toute sa classe et contre lequel y a du s’battre entant qu’Chat Noir. Y est en colère contre vous, mais vous déteste pas..."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?!" Il avait la voix d'un homme plein d'espoirs.

"Parc’ qu’Adrien est une bonne personne." J'ai eu un petit rire. "J'aimerais dire qu’c'est parc’ que c'est comme ça qu’j’l'ai élevé, mais y était déjà d’même quand j’l'ai rencontré. Si la personne montre qu'elle est désolée et qu'elle met des efforts pour réparer ses torts, y est facilement enclin à lui offrir une seconde chance." Je me suis lentement approchée de lui, mettant avec hésitation une main sur son épaule. "J’suis pas venue pour vous enlever _votre_ fils; j’suis venue pour rendre sa famille à _mon_ fils... peu importe les moyens, tant qu'y puisse encore m’regarder dans les yeux comme y l'a toujours fait depuis qu’j’l'ai rencontré: avec confiance et fierté.

Gabriel a légèrement fléchi à mon contact, mais n'a pas fait mine de vouloir s'en défaire. Il a finalement acquiescé. "J'ai vu comme il vous regarde... Je ne me souviens plus la dernière fois où il m'a regardé de la même façon..." Il s'est tourné vers moi, me regardant dans les yeux cette fois et j'ai enfin pu voir le côté humain de Gabriel Agreste, le père abandonné, le mari désemparé... l'homme qui avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. "Vous dites que vous voulez m'aider à sauver ma femme ?" m'a-t-il alors demandé, me suppliant du regard.

J'ai haussé les épaules, mais lui ai sourit doucement. "J’vous promets rien, mais j’vais voir c’que j’peux faire... Peut-être qu'un nouveau regard sur la situation pourra apporter une toute autre solution ? Autre que d’terroriser Paris et d’s'attaquer à des adolescents avec des supers-pouvoirs, en tout cas !" J'ai ensuite croisé les bras sur ma poitrine, le toisant d'un regard perplexe. "Vous avez attaqué Paris pour faire sortir les Miraculous d’la Coccinelle et du Chat Noir et avez tout fait pour vous en emparer... Pourquoi pas leur avoir simplement expliqué votre situation et leur demander d’l'aide ? Les kwamis peuvent pas lire le grimoire, mais y peuvent en discuter avec le Gardien..." J'ai hésité un instant, voyant dans son regard qu'il était totalement attentif à ce que je lui exposais. Le Papillon a été maîtrisé; je n'ai plus grand chose à perdre. "J’sais qu’le Miraculous du Paon s’trouve également en votre possession. Nathalie s'en est déjà servi, devenant Mayura, pour vous donner un coup d’main. Cependant, vous lui aviez interdis d’s'en servir puisqu'y était 'endommagé'... mais en êtes-vous b’en sûr ? Un effet d’son utilisation cause peut-être cet état dans lequel Emilie s’trouve désormais, mais c'est peut-être l’prix à payer pour son utilisation, et non une défectuosité ? J’sais qu’vous possédez les Miraculous depuis longtemps, mais est-c’ que Duusu vous avait tout expliqué ? Est-c’ qu’Emilie a continué d'utiliser son Miraculous malgré les risques ?" Il me regardait fixement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il a fini par secouer la tête, choqué. "Je... n'en sais rien... Emilie ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de Duusu et depuis qu'elle a disp~... qu’elle est dans le coma, Duusu collabore parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix, mais refuse de sortir de la broche en ma présence. Je voulais lui poser des questions, mais je n'arrive à rien avec elle..."

"J’vois..." Je me suis passé la main dans les cheveux, d'abord pour m'aider à réfléchir. "Raison d’plus pour étudier la chose..."

Il a légèrement tourné la tête vers un mur rempli de photos d'Adrien, des photos de mode. Il devait avoir du mal à voir l'adolescent qu'il était dans l'homme qu'il est devenu. Après tout, en voyant ces photos, même moi, j'avais du mal à le reconnaître. "Je comprends mieux son admiration pour vous... Il vous fait entièrement confiance pour régler les problèmes..."

J'ai soupiré, presque amusée, et ai secoué la tête. "Y m’fait confiance sur plusieurs aspects d’sa vie... et pour sa vie elle-même. Y m'a fait confiance pour l'aider dans son choix d’carrière, pour ses études, mais aussi pour son secret et pour son bien-être, avec et sans l’masque."

"Vous parliez de son choix de carrière ?" Il semblait sincèrement intrigué, presque impressionné.

J'ai décidé de lui retourner une de ses répliques sur la gueule, tâtant sa réaction. "Oui, la sauvageonne que j’suis a réussi à l'envoyer à l'université pour étudier en Physiques et y souhaite l'enseigner plus tard. Pour payer ses études, j’lui ai proposé d’donner des leçons d’piano et, à l'occasion, y fait du tutorat en Chinois. Autrement, y s’tient en forme, y fait beaucoup d’course à pied avec mon conjoint et s'est inscrit en natation compétitive l'année passée... sans compter qu'y a toujours continué à patrouiller entant qu’Chat Noir deux à trois nuits par semaine..."

Je l'ai vu avaler de travers, les yeux exorbités. Mon discours avait eu son effet et j'en étais particulièrement satisfaite. "Je... Je suis navré... Sincèrement..." Il s'est alors massé la nuque, m'attirant un petit sourire. "Mes paroles ont de loin dépassé ma pensée... et la bienséance..."

Cette fois, j'ai eu un petit rire et lui ai mis une main sur l'épaule. "C'est déjà un premier pas vers la rédemption !" J'ai alors croisé les bras, le toisant du regard. "M’faire traiter d’sauvageonne, j’dors très bien avec ça la nuit... Mais j'aurais tout d’même apprécié qu’vous akumatisiez pas quelqu'un pour m’faire la peau... C'était _VRAIMENT_ nécessaire ??"

Il s'est enfoui le visage dans les mains en grommelant d'exaspération. Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus à faire que d'éclater de rire. _Tel père, tel fils..._ Ne restait plus qu'à le faire utiliser des _CatPuns_ et les liens de parenté ne seraient plus à discuter ! "Je me sens complètement ridicule..."

Je n'en ai ris que de plus belle. "Désolée !"

Il s'est alors redressé, me saisissant soudainement, mais doucement par les épaules. "Ne le soyez pas !" Il me semblait surpris par ma réaction. "S'il y a quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui suis désolé ! Je... " Il a secoué la tête, apparemment déçu de lui-même, et s'est détourné de moi encore une fois. "J'aurai tout fait de travers avec Adrien, et il me fallait quelqu'un comme vous pour me le remettre en pleine figure."

"Vous savez comme moi qu'un enfant vient pas avec un manuel d'instructions roulé dans le… peu importe... J'en ai fait, des gaffes avec Adrien, mais peut-être que, contrairement à vous, j'étais plus encline à assumer ces erreurs et à travailler à les réparer ?" J'ai haussé les épaules avec un sourire. "En tout cas, Adrien semble m'en avoir jamais tenu rigueur !"

Gabriel m'a complètement tourné le dos, se frottant le bras avec embarras. "J'ai fait la bêtise de croire qu'en le tenant loin de moi, j'arriverais à... atténuer mes sentiments pour lui..."

J'avais enfin la réponse à ma grande question. "...afin d'éviter qu'y soit mêlé à l'échange ?" Il m'a regardée comme un cerf devant les phares d'une voiture. "La loi d’l'équivalence, celle qui dicte qu'on a rien sans rien... Pour sauver un être aimé, y faut en sacrifier un autre... En gardant Adrien loin d’vous, vous espériez vous faire à l'idée qu’vous l'aimiez pas tant qu’ça et, en mettant la main sur les Miraculous, vous espériez être assez convainquant avec vous-même pour qu’la magie l’considère pas comme un échange valide pour le retour d’votre femme... Là où vous avez échoué, c'est qu’malgré tous vos efforts, vos sentiments pour lui ont pas changé. Vous espériez donc, en ignorant ses appels et en vous en prenant à moi, qu’c'est lui qui allait vous détester. En ayant l’cœur brisé par sa haine, vous espériez qu’ce serait suffisant pour l'éloigner d’l'échange et y vous resterait plus qu'à lui expliquer l’tout pour espérer qu’les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. L’problème, c'est qu’Adrien est vraiment pas rancunier." J'ai une fois de plus haussé les épaules en souriant. "Y faut croire qu’votre plan était voué à l'échec dès l’début..."

"Vous êtes étonnante et perspicace" m'a-t-il félicitée sincèrement. "Même Nathalie qui suit mon plan depuis le tout début a eu du mal à comprendre mes intentions !"

"Dans votre situation, c'est moi qui m’serait éloignée d’tout l’monde, et non pas les autres qu’j'aurais éloignés d’moi..." Je lui ai lancé un petit sourire moqueur. "J’suis certaine qu'à chaque année, vous attendiez impatiemment l'appel d'Adrien, l’téléphone en main, faisant tout pour résister à la tentation d’lui répondre."

Il a légèrement sourit, puis a hoché la tête. "Ses derniers appels m'ont semblé... expéditifs... J'ai cru un instant qu'il avait réellement fini par me détester..."

J'ai éclaté de rire, ce qui l'a surpris. "'Faut pas vous fier; c'était d’l'exaspération, pas d’la haine. Les derniers appels, y voulait juste pas perdre son temps avec ça et on s'est obstinés pendant une heure pour l’convaincre d’le faire. J’lui ai dis 'Tout c'que j'te demande, c'est d'lui dire qu’t'es en vie, c'est tout !'. C'est c’qu'y a fait... littéralement. Après avoir raccroché, y était tellement bouleversé qu'y est venu m’quêter des câlins comme un chaton..."

Si j'avais trouvé ses sourires surprenants, l'entendre éclater d'un rire sincèrement amusé m'a fait faire une mini-crise cardiaque. Il s'est alors approché de moi, me tendant galamment la main et me toisant d'un regard digne de Chat Noir. "Si nous allions nous asseoir et discuter de mon... de _notre_ fils, Mademoiselle...?"

J'ai répondu à son invitation avec un sourire. "Prud'Homme... Emilie, s’y-vous-plaît..." L'expression sur son visage à l'évocation de mon prénom valait des millions.

**(:|:)**

Je rôdais comme un ours en cage dans cette immense chambre. Bien sûr, mon inquiétude pour mon partenaire me ramenait constamment à lui, mais il semblait dormir profondément, alors je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Puis, je me suis mise à faire ma curieuse, farfouillant tiroirs et armoires à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Je suis entre autre tombée sur son t-shirt qu'il portait constamment à l'école. En le dépliant devant moi, j'ai réalisé à quel point il avait changé: aucune chance qu'il arrive à rentrer dedans, désormais ! Intriguée, je l'ai placé devant moi et ai constaté qu'il serait juste à la bonne taille, les rayures horizontales mettant sans doute ma poitrine en valeur. Je l'ai mis de côté, ne serait-ce que pour les souvenirs qu'il m'évoquait. J'ai ensuite trouvé une autre armoire, et suis devenue rouge en voyant ce qu'elle contenait... Si moi, j'étais fan d'Adrien, ayant des photos de lui partout dans ma chambre à l'époque, celui-ci était complètement obsédé par moi... plutôt par Ladybug. Il s'y trouvait des figurines, des posters, des peluches... à peu près tous les types de marchandises à l'effigie de Ladybug disponibles sur le marché et qui pourraient intéresser un adolescent. Décidément, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre !

J'ai été tirée de ma contemplation par des gémissements. Retournant au chevet d'Adrien, je l'ai trouvé en train de grommeler dans son sommeil, terriblement agité. _Un cauchemar !_ Il m'avait déjà parlé qu'il faisait des cauchemars, mais il semblait littéralement se débattre, comme un fauve pris dans un piège. Si ce n'était de son bras immobilisé contre son torse et de la douleur que sa blessure devait occasionner, je suis certaine qu'il aurait tout brisé autour de lui. Seulement, la violence de son agitation était telle que ça en était inquiétant. Je me suis tournée vers Plagg. Celui-ci, pourtant habitué, semblait soucieux. En temps normal, j'aurais simplement envoyé Tikki, comme Emilie m'avait demandé, mais vu la situation, je préférais aller la retrouver directement pour l'aviser de la situation.

"J'vous jure ! Depuis l'temps qu'y vit chez nous, j'ai beau passer tous les repas à lui montrer comment cuisiner, ça rentre pas !" J'avais repéré Emilie dans une pièce pas trop loin.

Je suis cependant restée surprise lorsque j'ai entendu M. Agreste éclater de rire. "Êtes-vous sérieuse !?" Pour un homme que j'avais toujours connu comme étant froid, entendre un sourire dans sa voix était presque troublant.

Emilie a éclaté de rire à son tour. "Adrien est bon dans tout, mais c'est une perte totale dans la cuisine ! C'est tout juste s'y met pas l'feu à la cuisinière en faisant bouillir de l'eau !"

D'accord, la conversation que je venais de capter m'a fait sourire, mais Adrien était toujours en train de s'agiter dans sa chambre. Je suis entrée dans le petit salon, y retrouvant Emilie et Gabriel assis ensemble, décontractés, prenant un café. Ils ont sursauté lorsque je suis entrée, bouleversée. "Un problème, Marinette ?" m'a demandé Emilie.

J'hésitais avec la réponse. "À l'exception que je vous prends à discuter comme si vous étiez de vieux amis, Adrien a un sommeil plutôt agité et..."

Si le visage de Gabriel s'est défait à mon commentaire, il s'est complètement écroulé lorsque j'ai été interrompue par un hurlement de terreur. Alors que Gabriel et moi nous échangions un regard perplexe, Emilie s'est précipitée vers la chambre, déterminée, sans attendre de savoir si nous la suivions ou non. Nous nous sommes aussitôt lancés à sa suite. Les hurlements d'Adrien me glaçaient le sang et un coup d’œil vers Gabriel m'a fait réaliser qu'à lui aussi. Il me semblait être un autre homme, visiblement inquiet pour son fils. Que s'était-il passé depuis qu'Emilie avait quitté la chambre ?

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, elle était déjà à côté d'Adrien, analysant la moindre mimique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de déterminer ? Elle s'est assise à ses côtés, lui retirant des mèches de cheveux du visage. "Plagg ?" a-t-elle soudainement appelé. Le kwami s'est rapidement envolé pour s'approcher d'elle, évitant à tout prix Gabriel. "C'est moi, ou c'en est un nouveau ?" J'ai vu le petit chat noir hocher la tête. Adrien a de nouveau poussé un cri, me brisant le cœur, mais suite à ce hurlement, Emilie a semblé avoir un déclic. Elle s'est mise à regarder d'un côté à l'autre, cherchant quelque chose. "Un coussin ! J'ai besoin d'un coussin !!" Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrivais à comprendre l'importance de la chose. Je me suis précipitée vers l'armoire _hommage à Ladybug_ et ai trouvé un grand coussin rouge à points noirs que je lui ai lancé. Elle l'a regardé avec un mélange de satisfaction et de surprise, et m'a signalé que ça allait être parfait. "Kitty ! Kitty ! Tout va bien ! J’vais bien ! C'est qu'une illusion d’Volpina encore ! Tout va bien ! Tu l'as vaincue, déjà... Elle m’fera plus d'mal, j'te l'promets..." Ses paroles semblaient le détendre. Il a semblé dire quelque chose, mais n'a produit aucun son. Elle ne semblait pas en avoir besoin pour comprendre. "Oui, c'est moi... J'suis là, KitCat..." Puis elle lui a placé le coussin contre la poitrine. Il s'en est aussitôt emparé de son bras valide, se recroquevillant sur lui-même et y enfonçant son visage. Je crois qu'à nous trois, nous n'aurions eu aucune chance de le lui enlever tant il s'y agrippait solidement. Puis, comme ça, le calme est revenu. Emilie a poussé un long soupire, caressant Plagg d'un geste distrait, puis s'est levée du lit et est venue nous retrouver. Je venais de réaliser que Gabriel était resté silencieux derrière moi pendant toute la manœuvre outre le moment où j'ai donné le coussin à Emilie. Le regard du styliste restait figé, terrifié, voyageant à l'occasion entre Emilie et Adrien. Je dois dire que sa rapidité d'action était étonnante.

Gabriel s'est alors avancé vers Emilie d'abord, puis a légèrement bifurqué vers le lit de son fils. "Que s'est-il passé ?" Sa voix tremblait. "Est-ce que... c'est comme cela depuis longtemps ?"

Emilie s'est tournée vers Adrien, se croisant les bras. "Plutôt... Y en faisait déjà quand j’l'ai rencontré. Sa première nuit chez nous, j’l'ai passée sa main agrippée à la mienne. Plus tard, quand on en a discuté, y m'a raconté qu'y en faisait depuis tout jeune. Y’s étaient moins intenses et plus distancés à c’moment-là, mais depuis la disparition d’sa mère et, ensuite, depuis qu'y avait reçu son Miraculous, leur intensité a augmenté et ç'a continué à monter d’niveau à chaque événement choquant ou traumatisant. Si on dit qu'y était au Niveau 2 quand j’l'ai rencontré, y est maintenant..." Elle s'est mise à compter sur ses doigts. _C'était devenu si terrible ?!_ "... Niveau 8, peut-être 9." _Wow... C'est vraiment intense, alors !_ Gabriel est devenu blême à cette déclaration, et je ne saurais l'en blâmer. "Ç'a augmenté quand y s'est sauvé d’son shooting quand j’l'ai rencontré, ensuite quand j'ai été prise en otage et coincée dans une poursuite en voiture, puis lors d’l'incendie, et du kidnapping,..." À l'évocation de cet incident, j'ai vu Gabriel détourner les yeux, honteux. "... et d’l'attaque d’l'akuma qui a eu ma peau, et sans doute vos retrouvailles et l’fait qu’vous avez encore failli m’tuer dans le hall ont fait augmenté l'intensité d’deux niveaux d'un coup. Alors, j’dirais Niveau 8 sur l’bord d’devenir un Niveau 9... Bienvenue dans mon monde..." Elle souriait, l'air penaud. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait, mais elle avait appris à vivre avec et le prenait comme ça venait. Je comprenais mieux l'affection d'Adrien pour cette femme. Il pouvait lui faire confiance sur tout sans subir de conséquences ou de préjugés. Emilie s'est alors tournée vers moi, me souriant doucement. "J'espère sincèrement qu’ta présence à ses côtés va atténuer la violence d’ses cauchemars et qu'y vont finir par disparaître avec le temps..." Je ne pouvais que partager son souhait. "J’te donnerai des trucs pour l’calmer. C’sont souvent les mêmes rêves qui reviennent et on finit par les reconnaître facilement." Elle s'est à nouveau tournée vers Adrien, toujours accroché à son coussin et dormant paisiblement cette fois. "Aujourd'hui, c'en était un nouveau... À son expression, j'ai réalisé qu'y m’voyait m’faire transpercer par cette akuma avec ses vignes. Volpina est la première idée qui m'est venue, et l’coussin m’remplace dans sa tête... Y s'imagine en train d’me serrer dans ses bras, et au matin, ça lui indique qu'y a fait un cauchemar. Y prend alors la journée avec plus de calme, moins d’stress. Ça l'aide à passer une meilleure nuit rendu au soir."

J'ai soudain eu un déclic. "Quand Lady... Quand j'ai parlé à Chat via l'application vidéo, il m'a parlé de ses cauchemars... Il en était à quel niveau à ce moment-là ?"

Elle s'est remise à compter sur ses doigts. "Cette année-là, c'était quand y a failli s’faire kidnapper, alors y en était au Niveau 5 quand vous vous êtes parlés. Le kidnapping est venu après."

"Et il t'a cataclysmé dans son sommeil à un Niveau 5 ?!" Emilie a hoché la tête, se frottant distraitement les côtes alors que je voyais Gabriel hoqueter de stupeur du coin de l’œil. Il n'était décidément au courant de rien par rapport à son fils et de le constater me mettait hors de moi. J'aurais voulu lui casser les dents, mais il y avait dans son regard tant de regret et de remords que je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, que je rentre. De toute façon, je devais aller travailler demain. Je n'y arriverais sans doute pas, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. "Est-ce qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il en refasse d'autre ?"

Elle s'est tournée vers Adrien et a sourit. "Non. Habituellement, y en fait qu'un seul. Y devrait dormir tranquille d'ici demain. Vu son état, on a au moins douze heures tranquilles." J'ai acquiescé et ai expliqué ma situation. "Personne autre que moi peut l'gérer si mes calculs sont erronés et qu'y s'en tape un autre, et pas question d’le déplacer. J'ai pas vraiment l'choix d'rester ici, mais tous nos bagages sont chez toi."

"N’avez-vous pas pris une chambre à l'hôtel ?" a demandé Gabriel, reprenant lentement contenance.

"Oui, mais on avait pas prévu mon séjour à l'hôpital" a répondu Emilie en haussant les épaules et en nous échangeant un regard entendu. "On avait prévu régler toute cette histoire avant d’faire le _check out_ à l'hôtel. Marinette s'est offerte d’nous héberger chez elle..."

Gabriel a hoché la tête, comprenant la situation, puis s'est tourné vers moi. "Laissez-moi vous offrir les services de mon chauffeur pour vous raccompagner chez vous. Il pourra récupérer les bagages de Mlle Prud'Homme ainsi que ceux d'Adrien."

J'allais refuser, mais Emilie s'est interposée, s'approchant de moi par la même occasion. "C'est une excellente idée. On fera d'une pierre, deux coups." Elle s'est penchée sur moi. "Tu peux faire confiance au garde-du-corps. Y a appris juste aujourd'hui qu’son patron était l’Papillon. T'as rien à craindre de lui." J'ai alors acquiescé, mais Gabriel a bien vu ma réticence et s'est assuré d'agir de façon plus que courtoise envers moi. Il avait peut-être réalisé qu'il n’avait pas qu’auprès son fils qu’il avait à se faire pardonner. Je me suis approchée d'Adrien, lui embrassant doucement le front, puis ai quitté le Manoir, le Gorille m'escortant à l'extérieur.

**=^..^=**

_Argh.…_ J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux, et cette douleur lancinante... Je tenais quelque chose de mou dans mes bras... dans mon bras qui ne me faisait pas mal. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir le coussin à motif de coccinelle que je tenais. Ce n'était pas ma coccinelle habituelle, mais elle transmettait sans conteste le même message. Je me suis contorsionné pour m'asseoir dans mon lit, mettant le coussin de côté, puis j'ai tenté d'analyser l'état de mon épaule. J'avais du mal à me concentrer, la tête me tournait et j'avais la nausée. J'avais les deux pieds bien à plat au sol, mais les murs bougeaient. J'ai mis un temps à replacer tout ça, ou à m'y faire. Malgré la position qu'avait mon bras gauche, j'arrivais à bouger les doigts, avec un peu de difficulté due au bandage dans ma paume, et mon épaule ne me faisait pas mal. J'ai fait un test, détachant l'écharpe, mais je croyais pouvoir retenir mon bras. Il est tombé comme un poids mort à côté de moi, m'arrachant un cri de douleur au mouvement brusque. Lorsque la douleur s'est atténuée, j'ai tenté de bouger mon bras endolori sans succès. Les doigts remuaient peut-être, mais le reste du bras me faisait mal à chaque contraction de muscle. J'ai récupéré l'écharpe et, à l'aide de mes dents, j'ai refais un nœud avec les pointes et j'y ai replacé mon bras, l'accrochant autour de mon cou. Ce bras ne me servirait à rien pour un certain temps...

J'ai alors pris le temps d'observer mes alentours. Avec une boule dans la gorge, j'ai réalisé que j'étais de retour dans ma chambre. Elle me paraissait si grande et froide... et j'avais tellement hâte de sortir d'ici. Je me suis levé, mais la nausée est revenue et j'ai du m'appuyer sur la table de chevet pour reprendre contenance. Plagg s'est alors envolé pour venir me voir, visiblement inquiet pour moi. "Tu ferais mieux de rester couché..." J'ai soupiré, mais j'ai secoué la tête. "Gamin, tu tiens à peine debout !" Il essayait de me protéger, mais cette chambre me donnait autant la nausée que la douleur dans mon épaule. J'ai à nouveau secoué la tête et me suis dirigé vers la sortie, me tenant aux murs. Plagg est revenu dans mon champ de vision, une veste à capuche dans ses pattes. "Mets-toi au moins quelque chose sur le dos..." Je suis resté surpris, puis j'ai baissé les yeux pour réaliser que, sous mon écharpe et mon bandage à l'épaule, j'étais torse nu. J'avais déjà l'expérience d'avoir un bras paralysé lors de l'incendie, mais ma fracture se trouvait prêt du poignet, alors que maintenant, c'était le membre au complet qui ne bougeait plus. M'habiller présentait un plus grand défi. Avec l'aide de Plagg pour la fermeture, j'ai fini par enfiler la veste, laissant mon bras à l'intérieur du chandail, puis Plagg est venu se cacher dans la capuche et je suis sorti, longeant lentement les murs.

En m'approchant de la salle à manger, j'ai perçu la voix d'Emilie. Elle semblait de bonne humeur, racontant joyeusement une vieille anecdote. Je me suis adossé au mur près de la porte, écoutant sans être vu. De toute façon, la tête me tournait trop encore; j'avais besoin de retrouver mes esprits. "J'vous jure ! Si vous l'sortez où y a d’l'alcool, surveillez sa consommation ! Pas qu'y boit comme un trou; y est carrément impossible d’savoir quand y est saoul ! À ses dix-huit ans, ses amis d'classe l'ont sorti pour fêter sa majorité. J'lui avait déjà dis qu'y pouvait s’saouler la gueule s'y agissait d'façon responsable, et ça, j'ai rien à dire ! Pour être responsable, y l'est ! Y'est rentré à trois heures du matin avec un taxi. J'ai tendance à faire d'l'insomnie, encore plus depuis qu'Adrien vit chez nous, alors j'dormais pas et j'ai été voir dans quel état y était. Sérieusement, j'aurais juré qu'y était à jeun. Y a accroché son manteau, m'a raconté sa soirée. On s'est assis au salon et y m'a raconté un paquet d'anecdotes et d'histoires qui s’sont passés pendant la soirée. Y m'a même fait la liste de c’qu'y avait consommé. Quand j'ai fais l’décompte, j’lui ai lancé quelque chose du genre 'Tu devrais être dans un coma éthylique en c'moment !'"

Je souriais. Cette histoire était à la fois terriblement drôle et particulièrement embarrassante. J'ai cependant sursauté lorsque j'ai entendu Père éclater de rire. "Il avait bu à ce point ?!" Il y avait définitivement un sourire dans sa voix et mon cœur a littéralement sauté un battement ou deux.

Emilie a semblé acquiescer. "Y avait bu dans une soirée c'que j’bois dans une année, et c'était sa première _brosse_ ! Quand j’lui ai dis ça, son regard est devenu complètement vide et y s'est effondré dans l’divan, comme si son cerveau avait la connexion et qu’y avait envoyé un message à son corps en lui disant _‘Dude ! Elle a raison ! Tombe dans les pommes ! Maintenant !’_. J’l'ai descendu dans sa chambre et, plus tard, j'ai trouvé un Adrien avec une gueule de bois monstre et incapable de s’souvenir d’sa soirée. Y m’l'avait pourtant racontée d'un bout à l'autre à son retour ! Depuis, quand y a d’l'alcool, j’surveille la quantité qu'y ingère juste pour m'assurer d’son taux d'intoxication. On peut avoir une conversation tout à fait normale avec lui et, d'un coup, y s'effondre au sol." Père s'est remis à rire, et Emilie semblait ne pas avoir terminé. "Mais y l’sait maintenant, qu’j’le surveille, et l’écœurant, quand on sort, y commence à montrer des signes d'intoxication en début d’soirée juste pour s’foutre de ma gueule ! Y va prendre deux gorgées et prétendre être saoul !" Mon père s'est encore une fois mis à rire, mais je dois avouer que j'avais du mal à me retenir de mon côté tant sa façon de raconter l'histoire était tordante !

J'ai soupiré, souriant. Entendre mon père rire... Il y avait combien de temps que ce n'était plus arrivé ? Pourtant, hier encore, une pierre aurait été plus chaleureuse que lui et, aujourd'hui, il riait - à mes dépends, certes - aux anecdotes qu'Emilie, une femme qu'il avait tout juste rencontrée la veille et qu'il avait tenté de tuer deux fois,... Je me suis soudainement senti bouillir. Si j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens, j’aurais défoncé la porte et lui aurais cassé les dents. Je me suis simplement contenté d'entrer, les retrouvant assis au coin de la table en train de déjeuner, discutant joyeusement. Mon arrivée a rapidement interrompu leur conversation et si j'ai vu du soulagement dans les yeux de ma mère, j'ai vu passer une gamme d'émotions dans ceux de mon père. J'ai décidé que, pour l'instant, j'allais porter le peu d'attention que j'avais sur ma mère. Celle-ci s'est levée et s'est précipitée vers moi, me lançant un " _CinnaBun !_ " rassuré. _Elle ne me lâchera donc jamais avec les surnoms ? Bien que... combien en avais-je donné à Ladybug déjà ?_ En s'approchant de moi, j'ai vu de l'inquiétude passer sur sa figure. Elle m'a doucement pris le visage dans ses mains et je lui ai souris doucement, espérant la rassurer de nouveau. "Quand tu seras en état, rappelle-moi qu’j'te dois un coup d'pied dans l'cul direction l’sommet d'la tour Eiffel..." m'a-t-elle murmuré, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'ai pu retenir un petit rire fatigué, hochant doucement la tête, puis je me suis appuyé le front sur son épaule, la serrant avec mon bras. "J'suis content qu't'ailles bien..."

Lorsque je me suis redressé, son regard inquiet était toujours là. "Adrien... T'aurais du rester couché..." Elle m'a parlé tout doucement, me passant une main dans le front, dégageant mes cheveux par la même occasion. "Plagg, son état est pire que c'que tu m'avais dit; est-c' qu'y a un problème ?"

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il était avec moi. Il a remué dans ma capuche, sortant légèrement la tête. "Son cauchemar l'a sans doute pas aidé; j'y peux rien, moi !"

Emilie a acquiescé. "J'avoue... Y t'a sans doute brûlé l’peu d'énergie qu’t’avais suite à ta blessure, en plus d’la douleur d’la blessure elle-même..." Elle m'a regardé, un petit sourire en coin. "Viens t'asseoir et manger; tu tiens à peine debout !"

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de secouer la tête, jetant un regard méfiant à mon père. _"Pas tant qu'il sera là."_ J'ai signé de ma main valide – c’était comme ça que j’avais appris à la base avec mon bras fracturé – , souhaitant parler à ma mère sans que mon père nous entende.

Elle s'est tournée vers lui, lui a fait un sourire désolé - _Quoi !?_ \- et est revenue à moi. _"Adrien, il s'est passé 24 heures depuis, et tu sais tout ce qui peut se passer en 24 heures ?... Ton père a des choses à te dire, tu crois pas que le mieux, ce serait de l'écouter ? Après tout, on était venus ici pour obtenir des réponses à la base, non ? Si tu pars sans écouter les réponses qu'il a à te donner, tu auras toujours ces questions en tête, et pour le reste de tes jours. Tu es plus avantageux de regretter d'avoir obtenu des réponses que tu n'apprécies pas, que de n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse !"_

 _"Et tu crois tout ce qu'il te dit ?!"_ J'avais du mal à comprendre.

Elle a secoué la tête. _"Pour l'instant, il a seulement acquiescé aux théories que je lui lançais... Ton père ignore_ _tout_ _ce que je sais, mais il sait que je sais des choses, alors il sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à mentir..."_

J'ai hoché la tête par dépit. _"Qu'il dise ce qu'il a à dire; j'ai pas envie de lui parler..."_

Emilie a sourit et m'a passé son bras dans le dos. _"Excellent ! L'important, c'est qu_ _e_ _tu écoutes !"_ Elle m'a ensuite guidé vers la table, Père et elle réalisant que je titubais sévèrement. Elle a ensuite fouillé dans ses poches pour sortir un élastique et m'a rapidement attaché les cheveux en une tresse relâchée, tout juste pour que je n'aie pas les cheveux dans le visage pendant que je mangeais. _Merci ! À une main, ç'aurait été la galère !_ Elle s'est ensuite assise à sa place, prenant mon assiette et commençant à me préparer quelques tranches de pain, encore une fois parce que je n'en avais pas les moyens, mais je n'en avais pas non plus la force, honnêtement. Je gardais le regard bas, ne souhaitant pas voir mon père assis juste en face de moi. Je sentais cependant que son regard était fixé sur moi, mais je n'avais pas cette impression familière d'intimidation et de déception.

"J'ignorais que tu signais ?" Sa question m'a fait sursauter. Il semblait y porter un réel intérêt. "Depuis quand ?"

Je suis resté silencieux. Je n'avais rien à lui dire, même s'il me posait une question directe. "Adrien ?" m'a doucement lancé Emilie. _Non, j'ai pas l'intention d'lui répondre !_ J'ai grommelé une réponse à son intention. "Pomme ou pamplemousse ?" _Quoi ?! Oh !_

Pourquoi je doutais d'Emilie ? Elle m'avait promis que je n'aurais pas à lui parler. "Pamplemousse, s'y-te-plait."

Elle a acquiescé et a commencé à m'en préparer un. "L'année où Pantera a fait son apparition, Adrien - Chat Noir - a sauvé une petite fille prise dans l'incendie d'un bloc appartement. Au moment où y est venu pour sortir, une partie d’l'immeuble s'est effondrée sur lui. La chaleur d’l'air lui a brûlé les cordes vocales et l’langage signé était la meilleure option pour qu'y puisse s'exprimer l’temps d’récupérer." C'était très résumé, mais ça disait tout.

"Et... Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ?" Il semblait vraiment choqué par les événements; ça me faisait bizarre.

Emilie a fini par déposer le pamplemousse dans l’assiette qu'elle m'a tendu pour ensuite s'occuper de me préparer un café. J'étais tellement dans les vapes que j'en avais à peine conscience et elle semblait bien s'en être rendue compte. "Désolée, Gabriel, mais dans ces cas-là, c'qui s'dit entre nous doit rester entre nous."

"Je vois..." J'étais concentré sur mon assiette, faisant tout mon possible pour éviter son regard. Je sentais qu'il voulait me parler, et malgré ma réticence, j'étais prêt à l'écouter. Son ton de voix était tellement différent de ce que j'avais toujours entendu que j'avais l'impression d'être assis devant un inconnu. "Adrien,..." J'ai sursauté, me mettant aussitôt sur la défensive. Chaque fois que Père prononçait mon nom était toujours suivie d'une conséquence ou d'une obligation. "...Je sais que j'ai beaucoup d'explications à te fournir, et énormément de choses à me faire pardonner..." Je me suis détendu, bien que restant surpris. Il parlait doucement et semblait bouleversé. "J'ai toujours cru, sincèrement cru, que mes intentions, mes actions, étaient justifiées et je ne te demande pas de les comprendre." Il a eu un petit rire jaune. "Même moi, aujourd'hui et grâce à Mlle Emilie, je ne les comprends plus, alors je ne peux logiquement m'attendre à rien à ce propos..." Il a fait une pause, cherchant ses mots. J'étais toujours penché sur mon assiette, mangeant lentement, attentif à ce qu'il disait. Emilie avait raison: il valait mieux obtenir des réponses qu'on n'aimerait pas que de ne pas en obtenir du tout. "Je te demande cependant de me pardonner, à la fois pour ce que j'ai fait et pour ce que je n'ai pas fait... Je vois bien que ta relation avec Mlle Emilie est différente de la nôtre. Je... me rends bien compte que je suis loin d'être le père idéal. Je croyais te protéger en te gardant à la maison, mais je croyais que c'était suffisant. Je t'ai ignoré et négligé alors que j'aurais du être présent pour toi, plus que jamais après ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. Tes cauchemars à répétition en sont un bon exemple... Je... J'ignorais tout de cela et je me suis aperçu finalement que j'ignorais encore beaucoup de choses sur toi, sans parler de l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui." Je n'ai pu retenir un pouf de rire sarcastique, mais je n'ai rien ajouté. Je m'étais promis de ne pas lui parler. "J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour, tu comprendras les raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir de la sorte avec toi…" _Les raisons ?! Il avait des raisons pour ça ?!_

Cette fois, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, incrédule. "Vraiment ? Vous aviez des raisons pour pas m'aimer ?!" J'ai pointé Emilie au bout de la table. "Emi avait des raisons, elle, de pas m'aimer ! J'étais un étranger pour elle, j'étais personne ! Pourtant, elle m'a accueilli chez elle, elle s'est occupé d’moi, d’corps et d'esprit, et a été plus près d'une mère pour moi qu’vous avez été l’père qu’vous auriez du être !" J'étais furieux, et j'ai fini par sentir que Emilie me prenait la main, cherchant à me calmer. Jamais dans toute ma vie je n'aurais espéré voir le grand Gabriel Agreste courber l'échine à ce point, et ce fut à peine suffisant pour moi.

"Ne te méprend pas, Adrien..." Il parlait calmement malgré mon éclat de frustration, mais je sentais dans sa voix qu'il était ennuyé par la situation. "Tu es mon fils et je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'ima~"

" _NON !_ " Je l'ai interrompu, ne voulant rien entendre de plus venant de lui. "Vous pouvez dire c'que vous voulez, j'crois plus à rien de c'que vous m'raconterez..."

Emilie a alors attiré mon attention, me serrant doucement le bras. "Et si c'était moi qui t’disais qu’ton père t'aime ?" Je me suis tourné vers elle, choqué. "Ton père t'aime énormément, et c'est pas parc' qu'y est devant toi et qu'y essaie de s'racheter qu'y t’dis ça..."

J'ai récupéré mon bras, observant Emilie comme si elle m'avait trahi. "Tu prends pour qui !?" La savoir du côté de mon... _père_ me dégoûtait et elle a semblé le comprendre.

Elle n'a jamais levé le ton sur moi. "J'suis pour la paix, pour l'objectivité, pour les réponses ! Et depuis six ans, j'te rappelle qu’j'suis devenue ta mère, et qu’j'comprends donc très bien comment ton père, qui t'a connu bébé, peut s'sentir en c'moment !" Elle n'avait pas crié, mais son ton direct m'a donné le même effet qu'une gifle. Elle s'est alors adoucie, caressant ma joue du bout des doigts. "Est-c' que j't'ai déjà menti, Kitty ?"

Je l'ai observée longuement, me sentant de plus en plus bouleversé. Elle me regardait tendrement, attendant ma réponse. J'ai fini par essuyer du revers de la main une larme qui se sauvait, et j'ai secoué la tête. Non, elle ne m'a jamais menti, alors pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant ? J'avais entièrement confiance en elle et en son jugement, alors si elle disait que Père m'aimait, c'était la vérité. "Excuse-moi, Mom..." Elle a souri, mais s'est ensuite raclé la gorge, me pointant mon père d'un signe de tête insistant. J'ai lourdement soupiré. Pas besoin de signer pour comprendre son message silencieux. Je me suis tourné vers lui. "Désolé, Père..." Les mots m'ont presque brûlé la gorge, mais c'était dit.

Père a sourit légèrement, puis a secoué la tête. "Je comprends ta réaction, et c'est moi qui te demande pardon. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites, et 'Je t'aime' en fait malheureusement partie..."

"Ça et l’fait qu’vous étiez l’Papillon !" Mes mots étaient amers. J'ai soudain reçu une pichenette par la tête. Offusqué, je me suis tourné vers ma mère qui me regardait, furieuse. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!_ "Aouch ! Tu frappes un homme blessé !" J'avais un sourire en coin, mais sa réaction m'a tout de même surpris.

Elle s'est croisé les bras. Décidément, elle n'était pas de bonne humeur. "Premièrement, t'es blessé au bras; ta tête va très bien, alors sers-toi s'en comme du monde !" Je me suis frotté la tête comme si je souffrais le martyr. "Et deuxièmement, tu peux b'en parler… _Chat Noir_!" _Oh... J'avoue…_ Les identités des Porteurs devaient rester secrètes. Non seulement Père avait-il du garder secrète la sienne à cause de ce qu'il faisait, mais aussi et simplement parce qu'il utilisait un Miraculous. J'ai soupiré et ai hoché la tête. Elle avait raison.

Il restait cependant beaucoup de points à éclaircir. D'accord, il regrettait. D'accord, il m'aimait. Je m'étais promis de ne pas lui parler, mais les questions commençaient à se bousculer dans ma tête. "Dans c'cas, pourquoi avoir utilisé l’Miraculous du Papillon pour akumatiser tout l’monde dans ma classe ? La moitié d’Paris ? Pourquoi nous avoir combattus, Ladybug et moi ?"

Père s'est tourné vers Emilie, la questionnant du regard. Il... cherchait son approbation !? "Mlle. Emilie m'a fait remarquer que j'aurais pu m'y prendre autrement, et maintenant que nous mettons tout au clair, je le réalise finalement." Il a fait une pause, me permettant de comprendre ce regard qu'ils s'étaient échangé. "J'avais besoin de vos deux Miraculous pour réaliser mon souhait... Celui de sauver ta mère."

Je connaissais déjà une partie de la réponse. Le Papillon avait déjà mentionné vouloir nos bijoux pour réaliser un vœu, mais nous n'avions jamais su lequel. De savoir que Père est... était le Papillon est une chose; savoir que c'était pour sauver ma mère… _Attends, QUOI ?!_ "Sauver Maman ?! La sauver d’quoi ? J'croyais qu'elle était portée disparue !?"

Père et Emilie se sont à nouveau jeté un regard, puis il a acquiescé. Emi s'est ensuite tournée vers moi. "Fini d'manger, on a quelque chose à t'montrer..." J'ai regardé la demi-tranche de pain ainsi que les trois quarts de pamplemousse qui restaient dans mon assiette et j'ai secoué la tête. Cette conversation m'avait littéralement coupé l'appétit. Emilie s'est alors penchée pour prendre un verre, l'a rempli de jus d'orange, et l'a posé devant moi. J'ai à nouveau secoué la tête. Il n'y avait plus rien qui rentrait. "Adrien..." Elle a prit un ton sans réplique, et j'en avais autant peur que d'une crise de colère venant de mon père. "...t'as perdu beaucoup d'sang. T'as besoin d'liquide et d'énergie, pis ça, ça contient les deux." Elle me pointe le verre de jus avec insistance. "Tu. Bois. Ça." _Demandé si gentiment, comment refuser ?_ J'obtempère et cale le verre d'un geste, ramenant un sourire sur le visage de ma mère. Nous nous levons ensuite de table tous en même temps. J'ai pris un peu de repos et de forces, mais j'ai visiblement encore besoin de soutient. Emilie n'attend même pas et vient se placer à mes côtés pour que je puisse m'appuyer sur elle.

En sortant de la salle à dîner, Emilie s'est tournée vers mon père. "Gabriel ? Pourriez-vous contacter Nathalie qu'elle vienne nous y rejoindre ? J'aurais besoin de ce dont j’lui ai parlé hier." J'avais rarement vu Père obtempérer aussi facilement. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bureau, nous arrêtant devant le portrait stylisé de Maman. Père a alors passé ses mains sur le tableau derrière lequel je savais qu'il se trouvait un coffre-fort. Emilie nous a avancés vers un point précis devant le portrait et, au moment où Père appuyait sur le portrait, une plate-forme s'est formée sous nos pieds et s'est mise à descendre, nous entraînant sous la maison. Malgré ma surprise, j'ai remarqué qu'Emilie était parfaitement à l'aise avec la situation, alors je me suis forcé à me calmer.

L'endroit ressemblait à un bunker immense, mais se trouvait sous le manoir. Comment est-ce qu'un endroit pareil pouvait exister sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?! Devant nous, une longue passerelle donnait sur un immense plateau sur lequel se trouvaient des arbres, éclairés par un large faisceau. Emilie nous a dirigés vers le plateau, libérant par le fait même la plate-forme, permettant à Père de venir nous rejoindre. En s'approchant, j'ai remarqué une sorte de cylindre parmi les arbres, laissant place à de nouvelles questions. Qu'est-ce que nous faisions ici, pour commencer ? En regardant plus attentivement, et en nous approchant, j'ai pu distinguer une silhouette dans la capsule. J'ai du retenir un cri et raffermir ma prise sur l'épaule d'Emilie.

Maman...

**=^/-\^=**

Sa mère, sa véritable mère, était là, les yeux fermés, semblant dormir. À première vue, sa respiration était si faible qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. C'est sans doute ce que s'est dit Adrien lorsqu'il l'a vue. Je savais pourtant, grâce à ma discussion avec Gabriel, qu'elle était bien vivante, bien que trop faible. Cette capsule n'était autre qu'un respirateur, lui permettant de rester en stase. Je me suis approchée suffisamment pour permettre à Adrien de s'appuyer sur la vitre du cylindre. Il respirait rapidement, sans doute sous le choc et bombardé de nouvelles questions. "Pourquoi..." Il a murmuré, à peine audible, puis s'est tourné vers son père, visiblement furieux. _"POURQUOI !?"_ Il s'est élancé vers lui, titubant. Je me suis précipitée pour le soutenir et surtout, l'arrêter dans son élan. Il était si en colère que j'étais certaine qu'il allait lui arracher la tête. "Pourquoi m'avoir caché tout ça !? Pourquoi m'avoir menti à son sujet ?!"

Adrien avait toujours détesté les secrets, et celui-ci en était un énorme qu'il n'arrivait pas à encaisser. "Adrien ! Ta mère est sous la même règle que n'importe quel Porteur d’Miraculous !!!" Il s'est soudainement arrêté, me fixant de ses grands yeux.

"Porteur d’Miraculous ?! Tu veux dire que..."

J'ai hoché la tête, l'éloignant doucement de Gabriel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, sans doute prêt à affronter la colère de son fils. "Oui, ta mère aussi utilisait un Miraculous... C'est pour ça qu’ton père s'est tourné vers la solution des Miraculous pour la sauver." Il a légèrement levé un sourcil, attendant la suite de l'explication, mais s'étant largement calmé. Je nous ai rapproché de nouveau vers sa mère, Gabriel nous suivant de loin. "Ta mère utilisait l’Miraculous du Paon, mais y a des effets secondaires qui font en sorte que, plus on l'utilise, plus y nous rend malade. Ta mère, pour le bien d’tous, a continué d’l'utiliser malgré tout. Puis, vint l’jour où ‘est tombée si gravement malade qu’la stase était l’seul moyen d’la garder en vie."

Adrien s'était à nouveau appuyé sur la vitre de la capsule, puis a serré le poing au moment où j'ai mentionné qu'elle était encore vivante. "Qu'est-c’ qu'on peut faire pour la sauver ?" Il s'est ensuite tourné vers son père, lui lançant des couteaux par les yeux. "...autrement qu'en terrorisant la ville ?"

J'ai sourit en mon for intérieur. Malgré toute la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses entrailles, il refusait de faire les choses comme son père, et je ne pouvais qu'en être fière. "Y a toujours cette option d'utiliser vos Miraculous pour la sauver, mais les risques sont trop grands et l’prix sera définitivement trop lourd." J'ai jeté un œil à Gabriel, lui désignant discrètement Adrien du menton. Je l'ai vu hoqueter de surprise, réalisant enfin ce qu'il risquait de perdre s'il était parvenu à ses fins. "Sinon, ‘faudrait voir avec Duusu si y aurait pas une alternative."

Adrien s'est tourné vers moi, curieux. "Duusu ?"

J'ai hoché la tête. "Oui, l’kwami du Paon, la partenaire d’ta mère." Comme si c'était là son signal, Nathalie est arrivée avec le dit Miraculous. À voir sa forme et sa couleur, Duusu se trouvait à l'intérieur. Gabriel m'avait mentionné que Duusu n'était pas trop coopérative, permettant la transformation de son Porteur uniquement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le choix. À ma demande, Nathalie m'a tendu le Miraculous. Je l'ai observé, l'air songeur, voyant Adrien qui n'en perdait pas une miette. J'ai finalement accroché la broche à mon veston et l'ai frotté doucement du pouce, ignorant si Duusu pouvait sentir mes caresses que je voulais réconfortantes. "Duusu ?" Je l'ai appelée doucement. Je savais que la kwami était du genre émotionnel, alors je tâchais de lui paraître amicale et patiente, essayant d'agir avec elle comme aurait pu le faire Emilie. "Duusu, tu veux bien sortir d’la broche, s'y-te-plait ? J'aimerais t’parler..."

La créature est finalement apparue dans une lumière bleuté, me regardant d'un air triste. "Tu n'es pas Emilie..." Elle disait cela à la fois comme une constatation et une question.

Je lui ai souri affectueusement. "J’suis pas la Emilie qu’tu connais, mais j’m'appelle aussi Emilie. Heureuse de t’rencontrer, Duusu." Le petit oiseau magique s'est approché de moi, puis m'a observée sous toutes les coutures avant de revenir vers moi, se blottissant dans mes cheveux à la vue de Gabriel. "Tout va bien, Duusu. Fais pas attention à Gabriel. Y t’fera rien, j’te l’promets." Voyant que j'avais l'air sincère, Duusu est revenue flotter devant moi, attendant mes questions. "J’sais qu’ton pouvoir consiste à créer un gardien basé sur les émotions d’quelqu'un afin d’protéger cette personne." Le kwami a lentement hoché la tête, regardant toujours Gabriel d'un air anxieux. "Duusu ?" Ma voix était toujours aussi douce, et cela semblait calmer la créature magique. "Duusu, est-c’ que tu pourrais m’donner d'autres détails sur tes pouvoirs ? Est-c’ qu'y a des effets secondaires à leur utilisation ?" Je tentais au mieux de cacher Gabriel à la vue du kwami, mais elle le surveillait sans cesse. J'ai alors pointé Adrien de la tête. "Duusu, Plagg est là aussi, et j’te promets qu'y t’protégera d’Gabriel si son Partenaire l’lui demande." Elle s'est alors tournée vers Adrien, une petite tête noire aux oreilles pointues sortant discrètement de la capuche. "J’suis certaine qu’tu aimais beaucoup Emilie, et j'aimerais l'aider, mais pour ça, j'ai d'abord besoin qu’toi, tu m'aides."

Le petit paon a alors acquiescé, attirant un sourire à Adrien, mais également à Gabriel. J'avais apparemment mieux réussi avec le kwami que ce qu'il avait jamais pu faire. "Mes pouvoirs fonctionnent effectivement avec les émotions. Pour créer un gardien, mon Porteur doit absorber une partie de ces émotions pour les transformer en protecteur. S'il y a trop d'émotions négatives, ou trop d'émotions positives, le corps humain ne peut l'encaisser et il s'effondre au bout d'un moment."

J'ai alors eu une illumination. "Un équilibre ! L’yin et l’yang ! Les gens qui éprouvent des émotions négatives peuvent avoir besoin d'un gardien, mais les personnes qui sont positives peuvent également en avoir besoin d'un. C'est un pouvoir qui sert au bien d'autrui, qui doit pouvoir aider tout l’monde, pas seulement ceux qui sont tristes ou en colère." Duusu acquiesçait, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage, voyant que je comprenais toute l'étendue et surtout, tous les aspects de ses pouvoirs. "Emilie était une bonne personne, cherchant à aider ceux qui en avait besoin, mais elle devait sans doute s’concentrer uniquement sur ceux éprouvant des émotions négatives, et s'est jamais attardée à absorber des émotions positives..." Je me suis tournée vers Mme Agreste. "Et quand elle s'en est rendue compte, y était déjà trop tard..."

"Mais je ne comprends pas" s'est alors exclamé Gabriel. "Emilie m'a souvent créé un protecteur lors de nos missions; pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas absorbé mes émotions ?"

Duusu est repartie se cacher, mais je l'ai doucement flattée sur la tête, tentant de la rassurer. "Quand elle vous créait un gardien, quel était votre état d'esprit ? Paix, joie et sérénité, ou peur, colère et anxiété ?"

J'aurais envoyé un coup de taser à Gabriel qu'il aurait sans doute fait la même tête. "C'était pour me protéger quand je n'y arrivais pas..." Il disait cela avec une petite voix, réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait jamais aidé à son cas. "Les émotions que j'éprouvais dans ces moments-là étaient toujours négatives..."

J'ai hoché la tête, comprenant mieux la situation, puis me suis à nouveau tournée vers le kwami. "Est-c’ qu'y a moyen d’balancer les énergies négatives qui paralysent Emilie ?" Je commençais à avoir des doutes sur la tournure des événements, et j'étais contente d'avoir pris certaines dispositions avant de partir.

Duusu a tristement secoué la tête. "Il est trop tard pour elle pour équilibrer ses énergies. Je suis souvent sortie de mon Miraculous pour tenter de lui insuffler des énergies positives, mais Gabriel gâchait toujours tout avec ses émotions négatives..."

"Je gâchais _TOUJOURS_ tout ?!" s'est écrié Gabriel, serrant les poings. "En quoi est-ce que je _'gâchais toujours tout'_?!"

J'ai fusillé Gabriel du regard, lui intimant de se calmer. "Vous veniez toujours voir Emilie avec des sentiments d’remord, de tristesse, d’ressentiment, d’vengeance,... et ça, j'ai besoin d’personne pour m’le confirmer." Je me suis tournée vers Duusu, ayant soudain un plan en tête. "Une fois dans son état léthargique, elle avait besoin d'énergies positives pour contrebalancer les choses, mais elle avait toujours qu’du négatif, et j'imagine qu'au bout d'un moment, même toi, t’en étais affectée, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu’Nathalie s'est sentie mal après avoir utilisé tes pouvoirs la première fois ?" L'oiseau bleu a hoché la tête, confirmant mes doutes. "Et comme tu peux p’us fusionner avec Emilie à cause d’son état, tu peux pas connaître l'étendue des dégâts. Ça prendrait donc quelqu’un pour absorber ses énergies négatives, qu’tu puisses savoir la quantité d'énergie positive qu'y faut pour tout balancer correctement."

Duusu a une fois de plus acquiescé. "J'ai besoin de rester auprès de mon nouveau Porteur pour aider à l'équilibre."

"Pourquoi ne m’en as-tu jamais parlé ?!" Gabriel la pointait d'un air accusateur. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as rien dit à elle ?!" a-t-il ajouté en pointant sa femme endormie.

"Parc’ que Maman était une bonne personne et qu'elle cherchait à aider ceux qui en avait besoin..." a lentement répété Adrien avant de se tourner vers Duusu. "Elle l’savait très bien, mais elle a continué d'utiliser ses pouvoirs malgré tout, pas vrai ?" À cela, dit si doucement, Duusu s'est mise à pleurer, cherchant du réconfort dans mes mains.

Il était temps... temps de prendre cette décision avant d'avoir peur et de reculer. "Duusu, transforme-moi..." Je me suis rapidement retrouvée avec une tenue bleue et un deadhawk en plumes de paon. Aussitôt la transformation terminée, j'avais la voix de Duusu au fond de ma tête qui me disait tout ce qu'il me fallait faire. En jetant un œil au père et au fils, j'ai bien vu qu'ils avaient compris mes intentions. Autant je voyais de la reconnaissance dans les yeux de Gabriel, autant je voyais de la terreur dans ceux d'Adrien.

Il s'est précipité vers moi, m'arrêtant d'une main sur l'épaule. "Non, non non, non-non-non-non-non ! J'veux pas ! J'refuse ! J'veux pas encore perdre quelqu'un !"

Je l'ai entraîné légèrement à l'écart, lui parlant tout doucement sans perdre mon sourire. "Kitty, tu m'perdras pas; tu vas savoir exactement où j'suis ! Et puis, j'compte sur toi pour la suite des choses..." Il m'a regardée, intrigué, bien que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Je lui ai doucement caresser la joue. "J'ai besoin d’ces énergies positives, et y a qu’toi qui pourra m’les fournir... Viens m’parler, m’raconter ta journée, ta vie, des anecdotes, des _puns_ , viens m’jouer du piano ou m’chanter des _tunes_..." Cette fois, ses larmes se sont échappées et je ne pouvais que les essuyer du pouce. "T'es l'une des plus belles choses qui m’soit arrivée dans la vie, et j'ai apprécié chaque moment passé avec toi..."

Il a éclaté en sanglots, se blottissant contre moi. "C'est mon père qui voulait faire ce vœu; pourquoi est-c’ que c'est moi qui doit en payer l’prix ?!" Sa voix craquait, entre-coupée de hoquets.

" _Un être cher pour un être cher_... Tu l'aurais pris comment si la magie avait choisi Marinette ? Ou Eve ? Ou ton père ?" Je lui caressais doucement la tête, mais je devais agir vite avant de changer moi-même d'idée.

Il a grommelé. "J'aurais sans doute mis la ville à feu et à sang..." Il marmonnait, ne souhaitant pas que son père entende, mais il comprenait les sentiments de son père et les miens, et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa peine.

"C'est mon choix, Adrien... à moi et à moi seule..." Il a vigoureusement secoué la tête, toujours blotti contre moi. "J'ai décidé qu’j’le ferais et j’le ferai, affaire _claw_ -ssée !" Je l'ai entendu pouffer de rire entre ses sanglots. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Je me suis doucement dégagée de notre étreinte, le regardant en souriant tendrement. "Ça va faire huit ans qu’ta mère t'a pas vu; tu crois pas qu'y serait temps qu'elle vive un peu ? Qu'elle voit l’homme qu’t’es devenu et qu’elle passe un peu d’temps avec toi ?" Il a soupiré, acquiesçant malgré ses larmes. Le sentiment était réciproque. Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je le devais. J'avais depuis longtemps pris cette décision, mais ça ressemblait à un saut en parachute: ça semble être une bonne idée jusqu'à ce qu'on ait à se jeter dans le vide. J'ai tendu la main vers sa capuche, Plagg sortant la tête pour avoir droit à quelques câlins. J'ignorais... nous ignorions tous pendant combien de temps j'allais rester coincée dans la capsule, mais j'avais espoir de ne pas y rester aussi longtemps qu'Emilie. Je me suis ensuite tournée vers Gabriel et Nathalie, nous observant silencieusement. À voir leur visage cérémonieux, mais empli de remord, j'ai rapidement compris qu'ils se demandaient intérieurement s'ils auraient eu le courage de faire ce que j'allais faire. Raison de plus pour ne pas reculer. J'ai échangé un dernier regard avec Adrien, lui caressant la joue avec un sourire, puis me suis tournée vers Emilie.

J'ai ouvert le caisson, aidée par Gabriel, libérant Emilie. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, je n'avais pas d'éventail comme Mayura. Les plumes dont j'avais besoin étaient celles qui formaient mon hawk. J'ai doucement pris une plume et, me concentrant sur Emilie, j'ai absorbé les énergies négatives qui émanaient d'elle, les concentrant dans la plume. Seulement à ce geste, je sentais toute l'étendue du mal qui habitait Mme Agreste et, pendant un instant, j'ai regretté. Je ne devais pas me concentrer là-dessus ! Lorsque la plume est devenue d'un noir profond, j'ai doucement soufflé dessus, la laissant s'envoler pour fusionner avec la broche en forme de fleur que portait Emilie. Aussitôt, un gigantesque paon est apparu au-dessus d'elle, ressemblant à une Duusu géante aux allures de phénix. L'oiseau s'est ensuite dirigé vers moi, fonçant sur ma poitrine pour s'y engouffrer. Je crois que me faire transpercer le torse par les vignes de l'akuma végétal m'avait fait moins mal.

Je me suis écroulée au sol, à peine consciente. J'avais du mal à respirer, mais j'ai pu voir du coin de l’œil qu'Emilie revenait lentement à la réalité, Gabriel se précipitant à ses côtés pour l'aider à sortir de la capsule. Je regardais la scène, souriant, rassurée de voir qu'une partie de l'histoire était terminée. J'ai alors senti une main dans mon dos, m'aidant à m'étendre. Adrien était au-dessus de moi, me regardant tristement comme lorsque j'avais failli mourir par l'akuma. Je me suis tournée vers les parents d'Adrien,... ses vrais parents... et j'ai pu voir l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre... deux partenaires de Miraculous se retrouvant après des années de séparation. Je me suis imaginée que les retrouvailles d'Adrien et de Marinette devaient y avoir ressemblé. En revenant vers Adrien, j'ai vu que celui-ci semblait penser à la même chose. Il a ensuite reporté son attention sur moi lorsque Duusu a relâché la transformation. Elle flottait doucement au-dessus de moi, au niveau du visage d'Adrien. Leurs larmes furent la dernière chose dont je me souvienne.

**=^..^=**

J'aurais aimé pouvoir utiliser mon bras gauche. J'avais besoin de lui dire au revoir convenablement, en la serrant de toutes mes forces contre moi, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Duusu était à mes côtés, attristée par la situation, et la compassion du kwami me rassurait. J'entendais Père discuter derrière moi, tout doucement, et la voix de Maman lui répondant sur le même ton. J'avais l'impression d'entendre une étrangère. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu sa voix que je l'avais presque oubliée... J'en ai presque oublié qu'elle était finalement de retour parmi nous. Je voulais m'en réjouir, mais avec ma mère adoptive dans les bras, mon attention était complètement ailleurs. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule, Père entrant dans mon champ de vision, se penchant à ma hauteur. Il restait silencieux, mais me regardait avec sympathie, chose que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps chez lui. Il m'a alors tendu les bras, réclamant Emilie. La partie sentimentale de ma tête refusait catégoriquement de la lui laisser, sachant ce dans quoi il était impliqué la concernant; mais la partie logique m'incitait à la lui céder, sachant qu'il n'avait l'intention que de l’installer dans le caisson, mon bras me rendant incapable de m'en charger moi-même. J'ai fini par écouter la raison et lui ai laissé ma seconde mère. Il l'a soulevée doucement, respectueusement, et l'a placée délicatement dans le cylindre.

En les suivant des yeux, mon regard est tombé sur Maman, demandant doucement ce qui s'était passé et ce qui se passait en ce moment. Sans vouloir l'ignorer, j'étais incapable de répondre à ses questions. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais même incapable de me relever. Lorsque Père a refermé le couvercle du respirateur, il s'est tourné vers moi, visiblement inquiet. "Adrien, je..."

"Adrien !?" s'est exclamé Maman, se couvrant la bouche par la surprise. Elle s'est ensuite tournée vers Père. "Gabriel, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! Combien de temps s'est-il passé ?" Elle s'est rapidement avancée vers moi, mais je n'étais pas en état. Je me sentais déchiré entre la joie de retrouver ma mère biologique et la peine d'avoir perdu ma mère adoptive. Je me suis relevé rapidement, m'éloignant légèrement d'elle à son approche. Mon regard voyageait entre mes deux mères, ignorant quoi faire, quoi penser. J'avais mal. Trop mal pour apprécier le moment. Sans un mot, je me suis sauvé du bunker sans regarder derrière moi. J'avais besoin de stabilité, j'avais besoin de soutient.

J'avais besoin de Ladybug... _de Marinette..._

Dès que je suis arrivé à l'entrée du manoir, je me suis transformé et j'ai parcouru les toits et les rues à _Supurr Speed_ , passant facilement trois ou quatre fois devant son appartement. J'avais besoin de canaliser mes émotions, et cette course, même si je la faisais sur trois pattes, était ce dont j'avais besoin, mais ces événements m'ont fait oublié que mon nouveau pouvoir puisait également dans mon énergie vitale et j'en avais très peu suite à ma blessure à l'épaule. Ma tête commençait à tourner et je me suis dirigé le plus rapidement possible vers le balcon de l'appartement de Marinette avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**(:|:)**

Ma patronne m'avait renvoyée chez moi tôt ce matin, à peine une heure après avoir commencé ma journée. Elle ne voulait pas mal faire, voyant que j'avais complètement la tête ailleurs, mais elle voyait aussi que je ne voulais pas non plus les mettre dans le pétrin en demandant ma journée. Je suis donc rentrée, ai pris une bonne douche, et me préparais à retourner au manoir prendre des nouvelles d'Adrien. Je finissais de me coiffer quand la porte vitrée menant au balcon a complètement volé en éclats, Chat Noir s'écroulant dans les morceaux de verre au milieu du salon. Inquiète, je me suis précipitée vers lui, vérifiant rapidement son état. Il s'est lentement et difficilement redressé. Outre son bras gauche, il avait l'air intact, mais il gardait la tête basse, respirant rapidement. Je l'ai aidé à se ressaisir, l'éloignant des morceaux de verre, mais il était mou comme du chiffon. "Adrien..." L'appeler par son vrai nom alors qu'il était transformé faisait bizarre et, en même temps, cela me venait tout naturellement. Il a soudain relâché sa transformation, son bras gauche retrouvant son écharpe, puis il s'est effondré dans mes bras. Sur le coup, j'ai eu peur qu'il se soit blessé plus sérieusement que ce qu'il paraissait, mais il s'est cramponné à mon gilet et s'est mis à sangloter. J'ai soupiré, en partie rassurée, lui caressant la tête pour le calmer. Quelque chose avait du se passer au manoir, et cela devait impliquer Emilie puisqu'il était venu chez moi pour obtenir du soutient qu'elle pouvait habituellement lui fournir. Nous sommes restés par terre au milieu du salon pendant de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne contenance et finisse par se redresser, s'agenouillant la tête basse devant moi. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Je lui parlais doucement, puis j'ai tendu les mains pour caresser ses joues et essuyer ses larmes.

Il a fermé les yeux, appréciant le réconfort que je lui apportais. Je ne voulais pas lui forcer la main, mais j'essayais de le convaincre que de rester silencieux n'allait l'aider en rien. Il a acquiescé, prenant de longues inspirations tremblantes. "J'ai retrouvé ma mère..."

Je suis restée sous le choc. "Ta mère ?! Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !" J'avais appris comme tout Paris que Mme Agreste avait été portée disparue, mais je ne comprenais pas la réaction d'Adrien.

Il a lentement hoché la tête. "Oui, je... j'suis heureux... qu'elle soit d’retour, mais..." Il a fermé le poing sur ses genoux et serrait les dents pour retenir ses larmes. Mais que s'était-il passé, à la fin ?! "...mais Emi a... a du prendre sa place..."

Je ne comprenais pas, mais sa détresse était légèrement plus claire. "Prendre sa place ? Ta mère était... retenue en otage ?" Il a secoué la tête et n'a fait que se recroqueviller davantage.

Plagg est finalement venu me voir, cherchant mes mains pour s'y blottir. Même Tikki est venue le rejoindre. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose de grave pour que Adrien se transforme et utilise sa super vitesse de telle façon qu'il en ait défoncé ma porte vitrée, et que Plagg, habituellement d'humeur bougonne, soit presque aussi bouleversé que son Partenaire... Le kwami de la destruction s'est tourné vers moi, voyant qu'Adrien n'arrivait pas à mettre en mots ce qu'il ressentait. "Sa mère était une Porteuse de Miraculous aussi, mais elle ignorait les effets secondaires d'une mauvaise utilisation. Gabriel l'a cachée en attendant de trouver comment la guérir, d’où son obsession pour vos Miraculous. Mais Emilie a trouvé une autre solution et s'est en fait sacrifiée pour prendre sa place..." Les mots semblaient peser lourds pour le kwami. Il s'était vraiment lié d'affection pour cette femme, et plus Plagg avançait dans ses explications, plus Adrien serrait le poing et tremblait de tous ses membres. Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Il n'était pas blessé physiquement, mais son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux. Retrouver une mère au sacrifice d'une autre... J'étais presque heureuse de ne pas être à sa place.

Je me suis simplement rapprochée de lui, le serrant à nouveau dans mes bras. Il n'a pas cherché à se défaire de mon étreinte, se couchant même la tête sur mes genoux. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il semblait s'être calmé sous mes caresses, il m'a demandé d’une toute petite voix "Est-c' que j'peux dormir ici cette nuit ?" J'ai ris doucement.

"Bien sûr, voyons ! Mais toutes tes affaires sont chez to... chez tes pa~... chez..." Je ne faisais qu'empirer les choses, mais j'ai vu Adrien secouer les épaules. "Tu ris de moi, Chaton ?"

Il est resté la tête sur mes genoux, mais s'est couché sur le dos pour me faire finalement face, me regardant avec un petit sourire en coin. "Jamais j'oserais, ma Lady..." Il s'est finalement relevé, me tournant le dos. "Ça m'a simplement fait réaliser qu’j'ignore complètement c’qui m'attend et c’que j’vais faire... c’que j’ _peux_ faire..." Il s'est frotté la nuque, puis s'est à nouveau tourné vers moi. "J’pouvais compter sur le soutient d'Emi parc’ que t’étais pas là, mais nous sommes ensemble, maintenant, et j’sais qu'avec ton aide, ça va aller..."

Je lui ai souri, puis lui ai tendu le poing. "Nous sommes une équipe après tout !" Il a répondu à mon sourire et a doucement cogné son poing contre le mien.

**=^..^=**

"Salut Mel..." J'étais en appel vidéo avec ma tante... Nous avions beaucoup de choses à dire...

 _"Hey ! Salut Kitty ! Salut Bugsy !"_ J'ai fais un petit sourire, regardant Marinette qui grommelait à un nouveau surnom. _"Où est Emi ?"_ Voyant mon regard soucieux, elle a laissé s'échapper un _"Oh…"_ avant d'ajouter _"C'est pour ça qu’votre séjour s'éternise ?"_

J'ai simplement hoché la tête avant de reprendre. "T'as pas l'air surpris... T'avais un doute ?"

Mélanie a secoué la tête. _"Non, mais Emi oui…"_ Elle s'est mordu la lèvre, détournant le regard. "Tu peux m'raconter ?" En tâchant d'être le plus bref, mais concis possible, je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé et la situation actuelle. Elle hochait lentement la tête. _"Comment va ta mère ?"_

J'ai frotté mon bras blessé, embarrassé. "Je... suis pas resté assez longtemps pour l'lui demander..."

 _"Je vois…"_ Elle a hésité un moment. _"Elle... Emi était pas certaine d’rentrer au Québec quand vous êtes partis..."_

Nous l'avons regardée, surpris, puis Marinette s'est exclamée "Comment ça ?!"

Mel semblait chercher ses mots, mais semblait également combattre un sanglot. Comme je la comprenais ! _"Avant d’partir, elle a fait l’tour de tout l’monde en nous expliquant les grandes lignes de c’qui s’passait et de c’qui vous attendait. Elle a été plus en détails avec Alain et moi parc’ qu'on savait pour les Miraculous, et encore plus en détails avec moi parc’ que j'étais au courant d'autant d’choses qu'elle... Elle... espérait seulement entrer au manoir, récupérer les Miraculous du Papillon et du Paon et en sortir, puis aller prendre un thé avec Fu..."_

"Mais pourquoi elle a décidé d’prendre la place de Maman quand elle avait décidé d’pas rester ?" Je ne comprenais pas son choix.

Mélanie m'a fait un sourire vaincu. _"Parc’ que Emi est une bonne personne et qu'elle aurait pas laissé ta mère en plan si elle pouvait l'aider..."_

"Quitte à la remplacer dans la capsule ?" a demandé Marinette, presque incrédule, mais je lui ai fait signe que c'était effectivement typique de ma mère adoptive.

 _"Adrien ?"_ Mel semblait mal à l'aise. _"Avant-hier, quand on s'est parlées et qu'on déconnait…"_ J'ai souris et ai hoché la tête. _"...plus tard, quand vous étiez partis vous coucher, elle m'a rappelée et m'a envoyé un vidéo à t’transmettre si elle était pas en mesure d’le faire... Je pourrai pas rester en ligne pendant l’transfert, alors j’vais raccrocher et j’t'envoie ça, d'accord ?"_ J'ai à nouveau acquiescé. _"Marinette ? Prend soin d'lui pour nous tous, ok ? C'est notre BananAdrien et on y tient !"_ Je détestais ce surnom et, heureusement pour moi, Emi ne l'utilisait jamais, mais ma tante s'en faisait un malin plaisir. Marinette s'est mise à glousser à côté de moi et a rapidement accepté les termes du contrat avant que nous coupions la communication.

J'ai reçu la vidéo quelques instants plus tard.

 _"Salut Kitty, et salut Mari. Je euh... J’suis pas terrible pour parler devant une caméra, alors j’vais tâcher d'avoir l'air le moins stupide possible..."_ J'ai eu un petit rire: c'était tout à fait son genre. _"Hmm... Ça va faire pas mal cliché, mais si Mel t'as envoyé cette vidéo, c'est qu’j’me suis faite avoir et qu’j'ai pas eu l'occasion d’te dire certaines choses... À cette heure-ci, vous êtes partis vous coucher, et j’me tape encore d’l’insomnie... rien d’nouveau, mais à soir, c'est assez particulier. J’suis... particulièrement nerveuse pour demain. J'espère qu’ça s’passera bien et qu'on sortira du manoir en un seul morceau et avec toutes les réponses à nos questions, mais l’plus important, j'espère qu'on aura récupéré les Miraculous et qu'on saura précisément c’qui est arrivé à ta mère... et qu'on saura pourquoi ton père a coupé les ponts avec toi... Ouain, ça en fait pas mal, finalement !"_ J'ai pouffé de rire. Elle en avait espéré beaucoup, et elle avait obtenu presque tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité... presque… _"Euh... Si les choses ont mal tourné, c’sera soit parc’ que ton père aura finalement réussi à m’faire la peau, soit parc’ que j'aurai trouvé l’moyen d’te rendre ta vraie mère et qu’les conséquences auront été plutôt... Disons que, si son état est causé par c’que j’crois, alors elle aura besoin qu’quelqu'un prenne sa place et j’vois mal qui pourrait l’faire..."_

J'ai soupiré. "Et pourquoi est-c’ qu'y faudrait qu’ce soit toi ?" Marinette m'a doucement posé la main sur le bras, compatissant.

 _"Adrien, t’as été un rayon d’soleil dans ma vie, et malgré tout mon amour pour toi, j'ai toujours souhaité qu’tu retrouves ta famille... ta VRAIE famille. Te laisses pas abattre par c’qui s'est passé avec ton père, ou encore avec moi. Montre-leur qu’t’es fort, pas juste physiquement, mais moralement, de cœur comme d'esprit. On sait tous les deux qu’ta famille est brisée... plus que brisée. Montre-leur c’que t'as appris au Québec; montre-leur c'est quoi une VRAIE famille. Rebâti ta famille. Si ton père est incapable d'être le pilier central de ta famille, devient-le... J’sais qu’tu peux l’faire... J'te connais assez bien pour ça. Ton père a pris des décisions à plusieurs égards et j’suis persuadée qu'avec le temps, tu vas t'apercevoir qu'y les regrette toutes sauf deux: ta mère et toi."_ Je souriais, mais les larmes coulaient toutes seules. J'ai hoché la tête comme si elle me voyait, lui promettant intérieurement de faire tout ce que je pourrais pour remettre ma famille sur pieds. _"Marinette, j’crois qu’t’es au courant qu'Adrien fait des cauchemars. T’as pas encore connu d’quoi ç'a l'air encore et de c’que j’peux entendre, y semble dormir paisiblement en c’moment. Ses cauchemars sont relativement fréquents, j’te dirais deux ou trois par semaine, et particulièrement violents. Avec le temps et l'aide de Plagg, tu vas finir par savoir à quoi y rêve et tu trouveras les moyens pour les contrôler. Essaie pas d’le réveiller, ça fonctionne pas. Y reste dans un état catatonique même si y a les yeux ouverts. La majorité d’ses rêves sont en rapport à Ladybug, alors t'as qu'à lui parler doucement, lui dire qu’t’es là, ou lui dire qu’c'est une illusion d’Volpina, ça passe habituellement bien. Méfie-toi cependant. Reste pas trop proche de lui ou tu risques un cataclysme dans les côtes…"_ Je me suis massé la nuque alors que Marinette hochait également la tête à l'attention de la vidéo. _"L’moyen l’plus rapide et efficace, c'est c’coussin-coccinelle que tu lui écrases sur la poitrine. Comme la majorité d’ses rêves implique une personne qu'y aime, serrer l’coussin lui donne l'illusion qu'y sert cette personne dans ses bras et son esprit s’calme…"_ Elle a fait un petit sourire en coin avant de continuer. _"Tu peux aussi lui écraser dans ‘face, mais 'suis pas certaine qu’vous allez apprécier l’résultat…"_ Marinette s'est mise à glousser alors que je ronchonnais. C'est certain que, si on m'étouffe dans mon sommeil, je risque de me tenir tranquille en effet ! _"J’vous souhaite juste à tous les deux qu’ces cauchemars vont s'atténuer et, au mieux, disparaître complètement de par votre vie commune. Vous êtes les deux côtés d'une même pièce; le yin et l’yang. Dès l’tout début, vous étiez destinés à être ensemble, mais vous étiez pris dans c’carré amoureux, cet amour chassé-croisé."_ Elle a fait une pause, regardant sans doute l'heure. _"Bon... ça commence à s'éterniser, alors j’vous laisse, j'essaie d’dormir et j'espère vous revoir bientôt !...Oh ! Adrien, une dernière chose: t'es une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, alors s'y-te-plait, sous-estime JAMAIS l'importance que t’as auprès des autres, d'accord ? J’t'aime, mon CinnaBun !"_

Puis la vidéo a coupé. Je m'étais recroquevillé autant que je le pouvais sur le divan, observant l'écran devenu noir du cellulaire. Les émotions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais en général, je me sentais bien... Mieux que lorsque je suis arrivé, en tout cas... En y pensant, j'ai regardé les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient toujours le sol. "J'te dois une nouvelle porte..." Marinette a éclaté de rire et m'a doucement frotté le dos avant de se lever et d'aller voir ce qu'elle pourrait me trouver comme vêtements de rechange. Heureusement, elle était toujours dans la mode et avait des morceaux qui, sans être terminés, étaient tout juste assez avancés pour être rapidement complétés à ma taille. Elle s'est rapidement mise au travail, comprenant que je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner au manoir... tout de suite... Le temps qu'elle s'attelait à la tâche, je me suis mis à ramasser les morceaux de verre de la porte vitrée.

.oOoOo.

Le lendemain, nous sommes retournés au manoir. Je devais affronter tout ça et, surtout, accueillir Maman comme il se doit. Nous étions encore à l'extérieur quand la porte s'est ouverte à la volée et que Maman s'est précipitée dans mes bras. Mon bras gauche me faisait encore mal, mais il était à nouveau mobile. Elle a ensuite relâchée notre étreinte, me prenant le visage entre ses mains pour m'observer plus en détails. Le pré-adolescent qu'elle avait connu était loin derrière, mais elle semblait heureuse de ce que j'étais devenu. "Ton père m'en a raconté beaucoup sur ce qui s'est passé et sur ce qui t'est arrivé, mais... J'aimerais aussi connaître ta version de l'histoire..." J'ai hoché la tête, lui souriant doucement, puis nous sommes entrés. À l'intérieur, nous avons retrouvé Père au salon. De tous mes souvenirs, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal dans sa peau. Mon esprit était plus calme, plus clair, et je voyais tout le remord et le regret qui parcouraient son visage apparemment impassible. Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le salon, il s'est levé et allait se diriger vers nous pour nous accueillir, mais s’est ravisé à la dernière minute. J'ai rapidement compris qu'il ne se sentait pas digne d'être salué aussi chaleureusement que ce qu'avait eu droit Maman. _"Si ton père est incapable d'être le pilier central de ta famille, devient-le…"_ Pour ça, je devais montrer l'exemple. Je me suis avancé d'un pas sûr vers lui, le toisant du regard, puis l'ai serré dans mes bras. La dernière fois que j'ai eu droit à une telle embrassade, c'était après avoir été attaqué par StyleQueen. Père et moi sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne souhaitant plus lâcher prise pour différentes raisons sans doute, la mienne étant que j'avais l'intention de faire ce qu'Emi m'avait demandé et de devenir le soutien de la famille. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous sommes installés tous les quatre dans le salon pour discuter. Il y avait beaucoup à dire... J'ai commencé par faire les présentations entre Maman et Marinette. Puisque nous étions tous dans la confidence, nous avons également parlé des Miraculous, Plagg et Tikki se permettant de sortir de leurs cachettes tout en restant près de nous. "Ton père m'a mentionné que tu avais vécu au Québec pendant plusieurs années, mais il ne m'a pas donné tous les détails... Tu peux me raconter ?" Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu, regardant Père d'un œil critique.

J'ai tâché de lui raconter le plus possible ce qui s'était passé en tentant de contrôler mon accent québécois. Je voyais bien que ma façon de parler l'intriguait, mais après quelques minutes, elle semblait s'y être habituée. M'entendre raconter mon histoire semblait mettre Père encore plus mal à l'aise, réalisant que la femme qui s'était occupée de moi, qui m'avait accueilli dans sa famille, avait été quelqu'un de formidable qui avait fait de son mieux pour rendre son fils heureux dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Oui, Emilie avait été autant une mère que ma vraie mère, et cette dernière réalisait tout ce que j'avais perdu pour la retrouver. Je leur ai donc parlé de notre rencontre, de mon adoption officielle, de la course poursuite qui m'avait permis de découvrir mon nouveau pouvoir, de l'incendie et de mon habileté à parler en signant, du kidnapping pour lequel Père a reçu une claque sur le bras de la part de Maman,...

Père a ensuite raconté comment Emilie, après m'avoir soigné, était venue lui parler et lui faire comprendre ses intentions, puis a parlé de ses propres intentions quant à l'utilisation du Miraculous du Papillon et des akumatisations. J'ai rapidement compris que Père et Maman étaient comme Marinette et moi: deux partenaires, Porteurs de Miraculous, ayant appris à combattre ensemble et à compter l'un sur l'autre, puis l'un pour l'autre. Maman utilisait apparemment les pouvoirs du Paon pour créer un Protecteur pour Père, alors que celui-ci akumatisait Maman pour lui offrir des pouvoirs supplémentaires afin de vaincre leur ennemi. J'ai réalisé avec un sourire que Maman était la guerrière du couple.

Après avoir discuté des Miraculous et de s'être mis sur la même page, j'ai demandé à aller voir Emilie. Père nous a guidés Marinette et moi au tableau du bureau, puis nous a montré comment accéder au bunker. À notre arrivée, Duusu est sortie de la broche et est venue me voir avant de réaliser que Marinette était avec moi. Elle s'est d'abord cachée jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que Tikki se trouvait aux côtés de sa protégée. Les trois kwamis se sont permis quelques câlins, puis le petit paon est venu me voir, le regard soucieux. "Comment elle va ?" Son regard me rendait nerveux.

"Elle va... bien malgré les circonstances..." a répondu le kwami bleu avant de revenir auprès de sa Porteuse. "Son état est stable, mais il lui faudra du temps avant que ses énergies se balancent."

Je me suis mordu la lèvre et ai regardé Marinette avant de poser ma question suivante. "T’estimes son temps d’récupération à combien ?"

Duusu s'est faite toute petite, craignant des représailles ou un éclat de rage venant de ma part comme l'aurait fait mon père. "Dans l'état actuel des choses, environ dix années humaines..."

J'ai senti mes jambes devenir molles. __Dix ans !?__ "Est-c’ qu'y aurait pas un moyen d'accélérer les choses ? J’veux dire..."

Duusu a doucement hoché la tête. "Dix ans, c'est si elle reste ainsi, comme elle est en ce moment. Pour accélérer son temps de guérison, il faut la baigner dans une ambiance positive... Faire avec elle, en sa compagnie, ce qui la rend heureuse..."

J'ai acquiescé, ayant finalement un plan en tête, ayant enfin un objectif. Je n'aurais pas le choix de rester en France pour y parvenir, mais j'allais y arriver: j'allais sortir ma mère adoptive de ce cylindre, et ce, sans terroriser la ville comme une certaine personne de ma connaissance…

.oOoOo.

C'était devenu une routine depuis près d'un an. Je finissais de travailler, j'allais chez mes parents et je rendais visite à Emi dans le bunker. Père avait fait ré-arranger la plateforme pour en faire un véritable jardin, et il était aussi agréable d'y passer du temps que sur une terrasse en pleine ville. Il avait également fait changer l'accès pour le rendre plus pratique. Pendant cette année, elle avait reçu plusieurs visiteurs dont sa... _notre_ famille, mais j'étais son visiteur principal. Chaque jour, j'allais prendre un verre en sa compagnie, un café ou une bière dépendamment mon humeur. Je lui racontais ma journée, des anecdotes, je la mettais au courant des dernières nouvelles, ignorant si elle pouvait m'entendre. Pendant la journée, lorsque j'étais absent, je faisais jouer de ses morceaux de musique préférés, et j'en ajoutais régulièrement pour varier, sélectionnant avec l'aide de Nino ce qui pourrait lui plaire.

Duusu m'avisait régulièrement de son état, et il semblerait que mes efforts portaient leurs fruits. En quelques mois, elle avait estimé que sa période de rémission avait déjà réduit de moitié. Encore quelques efforts à passer du bon temps avec elle et elle allait revenir parmi nous.

Aujourd'hui était un anniversaire spécial. C'était _notre_ anniversaire, celui de notre rencontre un jour de tempête en Décembre. Pour l'occasion, j'avais fait descendre un piano au bunker, Marinette, Maman et le Gorille nous y rejoignant. Père et Nathalie n'y étaient pas puisqu'ils s'étaient entendus pour faire face à la justice. Tous deux s'en voulaient pour ce qu'ils avaient causé et avaient décidé d'en subir les conséquences.

Je me suis donc installé au piano, lui jouant une chanson que j'avais trouvée qui nous représentait, chacun de notre côté, bien qu'en la pratiquant, je me suis aperçu qu'elle nous représentait également Marinette et moi, ou plus particulièrement Ladybug et Chat Noir.

_Quand tu n'as personne vers qui te tourner, quand tu vois que personne ne se trouve de notre côté, saches que tu peux compter sur moi. Je serai là pour toi, de toutes mes forces, alors tu peux mettre tes peurs de côté. Je te couvre. Tu n'auras jamais à t'en faire car je ne me reposerai jamais. Dis, fais quelque chose de fou et je ne ferai qu'approuver. Si quelqu'un t'importune, ils auront à faire à moi, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Je te protège, tu peux t'y fier. Quand tu crois que le monde entier est contre toi, quand tu veux te sauver et te cacher, nous serons là l'un pour l'autre, comme ça l'a toujours été et le sera toujours, côte à côte. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, il n'y a rien que je ne pourrai faire. Nous nous tiendrons toujours ensemble, combattant la peur de l'autre, nuit et jour, toujours là pour toi._

J'ai eu droit à quelques applaudissements, Marinette me faisant remarquer que j'avais tenu ma promesse de lui faire un concert après lui avoir __miaulé une sérénade__. J'ai éclaté de rire, puis, au moment où j'allais refermer le piano et rejoindre mon audience, Duusu est sortie en trombe de la broche, réclamant qu'on ouvre la capsule. "Qu'est-c’ qui s'passe ?"

"Ta musique fait monter ses émotions positives en flèche !" s'est exclamé le kwami bleu, surexcité.

Je suis resté bouche bée alors que Marinette posait tout haut la question qui me traversait l'esprit. "Elle peut l'entendre jouer !?"

Elle a vivement hoché la tête. "Apparemment... et elle semble avoir beaucoup apprécié cette chanson ! Peux-tu en jouer d'autres qui ont un lien entre vous ? Je crois que le fait que ce soit toi qui joue lui rappelle de bons souvenirs, alors si ces chansons vous sont précieuses et personnelles, ça ne fera que décupler leurs effets !" J'ai acquiescé et, alors que Maman ouvrait le caisson, j'ai joué cette parodie qu'elle m'avait interprétée lorsque je suis revenu de l'école en compagnie de Mariana. Sous les rires de mon auditoire, j'ai rejoué la scène de façon toute aussi théâtrale. À la fin, je me suis tourné vers Duusu, espérant recevoir de bonnes nouvelles. Elle a vivement secoué la tête. "Il en manque encore, mais si tu continues à ce rythme, elle se réveillera aujourd'hui !" J'ai hoqueté de surprise, Marinette m'attrapant la main. Je lui ai souri, ai repris ma main et me suis réinstallé pour cette fois jouer cette 'Lettre à Gabriel' que nous avions interprétée dans la boutique de pianos.

En écoutant les paroles, Maman a rapidement compris ce dont il était question, et sans doute dans mon interprétation, elle a compris que je me sentais particulièrement concerné. Elle avait fini par apprendre comment avait été ma vie en son absence, et la façon dont Père s'était occupé de moi était presque devenu un sujet de dispute récurant jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se rendre à la justice. Néanmoins, elle se sentait également coupable de la tournure des événements, ayant été d'accord pour me garder isolé pour ma sécurité. Je ne l'avais pas compris avant, mais en sachant qu'ils s'étaient fait des ennemis qui pourraient s'en prendre à moi, le fait d'être resté seul, surprotégé, était soudainement devenu plus clair.

À mi-chemin, Duusu s'est exclamée, requérant notre présence. Emilie commençait à revenir à elle ! C'était léger au début, se résumant qu'à quelques mouvements, mais plus notre joie de la voir se réveiller était grande, plus ses mouvements devenaient amples. J'ai recommencé à chanter en boucle, n'étant plus accompagné par le piano, et j'ai vu ses lèvres remuer, chantant silencieusement avec moi. Je lui ai pris doucement la main, les paroles de la chanson se bloquant de plus en plus dans ma gorge, serrée par l'émotion.

Elle a finalement ouvert les yeux, mais ils restaient vides, comme encore en transe. J'ai jeté un œil inquiet à Duusu lorsque j'ai vu des larmes noires comme de l'encre couler sur ses joues, mais le kwami est resté souriant. "Elle évacue ce qui reste d'émotions négatives ! Tiens le coup !!" J'ai acquiescé et ai continué de chanter malgré tout.

Après quelques minutes, elle s'est mise à cligner des yeux, reprenant lentement conscience. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras, mais elle ne me répondait pas, sans doute par la fatigue. J'ai alors décidé de faire quelque chose de stupide: chanter en ronronnant. J'essayais toujours d'éviter de ronronner et de parler en même temps à cause du son que cela produisait, mais je savais qu'elle aimait la chanson, qu'elle aimait mes ronronnements et qu'elle trouverait le mélange des deux totalement hilarant. Je l'ai senti remuer dans mes bras. Elle semblait rire.

Elle m'a soudainement repoussé avec une force surprenante, puis s'est penchée sur le côté de la capsule opposé à moi. La tête au-dessus du vide, j'ai rapidement compris qu'elle évacuait quelque chose de son estomac, et à voir la tête du Gorille, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir, mais Duusu semblait tout à fait ravie et satisfaite. Ses vomissements semblaient la faire souffrir, toussant et hurlant en même temps, puis je l'ai vue se pencher encore plus sur le côté, dangereusement même. Je l'ai vite rattrapée par le col de son veston et l'ai ramenée dans la capsule. Elle était de nouveau inconsciente.

Duusu est rapidement retournée dans la broche avant d'en ressortir presque aussitôt. "Elle va bien ! Ses énergies sont à nouveau équilibrées !" J'ai éclaté d'un rire rassuré, me saisissant du kwami pour l'étreindre autant qu'il m'était possible de le faire et, avant même que je le lui demande, mon garde-du-corps a pris doucement Emilie dans ses bras pour la sortir du bunker.

J'ai regardé Maman avec un sourire qu'elle m'a rendu, plus nostalgique cependant, et presque déçu. Elle devait se dire que Père aurait pu tenter différentes approches pour la sauver plutôt que de se concentrer uniquement sur les Miraculous. Emilie était condamnée à rester en stase pendant dix ans, mais elle était de retour après tout juste un an...

À avoir pris les choses différemment, Père aurait-il pu sauver Maman dans le même délais ?

Peu importe... Nous avions aujourd'hui autre chose à fêter !

**óÔÔò**


	9. Only Time will Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue  
> Le jour où on a eu droit à un nouveau départ, mon Cinnamon Roll et moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...et le jour où j'ai publié mon plus long fanfic...

**=^/-\^=**

_Un oiseau géant fait de vignes se précipitait vers moi, me fonçant en pleine poitrine._

Je me suis redressée dans un cri, réalisant lentement que j'étais dans un lit et que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je n'ai jamais été très portée à faire des cauchemars... J'imagine que je venais d'atteindre le Niveau 2...

Je me suis assise péniblement au bord du lit, reconnaissant la chambre où j'étais comme étant la chambre d'amis du manoir Agreste. Duusu est rapidement sortie de son Miraculous, m'accueillant en se frottant doucement la tête contre ma joue. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

J'ai regardé autour de moi avant de me planter la face dans les mains. "Les murs bougent tous seuls, mais ça... va aller... J'suis fatiguée, mais j'ai pas mal..." J'ai écarté les doigts, m'assurant que Duusu arrivait à me voir également. "Suis rendue à combien d'arrière-petits-enfants ?"

Le kwami a éclaté de rire en voyant le sourire dans mes yeux. "Aucun ! Tu es restée inconsciente pendant un an seulement !"

Je me suis redressée, trop rapidement pour mon état physique. "Un an !? T'es sérieuse ? Qu'est-c’ qu'y a fait pour arriver à un tel exploit !?" Pas besoin de dire son nom pour savoir de qui on parlait.

Duusu s'est couvert la bouche pour rire. "Il te connaît plutôt bien ! Il a fait tout son possible pour que tu sois heureuse !" J'ai tendu la main, flattant délicatement la tête du petit oiseau magique, puis j'ai repéré un mini-frigo. Je me suis péniblement levée du lit pour m'y rendre. J'avais soif, terriblement soif. J'ai été rassurée d'y trouver quelques bouteilles d'eau. J'en ai ouvert une avec difficulté et me suis empressée à en boire tout le contenu presque d'un coup. J’avais un arrière-goût dans la bouche et, même avec ça, il y était toujours... Je me suis ensuite laissée tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix. Duusu s'est alors approchée de moi, inquiète. "Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?"

J'ai souris, mais ai secoué la tête. "J’vais pas _bien_ , mais ça va aller... éventuellement. J'ai... juste besoin qu’ces murs arrêtent de bouger, et j’devrais pouvoir m’lever sans trop risquer de m’péter la yeule." Duusu s'est mise à nouveau à rire, puis je l'ai regardée, curieuse. "J'aurais cru qu'Adrien ou Marinette t'aurait ramenée chez l’Gardien ?"

Elle a doucement flotté au-dessus de moi. "Je devais rester avec toi pour vérifier l'avancement de ton état. Il n'y avait qu'en restant dans la broche que je pouvais savoir si ce qu'Adrien faisait était efficace."

"Tu m’servais d'électro-cardiogramme ?" J'avais un petit sourire en coin.

Elle s'est mise à glousser avant de répondre. "Ça ressemble plutôt à ça, en effet !" J'ai souris, réalisant que je m'entendais plutôt bien avec le kwami une fois la glace brisée. Je me suis finalement redressée dans le lit pour constater que j'étais dans des vêtements trop confortables pour pouvoir décemment me promener avec dans le manoir. Regardant autour de moi, j'ai vu une pile de vêtements propres sur une chaise. Duusu a rapidement compris mes intentions et m'a apporté les morceaux de linge un par un, me permettant de lentement me changer.

C'est quand j'ai finalement été en état - physique et psychologique - que je suis sortie de la chambre. Elle se trouvait à l'étage, au-dessus de la salle à dîner. J'imagine que la chambre des Maîtres est située au-dessus du bureau. Je me suis traînée jusqu'à la rambarde, observant le hall, perplexe. Quelque chose avait changé, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus... jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le portrait immense situé au-dessus du palier central. J'avais l'habitude, de ma réalité du moins, de voir un portrait austère, froid et triste, présentant Adrien et Gabriel habillés en noir, endeuillés. Cette fois, le portrait présentait la famille Agreste avec un large sourire, heureux de s'être retrouvés, mais surtout, les présentant davantage au naturel, sans nécessairement prenant la pose. C'était sans doute l'une des plus belles photos que j'avais vues dans cette demeure.

J'ai lentement longé le corridor, m'appuyant alternativement sur le mur ou la rampe, Duusu me suivant de près. J'ai soudain aperçu deux petites boules, l'une rouge, l'autre noire, traverser la porte de la chambre d'Adrien et me foncer dessus à toute vitesse, Plagg se frottant frénétiquement contre ma joue alors que Tikki visait ma poitrine. J'étais heureuse, rassurée de les savoir là et j'ai tendu les mains pour que les trois kwamis puissent venir s'y blottir. J'ai continué de longer le mur jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la porte de la chambre d'Adrien. J'y ai cogné d'une façon particulière, une façon que je m'étais amusée à apprendre: un coup rapide et un coup plus long en alternance deux fois. C'était simplement _AA_ en code Morse. Je savais qu'il connaissait ce langage, et je me doutais que peu de personne dans son entourage l'utilisait.

J'ai entendu des pas rapides de l'autre côté, Adrien venant m'ouvrir en vitesse. Il est resté un moment dans le cadre de la porte à m'observer, un mélange de surprise et de soulagement passant dans ses yeux. Je l'ai simplement regardé avec beaucoup de fatigue, un peu de surprise également. "Man... T'es passé au feu, ou quoi ? Où sont tes cheveux !?" Il a défigé, puis a éclaté de rire, se passant machinalement une main dans les cheveux, ayant repris une coupe similaire à celle qu'il portait adolescent, bien que l'ayant gardée légèrement plus longue.

Il m'a alors serrée de toutes ses forces dans les bras, juste une coche avant de me briser les os, et s'est mis à ronronner de façon incontrôlable. "M’fais p’us jamais ça, compris ?!" a-t-il murmuré entre ses dents, bien que je sentais un sourire dans sa voix. "Qu'est-c’ qui t'as pris ?!"

Je lui ai tapoté sur le bras, lui demandant un peu d'air pour pouvoir lui répondre. "Qu'est-c’ que j'étais sensée faire d'autre ? La regarder continuer à s’dégrader jusqu'à c'que mort s'ensuive ?!" Son visage est passé de ravi à soucieux. Il n'avait sans doute pas envie de me perdre, mais encore moins de perdre sa véritable mère,... non ? Je lui ai doucement pris le visage dans les mains et lui ai appuyé le front contre le mien. "T’sais qu'j'ai fait ça parc’ que j't'aime, pas vrai ?" Il s'est contenté d'acquiescer, puis m'a invitée à entrer.

J'ai fais quelques pas, mais la fatigue était toujours présente et Adrien s'en est rapidement aperçu, me passant un bras dans le dos pour me soutenir. N'ayant plus à me concentrer sur chacun de mes pas, j'ai jeté un œil à sa chambre. Tout comme le hall, cette immense pièce me laissait une impression de changement. Bien qu'étant essentiellement la même, sa chambre était techniquement devenue un immense loft, modifiée pour être fonctionnelle comme un appartement. S'il s'était passé un an, il devait avoir vingt-deux ans maintenant et même s'il ne savait pas cuisiner - malgré tous mes efforts pour le lui enseigner - il était tout de même assez autonome pour pouvoir vivre en appartement. Cette chambre était à mon point de vue le plus bel appartement dans lequel j'aurais mis les pieds.

En observant mes alentours, j'ai vu une tête dépasser du dossier du divan, reconnaissant rapidement la couleur de cheveux comme étant Marinette. Pourtant, Mari avait son propre appartement; pourquoi vivaient-ils ici, au manoir ? Alors qu'Adrien me guidait vers le dit divan, j'ai rapidement réalisé qu'ils étaient ici à cause de moi, et je me suis sentie mal à l'aise. Ils avaient du changer leurs habitudes pour moi et c'était loin de mes intentions. Adrien a du comprendre mon malaise car il m'a rapidement frotté le dos de manière rassurante, puis m'a invitée à m'asseoir, venant nous rejoindre en s'installant entre Marinette et moi. Les trois kwamis ayant décidé d'aller s'installer sur la mezzanine, il n'y avait plus que nous trois.

"Qu'est-c’ que j'ai manqué ?" Je me sentais exténuée, mais ravie d'être de retour.

Les deux jeunes héros m'ont souri. "De quoi tu t’souviens ?" m'a demandé Adrien.

Je me suis appuyé la tête sur le dossier et j'ai fermé les yeux. Bon sang, ça m'a donné envie de dormir… mais aussi la nausée. J'ai soudainement ouvert les yeux, revoyant l'oiseau géant de mon cauchemar. "Un oiseau géant m’fonçant dessus... puis quand j’me suis réveillée tout à l'heure..." J'ai fait une pause, tentant de fouiller dans mes souvenirs. "J'sais qu'y s'est passé autre chose entre, mais c'est trop flou..."

Adrien et Marinette se sont donc mis à me résumer les événements suivant l'absorption des énergies négatives de Mme Agreste, puis comment Adrien avait tout mis en œuvre pour me permettre de revenir le plus rapidement possible, quitte à devoir rester en France. J'ai ensuite appris que Gabriel et Nathalie avaient décidé d'affronter la justice pour ce qu'ils avaient causé. Cependant, à la grande surprise de Paris, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient plaidé pour leur cause, rappelant à la population que les pouvoirs des Miraculous étaient d'une telle importance qu'ils pouvaient noircir les cœurs les plus purs s'ils étaient utilisés à des fins personnelles - mentionnant comment Chloé avait agit après avoir mis la main sur le Miraculous de l'Abeille comme exemple. Suite à cela, Nathalie, pour complicité, avait écopé de nombreuses heures de travaux communautaires, alors que Gabriel devait payer une lourde amende et passer quelques années en prison, ce qu'il avait accepté de bonne grâce. Bien que leur relation soit encore relativement tendue, Adrien et son père avaient appris à se parler comme deux adultes responsables. Adrien apprenait que son père n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il se l'était toujours imaginé, et qu'il avait effectivement des raisons pour ce qu'il avait fait; quant à Gabriel, il apprenait à vivre avec un adulte et non plus un enfant, un super-héro qui plus est. Il leur arrivait même de discuter des akumatisés et de leurs confrontations comme on discuterait d'un bon livre.

Pendant qu'on me mettait à jour, j'ai remarqué le petit sourire amusé que me lançait sans cesse Marinette. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis penchée vers elle, lui rendant son sourire. "Qu'est-c’ que tu m’caches, Future-Madame Agreste ?"

Marinette s'est alors mise à rigoler alors qu'Adrien, avec son sourire narquois, s'écrasait bien comme il faut dans le divan pour me permettre d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble de sa partenaire. Celle-ci s'est alors repositionnée sur son siège, me montrant... un bedon bien gonflé !? J'ai tenté d'étouffer un cri de surprise, des larmes de joie montant aux coins de mes yeux. Un bébé ! Ils attendaient _un bébé !_ J'allais être... Un flash m'est alors passé par la tête, me faisant perdre une partie de mon enthousiasme. Adrien s'en est rapidement rendu compte. "Eh ! Qu'est-c’ qui va pas ?"

J'ai secoué la tête, tentant de lui paraître toute aussi joyeuse. "Ta mère doit être contente !"

Il a vivement hoché la tête. "Les Dupain-Cheng aussi. Y’s étaient complètement hors de contrôle quand y l'ont appris !" Il s'est ensuite penché légèrement vers moi, me parlant doucement. "Y reste juste à savoir comment _Mamie Mimi_ prend la chose..."

J'ai détourné la tête, soupirant longuement. "T'as retrouvé ta vraie mère, j'te rappelle... Est-c’ que j'peux vraiment prétendre encore au titre ?"

Il m'a alors passé son bras autour des épaules, m'attirant vers lui pour une accolade. "Mom... T'es peut-être pas celle qui m'a mis au monde, mais tu resteras toujours ma mère, peu importe c’que les gens diront ou feront. Maman est parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée qu’j'aie eu une deuxième mère, et quand j’lui ai raconté ma vie avec ma famille Prud'Homme, elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait pas espérer mieux comme famille de substitution pour moi." _De substitution, oui…_ Adrien a lu dans mes pensées. "Maman s'est toujours imaginée que, lorsque son Miraculous la... tuerait – parc’ qu'elle s'imaginait pas s'en sortir - Père trouverait quelqu'un d'autre avec qui partager sa vie, à la fois pour son bonheur et pour le mien. L’fait qu’j'aie, disons, par mes propres moyens, trouvé une famille avec laquelle j'étais heureux a fait qu’la rassurer, et non la rendre jalouse." Il m'a serré un peu plus fort dans ses bras. "Notre fils aura trois familles à visiter dans l’temps des fêtes au lieu d’deux, c'est tout !!"

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire de bon cœur. "Tu crois qu’Louis va aimer l’Québec en Décembre ?"

Adrien et Marinette se sont échangés un regard troublé, puis Adrien m'a demandé "C'est comme ça qu'on avait l'intention d’l'appeler... Comment est-c’ que tu...?"

"Louis, Emma et Hugo, un chien et un hamster..." leur ai-je énuméré en souriant en coin.

Marinette me regardait, inquiète, mais Adrien a pris un instant avant de répondre à mon sourire. "T’sais ça d’ton 'univers', c'est ça ?" J'ai doucement acquiescé, puis me suis libérée de l'étreinte d'Adrien avant de me reposer la tête sur le dossier du divan. J'ai fermé les yeux. Il m'était venue une pensée à l'esprit et j'avais peur de ce qu'elle impliquait, de ce qu'elle pourrait engendrer. J'ai entendu la voix inquiète d'Adrien à côté de moi. "Mom ? Tout va bien ?"

J'ai rouvert les yeux, essuyant du revers de la main une larme qui perlait. "Qu'est-c’ qui va s’passer, maintenant ?" Voyant que les deux jeunes ne voyaient pas où je voulais en venir, j'ai repris: "On a déjà déterminé qu’tu peux pas être séparé d’Marinette et Marinette, étant Ladybug, peut décemment pas venir vivre au Québec avec toi. T'as donc pas vraiment l’choix d’rester ici, surtout qu’t'as un enfant qui arrive bientôt... Quant à moi, j'ai pas la citoyenneté française... J’suis déjà restée ici bien plus longtemps que c’qui est normalement légal." Je voyais dans leurs yeux qu'ils ne comprenaient toujours pas mon désarrois. "J'ai peur... Peur d’rentrer et qu’nos deux 'univers' s’soient séparés..." Adrien s'est tendu à cette idée. "J'ai peur qu'en rentrant, personne s’souvienne de toi, qu’tout c’qu'on a vécu ait complètement disparu des mémoires... J'ai peur d’reprendre une vie ordinaire sans toi... sans vous..."

Je me suis tournée vers Adrien et j'ai vu une terreur indescriptible dans ses yeux. La seule et dernière fois que j'ai vu de tels yeux était cette nuit où le Papillon avait tenté de me tuer avec son akumatisée. Il venait de comprendre mes craintes et surtout la position dans laquelle je me trouvais. Nous devions nous séparer sans avoir la certitude de pouvoir nous revoir un jour...

Seul le temps pourrait nous le dire...

**(:|:)**

Louis se faisait garder chez mes parents pendant que nous étions en patrouille. Malgré la paix qui régnait maintenant dans Paris, il restait toujours du travail, que ce soit simplement descendre un chat coincé dans un arbre, ou arrêter un braquage de banque. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrestation du Papillon - de Gabriel Agreste - nous avions décidé de nous révéler entre nous. Nous savions déjà que QueenBee était Chloé, et Carapace et RenaRouge se connaissaient mutuellement, mais la tête qu'ils ont tous affichée lorsqu'ils ont appris qui nous étions, Chat Noir et moi, valait de l'or, mais depuis, notre travail n'en était que moins stressant, n'ayant plus besoin de faire attention à ce dont nous parlions.

Nous avions entendu parler d'un personnage étrange qui rôdait sur les toits de la ville. Après avoir parcouru la moitié de la ville chacun de notre côté, nous nous sommes retrouvés à la tour Eiffel. Une figure, visiblement féminine, s'y trouvait, observant l'horizon. Elle était en rouge, un rouge plus foncé que mon costume, et avait des cornes sur sa capuche. À première vue, on aurait dit une sorte de costume de lézard. Elle ne bougeait pas, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Je craignais avoir à nouveau à faire à un akuma, ou pire. Nous élaborions silencieusement ce que nous allions faire lorsque Chat s'est lancé vers l'inconnue sans dire un mot, l'attaquant sans préavis.

Étonnamment, elle a facilement évité le coup. J'allais le rejoindre, mais un signe de sa part m'a fait comprendre qu'il tenait à s'en charger. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà déterminé qu'il pourrait la vaincre sans problème ? Pourquoi l'avait-il attaquée pour commencer !? Nous étions donc tous les quatre à observer le combat entre Chat et l'étrangère. Au bout de quelques instants, ils ont décidé de se servir de leurs armes, ce qui m'inquiétait davantage. Chat s'est saisit de son bâton télescopique alors qu'elle prenait un boomerang dans son dos, mais des flammes l'entourant lui ont soudain donné une taille gigantesque. Je commençais à craindre pour Chat Noir, jusqu'à ce que je vois un sourire ravi sur son visage. Il _s'amusait_?! L'inconnue semblait particulièrement habile, anticipant tous ses coups et les évitant avec trop de facilité. Son costume cachait le bas de son visage, lui couvrant la bouche et le nez, m'empêchant de voir les expressions qui pourraient m'aider à déchiffrer ses intentions. _Adrien, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aider !?_

Soudain, lançant son boomerang pour la énième fois, elle a sorti quelque chose de sa ceinture, comme une boule au bout d'une corde, la faisant pivoter à toute vitesse. J'avais déjà vu quelque chose du genre, _l'akubell_ de Chat Noir. Comment pouvait-elle posséder une telle chose ? Elle a ensuite bondi par-dessus Chat, rattrapant son boomerang et le frappant à l'intérieur des genoux avec. _Non !_ Elle a ensuite envoyé son 'akubell' pour lui ligoter les bras le long du torse, serrant fortement. Chat ne pouvait plus bouger, complètement à sa merci, lui tournant le dos. Gardant toujours la tension dans la corde, elle l'a contourné pour lui faire face. Je me suis saisie de mon yoyo, prête à passer à l'action, mes équipiers sur mes talons, mais je me suis arrêtée net lorsque j'ai vu l'inconnue lui _ébouriffer les cheveux entre ses oreilles de chat !_

D'accord, il se passait quelque chose de _vraiment_ étrange.

Elle le libérait au moment où je suis arrivée aux côtés de Chat. Ce dernier s'était à peine redressé sur ses jambes qu'il lui sautait dessus comme un chaton sur un nouveau jouet, la projetant au sol et se blottissant la tête dans son cou. Elle ne pouvait que rire et lui caresser la tête pour toute réponse. J'ai soupiré de soulagement, rangeant mon yoyo sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Je me suis finalement approchée d'eux, leur tendant à chacun une main pour les aider à se relever. Chat Noir avait un sourire plus qu'heureux au moment où je me suis permise de serrer l'étrangère dans mes bras. "Contente de te revoir !"

" _Revoir ?!_ " ont répété Carapace et RenaRouge, QueenBee étant trop surprise pour pouvoir émettre un son. "Vous vous connaissez ?!"

Chat lui a passé un bras autour des épaules, lui faisant un sourire rassurant. "C'est ma mère du Québec." Elle a eu l'air surpris, puis s'est mise à signer à son intention. Adrien m'avait déjà appris quelques mots, mais elle allait trop vite pour me permettre de comprendre.

"Oh ! T'inquiète pas !" lui a-t-il répondu. "Tout l’monde sait pour tout l’monde !" Elle a acquiescé, soupirant de façon rassurée. "Pourquoi tu signes ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?" Pour toute réponse, elle a lentement abaissé le masque qui lui couvrait la bouche. Ses lèvres étaient couvertes d'écailles et, en ouvrant la bouche, on pouvait voir ses dents transformées en dangereux crocs, une lueur orangée éclairant le fond de sa gorge. Voyant notre surprise, elle a rapidement remonté son masque et a à nouveau signé à Chat. "Elle dit qu'elle peut parler, mais elle s'en sent pas trop à l'aise pour l'instant..." Elle a hoché la tête, ajoutant quelques signes auxquels Chat s'est mis à rire. "...et quand elle parle, elle a une voix d'ours en rut." RenaRouge et moi avons éclaté de rire, connaissant l'expression, Carapace et QueenBee souriant à l'idée. Chat a ensuite resserré son étreinte, ému de la retrouver. "Mom, ça fait six mois qu’j'essaie d’te rejoindre... Qu'est-c’ qui s'passe et pourquoi t'es là aujourd'hui avec des supers pouvoirs ?" Elle s'est légèrement libérée pour pouvoir signer, puis Chat a hoché la tête. "Elle en a long à dire, j’vais traduire au fur et à mesure." Chat s'est donc éloigné un peu d'elle, se plaçant de façon à pouvoir clairement voir ses mains tout en étant assez près de nous pour que nous puissions entendre sans qu'il ait besoin de crier.

 _"Avant de partir d'ici, j'avais parlé à Chat et Ladybug de la possibilité de vivre dans deux univers qui s'étaient fusionnés ensemble, et je craignais qu'en nous retrouvant officiellement séparés, ces deux univers reprennent leur place respective. C'est en partie ce qui s'est passé. Je m'inquiétais aussi qu'en rentrant, non seulement j'arriverais plus à avoir de contact avec Adrien, mais que même les souvenirs de son passage dans ma vie s'en trouverait effacé avec le temps, ou même dès que je remettrais les pieds en sol canadien. Pour cette partie, je suis heureuse que rien n'ait été oublié, rien n'ait changé."_ Chat a soupiré de soulagement. Il aimait sa deuxième famille et m'en parlait sans cesse. De savoir que personne ne l'avait oublié était un poids de moins sur sa conscience. _"Cependant, KitCat, tu dis que tu as essayé de me rejoindre pendant six mois... Même chose pour moi. Aucun de mes appels ou courriels ne passaient. Même mon lien vers le ** **Ladyblog**** avait disparu. Je suis même venue directement à Paris il y a deux semaines et je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de qui que ce soit d'entre vous, avec et sans costume… Seulement ce qui venait de la ‘fiction’. Mes craintes s'étaient confirmées; nos univers avaient repris leur place." _Elle s'est frotté le bras, visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de raconter la suite. _"J'ai commencé à devenir dépressive quand j’ai réalisé qu’aucune communication ne passait... Ton 'mal du pays' en accéléré"_ a-t-elle ajouté directement à Chat qui acquiesçait, comprenant très bien ce qu'elle avait vécu. _"Puis, au retour de mon voyage, j'ai trouvé une boîte dans ma valise. J'ai cru rêver quand j'ai vu le kwami dragon, Longg, en sortir ! J'ignore comment le Gardien a fait pour me le faire parvenir, mais à partir de ce moment-là, j'ai pu à nouveau accéder au ** **Ladyblog**** et j'avais maintenant accès à des vidéos récentes de vos interventions... Je suis donc revenue en espérant vous retrouver."_

"Donc, le fait de récupérer un Miraculous a rapproché nos univers ?" ai-je demandé, Emilie approuvant d'un signe de tête. J'ai sourit. "Tu pourras donc venir voir Louis à la fin de la patrouille !" Elle m'a regardée, surprise, puis a baissé la tête et l'a hochée doucement. Ce devait être quelque chose qu'elle n'espérait plus pouvoir faire.

RenaRouge a alors levé la main comme une étudiante. "Au fait, Directrice du _Ladyblog_ ici ! Comment est-ce qu'on t'appelle ? Je ne crois pas que _Pantera_ soit encore approprié..."

"Attend !" s'est écrié Carapace, abasourdi. "Tu veux dire que c'est elle, Pantera ?!"

Rena a regardé son fiancé, mi-surprise. "Quoi ? Qui d'autre était assez proche de Chat Noir pour pouvoir utiliser son Miraculous ?"

"Elle utilisait son Miraculous ?!"

Elle a pointé Emilie et Adrien d'un large geste de la main. "Dude, même maintenant, son costume ressemble à celui de Pantera _ET_ à celui de Chat Noir !"

Emilie s'est mise à rire, puis a répondu à l'attention de Chat Noir. " _FuryFlame_. C'est comme ça qu'elle veut qu'on l'appelle."

Puis, nous avons procédé aux présentations de façon plus officielles... et avons été interrompus par le bruit fracassant d'un accident à quelques rues de là où nous nous trouvions.

FuryFlame m'a alors regardée, me faisant un large geste de la main en inclinant légèrement la tête. _"Après toi !"_

  
**óÔÔò**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !  
> Si d'autres idées me viennent, je les ajouterai dans un nouveau chapitre... ou un nouveau fanfic, on verra.  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre temps.  
> J'écris souvent ce type de fanfic, mais c'était la première fois que j'en finissais une et dont j'étais plutôt fière.  
> Ne me jugez pas trop durement, mais n'hésitez pas à commenter !


End file.
